Missin' U
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: CHAPTER 23 UPDATE! / Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku? /Kyuhyun-Kibum-Jungsoo-Heechul-Hangeng-Changmin-Jaejoong-Yunho/SJ-Fict/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, ****Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : ****Fiction-****T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character)****. ****Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**Cho Kyuhyun berpikir, "Adakah yang kulewatkan? Mengapa orang cepat sekali berubah?"**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Present.. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Seoul University,**

**2 Juni, Pukul 09.00 KST**

"Kibum! Hei! Kim Kibum!"

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu –Kibum, yang sejak tadi berusaha mengabaikan panggilan Donghae, akhirnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya mulai diperhatikan beberapa teman kampusnya dengan alis bertaut. Dirinya tentu tak mau dicap sebagai manusia tak berperasaan setelah dicap sebagai pemuda penyendiri dan si datar. Pemuda itu, Kibum, membalikan badan, menatap datar pada Donghae yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Lee Donghae. Pemuda childish yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kelas Kibum langsung terengah begitu sampai didepan Kibum. Kibum menghela nafas, kakak kelasnya itu selalu menempelnya sejak dirinya menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas ini, kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu. Alasannya? _"Aku ingin punya adik. Dan orang sepertimulah tipeku"_

_Konyol. _Saat itulah jawaban Kibum pada Donghae, namun siapa sangka Donghae tipe pemuda yang tak mudah menyerah? Seiring sikap cuek Kibum padanya, Donghae malah semakin gencar mencari celah menembus tembok kuat yang dibangun Kibum. Hingga akhirnya –suka ataupun tidak, Kibum mulai menyadari kehadiran pemuda childish itu.

"Hei—kau—mengabaikanku—" katanya sambil terengah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena sejak tadi mengejar Kibum –yang entah mengapa berjalan dengan sangat cepat. "Sebentar Kibum, beri aku waktu" katanya lalu menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menormalkan pernafasannya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak tadi, jadi bagaimana Donghae berpikir dia akan menyela huh?

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi, Kibum" katanya dengan wajah merengut yang lucu, yang Kibum yakin setiap gadis akan jatuh cinta dengan tingkah kekanakan Donghae itu. _Aish berpikir apa aku._

"Dan kau—Donghae sunbaenim, kau masih terobsesi denganku"

"Ayolah Kibumie, ini bukan obsesi. Aku hanya berharap punya adik sepertimu" Donghae tak setuju.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah padamu saja" gumam Kibum, tak ingin meneruskan berdebat dengan Donghae yang tak akan ada habisnya dan berakhir dirinya telat masuk jam pertama kuliah –seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. "Apa ini?" Kibum menautkan alisnya begitu Donghae menyodorkan kotak bekal padanya.

"Kimbab. Aku tahu kau tak suka kantin—um—lebih tepatnya tidak suka tempat yang ramai, meskipun aku bingung denganmu. Makanlah ditaman setelah jam pelajaranmu selesai, hn?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mampu membuat Kibum terenyuh. Belum sempat Kibum protes, pemuda tampan itu sudah menghilang dibalik tikungan menuju kelasnya, setelah terlebih dahulu menepuk pucak kepala Kibum dengan sayang. Dan Kibum akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari melirik kotak bekal berwarna _baby blue _ditangannya. Secara otomatis ingatannya melayang—

**Musim Panas, ****enam**** Juni, ****dua belas**** tahun yang lalu**

Kibum mengerutkan kening ketika melihat adiknya masih duduk dikursinya dengan wajah merengut padahal seharusnya adiknya itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah yang kebetulan jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. "Hei, mengapa menekuk wajahmu begitu? Kau tak suka sarapan buatan Ibu? Ini langka lho" katanya sambil duduk dikursi bersebrangan dengan adiknya siap memulai sarapan.

Adiknya menggeleng kuat, "Bukan itu, aku sudah makan tadi"

"Jadi?" tanyanya sambil mengolesi roti bakar dengan selai nanas.

"Teman-temanku dibuatkan bekal oleh hyung-nya"

"Tapi Jungsoo hyung sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Kau kan ada. Kau kan hyung-ku. Kenapa aku harus dibuatkan bekal oleh Jungsoo hyung? Pokoknya buatkan aku bekal. Aku tidak akan sekolah jika bukan hyung yang membuat bekalnya"

Kibum menghela nafas melihat adiknya berlari masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Bocah itu kemudian membuka kulkas, bersiap membuat omelete untuk adiknya. Jangan tanya mengapa dia tak membuat makanan lain –kimbab misalnya, dia bukan tak mau, tapi tak bisa. Hei! Memang apa yang bisa dibuatkan bocah usia 8 tahun selain omelete? Setidaknya adiknya tak bolos sekolah dan membuat kepala seluruh orang dirumahnya pusing.

_**BRAK**_

"Maaf, aku tidak senga—bum hyung"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari sekotak bekal yang terjatuh pada seorang pemuda bersurai caramel yang menabraknya. Sapaan itu, ia ingat betul. Karena sampai saat ini hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dia—

_Deg. Deg. Deg. _Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat –seolah siap terjatuh dari tempatnya saat itu juga, ketika sepasang manik hitam legamnya mengenali sepasang obsidian caramel pemuda itu. Astaga, apa dia bermimpi sepagi ini?

"—hyung?" pemuda pucat itu berucap lirih. Agak ragu.

"Marc. Hei! Kelasmu disana" seorang pria setengah baya menepuk pundak Marc, membuat pemuda pucat itu menoleh dengan wajah kaget. Selanjutnya, pandangannya kembali terpaku pada sosok Kibum yang menatapnya datar.

"Siapa?"

_**Jleb**_

Pemuda pucat itu, Marc, terpaku mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Kibum. Wajahnya semakin pucat –seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum seperti ada sebilah pedang yang menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit saat penyakitnya kambuh, atau saat Dokter memvonisnya. Untuk kedua kalinya—atau mungkin lebih, dia merasakan jatuh terluka. Kakaknya—

"Kau salah orang sepertinya, hoobae"

Dan Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Marc yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, meninggalkan luka yang membekas di ulu hatinya, didalam jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat, semakin tak beraturan.

_**Dug**__**h**_

"Kyuhyun!"

Kibum sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika nama itu terucap dari pria setengah baya yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. _Kyuhyun. _Kibum tersenyum sinis, sudah lama dia melupakan nama itu, melupakan pemilik nama itu. Dan dia—sedang tak berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatannya pada pemuda pucat itu. Tidak akan pernah! Kemudian pemuda berwajah stoic itu melanjutkan jalannya dengan pandangan datar, tak memperdulikan lagi sekotak bekal makan siang dari Donghae yang ia tinggalkan.

Sedangkan Tuan Cho bahkan terpaku setelah dirinya menyebut putra sematawayangnya dengan nama korea-nya yang sudah lama sekali tak dia gunakan. Tuan Cho hanya merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba Marc –Kyuhyun-nya- menjatuhkan dirinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah nama 'Kyuhyun' bukan 'Marc'.

"Kyuhyun—jantungmu" diraihnya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sigap. "Astaga, dengarkan aku. Jangan pikirkan apapun dulu. Tenanglah" katanya, meski pria setengahbaya itu tak yakin, Kyuhyun mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Sakit Dad" lirih Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Biar aku periksa hn?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Disini" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya. Ia sudah tak merasakan apapun tentang jantungnya –bahkan ia sudah merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika kakaknya bertanya siapa dirinya. Hatinya kini jauh lebih sakit. Apakah dirinya berubah terlalu banyak hingga kakaknya lupa dirinya?

_Tidak_. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kakaknya tidak mungkin lupa dirinya, karena dirinyapun tak melupakan apapun tentang kakaknya. 12 tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi dia bahkan tak melihat adanya kerindukan dikedua mata hitam milik Kibum saat sepasang obsidiannya bertatapan dengan mata Kibum.

Tuan Cho tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dicegahnya tangan Kyuhyun yang kembali menepuk dadanya keras-keras, kemudian dielusnya puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, mencoba menyalurkan rasa bahwa Kyuhyun tak sendiri lagi. Bahwa sekarang ada dirinya disamping pemuda pucat itu. Bahwa dia akan melindungi Kyuhyun sebisanya.

"Kita pulang saja, hn?" gelengan kepala membuat Tuan Cho menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Dad antar sampai kelas. Tapi kumohon jangan berpikir terlalu keras"

"I know, Dad. Thank you" Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, meyakinkan Tuan Cho bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja meski dia tak yakin Tuan Cho akan melihat itu dari senyum paksa yang dia buat. Karena Ayahnya—Tuan Cho—tahu semua yang orang tak tahu tentangnya meski dirinya tak pernah bicara langsung pada Ayahnya itu.

_Aku kembali, hyung. Tapi mengapa kau berubah? Adakah yang kulewatkan? Atau—apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku hyung!_

**Musim gugur, ****dua belas**** tahun yang lalu**

Angin bertiup dengan kecang, membuat kedua bocah yang tengah duduk disalah satu halte itu merapatkan mantelnya dengan segera. Udara memang semakin dingin seiring dengan masuknya musim gugur. Sang kakak melirik adiknya yang nampak berusaha menahan hawa dingin yang mulai membuat hidungnya berair. Merasa diperhatikan, sang adik menoleh pada kakaknya, melebarkan senyumnya, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang berjajar rapi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung" katanya sambil membenarkan surai caramelnya yang menutupi pandangannya. "Tapi kenapa Ayah dan Ibu lama sekali? Kapan mereka akan menjemput kita?"

Sang kakak berjongkok didepan adiknya, membenarkan mantel sang adik dan memasangkan beani heat-nya dengan benar hingga poni sang adik tak menutupi pandangan adiknya. Diusapnya hidung sang adik dengan tissue lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sang Kakak tersenyum ketika ia nelihat adiknya mulai menggigil namun berusaha tetap kuat didepannya.

"Dingin?"

Adiknya tersenyum lebar. Membohongi kakaknya adalah kesalahan besar, karena kakaknya tahu apapun tentangnya. Maka, bocah 7 tahun itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itulah mengapa hyung menyuruhmu membawa sarung tangan kemanapun, Kyu. Kau tahu, bahkan dimusim panaspun kau membutuhkannya" ucap sang kakak.

"Maaf" sang kakak tersenyum, meremas tangan mungil sang adik.

"Kapan mereka menjemput kita, Kibum hyung?" ulang adiknya ketika ia merasa sang kakak tak akan berucap apapun lagi.

"Kyu lapar hn? Ini makanlah" sang kakak –Kibum, menyodorkan sebungkus roti yang dibelinya saat jam istirahat tadi pada adiknya –Kyuhyun. "Ayah mungkin sedang sibuk dikantor, dan Ibu—aku tak tahu, mungkin sedang bersama teman-temannya" Kibum mengangkat bahunya. Ia tahu adiknya paham dengan kondisi keluarga mereka, jadi tak ada salahnya berkata jujur pada bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku benci teman-teman Ibu" Kyuhyun mendengus, membuat Kibum kembali harus membersihkan hidung sang adik. "Mereka hanya tertawa-tawa tak jelas"

"Jangan mendengus saat cuaca dingin. Hidungmu kotor". Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Kau cemburu huh?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar celaan Kibum, namun segera menautkan alisnya. "Memang hyung tidak? Ibu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya itu dibanding dengan kita" adiknya nampak berpikir ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau masih beruntung Ibu masih mengingat hari ulangtahunmu" lirih Kibum. Ia segera tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan alis bertaut seolah bertanya Apa-Yang-Baru-Saja-Kau-Bicarakan-

"Kita pulang sendiri saja, bagaimana?"

"Memang hyung ingat jalan kerumah kita?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan adiknya membuat Kibum tertegun. Kibum nampak berpikir sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menelpon Jungsoo hyung. Kau tunggulah disini, jangan kemana-mana mengerti?" ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk, Kibum segera berlari keseberang jalan dimana telepon umum ada, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang duduk dihalte sambil memakan rotinya.

**Seoul University**

**2 Juni, Pukul 11.00 KST**

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan ogah-ogahan itu menoleh, mendapati pemuda tampan dengan tinggi badan berlebihan itu tersenyum padanya –meminta ijin duduk dikursi didepannya.

"Kau sudah duduk" salahkan mulut Kyuhyun yang memang tak bisa berbasa-basi hingga yang keluar adalah kalimat menyebalkan seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyesalinya, baginya tak punya teman pun tak apa. Selama di Amerika dan Eropa dulu, ia pun tak punya banyak teman. Pekerjaan ayahnya lah yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang introvert, sulit membuka diri pada orang lain –sesuatu yang kadang membuat Ayahnya hanya menghela nafas ketika bertanya 'mengapa kau pulang sendirian?'.

Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi badan berlebihan itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku Changmin. Shim Changmin" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, nampak tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai ucapan Kyuhyun yang lumayan pedas. Melihat Kyuhyun tak berniat menyambut uluran tangannya, pemuda itu buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya. "Kita teman satu kelas. Kau ingat aku? Kau Kyuhyun kan? Salam kenal teman. Tadi aku duduk—"

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu dengan datar, membuat Changmin menghentikan ocehannya dengan segera. "Kau boleh duduk disana. Tapi—bisakah kau tidak banyak bicara? Aku—tidak suka orang yang berisik"

Changmin tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun yang kemudian kembali fokus pada seporsi kecil jjajangmyeon didepannya. Changmin meringis ketika melihat menu makan siangnya dan membandingkannya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti menu makan dirinya berlipat-lipat dari menu makan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Changmin mengulum senyum miris padanya.

**Cho's Mansion**

**2 Juni, Pukul 19.00 KST**

Rumah keluarga Cho berada dideretan rumah kecil dibelakang apartemen mewah Star City. Meski kecil, namun rumah itu begitu terawat karena Tuan Cho begitu telaten menanam bermacam bunga dihalaman mereka yang kecil –seberapapun sibuknya pria paruhbaya itu. Istrinya –Nyonya Cho, dulu, menyukai segala macam bunga. Dan bagi Tuan Cho, menanam bunga akan membuat istrinya seperti selalu menemani kehidupannya –kehidupan mereka berdua. Bukankah ketika tua, hal paling menyenangkan adalah nostalgia?

Pertama kali datang ke Seoul –setelah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri, Kyuhyun sempat terpekik karena Ayahnya membawanya ke salah satu kawasan elit di Seoul. Bayangkan, Gangnam! Namun pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa tertawa keras saat tahu tujuan Ayahnya adalah deretan apartemen kumuh dibelakang apartemen Star City yang menjulang tinggi. Ia tak kecewa, hanya mencibir kebodohannya dengan mengira ayahnya menyewa apartemen berharga jutaan won untuk mereka tinggali. Ia tahu, ayahnya tak sekaya itu.

Ayahnya –Tuan Cho, memang lebih dulu kembali ke Korea dibanding dirinya. Katanya sudah tak betah berada di Amerika sana, jadi Kyuhyun ditinggalkan di apartemen kecil mereka di Los Angeles sampai menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya. Dan beberapa bulan lalu, saat dirinya sudah menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya Ayahnya yang baik itu memaksanya kembali ke Korea. Kyuhyun tentu tak menolak, karena salah satu impiannya adalah kembali ke Korea kemudian bertemu kakaknya, tentunya tanpa melukai Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemen dengan perasaan hambar –setelah terlebih dahulu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berwarna _baby blue_. Kejadian tadi masih terbayang diingatannya. Sedikit memicing, Kyuhyun mendapati lampu apartemennya belum menyala, menandakan Ayahnya –Tuan Cho, belum pulang bekerja. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kadang ketika dirinya tahu betapa bekerja kerasnya ayahnya –ayahnya seorang workholic, dia merasa kasihan, merasa tak berguna. Ingin rasanya dia membantu, namun dia cukup tahu diri dengan tubuhnya yang tak bisa terlalu lelah. Jadi, yang dia lakukan adalah membantu pekerjaan rumah ayahnya, seperti menyiapkan sarapan –meski kadang Ayahnya tetap saja bangun lebih dulu dari dia.

Pemuda berwajah pucat itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi. Pandangannya mengitari isi apartemen sederhana itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati foto dirinya bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Foto itu diambil saat dirinya lulus sekolah dasar. Ia bisa melihat raut kebahagiaan diwajah dua orang yang disayanginya itu. Sungguh ajaib, itu karena dirinya.

**Musim Panas, ****enam**** tahun lalu**

"Kyunie"

Entah itu panggilan keberapa yang dilakukan Nyonya Cho, nyatanya putra sematawayangnya itu tetap bergeming didalam selimut _baby blue_-nya. Nampaknya, putranya itu masih terlalu lelah akibat perjalan yang dilakukan mereka dari Korea ke Oslo. Wanita itu awalnya tak setuju mengikuti pekerjaan suaminya yang mengharuskan mereka berkeliling dunia. Tapi ketika melihat putra tampannya itu, dirinya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa –mungkin, berkeliling dunia mampu membuat suasan hati putranya semakin baik. Ya, mungkin.

"Kau tidak mau bangun huh? Padahal Ibu baru saja berpikir akan mengajakmu berkeliling untuk mencari PSP" pelan, namun ia yakin putranya yang gila game itu akan mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dan bingo! Bocah pucat itu segera menyibak selimut yang masih terlihat nyaman, menyunggingkan senyum polos pada Ibunya yang balas tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, berharap kantuknya akan hilang. Ia tentu saja tak mau kesempatan mendapat PSP baru lenyap begitu saja hanya karena kantuknya yang tak hilang.

"Ayo bersihkan wajahmu. Kau juga harus mandi" didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi –setelah menyimpan handuk dibahu Kyuhyun, membuat bocah 12 tahun itu mencibir. "Ingat Kyuhyun, Ibu menyuruhmu mandi, bukan gosok gigi dan mencuci wajahmu saja"

"Aku tahu, Bu" keluh Kyuhyun meski tak urung wajahnya merengut, sepertinya Ibunya mulai tahu kebiasaan buruknya itu

"Kyuhyun sudah bangun?"

"Sedang mandi"

Nyonya Cho mendekati Tuan Cho yang sedang sibuk mengatur alat lukisnya, menyodorkan secangkir kopi. "Sudah harus bekerja huh? Kyuhyun pasti akan protes padaku"

"Dia paham dengan pekerjaanku" Tuan Cho menjawab, meski tak urung wajahnya nampak murung. "Tak terasa, dia sudah 13 tahun. Putra kita sudah 13 tahun, Hana-ya"

"Ibu—oh Dad belum berangkat?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang sempat terdiam dalam lamunan itu akhirnya tersadar ketika Kyuhyun menarik kursi didepan mereka, bersiap dengan sarapannya. Keduanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Bagi mereka, apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan selalu lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat rasa sayang mereka semakin besar pada putra mereka itu.

"Apa Ibumu baru saja bilang bahwa dia akan membelikanmu PSP?"

Kyuhyun mengentikan mengunyah roti isinya, "Tidak boleh, Dad?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

Tuan Cho nampak berpikir, berniat menggoda putranya. "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi berjanjilah pada Dad untuk sekolah dengan benar. Kau—"

"—satu-satunya putra Daddy" Kyuhyun memtong. "Aku sudah hafal, Dad" lanjutnya disambut tawa Nyonya Cho dan dengusan Tuan Cho –meski tak urung pria itu tertawa juga. Kepandaian Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya terhibur.

"Kau akan sekolah di sekolah Internasional, Kyuhyun. Daddy tidak akan memintamu menjadi seperti Daddy, kau boleh—"

"Aku suka lukisan yang Dad buat. Lukisan Dad selalu terlihat hidup" Kyuhyun memotong. Sepasang obsidian caramelnya menatap sepasang mata Tuan Cho yang duduk didepannya. "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu Dad. Melukis banyak karya dan kemudian—"

"—Kau tak berniat menjualnya untuk membeli PSP kan?" gantian Tuan Cho yang memotong, meski dengan maksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho terkikik geli disampingnya.

"Aish, Dad!" Kyuhyun merengut. "Aku—" jeda, kembali sepasang obsidiannya menatap sepasang mata Tuan Cho yang masih menantikan kelanjutan ucapan putranya. "—ingin menunjukan dunia pada orang-orang" lanjutnya. "Lagipula menjadi pelukis tidak buruk juga, kita bisa keliling dunia gratis" katanya disambut jitakan dikepalanya oleh Tuan Cho.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun menunjukan cita-citanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Membuat sepasang suami istri itu terenyuh. Putranya—ah—

*TBC*

haloo aku author baru ^^ salam kenal ya

sebenernya udah lama punya akun ini, tapi belum pernah sempet ngepost fanfic

oya fanfic ini sebenernya udah aku post di wordpress, tapi pengen aku post juga disini.

udah baca fanfic ini? wanna RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, ****Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : ****Fiction-****T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc (Out of Character)****. ****Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Present..**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kim's Mansion**

**3 Juni, Pukul 08.15 KST**

Berada dikawasan distrik Gangnam –salah satu distrik mewah di Seoul, rumah keluarga Kim menjadi salah satu dari lusinan rumah mewah di Gangnam. Halamannya begitu luas dengan rumput yang sengaja di impor dari Jepang, ditanami beraneka macam bunga yang kemudian ditata sedemikian rupa. Disamping rumah –sebelah kiri, ada kolam ikan berukuran sedang. Sedangkan sebelah kanan terdapat garasi mobil yang luas.

Rumahnya berlantai dua dengan arsitektur Eropa yang menampilkan kemegahan dengan tiang-tiang berukuran besar, meski dibeberapa bagian masih menggunakan sentuhan Korea kuno yang merupakan tempat favorit Tuan Kim untuk bersantai dari kegiatannya berbisnisnya. Sedangkan tempat favorit istrinya –Nyonya Kim, berada dilantai dua yang diisi berbagai perabotan antik yang sudah lama dikoleksinya.

Isi rumah megah itu hampir menyerupai labirin dengan banyak kelokan. Ruang keluarga merupakan ruangan paling besar, meski sekarang ruangan itu tampak sepi saja. Sedangkan meja makan diisi 4 kursi –tempat yang dulu sering menyimpan keluhan setiap pemilik rumah.

Kibum menghela nafas begitu tak mendapati orangtuanya dimeja makan –seperti biasanya, meski begitu dirinya tetap saja tak bisa menerima keadaan itu. Baiklah, salahkan pada Ayahnya yang selalu sibuk berbisnis diluar negeri hingga kadang lebih memilik menetap disana dan tentunya dengan membawa istrinya –Ibu Kibum. Pemuda dengan poni hitam itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi, membiarkan para maid melayaninya –menyimpan nasi dan lauk pauk dipiringnya.

Hari ini, dirinya begitu enggan masuk kuliah. Sungguh, andai ia tak ingat sekarang Profesor Han akan memberikan kuis, dirinya lebih baik membolos. Mungkin dengan mengurung dirinya dikamar, membaca buku diperpustakaan besar milik Ayahnya atau mungkin bersantai tanpa memikirkan apapun, kejadian kemarin tak akan berulang diotaknya seperti rol film yang tak bisa dihentikannya.

Sepasang obsidian caramel yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Sepasang obsidian caramel yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sepasang obsidian caramel yang menatap sepasang obsidian hitamnya.

Sepasang obsidian caramel yang—ia benci mengakuinya—bahwa ia merindukannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" lirihnya. "Apa kau berniat—merebut mereka lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University**

**3 Juni, Pukul 10.00 KST**

Changmin berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong panjang di fakultasnya. Sial, ia terlambat. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa menyetel alarm, hingga berakhir dirinya yang telat bangun dan tidak sarapan. Oh~ perutnya benar-benar keroncongan sekarang. Ah dan satu lagi, salahkan kakaknya yang tampan itu yang membiarkannya tinggal sendirian dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Bahkan kakaknya itu tak mengisi makanan cepat saji dalam lemari es. Huh, awas saja kalau kakaknya kembali nanti.

Tepat ketika Changmin hendak berbelok, sepasang obsidiannya menangkan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya ikut menjerit –lagi. Dihentikannya langkah kakinya, membiarkan dirinya mendengat percakapan itu. Changmin berpikir : Terlalu sulitkah memaafkan? Hingga keduanya tak bisa disatukan lagi? Pikirannya memang terlalu polos, atau mungkin menanggap semuanya terlalu mudah hingga kata maaf saja mampu mengembalikan semuanya. Tapi tidak Shim Changmin, semuanya tak semudah itu. Kau terlalu naïf.

"Kau sungguh tak mengenaliku? Apakah aku berubah terlalu banyak? Kibum hyung, jelaskan padaku. Atau paling tidak katakanlah bahwa kau memang kakakku. Kibum hyungku"

Kyuhyun yang sengaja membolos jam kuliahnya akhirnya berhasil menemui Kibum. Tadi, ditariknya Kibum ketika dosen yang mengajar dikelas kakaknya telah berlalu. Kyuhyun tak terlalu ambul pusing dengan pandangan teman sekelas Kibum padanya tadi. Dirinya hanya ingin meminta penjelasan Kibum. Apa salahnya hingga Kibum seolah tak mau mengenalinya? Masa bodoh dengan pikiran teman-teman Kibum padanya, mungkin nanti dirinya akan dikenal seantero kampus sebagai hoobae yang tak sopan. Dan Kyuhyun tak peduli soal itu.

Bukankah selama ini ia memang hidup seperti itu? Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain padanya? Hidup dengan cara dan kemauannya. Hidup dengan topeng yang selalu dipakainya jika bersama Ayahnya. Kyuhyun tak mau Ayahnya terluka, terlebih karena dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya terkoyak, yang terus berteriak merindukan sosok-sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Ia hanya mau menyimpan lukanya seorang diri, tak mau Ayah dan Ibunya tahu kemudian bersedih karenanya. Ia menyimpannya sendiri luka itu, hingga mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan merasakan rasanya 'meledak' dan sesak. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba dirinya hanya ingin senyum Ayahnya.

"Apa aku sebegitu buruk hingga hyung malu mengakuiku? Katakan sesuatu. Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku sehingga aku bisa memperbaikinya hyung. Tolonglah"

Kibum melengos dari tatapan Kyuhyun, "Kesalahanmu adalah—bahwa kau terlahir didunia ini"

_**Sreet**_

Kibum berlalu setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, kalimat yang selama ini hanya ada dipikirannya. Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja, hingga terdengar bunyi 'bruk' yang cukup keras. Dirinya hanya ingin sendiri, dan keputusannya berangkat kuliah adalah yang paling membuatnya menyesal.

Sepasang obsidian caramel Kyuhyun tampak berkabut sebelum mengeluarkan liquid bening berasa asin. Ia ingin meraung, menjerit, ketika mendengar jawaban sang kakak. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Bahkan ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak tadi, seolah membiarkannya merasakan sulit bernafas dan sesak yang menghimpitnya. Kakinya bahkan lemas seketika, membuatnya terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyentuh dinginnya tembok universitas lebih dulu. Buku-buku yang tadi didekapnya sudah berjatuhan entah bagaimana, entah dimana, menyisakan ransel cokelat usang yang menempel dipunggung ringkihnya.

"Kyuhyun—"

Suara yang dikenalinya membuat Kyuhyun bergegas melengos, melempar pandangan kearah samping sambil berusaha menghapus air mata bodoh yang entah mengapa tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Tak ada isakan meski bahu itu sedikit bergetar. Pemilik suara itu yang adalah Changmin segera membawa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya tanpa bicara. Ditepuknya punggung Kyuhyun, memberi kenyamanan pada Kyuhyun. Dan memang Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa mengendalikan air mata yang ia cap bodoh itu, hingga yang ia lakukan adalah bersandar pada dada Changmin, berharap sesak dan rasa sakitnya berkurang. Ia tak tahu mengapa, hanya saja dipelukan Changmin ia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Changmin buka suara setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih memunguti buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan disekelilingnya.

"Hei, paling tidak katakan 'Aku baik-baik saja' padaku. Kau pikir mudah melihatmu seperti itu" Changmin menyerahkan buku cetak terakhir milik Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya, "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan. Lain kali, jika tak mau bicara tetaplah berada dipengelihatanku" ujarnya ketus.

"Berapa lama kau berdiri disana?"

"Selama kau bicara pada Kibum sunbaenim" jawab Changmin, matanya mengeruh ketika melihat sepasang mata Kyuhyun menatap kosong kedepan, tak ada keceriaan yang selalu membuatnya ikut ceria. "Ada hal-hal didunia ini yang kadang tak sama dengan yang kita lihat. Kau harus tahu itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kadang, orang memakai topeng untuk membuat orang lain menjauhinya, atau membuat orang lain nyaman dengannya. Itulah mengapa kita harus belajar mengenalnya lebih dalam supaya bisa menilainya masuk kategori yang mana"

Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Aku yakin, entah diriku, dirimu, Kibum sunbae-nim, kakakku, dan semua orang pasti pernah memakai topeng seperti itu. Aku harap kau paham kemudian bertahan. Percayalah bahwa dua orang yang saling menyayangi dengan tulus kemudian berpisah, akan ada benang takdir yang akan kembali menyatukan mereka"

Kyuhyun masih mematung sampai punggung Changmin yang tertutup ransel hitamnya tak terlihat lagi oleh matanya. Kalimat Changmin yang panjang itu kini berjejalan diotak jeniusnya. Dan kalimat terakhir Changmin—

"—_Percayalah bahwa dua orang yang saling menyayangi dengan tulus kemudian berpisah, akan ada benang takdir yang akan kembali menyatukan mereka"_

Kyuhyun mengenali kalimat itu, sangat mengenalinya. karena—kalimat itu adalah kalimatnya!

"Shim Changmin—"

**.**

**.**

**Musim dingin, ****dua belas**** tahun lalu**

**3 Februari, pukul 18.30 KST**

Sosok bocah kecil dengan beani heat putih dan sarung tangan serta mantel tebal itu tampak bersungut ria ditengah hembusan angin musim dingin. Tak memperdulikan salju yang mengotori beani heat atau pakaiannya, bocah itu tetap duduk disalah satu kursi taman bermain seorang diri.

Bocah itu melirik arloji yang menempel dilengan kirinya, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Entah sudah berapa lama dia disana, yang dia tahu sekarang adalah bahwa dirinya pasti sudah membuat orang rumah khawatir. Maka, diedarkannya pandangannya kesekitar taman. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya ketika sepasang obsidian caramelnya mendapati telepon umum. Dia bergegas berlari kesana, untuk sementara mengabaikan rasa kesalnya pada seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Hallo—Ibu" sapanya setelah memasukan koin kedalam mesin telepon dan mendengar suara Ibunya diujung sambungan. Katakanlah otaknya yang jenius yang bahkan hafal nomor rumahnya diusianya yang masih belia.

"Ini Kyuhyun, Bu" jeda, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Ibunya. "Maaf dan jangan mencariku. Aku sedang berjanji dengan temanku dan—oh baiklah aku akan segera pulang" Kyuhyun mendengus ketika meletakan gagang telepon ditempatnya. Ibunya memang selalu begitu, mudah khawtair padanya. Ya, tentunya gara-gara penyakit sialan yang entah mengapa memilih tubuhnya sebagai tempat menetap.

"_Jantung yang tak normal dan kondisi tubuh yang tak sekuat orang kebanyakan."_

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya pelan ketika kalimat Dokter Kim kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Ya, dia tahu apa itu penyakitnya. Jantung adalah organ vital manusia, dan naasnya jantungnya yang bertugas memompa darah itu, lemah. Belum lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang mudah lelah dan mudah terkena penyakit.

"Kau datang?" retorik, Kyuhyun bertanya pada bocah yang tingginya lebih beberapa senti darinya, membuat bocah yang sempat tertunduk –karena merasa terlambat, itu menengadah. Ketika mendapati Kyuhyun, pemuda itu lekas memeluk, oh tidak, tapi menerjang Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya hampir terjatuh.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi" katanya dengan suara parau. "Maaf. Maaf karena terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Dan jangan ulangi lagi, Chwang"

Bodah tinggi itu, yang Kyuhyun panggil Chwang membuka pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dengan wajak kesal. "Bisakah kau menjawab dengan lebih manis?"

Mata Kyuhyun memicing, "Misalnya?"

"'Aku tidak menunggu lama, kau berlebihan.' Kurasa itu cukup"

"Percayalah Chwang, jika aku bicara seperti itu, kau pasti bukan berbicara dengan Kyu yang asli"

Changmin tergelak kemudian, "Kau benar" katanya.

"Jadi? Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari sedangkan kau terlambat datang?"

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Kyu. Oh itu, aku mau memberimu ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Kyuhyun" disodorkannya kado yang sejak tadi disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. "Aku yang pertama mengucapaknnya padamu kan?"

"Kibum hyung selalu yang pertama. Kau yang kedua –dan jangan lupakan ini sudah setengah hari dari ulangtahunku" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengambil kado dari tangan temannya. "Jangan memasang wajah begitu. Kau membuatku semakin tampan tahu!" katanya ketika melihat wajah Changmin tertunduk sedih.

"KYU?!"

Kyuhyun tergelak, dipeluknya tubuh temannya itu ketika temannya memasang wajah kesal. Bocah itu mengerutkan kening ketika sadar bahu temannya sedikit bergetar. "Ada apa? Apa karena aku yang mengatakan Kibum hyung yang pertama? Kau mau aku berbohong agar kau senang? Kau tenang saja Chwang, Ayah dan Ibuku bahkan belum mengucapkannya. Jadi kau masih—"

"Bukan itu" potong Changmin, ditatapnya sepasang manik caramel yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. "Aku harus pergi"

_**Deg**_

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Kita tak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama, bermain game bersama. Aku—aku akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu"

Lama mereka hanya terdiam, hingga Kyuhyun memasang senyum diwajahnya. senyum tulus dari hatinya. "Percayalah bahwa dua orang yang saling menyayangi dengan tulus kemudian berpisah, akan ada benang takdir yang akan kembali menyatukan mereka"

Senyum Changmin melebar, perasaan bersalahnya menguap entah kemana. Meski hatinya belum rela pergi dari samping Kyuhyun, namun ia yakin dengan ucapan Kyuhyun bahwa benang takdir akan menyatukan mereka lagi. Mereka yang bersahabat karena takdir.

**.**

**.**

**Cheongdam-dom**** Street**

**3 Juni, Pukul 10.00 KST**

Jalanan Cheongdam-dom selalu ramai meski jam makan siang belum dimulai, meski bukan _weekend_. Banyak turis asing yang berbincang diantara lautan irang Korea yang berjalan dengan cepat. Pemuda dengan poni hitam itu menghela nafas, sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika hidungnya menangkap bau salah satu jajanan favoritnya. Ttaebokki. Dia berhenti, sekedar menatap pedagang yang sudah familiar dimatanya, pedagang yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Matanya menangkap gerakan makan turis asing yang begitu menikmati kue beras pedas khas negaranya.

"Melamun huh?" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. "Jangan bilang kau kehabisan uang untuk beli kue beras, Kibum"

"Apa aku terlihat semiskin itu?" Kibum, pemuda berponi hitam itu bertanya sakratis, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya nyengir.

"Tidak. Lagipula Paman Kim masih sangat kaya hingga kau bahkan meninggalkan mobil sportmu dikampus"

Kibum melotot, "APA?!"

"Jarang sekali melihatmu menunjukan wajah seperti itu Kim" godanya, "Kau meninggalkan mobil sport mahalmu dikampus, Kim Kibum. Tsk—ada apa dengamu huh?"

Kibum terhenyak. Astaga, mengapa dia bisa sampai meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya? Dan ya dia bahkan baru sadar bahwa dia berjalan dari kampus sampai Pasar Chaongdam-dong. Pemuda 21 tahun itu menghela nafas, kemudian hendak berjalan ketika lengannya dicegat pemuda yang tadi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Heechul hyung—" jeda, "Kau tahu kalau dia kembali?"

_**Deg**_

Pemuda lainnya –Heechul, nampak terhenyak. Dia bahkan membiarkan Kibum berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa mencegah. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Kibum. Dan—untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu—hyun? Kau kembali?" lirihnya. Ada sorot bahagia dan kecewa disepasang manik miliknya ketika nama itu terucap terbata dari mulutnya. Nama yang sudah lama tak disebutnya hanya untuk mengurangi luka yang didapat Kibum.

Kibum menoleh, mengukir senyum sinis ketika telinganya mendeng ucapan Heechul. lirih memang, namun ia mendengarnya. Salahkan telinganya yang sangat sensitif ketika mendengar nama itu. Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan—mereka yang belum melihatmu pun menunjukan reaksi yang seperti itu" lirihnya. "Aku membencimu"

_**Tes**_

Setetes liquid bening berasa asin itu tampak berlomba keluar ketika kalimat terakhir itu keluar dari mulut Kibum. Menunjukan betapa rapuhnya sosok dingin itu. Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**Cho's Mansion**

**3 Juni, Pukul 20.00 KST**

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Dad, boleh aku masuk?"

Tuan Cho yang tengah sibuk dengan lukisannya itu menoleh, mendapati kepala putranya menyembul didaun pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum, mengangguk, melambai pada Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

Kyuhyun patuh, pemuda itu masuk dengan segelas capucchino ditangannya. Itu minuman favorit Ayahnya, dan Ibunya-lah yang dulu selalu menyediakan itu pada Ayahnya diruang kerja jika Ayahnya mengurung dirinya diruang kerja untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang _deadline_. Mata Kyuhyun meredup, Ibunya telah tiada.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun" diterimanya sodoran gelas berisi capucchino dari tangan Kyuhyun. diteguknya perlahan, menikmati sensasi hangat dikerongkongannya –bahkan sampai hatinya. "Ini mirip sekali dengan buatan Ibumu" komentarnya.

"Dad"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa memanggilku 'Kyuhyun'?"

Tuan Cho menatap sepasang manik caramel yang sejak awal membatnya jatuh cinta, membuat istrinya jatuh cinta. Caramel itu masih terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. Tak ada yang berubah dari Kyuhyun-nya, kecuali—sikapnya yang menjadi sulit ditebak.

"Duduklah disampingku"

Kyuhyun menurut, mendudukan dirinya disamping Tuan Cho, menghadap kanvas dengan lukisan yang belum jadi. Kyuhyun terhenyak ketika Tuan Cho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu.

"Kau sudah setinggi ini" lirih Tuan Cho, Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

"Kau lelah hn?"

"Dad—"

"Marc ataupun Kyuhyun, bukankah mereka orang yang sama? Kau tetap putraku—" jeda, belaian tangan itu mulai terasa dikepala Kyuhyun. Hangat. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setuhan tangan Ayahnya "Dan putranya"

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit diulu hatinya ketika mendengar jawaban Tuan Cho. Dan lagi-lagi dirinyalah yang membuat Ayahnya terluka. "Maaf Dad—"

"Kau suka sekali minta maaf ya? Hei, dengarkan Dad, aku tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu. Tak ada yang akan berubah meski pada akhirnya kau kembali pada mereka. Karena—" Kyuhyun menengadah, melihat Ayahnya menatap kosong kedepan."—kau telah membuat hidup kami terasa sempurna selama ini. Kau adalah putraku, putra tunggalku"

Kyuhyun memeluk Tuan Cho dari samping. Dirinya telah melukai hati Ayahnya. Padahal selama ini, orang tuanya itu tak pernah marah padanya, pada apapun yang dilakukannya. Mereka terlalu sayang pada Kyuhyun, hingga membuat rasa kesepian Kyuhyun kadang lenyap tak bersisa.

"Jangan merasa terluka, jangan sakit, karena pada akhirnya takdir tetap berjalan untukmu" Tuan Cho tersenyum. "Berjanjilah putraku"

Kemudian hanya keheningan yang ada. Sepasang Ayah dan anak itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mencoba meyakinkan diri mereka tentang masa depan yang masih menjadi misteri. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja Tuan Cho, Kyuhyun. Percayalah.

"Dad, jangan marah" Tuan Cho melirik putranya. "Aku baru saja diterima menjadi karyawan paruhwaktu dikafe Tuan Lim"

"Aku tahu" Tuan Cho tertawa ketika Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara. Sepasang mata caramel itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "Tuan Lim menghubungiku dulu sebelum menerimamu" jeda, "Kurasa kau memang butuh tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa melamun. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tetap sehat, hn?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan bekerja terlalu keras. Kyuhyun-mu ini sudah dewasa, Dad"

Tuan Cho mengangguk. Benar, putranya sudah tumbuh dewasa. Ajaib memang, dirinya bisa memperhatikan tiap inci pertumbuhan Kyuhyun. Pria itu ingat, Kyuhyun 12 tahun yang lalu adalah bocah yang bahkan tingginya tak sampai setengah dari tubuhnya. Tapi kini, putra semata wayangnya itu sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Dan dia begitu menyayanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Sangat menyayangimu"

"Aku juga, Dad"

"Selanjutnya—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia tak punya rencana apapun karena memang dirinya tak pernah berpikir akan mendapat sambutan sedingin ini dari Kibum. "Mungkin—aku akan—"

*TBC*

kyaa aku balik lagi ya

dibeberapa review ada yang nanya ini author yang di .com bukan? dan jawabannya iya. aku udah bikin akun ini lama dan baru berani post disini :)

buat yang udah review maaf ngga bisa dibales satu-satu tapi aku baca kok, seneng banget dapet review dari kalian semua :)

di chapter ini, mind RnR juga?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Leeteuk Park, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**Present..**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Kim's Mansion**

**3 Juni, Pukul 20.30 KST**

Sepasang suami istri itu tampak terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan kebisuan membelenggu keduanya. Ada 2 cangkir teh hangat diatas meja, salah satu maid yang mereka punya mengantarnya tadi. Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar hingga salah satu diantara mereka –seorang pria, memecah keheningan. "Kita akan memulainya lagi dari awal"

"Suamiku—"

"Yoora-ya, aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Akupun begitu. Tapi—tidakah kau berpikir kita telah cukup membiarkan Kibum dalam kesepian. Kibum juga putramu. Biarlah takdir yang akan mengurus sisanya. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya" Tuan Kim memotong. Dielusnya pundak istrinya dengan sayang. "Aku tahu dalam hatimu kau tak sungguh kesal dengan sikap Kibum. Kau hanya butuh waktu, sama sepertiku. Kita akan menemukan Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan Kibum kita seperti dulu" lanjutnya.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, seulas senyum tersungging diwajahnya. Benar, dirinya hanya butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya pada tempatnya. Ya, semoga seperti itu.

Suara pintu ditutup itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menoleh, mendapati putra mereka berjalan masuk dengan pandangan kosong, datar, tak berekspresi. Kibum sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang obsidian hitam legamnya mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum. Hangat sekali. Tanpa ia sadari, ia ikut larut dalam senyum itu.

"Kalian dirumah?" tanyanya konyol. Demi apapun, Kibum yakin jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, dirinya tak akan bertanya konyol seperti itu.

"Ya, dan kami sudah lama menunggumu untuk makan malam" Tuan Kim menjawab sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ayo kita makan, Kibumie" Nyonya Kim menepuk pundaknya, memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti keduanya.

Hangat. Kibum mengangguk samar, masih mengamati punggung kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, siap turun kapan saja. Dan benar saja, ketika Kibum berkedip, air mata itu turun membasahi wajah datarnya.

Kibum bergegas mengikuti Ayah dan Ibunya ketika Ibunya menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu menelusup diantara Ayah dan Ibunya. Kibum tertawa ketika kedua orangtuanya memeluknya sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan. Inilah yang dia inginkan selama ini. Kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

**Musim gugur, ****dua belas**** tahun lalu**

**Myungdong, Pukul 18.****2****0 KST**

"Enak?"

"Ini yang terbaik, Kibum hyung!"

Bocah dengan pipi chubby itu menjawab dengan ekspresi menggemaskan, membuat kakaknya –Kibum, segera mengacak surai cokelat eboni yang terasa begitu halus milik adiknya. Adiknya yang makan dengan lahap, membuat pipinya kotor oleh bekas ddaebokki panas yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya dilahap adiknya. Dilapnya pipi adiknya yang kotor itu dengan tissue.

"Kyu juga mengatakan itu ketika kita mampir di Namdaemun minggu lalu" katanya gemas, mengingatkan adiknya.

Adiknya nampak berpikir sejenak, "Itu karena memang begitu hyung. Apapun makanan yang dibelikan oleh Bum hyung, bagi Kyu itu yang terbaik" bocah 7 tahun itu tertawa lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang berjajar rapi. Jawaban polos yang mampu membuat Kibum terenyuh.

"Makanlah lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan makan ddaebokki tanpamu, hyung"

Kibum yang sempat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, kini kembali beralih pada adiknya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepasang manik hitam legamnya menatap sepasang obsidian caramel milik Kyuhyun. Tajam. "Jangan bicara ngaco, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, heran mendengar nada yang digunakan Kibum menjadi dingin. Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya? Dia hanya tak ingin makan ddaebokki tanpa kakakknya. Apa yang salah dengan ucapan itu? Mengapa kakaknya begitu marah?

"Maaf" katanya pelan setelah berhasil menghindar dari tatapan tajam milik Kibum. Sungguh, tatapan Kibum yang seperti itu sungguh tidak disukainya.

"Dan jangan terlalu sering minta maaf" lanjut Kibum.

"Tapi—" jeda, Kyuhyun yang sempat menatap Kibum kembali menunduk. "—tapi Ibu bilang, kalau Kyu nakal, Kyu harus minta maaf"

Kibum menghela nafas, adik polosnya itu sungguh membuatnya mati kutu. "Apa hyung bilang kalau Kyu nakal?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, masih tak berani menatap sepasang manik hitam milik Kibum, "Jadi jangan minta maaf terus huh?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika Kibum mengangkat dagunya. Bocah 7 tahun itu tersenyum lebar ketika mata bulatnya melihat senyum diwajah Kibum. Senyum yang ia sukai, yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Senyum yang mampu mengubah wajah dingin kakaknya menjadi sangat hangat.

"Apa Kyu haus?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Hyung akan mencari minum. Kyu diamlah disini huh? Dan jangan kemana-mana" lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kibum berlalu dari hadapannya. Tak sadar jika mungkin itu adalah saat terakhir dirinya menemukan kakaknya yang tersenyum hangat dan menjaganya.

**Seoul University****,**

**7 Juni, Pukul 08.30 KST**

Kibum menatap datar pada sosok Changmin yang kembali membuat mood-nya buruk. Padahal 4 hari ini mood-nya tengah berada dipuncak karena Ayah dan Ibunya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah bersamanya. Kadang mereka akan mengadakan piknik ditaman belakang atau sekedar bercanda diruang keluarga yang mulai kembali menghangat. Dan hari ini, hoobae-nya yang punya tinggi badan berlebihan itu menghancurkan mood baiknya. Sial.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin tertawa mengejek, wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa Kibum sunbaenim? Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun?"

"Jangan menyebut namanya didepanku" desis Kibum.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menyangkal bahwa adik yang kau buang sudah kembali?" Changmin tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah datar Kibum menatapnya kesal.

"Adik? Adikku sudah mati, Shim Changmin" datar, dingin dan tegas.

Changmin menggeram, mendorong tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil darinya agar hingga terkantuk pada dinding. Beruntung sekali karena Changmin membawa Kibum kebelakang bangunan fakultasnya. Dan ia yakin, tak akan ada mahasiswa yang akan lewat.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin hatimu berbicara seperti itu Kibum Kim?" tanyanya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Shim!"

Sekali disentak, lengan Changmin langsung turun dari kerah kemeja Kibum. Bukan berarti Changmin terlalu lemah, tapi karena hatinya kembali terluka. Luka lama yang belum mengering dan terpaksa kembali. Pemuda 19 tahun itu menyandarkan punggungnya begitu Kibum berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kibum hyung? Mengapa kau menjadi hyung yang berbeda, yang bahkan tak kukenal" lirihnya. Kibum berhenti berjalan. "Aku tak paham hyung. Mengapa kau melukai Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia adik yang begitu kau cintai? Aku bahkan masih ingat saat kau—"

"—hentikan Shim Changmin!" Kibum membalikan badan. "Kau mau tahu mengapa aku berubah? Kau sungguh ingin tahu dan tak akan menyesal jika sudah tahu?"

Kibum kembali berjalan mendekati Changmin, berdiri didepan pemuda tinggi itu, menatap Changmin dengan pandangan datar –yang tak pernah disukai Changmin. "Aku tak pernah berubah Changmin. Mungkin selama ini kau salah melihat kedekatanku dengan bocah itu. Aku—" jeda Kibum, sepasang obsidian hitamnya menatap mata Changmin tajam, "—dia merebut semua yang seharusnya kumiliki. Ayah, Ibu, semuanya. Dia mengambil perhatian mereka semua. Dan menyebalkannya dia masih bisa bersikap polos didepanku"

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

"Aku—tak pernah menyukai kehadirannya dikeluargaku. Kau pikir selama ini aku mau begitu menjaganya? Tidak. Aku tak pernah menjaganya. Dia hanya beruntung, terlalu beruntung hingga akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya pergi dari kehidupan kami" kata-kata kasar itu entah mengapa mudah sekali keluar dari mulut Kibum. Dan Changmin terluka olehnya.

"Kibum hyung—"

"—Aku belum selesai Shim Changmin! Dan aku tak akan membiarkannya masuk kembali pada keluargaku"

"Cukup Kibum hyung!"

"Karena sahabatmu itu—kau ingat Changmin, Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah mengingat ulangtahunku. Dipikirannya hanya ada bocah menyebalkan itu, bocah sial yang—"

"Kyuhyun!"

Ucapan Changmin dengan nada kaget itu membuat Kibum menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda berwajah datar itu membalikan badan, melihat apa yang Changmin lihat. Sesosok pemuda putih pucat yang tengah menatap mereka dalam diam. Pandangannya terkesan datar dan kosong. Dan entah mengapa membuat Kibum langsung merasa kesal.

"Baguslah kau juga mendengar semuanya"

"Kibum hyung!"

Changmin menjerit kesal, namun Kibum tak mengacuhkannya. Pemuda berwajah datar itu malah berjalan mendekali Kyuhyun, menatap sepasang onyx caramel yang terlihat kelam, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum sinis diwajahnya.

"Bocah menyebalkan? Bocah sial?" desis Kyuhyun. Datar tanpa penekanan. Namun mampu membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan belakang gedung fakultas seni.

"Kyu—" Changmin tak dapat melanjutkan panggilannya ketika sepasang onyx caramel Kyuhyun menatapnya datar. Ada luka yang bisa dilihatnya dari tatapan itu. Dan Changmin menyesal ia membawa Kibum kebelakang gedung fakultasnya. Kalau saja dia membawa Kibum ke taman saja, mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Dua pemuda itu hanya saling diam sejak tadi. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sesekali mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Ini sudah setengah jam sejak kejadian dibelakang gedung fakultasnya, namun keduanya tak juga membuka pembicaraan mereka, lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan universitas dari lantai atas fakultas seni.

Changmin –pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, menghela nafas –lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kembali menatap pemandangan didepannya –dibawahnya, yang entah mengapa meskipun banyak gadis-gadis yang mencuri pandang kearahnya dia abaikan begitu saja. Ya, dari tempatnya duduk kini, ia bisa melihat seluruh area universitasnya. Gedung-gedung fakultas yang berjajar rapi dengan taman diantaranya.

"Shim Changmin—" jeda Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya entah pada objek apa. Changmin menoleh heran, "—betapa bodohnya aku, mengapa aku tak sadar bahwa kau adalah Chwang-ku?"

_**Tes**_

Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. Sungguh, ia bukan tipe pemuda yang sensitif yang mudah sekali meneteskan air mata. Tapi, memang hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang mampu membuat air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hanya Kyuhyun, sahabatnya.

"Hei mengapa menangis huh?" datar. "Sekarang kau lebih mudah meneteskan air mata ya?" ejeknya masih dengan nada datar.

_**Sreet**_

Dipelukanya tubuh pemuda pucat itu dengan erat, sama seperti pelukan saat dirinya meninggalkan Korea karena Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Dan Kyuhyun-pun hanya menepuk punggungnya tanpa bicara apapun. Seperti deja vu. Air mata Changmin semakin tak bisa berhenti. Akhirnya, dirinya bisa memeluk lagi sosok yang dirindukannya selama di Jepang. Belahan jiwanya, orang yang mengerti dirinya tanpa harus ia jelaskan. Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya.

Changmin ingat dirinya begitu terpukul saat mendengar kabar Kyuhyun hilang saat dirinya kembali ke Korea untuk liburan setahun kemudian. Ia merasa dunianya langsung lenyap, kakinya lemas seketika, membuat Nyonya Kim menangis dan segera menghubungi Tuan Shim –ayah Changmin. Setelah itu ia tak pernah kembali ke Korea sampai menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya di Jepang.

"Maaf baru mengenalimu" ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin. Keduanya sudah melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada seulas senyum tulus yang dilihat Changmin dibibir Kyuhyun. Samar.

"Aku paham. Aku telah banyak berubah. Kau lihatkah kalau aku menjadi semakin tampan?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Changmin. Sahabatnya itu tak pernah berubah hn? Narsis.

Changmin berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun yang kembali pada objek tak tentu dibawah mereka –karena Changmin tak yakin Kyuhyun tengah melihat salah satu mahasiswi yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah mereka, ia tahu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Namun Changmin urung menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi berputar dikepalanya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih pucat dibanding biasanya.

"Kau baik saja?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat, Kyu" jelasnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, namun Changmin mendengarnya sebagai sindiran atas pertanyaannya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab, pemuda dengan surai caramel itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman dibawah mereka, menghela nafas kasar. "Kau bercanda? Kulitku memang pucat, Shim"

Changmin mendengus. Demi Tuhan, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin dia terima dari pertanyaannya.

"Ayo makan jjajangmyeon!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Benarkah? Kyuhyun bahkan tak berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab ajakannya. Padahal Changmin yakin jika jjajangmyeon masih menjadi makanan favorit Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan" katanya lalu berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kyu tunggu!"

_**Tap**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tak akan menemui Kibum hyung lagi kan?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menemuinya atau menampakan wajahku didepannya, Chwang"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau pasti—"

"Changmin Shim—" jeda Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—entah mengapa, aku—membencinya"

_**Deg**_

Changmin masih membatu meski punggung kurus Kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat oleh matanya yang mulai berkabut. Ia semakin yakin Kyuhyun-nya telah berubah terlalu banyak. Ia semakin tak mengenali sisi kain dari diri Kyuhyun yang ingin ia kenali.

_**Tes**_

Changmin tertawa pelan, air matanya mengalir lagi. Da lagi-lagi karena sahabatnya. Kyuhyun-nya.

**Kim's Mansion**

**7 Juni, Pukul 11.00 KST**

Pintu besar dalam rumah megah itu tertutup dengan kasar, membuat maid-maid menoleh kaget meski tak ada yang berani bersuara. Semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing ketika melihat Kibum masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan wajah dinginnya. Tuan Muda mereka itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa panjang, memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Terbayang kembali olehnya kejadian dikampus tadi.

Tatapan mata sendu penuh luka itu, Kibum masih ingat betul. Dan ia tak tahu mengapa dadanya bergemuruh. Sesak. Sakit. Padahal bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas. Dia bahagia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama hanya ada dipikirannya, hanya terpendam dalam hatinya.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kibum sendiri tak tahu. Padahal ia merasa puas karena Kyuhyun mengetahui yang selama ini ia simpan seorang diri. Harusnya ia lega kan? Tapi—tatapan terluka dari sepasang manic caramel itu membuatnya ikut terluka juga. Jadi—apa yang salah sebenarnya?

"_Bocah mengesalkan? Bocah sial?"_

Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ucapannya yang diulang oleh Kyuhyun kembali berputar dikepalanya. Ucapan itu dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

**.**

"_Hyung—Bum hyung—kau tidak akan marah padaku kan? Apapun yang kulakukan?"_

"_Kenapa bertanya begitu?"_

"_Karena—aku hanya takut hyung marah padaku. Selain dirimu, tak ada yang mengenalku dengan baik"_

"_Benar. Selain diriku, tak ada yang mengenalmu dengan baik. Jadi—jangan mendengarkan ucapan teman-temanmu itu"_

"_Hyung—tahu?"_

"_Aku punya telinga yang sensitive jika ada yang berbicara jelek tentang adikku"_

"_Bum hyung—"_

**.**

"Sial"

Kibum mendudukan dirinya disofa, memejamkan matanya dan mengacak rambutnya. Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali berputar dikepalanya, seperti sebuah rol film yang sengaja diputar berulang-ulang. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, mungkin dengan mandi ia akan merasa lebih baik. Sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya, sepasang matanya melirik pintu kamar yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park****Jungsoo****, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Cho's Mansion**

**8 Juni, Pukul 06.00 KST**

Erangan itu kembali terdengar, lama-kelamaan semakin keras dan sontak membangunkan sosok pria paruhbaya yang baru saja memejamkan matanya sekitar 2 jam setelah menghabiskan malam dengan kekasih abadinya –kuas dan kanvas. Pria setengahbaya itu mengerjapkan matanya, menajamkan telinganya untuk kemudian segera berlari menuju kamar putranya setelah mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun!"

Pria paruhbaya itu, Tuan Cho, segera berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan sakit. Lagi, setetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Ia selalu tak sanggup melihat putra semata wayangnya menanggung ini semua. Oh Tuhan, andai dia bisa mengambil sakit Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja dia yang bergelimpangan menahan sakit asal Kyuhyun-nya bisa terus tersenyum.

"Tunggu—dimana obatmu?"

Tuan Cho beralih mencari obat yang harus dikonsumsi Kyuhyun dalam ransel Kyuhyun setelah tak menemukan beberapa obat yang harus dikonsumsi Kyuhyun diatas nakas. Pasti Kyuhyun kelelahan kemudian tertidur dan lupa mengonsumsi obatnya. Ah—anak itu.

"Dad—" panggil Kyuhyun ditengah rintihan dan sesak yang menyerangnya. "Ha—bis" katanya terbata.

Tuan Cho untuk beberapa saat menatap tepat pada manik caramel Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa tak pernah ia baca emosi apa yang ada didalamnya. "Kita kerumah sakit" katanya memutuskan. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Tatapan mata Ayahnya begitu tajam dibalik kacamata minus yang dipakainya. Itu artinya hanya satu, Ayahnya tak ingin dibantah.

Setelah sedikit bersitegang karena Kyuhyun menolak digendong dan berakhir dengan Tuan Cho yang mengalah dengan membiarkan dirinya merangkul Kyuhyun, keduanya menuju rumah sakit menggunakan taksi. Tak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Ayah dan anak itu tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Choi!"

Panggil Tuan Cho ketika dirinya yang sedang memapah Kyuhyun memasuki rumah sakit, mendapati Dokter muda itu hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya. Suasana yang sepi –berhubung waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk jam besuk, membuat Dokter Choi menangkap panggilan itu dengan mudah.

Senyum joker yang sempat terpasang diwajah tampan Dokter Choi sirna seketika ketika mendapati sosok Tuan Cho yang tengah memapah Kyuhyun yang bernafas naik turun tak berturan.

"Astaga, Kyuhyunie! Bawa dia masuk UGD, Suster Jung" perintahnya pada salah satu suster yang berdiri disampingnya.

Entah berapa lama Tuan Cho berada didepan ruang bertuliskan 'UGD'. Kadang pria setengahbaya itu berjalan mondar mandir atau hanya memandangi pintu ruang yang tak kunjung terbuka. Tuan Cho bahkan lupa jika dia belum makan sejak semalam karena lebih memilih menyelesaikan lukisan pesanan seorang konglomerat.

_**Sreet**_

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampilkan sosok Dokter Choi yang keluar dengan wajah lesu. Dokter muda itu tersenyum pada Tuan Cho. "Mari berbicara diruangan saya. Kyuhyun akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatansebentarlagi"

Tuan Cho mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Dokter Choi menuju ruangan dokter muda itu, meliriksekilaspinturuang UGD yang masihtertutup.

"Ini bukan pertanda baik, Tuan Cho"

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Dokter Choi setelahkeduanyasampaidiruanganDokter Choi itumembuat Tuan Cho menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah mengira ini sebenarnya, namun tetap saja ia belum bisa terima. Bagaimana mungkin putranya harus hidup seperti ini terus?

"Kita harus segera menemukan donor jantung, dan melakukan operasi secepatnya"

Final.

Dokter Choi bisa melihat raut kesedihan yang dalam diwajah Tuan Cho. Kesedihan yang sama saat Ayahnya –Dokter Choi Kiho, memvonis istri Tuan Cho –Nyonya Kim Hana, saat dirinya masih berusia belia. Bahkan raut Tuan Cho sekarang lebih sedih dari saat itu. Pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu, Cho Kyuhyun, memang telah merubah kehidupan keluarga Cho.

"Anda harus kuat, Tuan" hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Dokter Choi.

**.**

**.**

**Musim dingin, dua belas tahun lalu**

"Kibum hyung lagi yang menjemputku?"

Bocah 7 tahun dengan pipi _chubby _itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat siapa saja yang melihanya ingin mencubitnya. "Ayah bilang, Ayah yang akan menjemput Kyu" katanya sambil memunggungi sang kakak. Perasaannya kesal.

"Ayah sibuk. Kau juga tahu itu Kyu" kakaknya mencoba membujuk, meski dirinya juga kesal karena Ayahnya yang berjanji menjemput adiknya malah melimpahkan kewajibannya pada dirinya. "Jangan merajuk. Ayo pulang"

Kyu –Kyuhyun, membalikan badan dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada pada sang kakak –Kibum. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya tidak dalam _mood _baik, jadi bocah itu menghentikan aksi merajuknya, dan segera menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

Sang kakak diam-diam mengulum senyum. Adiknya selalu tahu situasi hatinya, hingga kadang melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur seperti kali ini. "Kyu lapar huh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "Jungsoo hyung tidak membuatkanku bekal. Dia lupa. Hyung juga sudah berangkat sekolah" bocah itu menjawab. "Mengapa tadi pagi hyung tak menungguku?" tanyanya sedikit kesal ketika mengingat pagi tadi ia terpaksa sarapan seorang diri tanpa ditemani kakaknya. Ya, walaupun kakaknya biasanya hanya akan diam, setidaknya dia merasa ia tak sendirian. Jungsoo juga tak ada.

"Hyung ada keperluan dengan Heechul hyung"

"Lain kali hyung jangan sarapan tanpa aku" katanya memutuskan. "Ayo kita beli jjajangmyeon, hyung"

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University,**

**10 Juni, Pukul 10.00 KST**

Kibum menghela nafas. Entah mengapa dia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan berlebihan itu. Salahkan matanya yang terlalu peka hingga keberadaan sosok pemuda pucat yang biasanya ada disamping si tiang listrik tak ditemukannya dalam beberapa hari ini. Salahkan matanya yang selalu menangkap gerakan sepasang onyx caramel yang diam-diam sering mencuri pandang kearahnya. Oh—Kibum berpikir dia bisa gila.

"Kibumie"

Tepukan dipundak pemuda itu membuat Kibum menoleh, mendapati si childish Donghae dengan senyum polosnya. "Hyung mencarimu sejak tadi. Ini" katanya setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum.

Kibum menatap datar minuman yang disodorkan Donghae padanya. "Terimakasih, tapi—" jeda Kibum membuat mata Donghae mengerjap. "Aku tidak minum ini" jelasnya.

Donghae menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa. "Maaf Kibumie" katanya menyesal.

"Tak apa. Buatmu saja hyung"

"Mengapa kau tak minum kopi?" tanya Donghae setelah lama mereka hanya diam saja dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Karena—"

"_Kopi tidak baik untuk penderita maag sepertimu hyung. Kau tidak kasihan pada lambungmu itu?"_

Bayangan bocah kecil dengan pipi gembul yang tengah menasehatinya itu langsung melintas dikepala Kibum.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kopi"

Donghae mendengus, "Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu darimu" katanya. "Kupikir kau akan menjawab : "Kondisi lambungku tidak bagus untuk mengkonsumsi kopi"" lanjutnya. Kemudian Donghae memandang Kibum tajam. "Jawaban itu yang pantas diucapkan mahasiswa kedokteran sepertimu, Kibumie" katanya.

Kibum terhenyak. Benar, seharusnya dia tak menjawab dengan jawaban 'biasa' seperti yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dirinya adalah mahasiswa kedokteran dan bahkan asisten sang dosen, dan jawaban yang baru saja diberikan dirinya kepada Donghae terlalu ganjil. Bahkan Donghae yang biasanya tak peka pun menautkan alisnya mendengar jawabannya. Bukankah setidaknya dia harus menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat kedokteran yang sering dia pelajari kan?

"Kau melamun lagi" suara Donghae menginterupsi pikiran Kibum. "Hyung ada mata kuliah setelah ini. Kita ketemu lagi besok, Kibumie" katanya. "Ah dan jangan melamun" peringatnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Donghae beranjak pergi. Ia tahu Kibum tak akan menanggapinya –seperti biasanya. Tapi baginya, paling tidak dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Kibum dan berbicara dengan Kibum. Itu sudah cukup untuk mengurangi rasa kesepiannya.

Kembali pada Kibum yang masih betah bersandar pada pohon akasia yang tumbuh ditaman diantara gedung fakultas kedokteran dan seni. Sepasang obsidian hitamnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin dikelasnya –yang kebetulan sangat terlihat dari posisinya duduk sekarang. Kibum bisa melihat Changmin berkali-kali melirik pada kursi kosong disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University,**

**10 Juni, Pukul 10.30 KST**

Changmin melirik kursi kosong disampingnya, lalu menghela nafas ketika tetap tak mendapati sosok pemuda pucat itu disampingnya. Ia tak mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah serius belajar, Kyuhyun yang tertidur atau Kyuhyun yang malah asyik bermain PSP saat dosen menerangkan. Kursi disampingnya tetap kosong dan Changmin merasa khawatir karenanya.

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun-lah alasannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat, hari itu terlihat sangat pucat dimatanya. Apalagi nafas Kyuhyun yang naik turun tak beraturan. Bodohnya dirinya yang mempercayai jawaban Kyuhyun bahwa memang pemuda itu sudah pucat dari awalnya. Ia bahkan mencerca dirinya sendiri ketika hanya terpaku melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang berjauh meninggalkannya. Dan—bodohnya lagi, ia tak menanyakan alamat Kyuhyun atau menyimpan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Oh lengkap sudah kebodohanmu, Shim!

"Kemana Cho Kyuhyun, Changmin-sshi?"

Changmin menggeleng lemah pada dosen kesekian yang bertanya keberadaan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia memang tak tahu kemana Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak masuk kuliah. Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja atau bagaimana? Shim Changmin hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kyuhyun-nya baik-baik saja.

"Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku jika kau bertemu dengannya"

Changmin mengangguk pelan, memperhatikan punggung sang dosen yang berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang mungkin sudah kelaparan. Namun pemuda tinggi itu bahkan lupa kalau dirinya belum sarapan saat berangkat kuliah tadi –ingatkan kalau dia ditinggal seorang diri diapartemennya? Changmin menghela nafas, membereskan kanvas dan kuas yang bahkan tak disentuhnya sejak pelajaran dimulai. Kanvas itu masih kosong, dan Changmin lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kalau ada Kyuhyun, mungkin sahabatnya itu akan dengan senang hati mengganggunya dengan mencoret kanvasnya dengan warna lain –biru atau hijau mungkin, hingga kadang membuatnya harus menggeram.

"Oh—Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan membuatku khawatir bodoh!" lirihnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia akan pulang saja. Tak peduli dengan dua mata kuliahnya yang baru akan dimulai setelah jam makan siang. Mungkin dia akan mendapat tugas double dari dosennya? Terserah saja. Dan masa bodo dengan ceramah yang akan dia dapat dari kakaknya ketika kakaknya tahu dia membolos dua jam pelajaran hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**Cho's Mansion**

**10 Juni, Pukul 13.00 KST**

Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia merasa akan mati kebosanan. Dan—Kyuhyun melirik pada pintu apartemen yang terkunci rapat, ayahnya –Tuan Cho, mengurungnya dirumah! Pemuda pucat itu merebahkan kembali dirinya disofa panjang yang menghadap pada televisiberukuransedang.

"Ijinkan aku pergi, Dad" rengeknya entah yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. Andai dalam keadaan biasa saja, bisa dipastikan Tuan Cho akan tertawa senang mendengarnya. Namun kali ini, Tuan Cho yang tengah bergelut dengan lukisan hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Tak berniat menjawab, kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya yang beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dad~" rengeknya dengan suara seimut mungkin. "Aku baik-baik saja"

Tuan Cho melepaskan pandangannya dari lukisan yang sedang dibuatnya untuk menatap putra semata wayangnya itu. "Diopname 2 hari dan kau bilang baik-baik saja? Hebat sekali kau, Tuan Muda Cho!" keluhnya. "Diamlah dirumah sampai aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mencibir meski mulutnya bergumam mengiyakan. Lagipula tubuhnya memang masih lemas meski ia sudah setengah mata kebosanan didalam rumah.

"Kyuhyunie" panggil Tuan Chosetelah lama terdiam, "Apa kau senang? Maksudku—"

"—Dad" potong Kyuhyun. Onyx caramelnya menatap Tuan Cho lekat. "Aku senang. Universitas Seoul adalah impianku, impianmu juga impian Ibu"

"Kyu—"

"Aku bahagia menjadi putramu" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong.

"Aku tahu" Tuan Cho menghela nafas, "Bagaimana dengan impianmu yang lain?"

Kyuhyun termenung. Impiannya yang lain adalah ingin bertemu dengan kakak tercintanya, memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa merindunya dia pada sang kakak. Tapi kini, setelah pertemuan itu bahkan dipertemuan yang dia kira akan memperjelas semuanya, dirinya malah mendapat satu kebenaran yang tersembunyi, bahwa dirinya tidak diinginkan. Huh, menggelikan bukan Cho?

"Dia berubah" lirih Kyuhyun, "Dia bukan hyung yang selama ini kurindukan. Dia orang lain dalam wujud hyung-ku. Aku—kurasa aku—" jeda Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah menyukai kalimat yang akan dia ucapakan meski pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Bahwa rasa benci itu mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Tuan Cho yang masih menunggunya menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun memilih kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, memejamkan matanya. Sesak. Dadanya selalu terasa sesak jika dia memikirkan ini. Kerinduan yang ia kira akan terbalas dengan pelukan hangat, malah membuatnya menyadari sesuatu hal. Ia tak pernah diharapkan.

"Istirahatlah" putus Tuan Cho. "Tapi kau harus ingat ini, Kyuhyunie. Jangan memutuskan sesuatu saat suasana hatimu tidak baik. Karena pada akhirnya kau akan mendapat penyesalan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

**.**

**.**

**Star City Apartemen**

**10 Juni, Pukul 15.00 KST**

"Senang sekali kau menghubungiku, Heenim" suara khas itu menyapa gendang telinga Heechul, membuat pemuda cantik sekaligus tampan disaat bersamaan itu mengulum senyum samar. "Sudah 2 tahun sejak kita bertengkar. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Heechul mendengusmendengarkalimatterakhirsuarakhasitu, "Jangan bahas itu lagi, Jungsoo" katanya tajam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jungsoo oleh Heechul itu tertawa diujung telepon, membuat Heechul ikut tertawa. Selalusepertiitu. "Ya, ya, aku minta maaf Heechul" jeda Jungsoo, pemuda itu terdengar menghela nafasberatdanHeechultahubahwapemudaitumengertibahwadiamenghubungijikamemangadamasalah, "Ada apa?" tanyanyakemudian.

"Dia kembali"

Dua kata itu meluncur dari mulut Heechul. Samar. Dan Jungsoo merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karenanya.

"Kyuhyun kita telah kembali" jelas Heechul ketika tak mendapati Jungsoo menjawab ucapannya. Dan perlahan terdengar isakan kecil. Heechul mendengus lagi, "Kau masih cengeng huh?" keluhnya, meski matanya juga mulai terasa perih.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Jungsoo. Heechul menghela nafas. Lagi. Ia paham akan menjadi sangat sensitif bagi dirinya dan Jungsoo jika menyangkut dua bocah yang berhasil mengubah hidup mereka. Dua bocah yang pada akhirnya akan saling menyakiti.

"Kibum—bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu?" Heechul balik bertanya. Ia pindahkan smartphone dari telinga kanan ke kirinya. Pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya diranjang king size didalam kamar apartemennya. "Waktu mungkin telah mengubah tubuhnya menjadi dewasa, Jungsoo. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya" Heechul berucap, sedikit tersenyum ketika dia mengucapkannya. Seorang Heechul menasehati Jungsoo? Oh—hanya hari ini mungkin.

"Bukankah kau juga yang harus bertanggungjawab atas kesalahpahaman ini? Kau tak bisa lari lagi Jungsoo" lanjutnya tajam.

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu?"

Terdengar Jungsoo menghela nafas, "Menurutmu aku harus menjelaskan pada Kibum dan berakhir dengan Kibum yang akan semakin membenci Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Heechul diam saja. "Heenim, kau masih disana?"tanyanya.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tahu Jungsoo. Kibum menjadi sosok yang sulit dijamah hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun—aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padanya. Aku—aku tak mau melukai siapapun diantara keduanya. Lagi"

"Kau ingat apa yang sepupu kita katakan pada kita saat kau bilang kau membencinya?" jeda Jungsoo, ia memberi waktu Heechul mengingat. "Hankyung bilang, saudara, seberapapun benci kita padanya, pada kenyataannya itu hanya ucapan semata, kita tak sungguh membencinya. Aku percaya itu Heenim, karena kau juga tak bisa membencinya sampai sekarang bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat mereka sadar akan hal itu, Heechul. Sepertikau yang menyadariitu"

Heechul mengangguk. Hangeng. Atau Hankyung. Ia tentu ingat ucapan sepupunya itu saat mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas dan Hangeng mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menetap di China bersama ayahnya, setelah Ibunya –adik Ibu Heechul dan Ayah Jungsoo, meninggal dunia. Kalimat yang diucapkan Hangeng seperti apa yang diucapkan Jungsoo tadi, bahwa seberapapun bencinya Heechul padanya, Heechul tak sungguh-sungguh membencinya. Heechul mengatakan itu karena Heechul begitu menyayanginya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanyanyaakhirnya.

"Mari bertemu dengan Yunho" Jungsoo memutuskan, membuat Heechul menautkan alisnya. _Yunho?_

**.**

**.**

Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas setelah panggilan dari Heechul berakhir. Pemuda yang adalah Jungsoo itu menanggalkan kacamata minusnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dimeja kerjanya. Dipandanginya foro berpigura yang sudah disimpan dimeja kerjanya sejak dirinya pindah kemari. Foto itu nampak usang, namun ia masih bisa melihat dua bocah menggemaskan dipangkuan seorang remaja. Ketiganya mengambil pose tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Kibum, Kyuhyun. kalau saja aku lebih berani saat itu" lirihnya.

Ia ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Itu adalah sehari setelah dirinya datang kerumah pamannya –adik dari Ibunya, mengenal keduanya sebagai sepupunya. Jungsoo memijit keningnya. Dia memutuskan kembali ke Seoul dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya, seperti itu.

"Tunggulah Kyuhyunie, Kibumie, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Hyung berjanji pada kalian"

*TBC*

Akhirnya~

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?masih kurang puas ya? Maaf ya, soalnya aku masih belajar jadi plot-nya juga ngebosenin ^^

**Thanks to :**

/attychuby/mengkyuwind/Shofie Kim/Sparkyubum/Shin Ririn1013/ningKyu/chairun/Awaelfkyu13/Rahma94/mifta cinya/kyuli 99/dyayudya/nanakyu/hulanchan/dewidossantosleite/Nitha Gaemgyu/sparkyu13/Retnoelf/ririzhi/Choding/putri/cuptea/phn19/

buat yang nanya ini author wp princesskyunie atau bukan? Jawabannya iya. Aku udah lama punya akun ini tapi belum berani post fanfic disini, tapi pas dapet komentar di wp, aku jadi punya keberanian buat post disini.

Maaf buat yang ngga kesebut ya..

Last—review-nya juseyo


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kim's Mansion**

**10 Juni, Pukul 19.30 KST**

Kibum memamerkan senyum terbaiknya begitu melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah bercengkrama dimeja makan. Ibunya tengah menyiapkan makanan dengan celemek yang dikenakannya –seperti saat dia kecil dulu. Dan Ayahnya yang tengah membaca Koran sambil sesekali mengulum senyum pada Ibunya. Ah~ seperti orang gila, pemuda yang biasanya terlalu tenang itu berlari memeluk punggung Ibunya.

_**Grep**_

"Kibumie?" suara sang Ibu yang menenangkan membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Biarkan aku memeluk punggungmu, Bu. Sebentar saja" katanya pelan.

"Ya. Lakukanlah selama yang kau mau, Kibum" Nyonya Kim menepuk punggung tangan Kibum yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Dan Tuan Kim tersenyum melihanya. Pikirannya melayang, Andai saja Kyuhyun-nya juga bersama mereka.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kibum menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Kim. "Kau sering memeluk Ibu jika kau sedang gelisah. Apa sekarang kau lebih baik?"

"Ah~ itu—aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Sangat baik malah"

"Baguslah. Ayo kita makan malam"

Ditariknya kursi untuk Kibum, membuat Kibum terenyuh. Kenangan-kenangan saat masa kecilnya kembali berputar dikepalanya. Ibunya telah kembali seperti dulu, Menemaninya makan, menyiapkan segalanya untuknya. Ya, ini seperti yang dia inginkan selama ini. Tapi tunggu, mengapa dia merasa ada sisi yang kosong dalam dirinya? Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu melirik kursi disampingnya.

_Tidak. Jangan mulai lagi._

Ya, Belakangan ini tanpa Kibum sadari, dirinya selalu melirik kursi itu diam-diam ketika menikmati perubahan sikap dan sifat Ibunya. Dia rindu, dia ingin berbagi, namun egonya terlalu kuat hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memendam perasaan itu. Tapi hingga kapan Kim? Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan kan? Mungkin—

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Univertsity, Fakultas Kedokteran**

**15 Juni, Pukul 10.00 KST**

Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan tugas laporannya ketika Ryeowook –salah satu teman sekelasnya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya dicari Rektor Universitasnya –Profesor Han. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya yang disambut tepukan dipundaknya oleh Ryeowook sebelum pemuda imut itu berlalu. Setelah menggantung jas prakteknya, Kibum bergegas menuju gedung rector.

Gedung rektor berada digedung bagian depan, itu berarti Kibum harus berjalan cukup jauh. Oh salahkan gedung fakultasnya yang membutuhkan lahan luas sehingga ditempatkan digedung paling belakang. Ia tak pernah kesana sebelumnya dan itulah alasan mengapa jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Kesalahan apa yang dia buat hingga rektor memanggilnya?

"Kibum!"

Donghae menghadang Kibum dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. "Kudengar kau dipanggil Profesor Han. Ada apa? Kau membuat masalah?" tanyanya tak yakin. Pasalnya Kibum termasuk salah satu mahasiswa paling berprestasi dikampus.

Kibum menggeleng, "Tapi aku akan tahu sebentar lagi" katanya sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Donghae yang kembali harus mendengus karena diabaikan.

Kibum menghentikan langkah cepatnya ketika melihat sosok pemuda pucat berjalan kearahnya. Dan—

Kibum membalikan badan. Pemuda itu melewatinya begitu saja, seolah dirinya tak pernah berdiri disana dengan pandangan dingin khasnya. Oh, dia tak pernah diabaikan seperti itu oleh siapapun. Siapapun akan melihatnya, akan memperhatikannya meski hanya sebentar. Tapi si pucat tadi—Eh? Tunggu! Mengapa dirinya merasa tak nyaman ketika tak dianggap?

Sedikit tersenyum sinis, Kibum menertawai pemikirannya sendiri. Ditepuknya dadanya yang entah mengapa merasakan sesak ketika melihat punggung ringkih itu berjalan menjauhinya dengan mantap.

"Kim Kibum?"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati Profesor Han tengah menautkan alis padanya.

"Saya Kim Kibum"

"Mari keruangan saya"

**.**

**.**

**Cho's Mansion**

**15 Juni, Pukul 07.00 KST**

"Apa, Dad?!"

Tuan Cho tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub yang berlebihan. Mata putranya yang bulat, mengerjap beberapa kali dengan lucu. "Benar. Telingamu tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun. Kau terpilih mewakili kampusmu. Dan rektor menyuruhmu datang siang ini" ulang Tuan Cho.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Dad sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali dan kau masih menyuruhku mengulangnya lagi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Dia hanya tak yakin. Ia pikir telinga kirinya yang bermasalah membuatnya salah mendengar saat Ayahnya dengan tidak ke-cho kyuhyun-annya membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun berpindah berdiri disamping Tuan Cho yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Omelette. "Apa ini tidak terlalu aneh?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tuan Cho sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dengan dua kursi setelah meletakan omelette diatas piring milik Kyuhyun.

"Oh—dad, aku itu murid baru. Bahkan belum satu bulan" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Tuan Cho. Pemuda itu duduk dikursinya. "Ini aneh"

Tuan Cho mengangguk. Benar. Sangat aneh. Kyuhyun bahkan belum genap satu bulan sebagai murid baru disana, dan mengapa rektor kampus memilih Kyuhyun mewakili universitas? Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun terpilih, mungkin prestasi Kyuhyun memang bagus jika mengenai lukis melukis, tapi—

"—aku tak pernah mengirim lukisanku untuk mengikuti lomba ini, Dad"

Nah kan! Itu juga yang ada dipikiran Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun-nya bukan tipe anak yang mau mengikuti perlombaan-perlombaan seperti itu. Entah mengapa.

"Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada rektormu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat sebelum menyantap sarapannya. Sesekali pemuda itu menautkan alisnya pertanda sedang berpikir, dan itu membuat Tuan Cho tersenyum. Dimatanya, Kyuhyun yang seperti itu begitu mengingatkannya pada Istrinya yang juga sering sekali berpikir dengan menautkan alisnya.

"Kau mirip Ibumu" katanya ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya. Pemuda itu tengah mencomot apel dan menggigitnya asal.

"Aku tahu" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Dan Ibu bilang, aku mirip denganmu Dad" lanjutnya yang langsung disambut kerutan dialis Tuan Cho.

"Daddy tak pernah tahu kan?" tanyanya. "Ibu bilang kebiasaanku menggigit kuas saat tidak bisa berkonsentrasi itu seperti kebiasaan Daddy"

"Ah—kau juga selalu melakukan itu ya?" Tuan Cho tersenyum.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Dad. Aku putramu dan sudah sepantasnya aku mirip denganmu dan Ibu" kata Kyuhyun, pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. Bergerak cepat memeluk Tuan Cho yang masih terpaku oleh ucapannya, mencium pipi Tuan Cho sebelum beranjak keluar apartemen.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunie"

_**Brak**_

"Aku mencintaimu, Dad" katanya sebelum beranjak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Jalan Cheondamdong sudah ramai bahkan di jam sepagi ini. Dan dirinya ikut menyelinap diantara keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang itu. Dia berpikir ada baiknya berajalan kaki. Bukankah Dokter Choi yang entah sejak kapan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kakak untuk Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya sering berjalan kaki? Dan tidak ada salahnya jika dirinya mengikuti saran dokter muda itu.

Ia ingat, dulu dirinya juga sering jalan-jalan bersama kakaknya. Ah membahas pemuda itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal sekaligus sedih diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tapi biarlah, kali ini dia ingin membahasnya lagi, mengingatnya lagi. Dulu dia sering berjalan-jalan disini bersama kakaknya –tentunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tak ketahuan Ibunya. Dan kakaknya itu akan membelikannya ddaebokki.

Kyuhyun berhenti didepan kedai ddaebokki. Sudah 12 tahun dia tak pernah mencicipi makanan itu. Selain karena dirinya tinggal diluar Korea juga karena dirinya telah berjanji untuk—

Ah dia tak mau membahasnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University**

**15 Juni, Pukul 08.00 KST**

"APA?!"

"Mengapa kau begitu kaget, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Masalahnya adalah, aku tak pernah mengirimkan lukisanku untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, Profesor. Jadi bagaimana mungkin anda bisa menunjukku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang menggemaskan –bahkan dimata Profesor Han.

"Itu—ada yang mengirimkan lukisanmu" katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu lukisan diruangan itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelakak melihat lukisan yang ditunjuk sang rektor. Itu memang lukisannya, tapi dirinya tak pernah menunjukan lukisan itu pada siapapun. Kecuali—

"Shim Changmin" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia ingat, dirinya pernah menunjukan lukisan itu pada Changmin. Tapi dia tak ingat bagaimana Changmin bisa mendapatkan lukisan itu darinya. Dia yakin dirinya tak pernah memberikan lukisan itu pada Changmin. Selama ini ia menyimpan lukisan itu untuk ia koleksi. Kadang ia membandingkan dengan lukisan Ayahnya yang seakan lebih hidup.

"Jadi Kyuhyun-sshi, kau harus ikut kompetisi ini. Acaranya di Busan akhir minggu ini. Jika kau berhasil menang, kau bisa pergi ke Paris dan bersekolah disana"

"Aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu, Profesor Han"

Kyuhyun membungkuk, berpamitan pada Profesor Han. Setelah pintu ditutup dirinya masih mematung disana. Bukan lagi memikirkan ucapan Profesor Han mengenai kompetisi ini, bukan pula mengenai bagaimana Changmin mendapatkan lukisannya kemudian dengan isengnya mengirim lukisannya untuk mengikuti kompetisi tanpa meminta ijin padanya. Tapi—

Didepannya kini seorang pemuda –yang ingin ia panggil hyung, berjalan dengan wajah serius kearahnya. Dia menyukai wajah pemuda itu jika sedang serius. Pemuda itu akan lebih tampan dibanding saat tengah menatapnya datar. Dan perlahan ucapan pemuda itu tempo hari kembali berputar dikepalanya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berharap lagi.

Maka dengan langkah mantap, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearah pemuda itu. Mengabaikan pemuda itu yang menatapnya dingin –padahal, sungguh dirinya merasakan sakit diulu hatinya melihat tatapan pemuda itu begitu dingin. Dia ingin mendapat tatapan yang hangat seperti dulu. Sungguh.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun. Jadi—aku membiarkan kau membenciku" ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga bahkan angin tak membawanya sampai pada pemuda yang sudah membalikan badan menatap punggung Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu berapa lama dirinya berjalan disekitar kampus hanya untuk mencari sosok Changmin. Yang ia tahu kakinya mulai merasa pegal, oh—dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Maka pemuda itu segera mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku ditaman. Tangannya mencari plastic obat didalam saku ranselnya. Ketika mendapatkan yang dicarinya, ditelannya pil itu tanpa air minum. Kyuhyun sedikit menautkan alisnya ketika merasakan pahit didalam mulutnya.

"Obat sialan. Sampai kapan aku harus mengkonsumsimu huh?" keluhnya. Disimpan lagi plastik yang berisi obat kedalam saku ranselnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan normal.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menemukan sosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan berlebihan berlari kearahnya. Itu Changmin. Oh—sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa kalau selamanya hanya Changmin yang akan terus mencarinya, karena dirinya sepertinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa mencari Changmin dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak datang ke kampus lebih dari seminggu. Aku khawatir padamu. Kau sakit? Coba kuperiksa"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari keningnya dengan mata mendelik, "Darimana kau dapatkan lukisanku, Shim?" tanyanya dengan suara ketus, mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan yang Changmin ajukan padanya. "Kau membuatku jantungan karena Profesor Han menghubungi ayahku dan mengatakan kalau aku mewakili kampus. Kau pikir aku harus menjawab apa pada Ayahku?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

Changmin nampak terpaku sebentar mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar, sebelum berucap, "Hei—bukankah itu bagus?" Changmin menautkan alisnya. Pemuda itu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Kau berbakat. Tak baik jika menyimpan bakatmu untukmu seorang diri. Orang lain harus melihat bakatmu juga"

"Jadi—bisa kau beritahu padaku darimana kau mendapatkan lukisanku?"

Changmin meringis. Kyuhyun yang didepannya kini tetaplah Kyuhyun yang dulu, tak mudah dibelokan percakapannya. "Kau menitipkannya padaku. Maaf Kyuhyun, aku sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja—melihat lukisan itu, kupikir orang lain juga harus melihatnya"

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia lupa kalau dirinya pernah menitipkan lukisan itu pada Changmin karena harus buru-buru ke kafe Tuan Lim. "Karena sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?" katanya memutuskan. Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, jarang sekali Kyuhyun cepat mengalah. Seumur-umur ia berteman dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin bahkan harus menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk mendapatkan pinjaman PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini—oh Changmin mulai merasa curiga sekarang. Bukankah Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang dulu?

"Apalagi akan ada hadiah yang akan kudapat. Kau tahu apa?"

Nah kan! Changmin mendengus tapi tetap mencoba mencari tahu hadiah apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, hingga—

"PSP?!"

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

"Maaf, kupikir yang bisa membuat mood-mu baik adalah PSP" Changmin meringis. "Lalu apa? Apa aku harus ikut senang dengan hadiahmu?"

"Ya—kau harus ikut senang karena ini idemu, mengerti?" jeda, pemuda itu menatap Changmin dengan senyum super lebar –yang membuat Changmin menjadi takut. Terakhir kali Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lebar, PSP barunya berpindah kedalam bak mandi. "Aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Paris"

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah Changmin yang pucat mendengar hadiah yang akan dia dapatkan. Paris adalah negara impiannya, dan Kyuhyun tahu Changmin mengetahui itu.

*TBC*

Annyeong saya kembali *lambai*

Sebenernya nanti fanfic ini tuh bakal rada ngga nyambung. Jujur aja aku bingung bikin Kyu sama Kibum mau beraktifitas bareng, jadi setelah lama mikir akhirnyaa ngadain kompetisi aneh ini. Jadi readerdeul mohon maklum ya ^^

Makasih buat yang udah nunggu, yang nyempetin baca sampai yang nyempetin komentar sekedar ngasih kritik atau semangat. Aku hargai banget

Jadi silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian juga difanfic ini dan fanfic lainnya ya


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

**5 Juni, Pukul 19.00 KST**

Profesor Han tengah meminum capuchino-nya ketika kedua tamu yang ditunggunya datang. Seorang pria cantik dan seorang pria cantik sekaligus tampan. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri, menyambut kedua tamunya dengan berjabat tangan.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Profesor Han?" si pemuda cantik bertanya setelah menjabat tangan Profesor Han. Kemudian duduk dikursi setelah Profesor Han menyuruhnya duduk dengan isyarat. Pemuda yang satunya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian beruntung karena hari ini aku datang terlalu cepat" jawab Profesor Han dengan senyum mengembang. "Penerbanganmu terlambat, Jungsoo-ya?"

"Ya ahjusshi" pemuda cantik yang adalah Jungsoo menjawab dengan kalimat informal ketika Profesor Han memanggilnya 'Jungsoo-ya'. "Untung Heechul mau menjemputku" lanjutnya disambut seringai dari pemuda tampan sekaligus cantik yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya Jungsoo mengancamku" keluh Heechul. "Ahjusshi pasti tidak percaya padaku" lanjutnya ketika melihat alis Profesor Han bertaut.

"Hahaha—Heechul-ya aku baru sadar bahwa hanya Jungsoo yang bisa mengendalikanmu"

"Sebenarnya kami saling mengendalikan" aku Jungsoo.

Tawa Profesor Han pecah ketika mendengar penuturan Jungsoo yang menjawab keluhan Heechul. Benar, keduanya memang saling mengendalikan. Sepupu yang hebat. Apalagi jika digabungkan dengan Hangeng. Meski harus Profesor Han akui, kemampuan Hangeng mengendalikan Heechul lebih baik dibanding Jungsoo.

"Kemana Jung Yunho?" tanya Jungsoo ketika tak mendapati temannya disana. Bukankah dia berjanji bertemu dengan Yunho juga?

"Dia tidak memberitahu kalian kalau dia sedang di Selandia Baru? Anak itu sungguh keterlaluan" Profesor Han berdecak. "Dia memberitahuku tentang rencana kalian. Tapi—bisakah aku mendengar langsung dari kalian berdua?"

Jungsoo dan Heechul bertatapan cukup lama sebelum mengangguk bersamaan. Dan cerita itu pun meluncur bersamaan dengan kenangan-kenangan yang berputar dimemori mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**Musim Dingin dua belas tahun lalu**

Jungsoo berjalan cepat menerobos salju yang mulai turun. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melirik bungkusan yang dibawanya. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan adiknya ketika melihat isi bungkusan yang ia bawa. Pasti adiknya itu akan berteriak histeris kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar yang ia sukai, kemudian—ah pasti adiknya itu akan memeluknya –atau lebih tepat menerjangnya.

Mansion megah itu sudah terlihat didepan matanya, dan Jungsoo merasa ia berjalan sangat cepat. Pemuda itu yakin adiknya itu tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan celotehan ramainya sekarang. Lihat saja nanti.

"Jungsoo-ya"

Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenali. Dia membalikan badan, menemukan sosok wanita paruhbaya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang—entahlah, Jungsoo melihatnya begitu rapuh. Tapi kenapa?

"Bibi—ada apa? Mengapa diluar?" tanyanya sembari mendekat pada wanita itu.

"Kyuhyunie—Kyuhyunie kita hilang"

_**Deg**_

"APA?!"

Wanita paruhbaya yang adalah Nyonya Kim itu menjatuhkan dirinya didepan Jungsoo yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit. Baru sejam yang lalu ia mendengar putranya menelpon dan mengatakan sedang bersama Changmin, tapi mengapa tadi saat dirinya bertemu Changmin, bocah itu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun-nya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu? Jadi—kemana Kyuhyun-nya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kyuhyun menghilang—aku—"

"Mungkinkah dia pergi bersama Kibumie? Anda tahu kalau mereka sering menghabiskan waktu ulangtahun bersama-sama. Kibumie—pasti sedang mengajak Kyuhyunie berjalan-jalan" Jungsoo memotong, membantu Nyonya Kim berdiri. Disunggungkan senyum hangatnya pada Nyonya Kim "Bibi jangan khawatir"

"Tidak. Kibum tidak bersamanya. Dia—dia pergi sendiri sejak pagi"

Jungsoo menghela nafas. Rasanya dadanya kembali sesak. Kibum selalu begitu jika dihari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Bocah itu adalah yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pertama kemudian menghilang sampai hari berikutnya. Jungsoo tahu alasannya, dan karenanya ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi—

**.**

**.**

"_Tapi—apa menurutmu aku akan terus seperti ini hyung?"_

"_Apa maksudmu Kibumie?"_

"_Mengalah dan merasakan sakit seorang diri. Kau pikir aku harus seperti ini?"_

"_Kibum dengar—"_

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar jika kau mau membelanya. Kau—sama saja dengan Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung. Kenapa Jungsoo hyung? Sekali saja kau bayangkan kau berada diposisiku. Aku—biarkan aku menyingkirkannya. Setidaknya—dia tidak hidup dalam kebohongan"_

"_Kibumie—"_

**.**

**.**

"Bibi, dimana Kibum?" Jungsoo menatap gelisah sepasang manic milik Nyonya Kim yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan beritahu Kibum. Dia—pasti akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui Kyuhyunie hilang" Nyonya Kim menahan tangan Jungsoo. "Aku dan Pamanmu sedang berusaha mencari. Kau juga Jungsoo. Katakana pada Ayahmu untuk bantu mencari Kyuhyunie"

Jungsoo dilema. Pemuda itu yakin Kibum tahu dimana Kyuhyun. Karena—pembicaraannya kemarin dengan Kibum-lah yang membuatnya yakin. Ia tahu Kibum. Bocah itu pasti akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya benar. Menakutkan, kadang Jungsoo berpikir bocah itu seperti itu. Tapi—bagaimanapun Jungsoo tahu, Kibum sebenarnya hanya butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal hingga membuatnya paham.

Tapi—ia tak bisa memberitahu Paman dan Bibinya tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kibum. Ia tahu ia akan melukai Kibum jika sampai menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah ikut mencari Kyuhyun. Mungkin.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menghubungi Heechul dan Hangeng, Bi. Sebaiknya Bibi masuk saja. Segera telepon polisi jika sampai besok aku belum memberi kabar apapun" katanya kemudian berlari menjauhi mansion keluarga Kim, meninggalkan Nyonya Kim yang diam-diam tersenyum perih. Ia tahu sesuatu, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University,**

**16 Juni, Pukul 13.00 KST**

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari tepat duduk langsung berjalan kearah Changmin yang melambai padanya –membuat beberapa, bahkan hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang sedang makan siang itu menoleh padanya dan Changmin. Huh, salahkan suara Changmin yang kelewat cempreng itu.

"Kau senang jadi pusat perhatian huh?" dumelnya disambut cibiran dari Changmin.

"Ya Tuhan Cho!" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun ngeri –menatap nampan yang dibawa Kyuhyun tepatnya, "Kau sedang diet huh? Mengapa porsi makanmu bahkan tak sampai setengah dari porsi makanku?" katanya histeris.

_**Pluk**_

Changmin meringis begitu buku tebal Kyuhyun mendarat mulus tepat dikepalanya. Pemuda itu bersungut ria.

"Porsi makanmu saja yang berlebihan, bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat isi nampan Changmin. "Dasar food monster" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong hyung-ku sedang tak ada. Dan bodohnya dia tak mengisi dulu lemari es kami. Dan ya—karena aku malas berbelanja, jadi aku terpaksa sarapan dikampus, makan siang dikampus bahkan mungkin nanti malam aku harus pergi ke restoran" jawabnya dengan wajah sok menderita yang hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun kembali menimpukan buku tebal didepannya.

"Kau bilang mau belajar memasak" ucap Kyuhyun ketika keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Changmin. Alis Changmin bertaut. "Saat kau akan ke Jepang, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan belajar memasak" jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertegun. Kyuhyun mengingat ucapannya waktu itu? Huh? Padahal dia hanya bercanda. "Aku bercanda Cho" keluhnya. "Hei, aku jadi terbiasa juga memanggilmu dengan marga Cho" katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengangkat buku tebal dan siap ia layangkan pada kepala Changmin.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka orang berisik, Shim"

"Aku tahu" Changmin menjawab, kembali focus pada makanan porsi besarnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun –yang bahkan hanya menanggapinya dengan buku tebal yang hampir beberapa kali mengenai kepalanya.

"Datanglah ke kafe Lim di Cheongdamdong street. Aku akan mentraktirmu" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makan siangnya yang sangat tidak membuat selera makannya naik. Pemuda itu mengerang begitu arlojinya berbunyi, menandakan satu hal. Ia harus minum obatnya.

Changmin melirik begitu mendengar arloji Kyuhyun berbunyi. Ia tak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi dari beberapa hari bersama Kyuhyun, ia sudah sering mendengar arloji itu berbunyi. Dan ketika arloji itu berbunyi –yang menandakan Kyuhyun memasang alarm di arlojinya, ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kesal.

Changmin sungguh ingin bertanya. 'Mengapa kau menyetel alarm?' atau 'Untuk apa kau menyetel alarm pada arlojimu?' namun ia urung melakukannya. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka terbuka pada orang lain. Ia harus memergoki dulu, baru kemudian Kyuhyun ia paksa mengakui sesuatu yang membuatnya curiga. Ya. Seperti itu. Seperti saat dirinya memergoki Kyuhyun yang benci sayuran.

"Aku selesai Changmin"

Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Changmin, membuat pemuda itu mendongkrak, melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Pemuda itu tak tahu mengapa ia tak menghalangi Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya, bahkan ia rasa kakinya tak menuruti perintah otaknya untuk mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya terpaku, melirik sekilas pada piring Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa makan siang pesanan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan selain ini, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih, Donghae hyung"

Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menerima kotak bekal dari tangan Kibum. "Tidak usah sungkan padaku, Kibumie" katanya. "Baiklah. Hyung pulang dulu. Eunhyuk dan Siwon sudah menungguku diparkiran. Mereka memaksaku menemani mereka berbelanja" katanya persis seperti keluhan, namun ada senyum mengembang diwajahnya yang menurut Kibum begitu polos.

Kibum mengangguk, membalas lambaian Donghae padanya –dengan enggan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada penunjukan dirinya untuk mengikuti kompetisi mewakili kampus. Sebenarnya itu hal wajar mengingat dirinya adalah salah satu mahasiswa paling berprestasi ditingkatnya. Tapi—yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenyataan bahwa ia akan bekerjasama dengan—ekhm—Kyuhyun?

"_Kyuhyun-sshi belum tahu mengenai ini. Aku saja baru diberitahu ketika Kyuhyun-sshi keluar tadi. Kau tahu tadi aku hendak memanggilnya sebelum melihatmu kan?"_

Suara berat Profesor Han kembali terdengar ditelinganya.

"Apa—yang akan kulakukan nanti?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali berjalan. Tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah jika dia hanya diam memikirkan saja tanpa melakukan apapun kan? Ah—mungkin dia bisa menolaknya. Lagipula meskipun ikut, ia tak mungkin bisa bekerjasama dengan Kyuhyun seolah dirinya tak ada masalah apapun dengan Kyuhyun kan?

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Sepasang manic hitam legamnya menemukan seseorang tengah tergesa-gesa menelan pil dari plastic putih kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Ada raut kesal dan bosan yang ia lihat pada wajah orang itu. Entahlah, padahal ia berjarak cukup jauh dari orang itu. Atau—kau sedang berperan sebagai pengamat Kibum Kim?

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan Kibum bisa melihat sepasang manic cokelat itu sedikit terbelakak sebelum mengganti tatapan terkejutnya dengan tatapan datar –yang harus Kibum akui, ia membencinya. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan sebelum si pemuda dengan manic cokelat itu membalikan badan, berjalan menjauhi Kibum entah untuk kemana.

"Kau terlihat seperti pengecut" ucapan Kibum menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Oh—salahkan lorong itu yang bisa memantulkan nada datar Kibum padanya.

"Lalu—kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa membalikan badan menghadap Kibum.

Kibum yang sejak awal tak menyangka dirinya menghentikan langkah pemuda itu, kini memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. "Kau tahu kalau Profesor Han meminta kita bekerja sama dalam kompetisi ini?"

Pemuda dengan surai caramel itu membalikan badan dengan wajah terkejut. Sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat membelakak tak percaya. Sungguh menggemaskan. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Entahlah—apa aku harus menerimanya atau tidak" Kibum mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menyandar pada dinding. "Kau tahu kalau aku mahasiswa berprestasi kan? Dan—aku tak mau bekerjasama dengan mahasiswa yang belum teruji"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku berniat menolak tawaran ini" pemuda itu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya disamping Kibum. "Tak baik bagi kita untuk bekerjasama. Aku tahu itu" lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir Profesor Han akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menolak ini? Kupikir—ada orang-orang yang menginginkan kita bersama dalam waktu tertentu"

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu –Kyuhyun, nampak berpikir dalam diam, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bersatu. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya sulit ketika satu nama terbesit dikepalanya. Tidak. Jika benar orang itulah yang meminta bantuan Profesor Han, maka ia belum siap bertemu orang itu.

"Mari lakukan saja apa yang direncanakan orang itu" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. "Kita lihat sejauh mana usahanya berhasil" lanjut Kibum.

Kyuhyun menekan dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Jangan membencinya, jangan membuatnya merasa bersalah lebih dari ini" ucapnya sebelum berlalu. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Huh, seharusnya tadi dia langsung pergi saja. Ia lupa, ia tak bisa menerima berita 'menakjubkan' langsung seperti ini. Cho bodoh! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Seharusnya—kau memintaku untuk tak membencimu kan?" lirih Kibum pada angin yang lagi-lagi tak bisa menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Changmin berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas. Kyuhyun tidak masuk saat pelajaran terakhir dan itu sukses membuatnya khawatir. Satu yang ada dipikirannya adalah bahwa –mungkin, terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Ya. Mungkin. Karena—Kyuhyun adalah tipe yang sulit ia tebak. Jadi—ya mungkin memang terjadi sesuatu.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin mendongkarak, menemukan sosok Profesor Han yang melambai padanya didepan mobilnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Changmin mendekati Profesor Han. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melirik kanak-kiri.

_**Pluk**_

"Astaga Paman, mengapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun? Tadi pagi sudah dua kali kepalaku yang indah ini terkena buku tebal Kyuhyun" erangnya kesal.

"Kau tidak sopan, Changmin!" katanya kesal. "Masuklah, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu"

Changmin menurut, masuk kedalam mobil Profesor Han. Pemuda itu memasang sabuk pengaman, bersiap menutup matanya ketika suara Profesor Han membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku masih kesal denganmu, Paman" ucap Changmin. "Kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa hadiah kompetisi itu adalah beasiswa ke Paris" lanjutnya.

"Astaga, Changmin. Hanya karena itu huh?" Profesor Han memutar bola matanya malas. Pria setengahbaya itu mencoba tetap focus pada jalan.

"Tapi—" Changmin menggantung kalimatnya. Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya, membuat Profesor Han meliriknya sekilas. "—Paris adalah negara yang ingin dikunjungi Kyuhyun"

Professor Han menghela nafas, ia tahu masalahnya sekarang. Changmin merasa keberatan jika harus kembali berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya mood-mu buruk hn? Ayo aku traktir makan malam, aku tahu Jaejoong belum pulang"

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mau tidur saja dirumah" jawabnya. "Apa yang mau Paman katakan padaku?"

"Mengenai Jungsoo. Kau tahu dia sudah kembali?"

Changmin tercekat. Jungsoo? Maksudnya Park Jungsoo sepupu Kyuhyun dan Kibum? Pemuda cantik yang juga harus bertanggungjawab atas perginya Kyuhyun? Dia kembali? Untuk apa? Memperbaiki semuanya kah?

"Kau berpikir bahwa rencana ini adalah ideku? Sebenarnya—ini ide Jungsoo, Heechul dan Yunho. Dan mungkin—Jaejoong juga ikut membantu. Mereka ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Changmin. Kuharap kau mau membantu juga"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Paman?" pandangan Changmin mengosong. "Kyuhyun telah banyak berubah. Dan Kibum hyung—tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar semuanya kembali seperti dulu?"

"Meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia tak sendiri. Kau cukup jadi sahabat yang baik, Changmin. Selebihnya—kau serahkan pada kami" Profesor Han menghentikan laju mobilnya, menoleh pada Changmin yang juga tengah menoleh padanya.

"Paman memang yang terbaik" ucap Changmin dengan senyum mengembang.

*TBC*

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang nunggu fanfic ini ngga?

Last—review juseyo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Cho's Mansion**

**16 Juni, Pukul 20.00 KST**

Tuan Cho mengernyitkan dahi melihat lampu apartemennya sudah menyala. Ia tahu beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun pulang larut –meski dia tetap yang paling larut. Tapi mengapa sekarang lampu apartemennya suda menyala? Apa—

"Kyuhyun!"

Tuan Cho bergegas masuk kedalam apartemen, ia bahkan lupa mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Pria paruhbaya itu menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tertidur disofa panjang menghadap televisi. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur tampak sangat polos dan damai. Sepertinya ia terlalu khawatir tadi.

Membalikan badan, Tuan Cho mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Pria itu menaruh peralatan lukisnya didalam kamar, kemudian masuk kedalam dapur. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum makan malam, Terbukti Tuan Cho belum menemukan bungkus ramenn –satu-satunya yang bisa dimasak oleh Kyuhyun, didalam dapur.

Dengan telaten, Tuan Cho mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan malam. Hanya omelete sebenarnya. Tapi—ya namanya juga pria, membuat omelete pun menjadi sangat sibuk kan? Tak butuh waktu lama, dua omelete tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Kyuhyun"

"Eung" Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, namun tak kunjung membuka pejaman matanya.

"Hei—ayo bangun. Makan malam sudah siap"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika kedua pipinya ditepuk pelan oleh Tuan Cho –suatu kebiasaan yang membuat Kyuhyun kadang merasa risih. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membuat kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Basuh wajahmu, Kyuhyun. Ayo kita makan malam" Tuan Cho menarik lengan Kyuhyun, "Kau tidur terlalu lama huh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Sangat singkat. Dirinya menatap punggung ayahnya yang berjalan menjauh menuju meja makan. Mungkin—dia tidak tertidur seperti yang ayahnya pikirkan. Tapi—pingsan? Ah dia ingat tadi dadanya kembali sesak dan dia memutuskan untuk membolos jam pelajaran terakhir dan pulang kerumah. Syukurlah ayahnya tidak menemukannya dalam kondisi wajah pucat dan bibir membiru.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Iya Dad" Kyuhyun berdiri, masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah membasuk wajahnya, pemuda itu menuju meja makan.

Ada dua piring yang masing-masing terisi oleh omelete dan kecap. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ia jadi ingat, dulu ia sering merengek dibuatkan omelete seperti ini pada Ibunya padahal Ibunya sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk mereka.

"Kau tahu aku sedang merindukan omelete seperti ini, Dad?" tanyanya dengan kerjapan mata takjub.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya. Ayo kita makan" Tuan Cho menyimpan nasi diatas piring Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Terimakasih, Dad" katanya tulus.

**.**

**.**

**Park's Mansion**

**16 Juni, Pukul 20.30 KST**

Heechul masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dirumah megah itu. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu, karena—ya itu kebiasaannya. Dan lagi pula, Heechul yakin pemilik kamar itu hanya akan mendengus dengan perilakunya yang katanya ajaib itu.

"Heechul" keluh sang pemilik kamar ketika menemukan Heechul yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Mengetuk pintu. Apa itu begitu sulit?" lanjutnya.

"Jungsoo—" jeda Heechul. Pemuda cantik sekaligus tampan itu mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang Jungsoo. "—Kibum sepertinya mengetahui rencana kita"

Jungsoo menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Dia anak yang cerdas, Heechul. Kau tahu itu kan?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Pertanyaanmu ambigu Jungsoo" keluh Heechul. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan jika dia tahu rencana kita?"

"Kibum tidak akan menolak ikut kompetisi ini, Heechul. Dia—mungkin sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu saat mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah teman satu timnya" Jungsoo menatap Heechul. "Biarkan semuanya berjalan alami. Dia pikir kita yang merencanakan semuanya, tapi pada kenyataannya dialah yang membuatnya"

"Kau mengatakan hal yang ambigu lagi" keluh Heechul, namun ia paham maksudnya. Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya, membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Jungsoo. "Tidakah kau ingin bertemu dengannya hyung?"

Jungsoo tersenyum samar, "Aku senang meski hanya melihatnya dari jauh, Heechul" jawabnya disambut dengusan dari Heechul.

"Aku tidak paham jalan pikiranmu" akunya. "Kau—begitu sulit dipahami. Dan itu tanpa sadar membuatku takut"

Jungsoo kembali membuka buku didepannya –meski tak sungguh melanjutkan membaca seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ucapan Heechul menohok hatinya. Itulah—itulah yang membuatnya juga takut dengan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University,**

**17 Juni, Pukul 09.00 KST**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika entah sudah berapa kalinya Changmin terus memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. 'Mengapa kau bolos jam kuliah terakhir?' 'Apa yang terjadi padamu?' 'Kau sakit?' pertanyaan semacam itu dan itu membuat kuping Kyuhyun memerah. Changmin terlalu peduli padanya. Beruntung ia datang tepat saat dosen yang mengajar datang, jadi ia bisa menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Tapi sekarang—

"Shim, shut up!" ucapnya datar. Pemuda itu berdiri, membereskan peralatannya dan kemudian hendak melenggang keluar kelas ketika lengannya dicekal Changmin.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang membuatku tak khawatir lagi, bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan kemarin saat kau tidak muncul dikelas? Beruntung sekali aku ini termasuk jenius jadi—"

"Shim—" potong Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal. "Kita bertemu dikantin, okay? Aku akan ke toilet dulu" katanya kemudian berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya begitu keluar dari kelas. Ia tahu Changmin kecil memang cerewet, tapi ia tak menyangka semakin dewasa Changmin semakin cerewet saja. Hingga kadang Kyuhyun seperti tak kebagian kalimat untuk diucapkan.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun membungkuk begitu pintu ruang Profesor Han terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria paruhbaya itu. Ia memang berniat menemui Profesor Han –bukan ke toilet seperti yang dia bicarakan pada Changmin tadi. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, dia—tidak akan ikut kompetisi ini. Biarlah nanti dia pikirkan apa yang akan dia katakana pada Ayahnya jika Ayahnya bertanya mengapa ia menolak.

"Kebetulan sekali—Kibum-ssi juga berada disini" ucapan Profesor Han menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan sang Profesor. Pemuda itu menemukan sosok Kibum yang tengah duduk dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Oh—kebetulan ada Kibum-sshi" Kyuhyun berucap, pemuda itu duduk setelah mendapat kode dari Profesor Han. "Kemarin, Profesor mangatakan padaku untuk berpikir kan? Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kompetisi ini" Kyuhyun tipe yang tidak suka basa-basi jadi dia langsung berucap inti mengapa dia datang keruangan sang Profesor.

"Kenapa?" semua harus ada alasan dan Profesor Han ingin mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum terbiasa mengikuti kompetisi sebesar ini. Lagipula—ini aneh bagiku. Aku—aku tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan orang yang tidak kukenal" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. "Kibum-sshi adalah mahasiswa terbaik yang dimiliki universitas ini, jadi ada baiknya Profesor mencari rekan untuknya dari yang terbaik juga. Bukan dari orang yang bahkan belum satu bulan menjadi mahasiswa disini. Lagipula—Kibum-sshi juga tidak akan suka bekerjasama dengan orang yang tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman kan?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara pada Profesor Han. Dia tersenyum sinis. Tak sampai ia berpikir Kyuhyun akan menolaknya begitu gamblang. Tapi—jauh dilubuk hatinya, Kibum tak menyadari bahwa ia telah kecewa. Kecewa telah ditolak adiknya. Mungkin.

Professor Han menelan salivanya sulit. Oh—akhirnya ia menemukan moment yang paling tidak ingin dia alami –ketika Jungsoo dan Heechul bercerita tentang dua bocah ini. Kekeras kepalaan keduanya adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari. Entahlah.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Kyuhyun-sshi. Tapi—berkas-berkas pendaftaran sudah kukirim kemarin" Profesor Han berucap lirih, mengambil nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat dan berharap keduanya tak menyadari dirinya tengah berpura-pura.

"Bagaimana anda melakukan itu, Profesor?!" mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam sepasang mata Profesor Han.

"Kyuhyun-sshi—" panggil Kibum. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "—kita bisa bekerjasama. Aku tak keberatan meski kau—belum memiliki prestasi apapun"

Kyuhyun mencibir pelan, "Ini tidak masuk akal" keluhnya. "Bagaimana seorang pelukis bisa bekerjasama dengan dokter?" tanyanya. "Kompetisi ini aneh" lanjutnya.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau hanya perlu melukis, Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu melukis Kibum-sshi. Melukis adalah—saat kau ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada orang lain melalui tanganmu. Dan aku—apa yang akan kulakukan dengan bersamamu dirumah sakit?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum. "Apa yang bisa disatukan dari dua hal berbeda ini, Profesor Han?" tanyanya sembari menatap pada Profesor Han lagi.

"Kudengar—kau mengidap satu phobia"

Kyuhyun terperanjat, sepasang obsidiannya menatap Profesor Han dengan marah. "Ini tidak benar! Anda bukan profesor, tapi penguntit"

Kibum juga ikut terperanjat, bukan hanya karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang berteriak marah pada Profesor Han, tapi terlebih dengan ucapan Profesor Han tadi. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Kyuhyun mengidap satu phobia. Selama ini yang dia tahu daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun hanya dibawah rata-rata saja. Selain itu, Kyuhyun tampak sehat-sehat saja. Dan kini, melihat raut kaget Kyuhyun, ia yakin apa yang diucapkan Profesor Han adalah benar. Tapi phobia apa?

"Maaf Kyuhyun-sshi. Tapi—biarkan Kibum meneliti penyakitmu kemudian mempresentasikannya di lomba itu"

"Aku bukan bahan penelitian, Profesor!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah gusar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Astaga. "Aku—"

"—biarkan aku melakukannya, Kyuhyun-sshi" potong Kibum. "Jangan satukan masalah pribadi kita –jika memang ada, dengan kompetisi ini. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku tetap akan ikut kompetisi ini dan memenangkan piala untuk universitas ini"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dilema. Jika ia menyetujuinya, mungkin Kibum akan tahu penyakit lain yang dia punya selain phobia sialan itu. Tapi jika dia menolak, mungkin dia akan semakin terlihat pengecut dimata Kibum? Oh—selain dicap bocah sial dan bocah menyebalkan, akankah dia mau dicap sebagai bocah pengecut?

"Mari buat perjanjian" alis Kibum bertaut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya akan meneliti phobia-ku untuk kompetisi ini. Selebihnya, kau tak boleh ikut campur mengenai apapun, Kibum-sshi"

Ambigu, dan meskipun tahu entah mengapa Kibum malah menganggukan kepalanya. "Baik"

"Profesor Han, anda saksinya"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar dan –jangan lupakan pintu yang dia tutup dengan keras, membuat Profesor Han meringis ngeri. Pria paruhbaya itu menatap Kibum yang nampak menatap kosong kedepan. Ia tak bisa membaca raut wajah tampan itu.

"Kibum—"

"Anda melakukannya dengan baik, Profesor" potong Kibum, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. "Tapi lain kali—anda harus menyimpan berkas-berkas itu dulu. Kupikir kali ini anda beruntung karena Kyuhyun-sshi sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik hingga ia tak fokus melihat berkas-berkas itu" lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan

Professor Han menoleh pada yang dtunjung Kibum dan langsung terdengar helaan nafas dari pria paruhbaya itu ketika melihat berkas-berkas yang dia bilang sudah dikirim berada diatas mejanya. Kibum benar, dirinya sedang dalam keadaan yang beruntung. Kyuhyun tak melihat berkas-berkas itu karena terburu perasaan marah atas pemberitahuannya.

"Mereka mengerikan, Yunho-ah" keluhnya kemudian menyandarka punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kemana saja Kyuhyun? Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua gelas es teh manis demi menunggumu datang" cerocos Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya –yang hanya dibatasi meja bulat berukuran sedang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu—"

"Diamlah, Changmin" potong Kyuhyun, kepalanya mulai sering pusing jika Changmin terus menerus memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Changmin menurut, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak sangat kesal. "Apa—" Changmin batal bertanya. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam?

"Profesor Han tahu aku punya phobia dan menjadikannya alat agar aku mengikuti kompetisi ini bersama Kim Kibum"

Changmin menelan salivanya sulit. Ia sungguh minta maaf pada Kyuhyun karena memberitahu masalah phobia ini pada pamannya itu. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum kan? Changmin meneguk es teh manis dari gelas ketiganya dengan gugup. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Kami buat perjanjian" jawab Kyuhyun, "Masalah sepertinya senang sekali datang padaku, Shim" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantumu. Dan maaf ini semua karena salahku" Changmin menunduk. Ucapannya ambigu dan ia berharap Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya.

"Ya—semua karenamu. Andai kau tak mengirim lukisanku"

Dan demi apapun, Changmin bersyukur Kyuhyun tak menyadari ucapan ambigunya.

**.**

**.**

**Kafe Lim**

**17 Juni, Pukul 14.00 KST**

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kafe Lim dengan senyum kecil. Ia tak terlalu ramah pada para pelayan lainnya, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya para pelayan lain tak pernah tersinggung dengan sikap dan sifatnya itu. Bahkan kadang mereka malah berusaha membuatnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka –meski pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Pemuda tambun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan olahan dessert menoleh ketika Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dapur –lengkap dengan seragam dan apronnya. Disodorkannya segelas jus yang sejak tadi ia persiapkan untuk bocah itu.

"Kulihat wajahmu selalu pucat. Minumlah, ini jus sehat" katanya kemudian sibuk lagi dengan dessert yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Kapan Shindong hyung akan mengajariku memasak?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kau selalu pulang lebih dulu, Cho. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam setelah kafe ini tutup?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, "Aku ingin belajar membuat makanan. Kasihan Dad setiap hari membuat sarapan sendiri"

"Tsk—pengetahuan memasakmu itu parah sekali Cho. Kau bahkan salah memasukan minyak wijen untuk membuat ham yang sederhana" Shindong berdecak, ia ingat dapur rumahnya hampir kebakaran karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang memaksa membantunya memasak.

"Kau masih ingat itu? Tsk—maaf"

"Kyuhyun—kau sudah datang? Bisa tolong gantikan aku sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet" Jinki –salah satu teman kerja Kyuhyun, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menerima nampan dan kertas dari tangan Jinki. Pemuda itu berjalan kedepan setelah mencomot satu dessert dari piring Shindong –membuat pemuda tambun itu mengomel pelan, meski tak urung wajahnya menunjukan senyum.

"Meja nomor 25" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Tuan Lim yang memberinya petunjuk. Pria itu berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju meja nomor 25.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?" mencoba ramah, Kyuhyun ingin mentertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Satu milk—Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Suara itu. Kyuhyun sungguh berharap bukan dia yang berada dikursi didepannya. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan kertas didepannya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Dan—

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu tertawa sinis, menyingkirkan buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Ini kafe. Kau pikir aku kemari untuk menguntitmu begitu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal. Oh—hari ini memang hari terburuknya. "Jadi—anda mau memesan apa, Kibum-sshi?" tanyanya memilih kembali bertanya pesanan Kibum.

"Satu milksake vanila"

Kyuhyun menulisnya dikertas pesanan kemudian berajalan menjauhi Kibum. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Jinki yang ditemuinya dipintu dapur. "Kau saja yang melayani meja nomor 25" katanya kemudian kembali mendekati Shindong.

Jinki menghela nafas, namun tak menunjukan protes apapun. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun –meski singkat, dan sifat Kyuhyun yang suka seenaknya itu sudah ia pahami. Jadi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyodorkan kertas pesanan pada seorang wanita yang bekerja dibagian minuman.

Kibum sendiri tampak sesekali mencuri pandang kearah pintu dapur –tempat ia melihat Kyuhyun menghilang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia berbohong tadi. Karena—pada kenyataannya dia memang mengikuti Kyuhyun tadi dari kampus ketika Kyuhyun berpisah dengan Changmin. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun mengambil kerja part time.

*TBC*

Tuuuh kan kompetisi yang diikuti Kibum dan Kyuhyun aneh. Huhu maaf reader, soalnya aku bingung mau nyatuin mereka gimana, jadinya ngasih ide sama profesor han ngikutin mereka kompetisi ini ^^

Makasih buat silent reader ataupun reader yang ngasih jejak dikolom review aku seneng kalo tulisanku dihargai ^^

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. **

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Seoul University,**

**18 Juni, Pukul 11.00 KST**

"Kyuhyun-sshi"

Kyuhyun mengeluh mendengar namanya dipanggil, terlebih ketika mengenali suara si pemanggil. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Entah mengapa. Ia hanya merasa—ia tak bisa sering menunjukan wajahnya didepan pemuda itu. Ya. Seperti itu.

"Aku harus memulai penelitianku untuk menyelesaikan presentasinya" pemuda yang adalah Kibum itu kembali berucap ketika ia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan menjawab ucapan pertamanya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, "Aku mau makan siang" katanya. "Nanti saja"

"Kau harus bekerja setelah makan siang kan?" Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun. "Aku sungguh tak punya waktu banyak, Kyuhyun-sshi" katanya dengan nada mengintimidasi andalannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, "Belakangan ini aku selalu berpikir—aku tak perlu sering menunjukan wajahku didepanmu, Kibum-sshi. Karena—bocah sialan dan menyebalkan ini—"

"—pergilah makan siang" potong Kibum. Pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya membatu ditempatnya. Keduanya terluka, tapi tak saling menyadari.

_**Pluk**_

_**Pluk**_

_**Pluk**_

Kibum menepuk dadanya keras. Sesak. Sakit. Ia bersumpah bahkan ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa sampai ia merasakan ini? Ucapan itu—ucapan itu begitu membuatnya terluka kah? Tapi—bukankah itu yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya selama ini? Bahwa Kyuhyun adalah si bocah sialan dan menyebalkan? Lalu mengapa dadanya merasa sakit dan sesak?

"Kim Kibum!"

Kibum membalikan badan, menemukan sosok salah satu sepupunya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dia Heechul.

"Paman Kim menyuruhku menjemputmu. Mengapa kau tidak membawa mobilmu huh? Merepotkan" katanya dengan wajah kesal.

Kibum mencibir pelan, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Heechul hyung. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir padaku" katanya.

"Oh—tentu saja. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi keponakan yang baik untuk Pamanku" Heechul mencibir. "Ayo pulang. Kau sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi kan?! Aku harus segera ke restoranku"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Pulanglah sendiri. Aku sedang dalam persiapan untuk kompetisi antar universitas"

Heechul mengeluh mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum berucap pada Kibum. "Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik mengikuti persiapanmu. Dan—katakan pada Ayahmu kalau aku sudah menjemputmu, Kibum" katanya kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Kibum dan berlalu.

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum –meski itu terlihat seperti seringai, ketika membalikan badan. Ia bersyukur Kibum tak menanyakan apa dirinya mengetahui kompetisi ini atau tidak. Meski pada kenyataannya dirinya merasa khawatir lagi. Semoga, semuanya seperti yang Jungsoo pikirkan.

**Kafe Lim**

**18 Juni, Pukul 19.00 KST**

Shindong menyenggol lengan Jinki ketika melihat Kyuhyun nampak sibuk dengan makan malamnya disalah satu meja didalam dapur mereka. Keduanya mengangguk, sepakat untuk mendekati magnae mereka. Ya. Kyuhyun adalah yang termuda disana.

"Kyuhyunie—" Shindong menggantung kalimatnya, membuat alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "—kau sakit?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Apa karena wajahku yang pucat? Ayolah hyung—wajahku memang pucat dari lahir"

"Kami hanya merasa seperti melihat hantu ketika melihatmu, Kyuhyun" Jinki menjawab, menyodorkan segelas air putih yang diambilnya untuk Kyuhyun. "Dan—sebaiknya kau perbaiki porsi makanmu" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, membuat Jinki dan Shindong bersumpah kalau bocah didepannya begitu sangat menggemaskan. Pemuda itu meneguk air yang diberikan oleh Jinki, kemudian berdiri. "Aku kerja dulu"

Shindong dan Jinki hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauhi keduanya. Mereka tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti sebuah misteri sendiri. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat wajah itu tersenyum dan menangis.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak paham dengan perubahan sikap orang-orang disekitarnya. Pertama perubahan sikap Kibum yang seolah ingin mendekatinya –namun ia tak yakin alasan utama Kibum mendekatinya, dan sekarang dua teman kerjanya –Jinki dan Shindong, yang berusaha akrab dengannya. Ya memang, ia cukup dekat dengan Shindong karena pria tambun itu sering memberinya dessert dan menjanjikan dirinya untuk belajar masak. Tapi Jinki? Pemuda bermata sipit itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah hingga berpikir macam-macam" katanya sambil membereskan salah satu meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pengunjungnya.

"Kupikir—sekarang aku bisa—bertanya padamu"

_**Deg**_

Jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa detik tadi. Oh—suara itu lagi. Sepasang obsidian caramel Kyuhyun menatap datar pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan datarnya –tatapan yang tak pernah disukai Kyuhyun, meski pada akhirnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama –pandangan datar.

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang bekerja, Kibum-sshi?"

"Benarkah?" Kibum nampak mengulum senyum –meski Kyuhyun melihatnya sebagai seringai mengerikan.

"Aku—"

"Kau sudah datang Kibum-sshi? Oh—sudah bertemu Kyuhyun juga?" Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Lim dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kim Kibum mengatakan padaku bahwa kau dan dia dipilih menjadi wakil Seoul University untuk kompetisi akhir minggu ini. Jadi aku mengijinkan dia meminjammu jika dia membutuhkanmu. Dan mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

Terjawab sudah! Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mencoba memberikan senyum pada Tuan Lim. Bukankah bagaimanapun Tuan Lim tak tahu apapun? Entah itu masalahnya, ataupun kompetisi ini?

"Kyuhyunie—kau boleh istirahat sekarang" tegas Tuan Lim, pria paruhbaya itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya. Entahlah, apa pria itu melihat raut kesal Kyuhyun atau tidak.

_**Bruk**_

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi dengan suara keras. Tak memperdulikan beberapa pegawai dan pengunjung yang meliirik karena merasa terganggu oleh ulahnya. Pemuda itu menatap Kibum, member kode dengan matanya untuk Kibum duduk.

"Jadi—apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kibum mengambil buku dari dalam ranselnya, siap menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada Kyuhyun. "Phobia apa yang kau derita?"

"Gelap"

Asli Kibum bertaut, "Sejak kapan? Dan—apa penyebabnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap bosan pada Kibum, kemudian mengambil pose berpikir, "Sudah lama, mungkin 13 sampai 14 tahun lalu. Saat seseorang mengunciku didalam kamar mandi yang gelap" jawabnya. "Kuharap itu cukup untuk hari ini" lanjutnya berniat mengakhiri.

"Kau—kau tahu siapa yang menguncimu?"

"Apa itu begitu penting? Apa dengan mengatakan siapa seseorang yang mengunciku dikamar mandi, phobia ini akan hilang?"

Kibum membeku ditempatnya. Ia tak bisa membaca tatapan mata Kyuhyun, tak bisa membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun dan—ia tak bisa membaca kalimat ambigu yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya—ia hanya merasa bersalah sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu?

"Kau mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya" ucap Kibum. "Mengapa kau tak marah padanya?" tanyanya dengan emosi yang entah mengapa menjadi tinggi. Pemuda itu menatap tajam sepasang obsidian caramel milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Karena—". Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal ketika arloji ditangannya berdering –menunjukan jam dimana dirinya harus mengonsumsi obat –yang dia cap sialan. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan gerakan gusar, "Pulanglah. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi"

_**Sreet**_

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

Kyuhyun melirik tangan Kibum yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sentuhan itu masih sama seperti dulu –saat dirinya masih bocah kecil saja, masih hangat dan menenangkan. Dan entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa dadanya kembali sesak. Sial.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Kim Kibum?" dilepaskannya tangan Kibum yang menggenggam lengannya dengan gerakan kasar. "Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu. Lalu—apa yang kau inginkan sebagai jawaban?"

Kibum membeku ditempatnya –lagi. Ia bahkan hanya mampu memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya tanpa berniat mencegahnya lagi. Ucapan ambigu Kyuhyun kini memenuhi otak jeniusnya.

"_Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu. Lalu—apa yang kau inginkan sebagai jawaban?"_

**Samsung Hospital**

**19 Juni, Pukul 10.00 KST**

"Obatku habis"

Dokter Choi itu menganggukan kepalanya pada sosok pemuda pucat didepannya. Pria itu menulis kembali resep yang sama seperti yang selalu diberikannya pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Aku menambah dosismu, Kyuhyunie. Ini karena setelah pemeriksaan tadi, aku merasakan fungsi jantungmu kembali menurun" Dokter Choi berucap. "Pneumothorax-mu juga sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini kan?" tanyanya setelah memeriksa catatan kesehatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Ia tahu percuma berbohong pada dokter muda itu "Jadi—berapa lama aku—"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bukan dokter yang menentukan hidup manusia. Ada Tuhan, Cho. Kau harus percaya itu. Dan—kau tahu ayahmu selalu berusaha mencari donor jantung untukmu kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Aku merasa buruk karenanya. Aku mungkin bukan seorang yang pintar dengan ilmu kedokterannya, tapi aku tahu mencari donor jantung itu sangat sulit. Tapi—demi ayahku, aku akan bertahan, Dokter Choi"

"Anak yang pintar" Dokter Choi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya sering berpikir—mengapa semua penyakit senang sekali menempel pada tubuhku?"

Dokter Choi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia melihatnya kini. Bocah minim ekpresi itu menunjukan sikap yang berbeda –meski itu adalah putus asa. Setidaknya ia tahu, pemuda itu juga manusia yang punya ekspresi untuk ditunjukan.

"Ada orang-orang yang bahkan lebih menderita darimu. Mereka tidak punya orang yang mendukung mereka seperti Tuan Cho yang mendukungmu. Mereka tidak punya teman seperti temanmu yang cerewet itu. Setidaknya—kau masih punya banyak alasan untuk tetap hidup, Kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Dokter Choi benar. Ia masih punya beberapa alasan untuk hidup lebih lama –meski harus ia akui, alasan utama hidupnya sudah tak bisa ia berikan. Tapi—ia tahu ada ayahnya dan Changmin yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk hidup.

"Pneumothorax memang tidak bisa sembuh, tapi kau bisa mengurangi kemungkinan kambuhnya. Phobia-mu pada gelap, aku yakin bisa disembuhkan. Kau bisa melakukan terapi khusus. Dan—jantungmu itu. Percayalah akan ada donor untukmu. Kau orang baik, dan aku selalu percaya kalau orang baik akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik pula"

"Daripada seorang dokter, anda lebih mirip seperti seorang pendeta, Dokter Choi" cibir Kyuhyun, meski tak urung hatinya menjadi lebih lega ketika bercerita pada dokter muda itu. "Terimakasih. Tapi sungguh aku benci sekali melihat obat-obat ini"

"Kau sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil, Cho! Jangan berlebihan"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. "Ibuku—apa ibuku juga sudah berteman dengan obat sejak kecil? Ayahmu pasti tahu kan?"

"Kau ingin aku bercerita?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalau anda tak keberatan"

Dokter Choi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, "Kanker memang mematikan Kyuhyun. Dia menggerogotimu dari dalam. Tapi Ibumu sungguh wanita yang hebat. Saat Ayahku memvonisnya menyidap penyakit mematikan itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan berjanji akan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan baik" jeda, Dokter Choi menghela nafas. "Siapa sangka bahwa dia bisa hidup lebih lama? Padahal dokter memvonis hidupnya hanya beberapa tahun lagi. Tapi kau lihat? Dia bahkan bisa bersamamu 6 sampai 7 tahun kan?"

"Ibuku memang orang yang hebat. Saat melihatku kesakitan, dia akan tersenyum menenangkanku, padahal aku tahu dia begitu ingin menangis dan selalu berdoa agar sakitku dia saja yang menanggungnya" Kyuhyun menerawang. "Aku ingin bertahan untuk mewujudkan impiannya"

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, mengambil resep dari tangan Dokter Choi. Pemuda itu membungkuk sekilas sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan dokter muda itu. Kyuhyun menatap resep ditangannya. Perlahan kakinya mulai melangkah menuju apotik dengan helaan nafas kasar yang ia lakukan. Lagi-lagi ia harus menambah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Tsk—

**Kim's Mansion **

**19 Juni, Pukul 16.30 KST**

Kibum membungkuk pada kedua orangtuanya yang berpamitan akan ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Pemuda itu tak merasa kesal seperti biasanya, malah ia merasa senang. Karena—ia seorang diri dirumahnya.

Kibum membalikan badan, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan keras kemudian langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur king size. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Ia melakukanya beberapa kali dan masih saja ia tak merasa tenang.

"_Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu. Lalu—apa yang kau inginkan sebagai jawaban?"_

"Aku tahu mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia tahu aku yang melakukannya, tapi mengapa dia tak mengatakan apapun?"

Kibum menerawang, mengingat saat dirinya dengan sengaja mengunci Kyuhyun didalam kamar mandi. Saat itu dia mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun, bahkan mencoba mengambil perhatian Ibunya yang merasa bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuan. Dia berhasil saat itu. Ibunya menemaninya membeli beberapa keperluan sekolah. Lalu—ia kembali kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia cukup khawatir karena tak mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun. Dan—

**Musim Panas, tiga belas tahun lalu**

Bocah itu berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Sepasang mata hitamnya terkejut ketika mendapati sosok bocah dengan pipi chubby itu terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar dan bibir membiru. "Kyu" panggilnya membuat bocah dengan pipi chubby itu mendongkrak.

"Bum hyung" cicit Kyu dengan wajah sembabnya. "Kyu takut"

"Tenang. Ada hyung disini. Ayo kita keluar"

Ditariknya Kyu –Kyuhyun, oleh Kibum. Bocah itu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas kasur lalu menyelimuti adiknya dengan selimut hangat.

"Jangan tinggalkan Kyu" cegah Kyuhyun ketika Kibum hendak berlalu. "Kyu takut" cicitnya lagi. Kibum mengangguk singkat, kembali duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Apapun alasannya hyung tak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku—aku sangat menyayangimu, Bum hyung. Tidak peduli apapun yang telah dan akan terjadi"

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tak paham dengan ucapan adiknya. Namun, sepertinya hanya dengan menganggukpun ia bisa melihat senyum berkembang diwajah pucat adiknya. Dan itu sudah membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus bersekolah"

**Seoul University**

**20 Juni, Pukul 13.00 KST**

"Apa Dad?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Ayahnya diujung telepon. Pemuda itu buru-buru menelan makan siangnya sebelum tersedak mendengar ucapan ayahnya selanjutnya.

"Oh—aku tak apa—iya, jangan khawatir—tidak—ya Tuhan, Dad, aku bukan anak kecil—okay, I know Daddy. Bye"

_**Klik**_

"Ayahmu?" Changmin bertanya begitu Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya dengan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Daddy selalu merasa khawatir padaku" akunya. "Jadi—dia akan bertanya padaku apakah aku sudah makan? Atau—apakah aku memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Seperti anak papi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Pemuda itu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berbicara lagi setelahnya –karena terlalu lapar mungkin. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur karenanya –setidaknya makan siang kali ini ia sedikit merasa tenang.

"Kibum sunbaenim?!"

Changmin terpekik ketika Kibum tiba-tiba saja mendudukan dirinya pada satu sisa kursi yang ada dimejanya dan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap tajam Kibum, namun Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang nampak acuh dengan kehadirannya. Atau—sebenarnya pura-pura acuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah, cari meja yang lain"

Kibum melirik Changmin dengan tatapan datarnya, "Ini tempat umum dan aku berhak duduk dimanapun aku mau, Shim Changmin" tuturnya dingin.

"Tapi kau—"

"Biarkan saja Chwang. Dia memang ada perlu denganku. Kau kekelas saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan keperluanku dengan Kibum-sshi"

Changmin ingin membantah, namun pandangan Kyuhyun yang mengarah padanya membuatnya tak berkutik. Maka pemuda kelewat tinggi itu segera berdiri, meneguk kasar es teh manis dari gelasnya kemudian berjalan menjauh –setelah terlebih dahulu memberikan tatapan kesal pada Kibum –yang masih saja tak menganggapnya.

"Jadi—apa lagi sekarang, Kim? Kau tak ingin menanyakan mengapa aku tak marah padanya kan?"

"Kyuhyun—" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan enggan. "—apakah kau tak pernah mencoba menyembuhkan phobia-mu? Setahuku phobia seperti itu akan bisa disembuhkan" Kyuhyun kecewa. Kibum mengabaikannya dan bertanya seolah melupakan pertanyaan mengapa ia tak marah padanya.

Kyuhyun menelan nasi didalam mulutnya, "Ibuku selalu membawaku ke tempat terapi disetiap negara yang kami kunjungi. Tapi—tidak ada hasil yang baik" katanya sambil menerawang jauh. Mengingat saat Ibunya sering sekali memaksanya datang ke terapi setelah pulang sekolah. Dan ya hasilnya tetap saja, ia tak bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap.

"Ibumu?"

"Ya. Ibuku"

Dan Kibum merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Ada perasaan kesal dan marah juga tak rela yang merasukinya. Ibunya, Kyuhyun bilang?

*TBC*

Akhirnyaaa bisa update juga ^^

Makasih buat semua yang nge-review fanfic ini maupun yang lainnya. Maaf ngga aku bales satu-satu

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ya ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Seoul University,**

**20 Juni, Pukul 08.00 KST**

Changmin berlari menyusuri tiap bangunan Universitasnya. Tujuannya adalah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Pagi tadi dia baru mendapat kabar dari Pamannya, Profesor Han, bahwa Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan berangkat pagi ini. Dan—salahkan pamannya yang tidak memberitahu dirinya lebih cepat. Ia hanya berdoa semoga Kyuhyun belum berangkat ke Busan.

Pemuda super tinggi itu menghentikan larinya ketika menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi didepan ruangan Profesor Han dengan earphone dikedua telinganya. Changmin menunduk, menumpu tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Nafasnya masih memburu.

"Kyuhyun!" panggilnya membuat sosok Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, nampaknya Kyuhyun tak sungguh menggunakan earphone-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shim Changmin?"

Changmin menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda pucat itu mendelik kesal kearahnya. Tidak tahu kah Kyuhyun bahwa dia berlarian hanya agar bisa menemuinya? Huh, Kyuhyun memang tidak peka dengan usahanya.

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang pantas kau ajukan padaku, Cho?"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali, membuka earphone yang hanya ia pasang ditelinganya –karena nyatanya tak ada lagu yang ia putar. "Lalu, aku harus bertanya apa Changmin? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe mahasiswa yang mau datang ke kampus dihari libur" pertanyaan Kyuhyun lebih pada menyindir.

"Itu memang benar" Changmin ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu melirik koper berukuran sedang yang tersimpan disamping Kyuhyun. "Aku kesini untuk mengantarmu"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Pemuda pucat itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku hanya akan pergi seminggu, Shim. Kau berlebihan" katanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini tetap berat bagiku"

"Apa kau lapar? Mood-mu cukup buruk dipagi ini"

"Aku serius Kyuhyun!" Changmin meradang. Pemuda itu bahkan tak sadar telah membentak Kyuhyun. "Aku—aku hanya merasa déjà vu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas –merasa bersalah juga. Pemuda itu merangkul pundak Changmin dengan sikap protektif. "Aku hanya pergi seminggu. Dan aku hanya ke Busan. Kita masih dalam satu negara, kau bahkan sudah tahu nomor ponselku dan—kau bisa menyusulku jika aku tak mengangkat teleponmu, hn?"

"Berjanjilah untuk menjawab setiap panggilanku" pintanya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Maksudmu meskipun aku sedang melukis dikompetisi nanti?" Changmin merengut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau pernah dengar kalau sejarah tak akan terulang dua kali?—" jeda, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin mengangguk. "—itu juga tidak akan terjadi dengan kita"

Changmin melihat ada kesungguhan dikedua manic caramel Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Dan pemuda itu akhirnya tersenyum, balas merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dengan sikap protektif juga. Ia percaya jika Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya. Apapun itu. Karena Kyuhyun tak akan mengecewakannya. Ya. Seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi—oh kau juga disini Changmin-sshi?" Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati Profesor Han datang bersama Kim Kibum.

"Kau menyuruhku datang sebelum jam delapan, Profesor Han"

Professor Han menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, Kyuhyun-sshi"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda itu menatap Changmin yang tengah menatapnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging diwajahnya yang datar. Dan Changmin merasakan kehangatan karena melihatnya. Ia seperti melihat Kyuhyun sahabat kecilnya dulu yang sering sekali tersenyum lebar seperti dirinya.

"Jaga dirimu, Shim. Jangan membolos jam kuliah karena aku tak ada. Aku tak mau menjadi alasanmu itu dan kemudian—ya kau tahulah Jaejoong hyung-mu akan mendatangiku kemudian menjewer kupingku hingga merah" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia ingat kejadian saat dirinya menjadi alasan Changmin tidak masuk sekolah saat kecil dulu. Jaejoong mendatanginya dan kemudian menjewer kupingnya sampai memerah. Huh, mengingatnya saja membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tsk—itu tak akan terjadi, Cho" Changmin berdecak, namun pemuda itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku jika perlu sesuatu, mengerti?"

"Kau akan langsung datang ke Busan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Changmin.

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu Changmin. "Abaikan ucapanku tadi" putusnya.

"Kalian hanya tidak akan bertemu dalam seminggu" Profesor Han menghela nafas, menghentikan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Anda tidak tahu kalau kami pernah mengalami hal seperti ini" Changmin menghela nafas, sedikit melirik kasar pada Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam. "Meski aku tidak pernah menjadi yang pertama dihatinya, menjadi pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya, menjadi pertama yang menjadi sandarannya—tapi akan kupastikan aku akan menjadi yang terakhir berada disisinya"

Kibum menatap Changmin tajam ketika kalimat panjang itu keluar dari mulut Changmin. Pemuda stoic itu bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang seolah mengejeknya. Ia kemudian kembali beralih melirik pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan Changmin. Entah apa yang dilihat sedang dilihat Kyuhyun diwajah Changmin. Kibum hanya merasa—ia telah melupakan sesuatu.

Professor Han berdehem, "Baiklah" katanya. "Sopir Park akan mengantarkan kalian ke hotel di Busan. Aku akan menyusul saat hari kompetisi tiba" lanjut Profesor Han. Pria paruhbaya itu kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk mengikutinya. Ia tak melihat Changmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena diabaikan.

Mobil yang dikendarai mereka sudah berjalan memasuki kota Busan. Dan keduanya masih diam meski duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun nampak sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya dan Kibum dengan buku kedokteran yang dibacanya. Sopir Park yang mulai kebosanan beberapa kali mengajak keduanya berbicara, namun keduanya lebih memilih menjawabnya dengan gumaman atau jawaban 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Dan berakhir dengan Sopir Park yang harus menelan kekecewaan karenanya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP ditangannya pada pemandangan luar mobil. Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas. Ia ingat saat ia dan kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Busan. Saat itu dia akan bernyanyi selama perjalanan dan Ibunya sesekali akan mengikuti senandungnya sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Berapa lama kita akan di Busan?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun tak berharap ia mendapat jawaban dari Kibum, tapi sepertinya ia salah karena Kibum sudah menutup buku yang dibacanya ketika mendengar helaan nafasnya.

"Satu minggu. Kompetisi diadakan minggu depan. Kau akan mulai membuat sketsa seminggu ini"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. "Ini tidak adil. Kau bahkan sudah menyelesaikan presentasimu dan aku baru akan memulainya" keluhnya persis seperti gumaman.

Kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun masih betah memandang keluar jendela mobil –seolah pemandangan itu lebih menarik dibanding sosok pemuda berwajah stoic yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya itu. Dan Kibum sendiri sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia baca diwajah datar itu.

Kyuhyun mengumpat panjang pendek ketika mengetahui bahwa Profesor Han hanya memesan satu kamar untuk mereka berdua. Pemuda pucat itu berjalan dibelakang Kibum yang juga menyeret kopernya dengan perasaan kesal dan khawatir. Keduanya masih terdiam meski sudah memasuki kamar hotel nomor 131 itu.

"Oh—bagus sekali, bahkan ranjangnya pun hanya ada satu" keluhnya begitu melihat hanya ada satu ranjang didalam kamar itu. Hei, tidak bisakah Universitas mereka menyewa kamar yang lebih besar dengan dua ranjang? Atau paling tidak berikan dua kamar pada mereka?

"Apa professor Han sepelit itu, huh?" umpatnya sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Bicaralah padanya untuk menyewa satu kamar lagi"

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ucapan –oh lebih tepatnya perintah dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya, "Mengapa kau tak melakukannya sendiri?"

"Kau yang lebih tua"

"Yang harus melakukannya adalah yang muda"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tidak. Ia tak boleh terpancing emosinya kemudian jantungnya kumat. "Oh—andai saja aku punya uang lebih" katanya kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela hotel. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Busan yang indah.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu" pamit Kibum kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Badannya lengket karena keringat.

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, melihat Kibum masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menarik kopernya kemudian membuka kopernya. Ia keluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dan memasukannya kedalam lemari yang tersedia disana. Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan alat lukisnya. Ia harus mulai mencari tema untuk lukisannya.

_**Treeeet**_

"Oh—sial" Kyuhyun mengumpat begitu arloji yang ia setel alarm, berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pemuda itu melirik kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Ia masih ingat jika kebiasaan Kibum mandi cukup lama. Maka pemuda itu lekas mencari tas obatnya. Ketika menemukannya, ia langsung memilih obat yang harus ia minum –tanpa air minum tentu saja.

"Obat sialan" umpatnya lagi.

_**Cklek**_

"Kau lama sekali"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun lekas menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mandi –sedikit menyenggol lengan Kibum yang berdiri didepan kamar mandi yang terbuka. Pintu tertutup. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun bersyukur karena Kibum keluar disaat yang tepat. Saat dirinya sudah menelan obat sialan itu dan memasukan sisanya kedalam ransel obatnya.

Kibum sendiri nampak terdiam didepan kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia menoleh sekilas begitu suara shower yang diputar terdengar. Kyuhyun sedang mandi. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. Ia aktor yang hebat kan? Padahal ia sudah berdiri disana sejak alarm Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Awalnya ia penasaran. Karena beberapa kali dirinya selalu mendapati jam alarm Kyuhyun berbunyi, dan pemuda pucat itu tampak kesal sekaligus gusar. Ada raut bosan dan sedih yang ia lihat dibola mata caramel bocah itu. Dan juga—obat apa yang baru saja ditelan Kyuhyun?

"Ayah" sapa Kibum begitu ia menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya. Pemuda itu duduk disofa menghadap pada jendela. "Aku sudah sampa Busan—ya—jangan khawatir—tidak—Profesor Han akan menyusul minggu depan—ya—mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan"

Dan percakapan itu berlanjut, bahkan Kibum tak menyadari ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dengusan dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun lelah, ia ingin memejamkan matanya. Tapi—kekasihnya itu –PSP-nya, begitu menggodanya. Ayolah, dia sudah tidak bermain PSP sejak dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit gara-gara masalah kompetisi ini. Setidaknya ia harus bermain PSP sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada tema yang harus ia cari kan?

_**Ctak**_

_**Ctak**_

_**Ctak**_

_**YOUR WIN**_

Kyuhyun melonjak kegirangan begitu tulisan 'YOUR WIN' terpampang besar dilayar PSP-nya. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah rekor terbaiknya karena belum sampai satu jam ia sudah bisa menyelesaikan level ini. Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya –bersiap melanjutkan level selanjutnya, ketika merasa seseorang naik keatas ranjang –disampingnya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Kau juga kan? Malam ini kau harus mulai mencari tema. Aku akan membantumu" Kibum berucap pelan, datar. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil posisi tidur dan menarik selimut sampai dadanya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mengantongi PSP-nya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tak bisa tidur disamping Kibum seperti dulu. Entah mengapa. Tapi ia merasa, rasa benci mulai menguasainya. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi—siapa yang bisa menolak jika rasa benci tiba-tiba tumbuh? Tidak ada kan? Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa tak ingin rasa bencinya pada Kibum semakin besar jika selalu bersama pemuda itu.

**Musim Semi, tujuh tahun lalu**

"Ayah—mengapa melukis ini?"

Pria itu menoleh pada putranya yang tengah menunjuk lukisannya. Ditariknya lengan putranya, menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya. Dia tersenyum melihat lukisannya sendiri. Putranya pasti tidak mengerti mengapa ia melukis ini.

"Ayah—"

"Kyuhyunie—Marc—apa yang kau lihat ketika melihat lukisan ini?"

Putranya –Marc atau Kyuhyun, tampak memfokuskan pandangannya pada lukisan ayahnya. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa melihat maksud dari lukisan ayahnya selain garis-garis tak tentu dengan warna berbeda. "Apakah—ini pelangi?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau selalu melukis dengan pikiranmu yang sulit kupahami"

"Dan kau selalu melukis dengan hatimu yang sulit kupahami" Tuan Cho menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kita berbeda dalam melukis, Marc. Itu tak jadi masalah. Karena jika sudah jadi lukisan, kita bisa menunjukan pada orang-orang dan menjelaskannya" jelas Tuan Cho. "Kau—harus tetap melukis dengan caramu itu. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari caramu sendiri"

Kyuhyun kecil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia akan ingat setiap nasehat yang diucapkan ayahnya itu. Bahwa ia harus melukis dengan caranya sendiri.

_**Cklek**_

"Kau kemana saja?"

Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya begitu masuk kedalam kamar hotel dan melihat Kibum tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tadinya ia berpikir Kibum masih tidur, jadi dia masuk dengan langkah kecil agar tak membangunkan Kibum. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya salah, pasalnya Kibum bahkan sudah membuat kamar mereka berantakan dengan buku-buku tebalnya yang berserakan diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau—sudah bangun? Maksudku kupikir kau masih tidur jadi aku masuk seperti pencuri. Dan oh—kau bahkan sudah membuat kamar ini berantakan"

"Aku menyuruhmu istirahat agar malam ini kau bisa berkonsentrasi mencari tema lukisanmu"

"Aku bukan adikmu yang bisa kau atur semaumu" kesal Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kopernya, mengambil kertas gambar yang ia bawa dari apartemennya. "Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu"

Kibum menghela nafas dan tersenyum singkat. Tunggu! Tersenyum? Kibum menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk disofa melihat keluar jendela. Tadi ia merasa begitu senang ketika memarahi Kyuhyun. Dan kesal karena tahu sifat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan tak mau dianggap anak kecil dihadirkan kembali bocah itu. Sedikit. Dan itu tanpa sadar mengobati perasaan rindunya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Ini baru jam setengah tujuh" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kosong dipangkuannya. "Jangan bicara apapun lagi, Kim Kibum. Aku sedang berkonsentarasi mencari tema untuk lukisanku"

Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan wajah kesal. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan presentasinya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena pemuda itu kemudian lekas berjalan keluar kamar tanpa suara –ia masih ingat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya jangan bersuara. Tak beberapa lama ia kembali lagi dengan dua plastic besar ditangannya.

"Makan dulu. Ini sudah pukul tujuh"

Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, menyodorkan seporsi jjajangmyeon besar kepangkuan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut –karena bocah itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan hyung! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kaget huh?"

_Ups_. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya begitu kalimatnya selesai ia ucapkan. Oh tadi dia bicara apa? Dia memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan apa? Pemuda itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Kibum sendiri nampak terpaku ditempatnya. _Hyung_. Panggilan itu begitu hangat terdengar ditelinganya. Ia rindu dengan panggilan itu. Ia rindu dengan teriakan protes itu. Ia rindu dengan mata bulat yang menatapnya dengan mendelik kesal. Ia rindu. Dan—ia masih tak mau mengakuinya.

"Makanlah dulu" putusnya kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ranjang, mencoba kembali berkutat dengan presentasinya, meski sesungguhnya ia sudah tak bisa fokus lagi setelah panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap jjajangmyeon dipangkuannya. Ia memang lapar, maka pemuda itu menyimpan kertas gambarnya dan memakan jjajangmyeon dipangkuannya. Sesekali ia melirik pada Kibum yang berkutat dengan lapotop dan buku-buku tebal diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas disela makan malamnya yang bisa ia pastikan Ayahnya akan mengomel panjang lebar jika tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbagi tempat tidur denganmu"

Kibum melirik sekilas dari balik kacamata minusnya, "Maksudmu kau ingin aku tidur disofa?"

"Aku kan sudah memintamu menghubungi Profesor Han" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "Kau lebih dekat dengannya dibanding diriku"

"Oh—lalu?" Kibum mencibir. Ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Profesor Han, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya? Dilihat dari sisi manapun ia tak terlalu dekat dengan rektor universitasnya itu –seberapapun dia menjadi mahasiswa terbaik.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan Kibum. "Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan melakukan hal itu. Aku yang akan tidur disofa, tapi jangan matikan lampunya" putus Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu meletakan mangkuk jjajangmyeon diatas meja dengan suara keras, lalu beranjak mendekati Kibum yang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Kyuhyun mengambil selimut dengan gerakan kasar lalu kembali menuju sofa. Pemuda pucat itu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, memakai selimut lalu memejamkan matanya –berharap kantuk akan cepat datang padanya.

"Kau seharusnya menggosok gigi dulu, lalu—"

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti! Jangan teruskan hyung!" Kyuhyun memotong dengan segera.

Mendadak. Keduanya terdiam. Jika Kibum terkejut atas reaksi Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun pun terkejut atas perkataannya sendiri. Pemuda itu mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk membuang kembali kenangan yang berseliweran dikepalanya. Ketika berhasil menguasai dirinya, Kyuhyun segera berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kibum mengamatinya dalam diam.

*TBC*

Enggak tau kenapa ngga dapet feel setelah baca ulang chapter ini. Jadi maaf buat reader-deul ya? Semoga chapter depan lebih bagus deh kekeke~

Tapi bolehkan tulis komentarnya tentang chapter ini dikolom komentar?

Last—sampai bertemu minggu depan ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park**** Jungsoo****, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Changmin terduduk diruang makan dengan beberapa makanan diatas meja. Seloyang cheese cake, sekaleng carbonara dan semangkuk besar jjajangmyeong. Sedikit aneh mengingat adiknya itu hanya menatap makanan itu. Maka pemuda itu lekas mendekat, mungkin adiknya sakit kan? Atau—

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-ah?"

Changmin menoleh, "Hyung tahu?"

"Dia menghubungimu?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya. Ia memang sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Changmin saat kembali dari Nowon kemarin. Dan ia termasuk yang bersyukur karena Changmin bisa terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun kembali. Bocah pucat itu memang.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Sepasang matanya kembali menatap makanan diatas meja. "Darimana hyung tahu aku memikirkan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

"Makanan ini. Cheese cake, carbonara, jjajangmyeon. Kau selalu menyamakan dia dengan ini. Dan percayalah Changmin-ah, dia akan mencekikmu jika tahu kau menyamakannya dengan makanan"

Changmin mendengus, "Kalau begitu jangan bicarakan ini padanya. Ini rahasia kita" katanya ketus.

Jaejoong tersenyum, menarik kursi disamping Changmin. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Hyung—bolehkah aku ke Busan?"

"Dan dia akan mencekikmu? Ayolah Changmin—dia benar-benar akan melakukannya jika tahu kau membolos karenanya. Kau yang bilang kan dia mewanti-wantimu untuk tidak membolos?"

"Itu benar. Dan hyung—jangan menakutiku dengan mengatakan hal itu. Kau tahu kan meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu dia tak akan sungguh melakukannya. Dia—hanya mulutnya saja yang tajam" katanya diakhiri dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi paling tidak, dia akan menendang bokongmu saat melihatmu di Busan nanti"

Changmin mengambil pisau, mulai memotong seloyang cheese cake didepannya, mengabaikan candaan Jaejoong. "Aku khawatir" keluhnya.

_**Pluk**_

"Hyung!" Changmin menatap Jaejoong kesal. Apa-apaan kakaknya memukulnya seperti itu?

"Sudah kubilang jangan berpikir buruk terus. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri" Jaejoong mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Changmin kemudian melanjutkan memotong cheese cake didepannya. "Kita punya batasan untuk mencampuri urusan mereka, Changmin-ah. Jangan sampai kau melewatinya"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya—aku merasa khawatir" Changmin menunduk, menghalangi pandangan Jaejoong padanya.

"Percayalah, Kibum tak akan melukai Kyuhyun. Seorang kakak tak akan tega melakukan hal buruk pada adiknya" Jaejoong berucap pelan.

"Tapi—Kibum hyung melakukannya pada Kyuhyun"

"Pasti ada perasaan menyesal darinya" kata Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menyodokan sepotong cheese cake pada Changmin. "Mood-mu sedang buruk sepertinya. Ayo makan"

Changmin menoleh, menatap sepasang manik cantik milik hyung-nya. Ada keseriusan diucapannya, dan Changmin seperti melihat dari matanya. Mungkin benar kata Jaejoong, ada batasan yang tidak bisa dia lewati meski itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun. tapi—ia tetap tak tenang.

"Rencana ini—kau juga ikut serta kan hyung?"

Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya yang memegang cheese cake ketika Changmin bukannya membuka mulutnya tapi malah kembali bertanya padanya. Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas. Ia memang ikut serta, dan rencana ini memang sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya dan Yunho saat mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Benar" Jaejoong menatap tepat pada manik Changmin. "Aku—juga ingin mereka seperti dulu. Agar kau bisa bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama, Changmin-ah. Anggap saja, ini balasan karena aku memintamu dan Ayah ke Jepang waktu itu"

"Hyungie—" Changmin tercekat. Ia tak berpikir seperti itu.

"Meski kau bukan adik kandungku, itu tak jadi masalah, Changmin. Meski marga kita berbeda, kau tetaplah adikku, seseorang yang ingin selalu kubahagiakan" Jaejoong menepuk punggung tangan Changmin lembut, membuat mata Changmin memanas. Ia memang selalu sensitif jika menyangkut masalah keluarganya.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangiku hyung. Terimakasih"

"Jadi—kau juga harus percaya Kibum bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kulakukan padamu pada Kyuhyun. Karena mereka adalah saudara kandung. Kau paham?"

Changmin tersenyum. Inilah kakaknya yang hebat itu, yang selalu membuatnya bangga dan merasa bahagia. Inilah kakaknya itu, yang selalu menjadikannya nomor satu. Inilah kakaknya itu. Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung memang yang terbaik" katanya lalu memeluk Jaejoong –menerjang lebih tepatnya. Pemuda itu tertawa kencang membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan mood Changmin yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Aaah~ aku lapar sekali" keluh Changmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Pemuda itu mengambil sepotong cheese cake dan memakannya dengan lahap, mengambil sejumput jjajangmyeon dan menelannya kemudian membuka carbonara dan meneguknya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya _food monster _sudah kembali.

**Busan**

**21 Juni, Pukul 08.00 KST**

Kyuhyun melenguh, merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang berhasil mengenai tepat pada matanya yang tertutup. Pemuda itu menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya, mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya, ketika pemuda itu merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Dad, beri aku 5 menit lagi, okay?" keluhnya tanpa membuka matanya. Ia tahu itu Ayahnya. Bukankah mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja?

Pemuda lain yang sudah sejak sejam lalu terbangun itu menghela nafas kesal. Padahal sejak tadi dia sudah membuat suara seberisik mungkin untuk membuat Kyuhyun terbangun, bahkan kemudian ia membuka gorden agar sinar matahari masuk, tapi sepertinya pemuda pucat itu tidak terpengaruh. Maka beginilah akhirnya, dirinya mengguncang tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" panggilnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan ketika memanggil nama itu lagi. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu tersenyum, menekan dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Dad~ aku baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Please, beri aku 5, oh—tidak, 3 menit lagi okay?"

"Bukankah kau tidur lebih dulu dibanding diriku, Kyuhyun?!" suara dingin itu masuk kedalam teling Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda pucat itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dibuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya oleh pemilik suara itu. Dan sepasang mata hitam itu tepat berada didepannya, memerangkap sepasang onyx caramel Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya Kibum! Kau mau membuatku jantungan huh?!" ketusnya sambil berusaha berdiri, menjauh dari Kibum secepatnya.

"Jadi—jam berapa kau tidur?" Kibum melipat tangannya didepan dada, persis seperti seorang Ibu yang mengintrogasi anak perempuannya yang melanggar jam malam. Tapi—Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti seorang bibi yang galak.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim" jawab Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya kembali dingin –seolah ingin menandingi dinginnya nada pertanyaan yang Kibum lakukan padanya.

Kibum tersenyum sinis, "Bukankah kau juga seorang Kim?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum. Berani-beraninya pemuda datar itu menyebut marga lamanya. Mungkin tak masalah jika Kibum menyebutnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka, atau saat luka dihatinya belum terbuka lebar seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun akan senang. Tapi sekarang, setelah Kibum seolah tak mengenalinya, mengabaikannya, mengecapnya bocah 'menyebalkan dan sial' dan membuka luka lama yang ia tutup rapat-rapat, bagaimana mungkin Kibum berani menyebutnya 'Kim'?

Dengan sekali sentakan, Kyuhyun menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu berdiri, menatap sepasang manik hitam Kibum –seolah menantangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, seolah mengejek Kibum. "Setelah berpura-pura tak mengenaliku dipertemuan pertama kita, setelah mengabaikanku selama ini, setelah membuat luka baru diatas luka lama yang bahkan belum kering, setelah membuatku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa orang ini adalah bocah menyebalkan dan sial, bagaimana kau berpikir aku adalah Kim kecil-mu?"

Mata Kibum menajam, menatap balik sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Dadanya sesak.

"Kim Kyuhyun sudah mati. Dan yang dihadapanmu sekarang adalah—Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi—jangan samakan aku dengannya"

_**Plak**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun ada luka dimatanya. Pemuda pucat itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya yang baru saja ditampar Kibum. Terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dia merasakan amis juga pada bibirnya. Ah—sepertinya Kibum menamparnya dengan keras hingga bibirnya robek.

"Terimakasih" katanya pelan sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah lebar.

Dan Kibum—

Pemuda datar itu menatap tangannya yang begetar. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Ini pertama kalinya dia memukul Kyuhyun, dan itu rasanya—pemuda itu menyentuh dadanya—sakit, sakit sekali, lebih sakit daripada saat Ayah dan Ibunya melupakan hari ulangtahunnya. Bahkan ia mulai merasakan matanya memanas dan—

_**Tes**_

_**Tes**_

_**Tes**_

Selanjutnya pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Tetesan air mata itu tak juga berhenti, bahkan semakin banyak, dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah terisak keras, meluapkan sesak dihatinya selama ini.

Ya, Kim Kibum, seharusnya seperti ini. Bukankah kau manusia? Dan tak ada yang salah jika manusia menangis, baik itu lelaki ataupun perempuan.

Heechul melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang hotel berukuran besar itu. Dia mengabaikan dengusan yang dilakukan Leeteuk dan Yunho yang mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar hotel. Ia terlalu lelah setelah Leeteuk dan Yunho memaksanya ikut lari pagi.

"Busan benar-benar indah" Yunho mendudukan dirinya disamping Leeteuk, menyodorkan segelas air dingin pada temannya itu. Ia sendiri meneguk segelas air dingin di gelasnya.

Ya, ketiganya juga berada di Busan. Rasanya tidak tenang jika meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa, tapi—mereka ingin mencari tahu saja apa yang bisa membuat keduanya bersama hingga bisa membuat rencana selanjutnya. Awalnya Leeteuk berniat pergi berdua saja dengan Yunho, tapi Heechul tiba-tiba saja memaksa ikut dan berakhirlah mereka bertiga memesan satu kamar karena Heechul tak mau seorang diri.

"Andai Jaejoongie juga ikut. Dia pasti sudah lupa bagaimana Busan itu" lanjut Yunho disambut anggukan Leeteuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaejoong. Bukankah pagi tadi dia menghubungimu?"

Yunho menoleh, mengangguk pada Heechul. "Changmin merajuk" katanya. "Sepupuku yang manja itu merengek. Dia ingin menyusul Kyuhyun kesini"

"Aku tebak Jaejoong kesulitan membuat mood-nya membaik" Heechul tertawa kemudian. "Beruntungnya Changmin tidak tahu kau ikut kemari Yun" katanya lagi.

Yunho mengangguk. "Jungsoo hyung, kau—tidak kah ingin melihatnya dari dekat?" tanyanya.

Jungsoo menoleh, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya ambigu.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya dikamar mandi umum, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan beberapa orang yang ditemuinya dijalan menuju kamar mandi. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, ia pastikan dirinya akan berlari secepat mungkin kembali kedalam kamarnya, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tak peduli.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi, menatap galak pada beberapa orang yang masih setia menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun mengerucut bibirnya ketika dia merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Uh—dia lupa, semalam dia bahkan cuma makan jjajangmyeon. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah pada Ayahnya. Bukankah Ayahnya selalu mengatakan padanya untuk makan nasi?

Dirogohnya saku celananya, dan—bingo! Kyuhyun sedang sial sepertinya. Hanya ada beberapa won, dan ia yakin tak akan bisa menggunakannya karena ia tak yakin tak ada uang lagi yang dia punya diranselnya. Salahkan dirinya yang mulai pelupa dengan meninggalkan dompetnya. Ah—andai ada Ayahnya disini.

"Kyuhyunie"

_Oh!_

Kyuhyun terperanjat seketika. Pemuda itu baru saja memikirkan andai saja Ayahnya berada disini bersamanya. Dan sekarang—suara itu, suara yang memanggilnya, itu suara Ayahnya. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, menemukan sosok pria paruhbaya yang entah sejak kapan selalu membuatnya rindu. Tuhan baik sekali padamu kan, Cho?

"Dad!" pekiknya senang. Pemuda itu bahkan langsung menerjang –memeluk Ayahnya, yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun-nya tetaplah bocah yang menggemaskan kan?

"Bagaimana kau berada disini, Dad?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

_**Pluk**_

"Dad!" erangnya begitu kepalanya mendapat jitakan manis dari Ayahnya. "Mengapa memukul kepalaku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan, huh? Aku bisa pergi kemanapun untuk mendapatkan uang, Cho muda"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ayahnya selalu saja begitu. Dan itu demi dirinya. Maka pemuda itu segera memeluk Ayahnya dalam diam, membuat Tuan Cho mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pasalnya putra sematawayangnya itu bukanlah tipe yang menyukai skinship –dan sekarang Kyuhyun melakukannya didepan umum. Ada apa?

"Apa kau kelaparan huh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk manja, padahal pemuda itu baru saja hendak menjawab : 'memangnya aku Changmin yang bisa berubah mood ketika lapar?' namun urung ia tanyakan. Ia lebih memilih memasang wajah aegyo, membuat tangan Tuan Cho terangkat untuk menyentil dahi Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur, Kyuhyunie. Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah menunjukan aegyo-mu"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan cengirannya. "Ayo kita makan, Dad! Aku lapaaar~ sekali" lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan Tuan Cho menuju restoran terdekat.

Kibum membatu ditempatnya, mengabaikan pandangan bertanya orang-orang yang melewatinya. Ia persis seperti batu. Dengan wajah datar dan wajah rupawannya. Ia bak pahatan yang sengaja dipajang pemilik hotel. Tapi—dia hanyalah Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan sosok yang baru saja dia lukai. Lagi.

"Tunggu Kyuhyunie. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Jantung Kibum berdetak cepat ketika Tuan Cho menghentikan aksi manja Kyuhyun padanya dan bertanya perihal wajah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sengaja ditekuk sang pemiliknya untuk sekedar meminimalis memar dipipi dan robek dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun meringis ketika tangan Tuan Cho menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa—dengan wajahmu, Kyunie?" ulangnya dengan penekanan. Ia tak pernah menyukai ada yang melukai putranya. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah melakukan hal itu –melukai tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ah—ini, aku—terjatuh dikamar mandi tadi" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kaku –berharap Tuan Cho melihatnya sebagai senyum maklum. "Kamar mandi dikamar kami sedang digunakan Kibum-sshi, jadi aku berlari turun kemari" katanya lagi.

"Kau—sedang berusaha membohongi Ayahmu?"

Kibum melihat ada luka dari tatapan Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, kembali menatap tangannya yang secara reflek menampar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Rasanya ia tak rela, Kim kecilnya, Kim Kyuhyun-nya dibilang sudah meninggal. Ia lupa, padahal dirinya yang membuat pandangan orang-orang menjadi seperti itu.

"Bisakah kita—makan dulu, Dad?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku akan menjelaskan nanti. Aku berjanji. Tapi penuhi dulu panggilan alam ini" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang memang sudah keroncongan. Kyuhyun belajar satu hal hari ini, bahwa jjajangmyeon tidak bisa menggantikan posisi nasi didalam perutnya. Dan dia sudah mencatatnya baik-baik didalam memorinya.

Tuan Cho menghela nafas. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuatnya mengabaikan masalah ini dulu –atau bahkan melupakan masalah memar diwajah dan luka dibibirnya. Ia jadi berpikir apa Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Kibum? Tapi—ia tahu Kyuhyun, anaknya itu tidak pernah suka kekerasan. Kyuhyun lebih suka menggunakan kata-katanya dalam menyerang orang. Dan—oh, sepertinya Tuan Cho tahu alasannya jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertengkar. Pasti ada ucapan Kyuhyun yang melukai Kibum. Begitukah?

"Baiklah" katanya sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun keluar hotel.

Kibum bergerak selangkah begitu Tuan Cho menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Hanya selangkah. Karena setelahnya, pemuda itu mendadak beku lagi. Apa yang akan dia katakan jika Kyuhyun atau Tuan Cho memergokinya? Terlebih kalau Tuan Cho tahu Kyuhyun terluka karena dirinya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Oh—sepertinya Kibum mulai menemukan kelemahan dirinya. Ya. Kim kecil-nya lah kelemahannya. Dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Jungsoo menarik kursi diantara Heechul dan Yunho disalah satu meja direstoran yang menghadap pantai Busan. Cuaca cerah, dan dia berpikir untuk berenang setelah sarapan. Hingga pandangannya menemukan sosok yang selama ini selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tidak. Maksudnya salah satu sosok yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Jungsoo?"

Heechul membuka buku menu dan tersenyum lebar melihat menu makanan kesukaannya. Tak mendapati tanggapan dari Jungsoo, pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Jungsoo dan—Yunho. Mata Heechul juga sama terpakunya dengan Jungsoo dan Yunho yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya. Disana, dimeja yang terpaut 2 meja dari mereka, sosok pemuda pucat itu tengah makan dengan lahap ditemani seorang pria paruhbaya.

"Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanmu, Jungsoo hyung" Yunho yang pertama tersadar berucap pelan, hingga hanya kedua orang disampingnya yang mendengarnya.

Jungsoo hampir saja meneteskan air matanya kalau saja dia tak buru-buru menutup matanya. Wajah pucat itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, kemana perginya pipi chubby dan tubuh gempal itu? Mengapa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah pipi tirus dan tubuh kurus –yang bahkan terlihat ringkih? Dua belas tahun memang bukan waktu yang cepat, tapi—mengapa Kyuhyun-nya berubah terlalu banyak?

"Jungsoo—" jeda Heechul. pemuda cantik sekaligus tampan itu menepuk pundak Jungsoo. "Jangan menangis" lanjutnya.

"Kemana—kemana perginya pipi chubby itu Heenim?" tanyanya. Jungsoo menoleh pada Heechul. Ada luka didalam tatapannya, dan Heechul melihatnya.

"Dua belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Jungsoo hyung" Yunho ikut menepuk pundak Jungsoo yang lainnya. "Banyak yang berubah, hyung. Bukankah kau juga berubah. Jangankan penampilan fisik, sifatmu bahkan berubah"

Jungsoo ganti menoleh pada Yunho. Ucapan Yunho benar. Ia pun berubah, tapi Kyuhyun—Kyuhyun-nya berubah terlalu banyak. Entah itu fisiknya –seperti yang terlihat sekarang, atau sifatnya –yang ia dengar langsung dari Profesor Han. Dan ia—ia tak bisa terima itu.

"Apa Kibumie—juga berubah terlalu banyak?" tanyanya.

Heechul dan Yunho saling pandang sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Aku sepertinya banyak melewatkan pertumbuhan Kibumie, terutama Kyuhyunie" keluhnya sambil meringis, berharap Heechul maupun Yunho melihatnya sebagai senyuman.

"Aku pun sama, Jungsoo. Berhenti memikirkan itu dulu. Kita harus makan untuk mengisi energi. Jika kau mau menyalahkan dirimu, lakukan itu nanti" Heechul kembali mengambil buku menu, menutup wajahnya. Sesungguhnya pemuda itu juga tengah menahan sesak. Kyuhyun-nya terlihat sangat kurus sekarang.

"Heechul hyung" tegur Yunho. Pemuda bermata musang itu kembali menatap Jungsoo. "Jungsoo hyung lebih mengenalnya dibanding aku, jadi—kau tahu kan kalau ucapannya memang pedas tapi sebenarnya maksudnya baik"

Jungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih Yunho-ya" katanya. "Kau juga Heenim" lanjutnya. "Aku akan makan dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja setelahnya"

"Oh—bagus sekali, Kyuhyunie. Kau tidak makan berapa hari huh?"

Kyuhyun meringis mendapat pertanyaan yang lebih pada sindiran dari sang Ayah ketika dia menghabiskan nasi pada mangkuk ketiganya. Salahkan perutnya yang belum kenyang ketika dia menghabiskan nasi pada mangkuk keduanya. Pemuda itu buru-buru mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Padahal bibirmu terluka, jadi—bagaimana kau bisa makan dengan sangat cepat, Kyu?"

"Itu kemampuan tersembunyiku, Dad" akunya sambil terkikik, namun ia buru-buru menghentikan tawanya ketika perih terasa. "Uh~" keluhnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Cho kecil" Tuan Cho tersenyum lebar. "Kau seharusnya tidak sekurus ini kan?"

"Kemampuanku hanya keluar saat sehari tak makan nasi, Dad" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobati lukaku dulu lalu beli es krim?" tawarnya.

"Kau belum menepati janjimu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya, "Untuk masalah ini saja, Dad. Bolehkah aku—menyelesaikannya sendiri?"

Tuan Cho terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun-nya sudah dewasa nampaknya. Tapi mengapa kadang Kyuhyun tampak seperti bocah yang menggemaskan? Pria paruhbaya itu tahu, mungkin ini saatnya dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalah ini seorang diri. Ia hanya akan memantau saja. Lagipula, siapa dirinya dalam masalah ini?

"Lakukan apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Kyuhyun"

"Kuharap—daddy tidak berpikir kau bukan siapa-siapa hingga mengangguk dengan cepat –seolah tanpa berpikir. Dengar Dad, sekarang, kau satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini. Jadi—jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi" katanya tegas. "Atau—aku akan melapor pada Ibu kalau kau berniat meninggalkanku seorang diri" ancamnya.

*TBC*

Hallooo~ aku balik lagi dengan chapter 9 dari fanfic Missin' U. Hayoo siapa yang udah nge-PM nagih Missin' U? Kekeke~

Ah ya, makasih buat semua reader-deul, maaf karena updatenya lebih lama dari biasanya. Selama akhir bulan puasa ini aku sibuk banget sama bazaar ramadhan juga operasi pasar murah. Dan libur lebaran cuma beberapa hari, itupun aku sakit. Dan rabunya udah masuk kerja lagi dan langsung dihadapkan sama tugas kantor yang numpuk lagi. Udah gitu kantor mau direnov jadi harus pindah dan wifi baru dipasang beberapa hari ini *curhat*

Maaf karena ngga bisa ngebalesin satu persatu review kalian semua. Tapi aku baca semua kok, dan aku seneng banget karena karyaku diterima sama kalian semua ^^

Last—mind to RnR?


	11. Chapter 11A

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**** A**

Kyuhyun berdecih ketika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia paling benci dengan dirinya saat malam hari. Bahkan dimusim panas-pun tubuhnya itu akan menggigil, dan ia jadi tahu betapa rapuhnya tubuhnya. Pemuda pucat itu sedang memandangi air laut yang bergulung saling mengejar sambil sesekali meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang hampir membeku. Dan pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana, jadi—dia tak menyadari kehadiran Ayahnya yang datang dengan dua cup es krim rasa cokelat dan vanilla.

"Kau kedinginan dan meminta es krim? Apa kau berniat sakit, Cho muda?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum ketika mendapati Ayahnya membawa dua cup es krim seperti pesanannya. Pemuda pucat itu mengabaikan sindiran Ayahnya dan malah menarik satu cup es krim dari tangan sang Ayah.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Tuan Cho. Pria paruhbaya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun kau mengabaikan—"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar Daddy memanggilku 'Marc'" potong Kyuhyun, tapi pandangannya masih terpaku pada banyaknya ombak yang bergulung didepannya. Seolah itu lebih menarik daripada Ayahnya. "Panggil aku Marc saja" putusnya sambil menoleh, akhirnya.

"Kyu—"

"Marcus" lagi, Kyuhyun memotong. Pemuda itu mulai memakan es krimnya. "Dulu, aku sering merengek ingin kemari kan, Dad? Kau ingat? Lalu—Ibu akan memintamu untuk mengambil pekerjaan kemari" kenangnya.

"Saat itu kau begitu senang hingga mengabaikan Ibumu" tuan Cho batal mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, memilih ikut bernostalgia mengenang istrinya.

"Dan Ibu marah kemudian. Ibu bilang tidak mau lagi mengajakku kemari jika aku mengabaikannya" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Belikan aku gelang kerang, Dad" pintanya kemudian.

Tuan Cho tertawa kecil. Dilepaskannya mantel yang digunakannya kemudian mengenakannya pada Kyuhyun. Putranya itu menolak mandi sejak pagi. Awalnya Tuan Cho kesal, namun ketika tanpa sadar ia merasakan kulit Kyuhyun panas, ia tahu, putranya itu sedang sakit. Dan bodohnya, Kyuhyun terus menutupi hal ini sampai saat ini. Bahkan memaksanya membelikan es krim. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia tak bisa menolak.

"Bagaimana kalau kembali ke hotel?" tawar Tuan Cho. Pria itu berdehem ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya kesal. "Kita bisa melakukannya besok Pagi, Marc. Apa kau tak lelah huh? Kita hampir berkeliling daerah sini sejak pagi. Dan—uh—kau bahkan belum mandi kan?" bujuknya sambil sedikit menyingkir dari samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan pergi besok pagi, Dad. Aku mengenalmu"

Kyuhyun memandang Tuan Cho dalam. "Aku tidak sedang merajuk!" kesalnya ketika Tuan Cho malah tersenyum melihat ucapan dinginnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sangsi.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University,**

**21 Juni, Pukul 18.00 KST**

Changmin keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah kusut. Tak seperti biasanya, pemuda dengan tinggi badan berlebihan itu ikut berdesakan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk keluar kelas lebih dulu tadi, setelah Dosen Kim berlalu. Ia melangkah cepat, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran beberapa temannya. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda tanpa Cho Kyuhyun disampingnya?

"Hyung! Changmin hyung!"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan teman sekelasnya memanggilnya 'hyung'? Seingat Changmin, hari ini hanya kelasnya saja yang mendapat jadwal sampai malam. Jadi, jika bukan teman sekelasnya, siapa yang memanggilnya barusan? Pakai embel-embel 'hyung' pula.

_**Pluk**_

"Changmin hyung!"

"Yak!"

Changmin hampir saja melompat –bahkan lari ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan –yang entah milik siapa, menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. Namun ketika melihat siapa pelaku penepukan pundaknya, pemuda itu mendengus malas. Oh—bisakah hari ini ia tak usah bertemu orang aneh dulu? Ia sedang lelah dan tak mau meladeni kekonyolan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Choi Minho?" Tanya Changmin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tentu saja menjemputmu" katanya sedikit keki mendapat sambutan buruk dari sepupunya. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati mau menggantikan tugas Jaejoong untuk menjemput Changmin yang kebetulan mendapat jadwal kuliah hingga petang. Tapi apa balasannya? Sepupunya yang kelewat tinggi itu malah menunjukan wajah kesal padanya.

"Kemana Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Menemani Junsu dan Yoochun hyung. Yak! Kau sepertinya tidak senang dengan kehadiranku ya hyung?!" Minho melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Maaf Minho-ya, suasana hatiku sedang buruk" katanya. "Ayo pulang"

Minho mengikuti langkah Changmin yang panjang. Ternyata benar kata Jaejoong, suasana kakak sepupunya itu sedang buruk. Kehadirannya bersama Junsu dan Yoochun memang karena menerima telepon dari Jaejoong. Mungkin, kata Jaejoong, kehadiran ketiganya bisa membuat mood Changmin membaik.

"Yak! Choi Minho! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Minho tergagap, tersadar dirinya tertinggal jauh dari Changmin. Pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Changmin itu segera berlari mendekati Changmin, melemparkan kunci mobil pada sepupunya itu.

"Apa—Jaejoong hyung yang menghubungi kalian?" Tanya Changmin ketika mobil sudah melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah sepi.

"Kami sekalian mau berlibur di Seoul" kata Minho, tak menyangkal. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Changmin melirik kesal, "Kita bahkan baru bertemu saat liburan natal, Minho. Jangan berlebihan"

Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Saat moodmu buruk, kau begitu menyebalkan hyung" keluhnya.

**.**

**.**

**Busan**

**22 Juni, Pukul 08.00 KST**

"Marc" panggil Tuan Cho ketika Kyuhyun masih belum membuka matanya padahal pemuda pucat itu sudah berjanji akan membuka matanya 5 menit lagi –sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Well, Kyuhyun-nya memang seperti itu kan?

Semalam, Kyuhyun memaksa menginap di contage yang disewa Ayahnya dibanding pulang ke hotel mewah yang disewa Universitas. Ini semakin membuatnya yakin ada hal yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya –mungkin itu alasan lebam dipipi Kyuhyun dan robek dibibirnya. Dan itu pasti berhubungan dengan Kibum. Kakak Kyuhyun.

"Marc, ayo sarapan"

Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun agar putranya itu lekas bangun. "Marc, ayo"

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Pemuda itu merengut pada Tuan Cho. "Dad, aku masih mengantuk" katanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau bisa tidur dikamar hotel. Apa kau tidak merasa kau telah membuat Kibum-sshi khawatir? Kau bahkan tidak menelponnya kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda itu bergegas bangun. Mood-nya buruk seketika. Entah mengapa. Ia merasa kesal saja ketika mendengar nama Kibum disebut-sebut. Ia merasa—sakit hati? Entahlah. Maka pemuda itu bergegas mengambil handuk, mengabaikan tatapan tak paham dari Ayahnya.

Tuan Cho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku Kyuhyun. Anak sematawayangnya itu terlihat buruk setelah ia menyinggung nama 'Kibum' dalam kalimatnya. Ini semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertengkar.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka setelah beberapa menit. Tuan Cho menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar sambil meringis. Putranya itu tampak tak tersentuh air. Rambut Kyuhyun masih kering dan acak-acakan seperti saat masuk kamar mandi tadi, hanya wajahnya saja yang sudah dibasuh dengan air. Bahkan pemuda itu masih menggunakan pakaiannya. Lengkap.

"Airnya dingin, Dad" akunya. "Aku mandi di hotel saja" putusnya. "Bukankah kau sengaja membelikan untuk Kibum-sshi juga?" tanyanya sambil melirik nasi dus diatas meja.

Tuan Cho mengangguk. "Setidaknya gosok gigimu dulu, Marc" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum masih berdiam diri didalam kamar dengan kondisi yang menggenaskan. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin, rambutnya acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan kantung matanya yang menghitam –persis panda. Ia memang tak tidur –tak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya. Pikirannya penuh oleh kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, padahal itulah yang ada didalam pikirannya selama ini. Itu benar. Tapi mengapa ia merasa terluka ketika mendengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun?

Pemuda stoic itu melirik sekilas ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia yakin ia tak memesan apapun –jika yang datang room boy atau pelayan. Tapi—jika yang datang Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin pemuda itu mengetuk pintu. Kibum tahu persis bagaimana watak Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu tidak tahu sopan santun jadi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu. Jadi siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi begini?

Baru saja Kibum hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok yang sejak kemarin membuatnya tak menentu itu muncul sambil bersungut ria. Penampilannya tak kalah berantakan dari Kibum. Bahkan lebih buruk dengan kulih pucat yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Hanya melirik sekilas pada sosok Kibum yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk miliknya.

"Dia—tidak bisa mandi dengan air dingin" suara Tuan Cho menyadarkan Kibum kalau Kyuhyun tak datang sendiri.

Kibum mengangguk sekilas. Ia tahu itu. Karena sejak dulu, dirinyalah yang selalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi haruskah dia memberitahu Tuan Cho? Kibum rasa tidak.

"Bolehkah aku masuk, Kibum-sshi?"

"Ya. Masuklah Tuan Cho"

"Panggil saja Paman" Tuan Cho melangkah masuk, menutup pintu kamar hotel. Pria itu berdecak melihat kamar hotel terlihat sangat berantakan. Tanpa meminta ijin dari Kibum, pria itu segera meletakan beberapa bungkus nasi dus yang dibawanya diatas meja lalu mengambil selimut yang tergeletak dilantai. Setelah dilipat, disimpannya lagi selimut itu diatas ranjang.

"Um—maaf" katanya setelah sadar Kibum memperhatikannya.

Kibum tak menyahut, pemuda itu memilih mendudukan dirinya disofa. "Sejak kapan anda di Busan?"

"Kemarin" Tuan Cho menjawab, mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kibum. "Maaf tidak menghubungimu kalau Marc—maksudku Kyuhyun menginap dicontege yang kusewa" katanya mencoba mengambil perhatian Kibum, dan itu berhasil. Kibum menoleh padanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Apakah kau harus memberitahu padaku?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Tuan Cho tersenyum, "Aku sudah memaksanya pulang kemari. Tapi dia menolak. Dia demam dan terlalu banyak pikiran—mungkin. Jadi aku membiarkannya menginap. Sekali lagi maaf tidak memberitahumu"

"Aku tak punya hak apapun tentangnya"

"Kau pasti tahu aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah hyung Kyuhyun" Tuan Cho mengambil jeda, mencoba melihat reaksi Kibum dengan ucapannya. Dan dia terpaksa menerima kekecewaan karena nyatanya Kibum jauh lebih pintar menjaga raut wajahnya agar tepat datar. "Aku merasa khawatir mengetahui ia pergi bersamamu, karena itu aku menyusulnya kemari" aku Tuan Cho akhirnya. Pria itu menatap Kibum tajam.

"Kau sedang mencoba—mengancamku?" Kibum balas menatap dingin pada Tuan Cho.

"Kibum-sshi berpikir begitu?" Tuan Cho balik bertanya. "Ah—anak itu pasti mandi sambil tertidur. Dia suka sekali mandi sambil tidur kan?"

Tuan Cho berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi –mengabaikan Kibum yang masih menatapnya dalam diam. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, "Ya! Marc! Apa kau tertidur didalam kamar mandi? Cepat keluar ini saatnya sarapan!"

Terdengar gumaman dari kamar mandi, kemudian suara Kyuhyun terdengar. "Ya ya ya, Dad! Aku keluar" katanya. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sosok Kyuhyun keluar dengan rambutnya yang basah. Pemuda itu tampak pucat sekali. Dan Tuan Cho bisa menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hidup dengan Kyuhyun selama 12 tahun. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Dimana kau meletakannya?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Nada suaranya dingin, dan sukses membuat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya. Pasalnya, meskipun menatap Kibum tajam, Tuan Cho tadi tetap saja menggunakan nada yang hangat.

"Dad—"

"Aku bertanya dimana kau menyimpannya, Marc?!" potong Tuan Cho setengah berteriak. Ada air mata yang siap keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menahannya seorang diri. Sakit itu pasti menyiksanya kan?

"Jangan menangis" Kyuhyun maju selangkah, memeluk tubuh Ayahnya dengan erat. "Jangan menangis karena aku. Aku tak mau ada yang menangis lagi karena diriku" katanya.

"Kalau begitu katakan dimana kau menyimpannya?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu tampak gelisah, dan Tuan Cho maupun Kibum –yang diam-diam mencuri dengar, bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun itu hanya beberapa saat, karena setelahnya, Kyuhyun malah berjalan mendekati Kibum. Tidak. Tapi berjalan menuju bungkusan yang dibawa Ayahnya.

"Mari kita makan!" katanya dengan suara riang. Suara yang dirindukan Kibum. "Ini sudah telat. Dad, ayo makan!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tuan Cho yang masih terpaku didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ambilah satu untukmu, Kibum-sshi"

"Dad~" katanya dengan nada manja.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Marc. Membuatku menjadi Ayah yang tak berguna. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk masalah ini, kau tidak boleh merahasikannya denganku?" lirih Tuan Cho, namun mampu didengar Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga selalu saja begitu, Dad. Membicarakan masalah ini didepan orang lain. Membuatku menjadi orang tak berguna"

_Orang lain?_

_**Nyut**_

Dada Kibum berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Dirinya orang lain bagi Kyuhyun? Hei, Kim bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak pernah mengakuinya? Lalu sekarang, mengapa kau merasa sakit hati ketika dia mengatakan kau adalah orang lain untuknya? Jadi sebenarnya apa maumu Kim?

*TBC*

Woaa akhirnya bisa ngepost juga ^^ makasih buat yang suka nanyain, maaf kalo ini ngga sebaik chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sejujurnya aku kehilangan feel dichapter ini, makanya aku jadiin dua bagian.

Mind to RnR?

Gamsahamnida~


	12. Chapter 11 B

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11.B**

**Busan**

**23 Juni, Pukul 08.00 KST**

"Oh bagus sekali—dia mengabaikanku!"

Kyuhyun mendumel disepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran. Kibum baru saja membuatnya senang karena berjanji mentraktirnya sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam dengan uangnya sendiri –dengan dalih permintaan maaf entah karena apa karena Kibum tak menjawab saat Kyuhyun bertanya. Dan Kyuhyun tentu saja menerimanya dan tak mau ambil pusing.

Tapi baru saja pemuda itu malah mengabaikannya dengan menyuruhnya berjalan lebih dulu setelah menerima telepon entah dari siapa. Dan sekarang—

"Bodoh" umpat Kyuhyun. "Apa dia tahu aku akan makan dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu membalikan badan, mencari sosok Kibum. Tapi nihil, tak ada Kibum disepanjang banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya terdiam, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Dan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja berputar dikepalanya. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasa—sedih?

**.**

**.**

**Musim Dingin Tiga Belas Tahun Lalu**

"Kita mau kemana, hyung?" sang adik bertanya sambil menarik tangan sang kakak yang sejak tadi menggandengnya.

"Menyusul Jungsoo hyung" jawab sang kakak singkat.

"Untuk apa Jungsoo hyung ke pasar?" adiknya bertanya lagi. Oke tiap hari adiknya itu memang selalu bertanya ini-itu, karenanya banyak orang menyukai sang adik yang begitu menggemaskan dengan tingkah aktif dan cerewetnya. "Dia membantu Ibu berbelanja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Mungkin" jawab kakaknya ambigu.

"Kyu pusing" adiknya merengek. "Banyak orang disini"

"Ini pasar Kyu, tentu saja banyak orang" kakaknya memutar bola matanya, mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan adiknya.

"Kibum hyung, berhenti dulu. Kyu pusing" ditariknya lengan Kibum.

Kibum –sang kakak, kembali menatap jengah pada sosok Kyuhyun kecil. Selain tubuhnya yang lemah, apa Kyuhyun juga harus takut dengan keramaian? Huh, merepotkan sekali!

"Diamlah, Kyuhyun! Hyung pusing mendengar ocehanmu!" katanya dingin. Disentaknya dengan kasar tangan mungil Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya erat.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Bocah dengan pipi gembul itu menatap takut-takut pada Kibum yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Bocah itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika Kibum berjalan cepat semakin jauh darinya, meninggalkannya ditengah ramainya pengunjung pasar. Kyuhyun tersadar ketika beberapa orang menyenggolnya, membuatnya terjatuh, membuatnya bingung, dan ia menjadi semakin pusing. Kyuhyun berjongkok, menekuk lututnya, memeluknya sambil mulai terisak pelan. Bukankah Kyuhyun tetaplah bocah yang cengeng?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. _Sial_. Ia mengumpat pelan. Ia mulai merasa pusing dan mual melihat banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Tanpa ia sadari perasaan takut mulai menghantuinya. Ia benci keramaian! Bodoh! Seharusnya ia tak pergi begitu saja ketika Kibum menyuruhnya tadi. Eh? Menguruhnya? Dan dia menurut?

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berjongkok, menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa orang menyenggolnya, kemudian menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Mungkin mereka berpikir, mengapa seorang pemuda berjongkok ditengah jalan yang ramai? Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Memangnya orang-orang itu peduli padanya, sehingga dia harus peduli dengan omongan orang?

Kyuhyun hanya merasa takut. Selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menutup matanya rapat-rapat, agar kaki-kaki yang berlalu-lalang disekelilingnya tak terlihat lagi. Entah berapa lama dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya. Erat. Hangat. Untuk beberapa saat dirinya merasa tenang, menikmatinya. Kyuhyun ingat pelukan ini. seperti pelukan milik—

_**Sreeet**_

Dibukanya pelukan itu dengan kasar, hingga seseorang yang memeluknya menatapnya kaget. Sumpah, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan refleks ketika ia mengenali pelukan itu –pelukan yang tanpa sadar dirindukannya. Sepasang onyx cokelatnya menatap sepasang manic hitam legam milik pemuda yang berjongkok didepannya. Dingin. Meski sepasang manic hitam itu bisa melihat mata cokelat itu sembab.

"Jangan takut" bibir pemuda stoic itu berucap pelan. Itu refleks keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh. Seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ketika dia berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun kecil menangis sambil berjongkok.

Jika Kyuhyun kecil akan dengan senang dan percaya, menganggukan kepalanya semangat dengan senyum lebar yang begitu menggemaskan, maka Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengabaikannya. Pemuda pucat itu berdiri, mengusap matanya yang berembun dengan polos, seperti Kyuhyun kecil dulu.

"Ayo makan! Aku lapar" katanya sambil menarik ujung pakaian Kibum, membuat Kibum terkesiap. Tangan pucat Kyuhyun baru saja menyentuh kulitnya. Ini tetap tangan yang sama seperti yang dulu, yang sering menarik ujung pakaiannya ketika sedang marah atau merengek. Tapi tangan itu sekarang sudah sebesar ini. Oh diam-diam Kibum merasa ada perasaan sedih karena tak pernah menyaksikan pertumbuhan Kyuhyun.

"Ingat ya, kau bilang mau mentraktirku dengan uang pribadimu" bisik Kyuhyun ketika keduanya masuk kedalam salah satu restoran yang Kyuhyun lihat banyak makanan favoritnya didalam menu yang terpasang.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengingkari janjiku?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau orang kaya" jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Pemuda itu mulai sibuk dengan buku menu ditangannya, tak sadar jika Kibum sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa wajahmu semakin pucat?"

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun tampak gelisah sebelum menurunkan buku menu yang menghalangi wajahnya menatap Kibum. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu" katanya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi kau berada didalam tanggungjawabku. Ayah—mu menitipkanmu padaku" jawab Kibum, ia agak ragu menyebut Tuan Cho sebagai Ayah untuk Kyuhyun. Ya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berat mengatakan hal itu.

"Huh, mengapa semua orang bisa begitu patuh pada Daddy?" keluh pemuda pucat itu. Kyuhyun diam-diam mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat saat Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja berpamitan untuk pergi. Ia sudah tahu itu adalah kebiasaan sang ayah, namun entah mengapa ia merasa selalu kesal tiap Ayahnya melakukan itu.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Bukan hal penting"

Kyuhyun menyebutkan makanan yang ia pilih, hanya sepiring daging babi goreng. Dan itu sukses membuat Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Pasalnya dirinya sudah memesan makan paling mahal direstoran ini. Steak.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot.

"Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku pelit hingga hanya memesan kudapan seperti itu?" tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kau takut reputasimu buruk huh?" tanyanya mencemooh. Pemuda itu member isyarat pada pelayan bahwa ia sudah selesai memesan. Ketika pelayan pergi, Kyuhyun lekas menatap Kibum. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya merasa sudah kenyang" katanya santai.

Kibum terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal. Mengapa Kyuhyun senang sekali membuat perasaannya tak menentu? Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Membuat dirinya tak mengenali dirinya sendiri?

Kibum merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Pemuda itu nampak senang melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mencemooh Kyuhyun –yang sedikit takjub melihat reaksi Kibum, digesernya layar ponselnya.

"Hallo" sapanya. Kemudian alisnya bertaut ketika mendengar penjelasan orang disebrang line.

Kyuhyun berdiri, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" katanya lalu berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum.

"Kau—sedang bicara apa?" Kibum bertanya dingin, meninggalkan kesan ramah yang dibangunnya tadi. "Maksudmu.." ucapannya menggantung, kemudian ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika seseorang disebrang menjelaskan maksud ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul**

**Kim's Mansion**

Wanita paruhbaya itu masih tetap menatap sebuah foto berbingkai. Padahal itu sudah lebih dari sejam yang lalu ia melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya ia masih belum lelah memandangi sosok bocah didalam foto itu. Sepasang mata cokelatnya nampak melukiskan kerinduan yang tiada tara. Ia rindu tawa bocah dalam foto itu.

Sosok lain –pria paruhbaya yang adalah suaminya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah beberapa kali menegur istrinya itu, tapi sepertinya istrinya yang amat rapuh itu masih berjalan-jalan di alam halusinasinya. Maka dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya itu untuk mendekati istrinya.

"Yoora-ya" panggilnya lembut. Tak ada reaksi. Pemilik sepasang manic cokelat terang itu masih setia menatap foto berbingkai dipangkuannya.

"Kau merindukan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, dan berhasil membuat istrinya –yang dia panggil Yoora, menoleh dengan wajah kaget. Pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum, mengelus kepala istrinya dengan sayang. "Apa tebakanku benar?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku baru saja melukai Kibum?" bukannya menjawab, Kim Yoora malah balik bertanya.

"Mengapa seperti itu?" suaminya –Tuan Kim, kembali bertanya. "Kibum sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun" jelasnya.

Kim Yoora mengangguk. "Suamiku" jedanya, wanita itu menatap sepasang obsidian hitam suaminya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bertanya pada Kibum? Mungkin dia masih ingat dimana dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun"

Tuan Kim tampak terkejut. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar istrinya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu secara langsung. Biasanya, istrinya hanya akan bertanya dengan kalimat yang tidak menunjukan bahwa ia mengetahui semuanya.

Ya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah mengetahui semuanya. Mereka melihat ketika Kibum membawa Kyuhyun menaiki kereta dan baru sadar ketika Kibum kembali tanpa Kyuhyun. Kibum bilang dia tidak bersama Kyuhyun sejak pagi. Satu hal yang Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tahu sejak saat itu, Kibum membohongi mereka.

"Aku merasa—aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tenang. Entah apa itu" Nyonya Kim menundukan kepalanya. "Aku mungkin telah salah mendidik Kibum" akunya selanjutnya. "Aku membuatnya merasa terabaikan" lanjutnya sambil mulai terisak. "Aku bukan Ibu yang baik"

Tuan Kim membawa tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya. "Tidak. Ini salahku" ucap Tuan Kim. "Akulah yang bukan Ayah yang baik"

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku membiarkanmu bertanya pada Kibum, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun masih bersama kita. Tapi aku malah memintamu untuk diam, membiarkan Kibum sendiri yang bercerita pada kita. Kau lihat sampai sekarang pun, Kibum tidak pernah membahas masalah ini. Jadi ini semua salahku" Tuan Kim semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku takut Kibum terluka saat itu. Aku takut dia semakin membenci Kyuhyun kita" lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

Nyonya Kim membuka pelukannya, menatap sepasang mata hitam suaminya –mata yang diturunkan pada Kibum. Ada penyesalan yang besar yang ia lihat dimata itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum, menghapus air mata yang membuat jejak diwajahnya. Lalu melakukannya pada suaminya.

"Maaf" katanya pelan. "Mari hidup lebih baik lagi, yeobo" katanya.

"Yoora-ya"

"Ayo susul Kibum ke Busan" katanya. "Mungkin Kyuhyun pun akan membenciku jika tahu aku selalu mengabaikan hyung-nya" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Masih ada waktu beberapa hari lagi sebelum persentasi Kibum. Kita bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, menebus kesalahan kita. Mungkin?" Tuan Kim balas tersenyum. Tak sadar jika keduanya sedang berpura-pura tegar satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**Busan**

**23 Juni, Pukul 21.00 KST**

Kyuhyun meregangkan tangannya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang mulai menegang karena terdiam pada posisi itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan makan malam yang dibawakan service room untuknya. Ia belum lapar dan lagipula ia sedang konsentrasi pada lukisannya.

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum ketika melihat hasil lukisannya. Tidak. Ini belum jadi. Tapi—ya lumayan lah. Kyuhyun bisa pastikan Ayahnya akan terharu melihat lukisan ini. Hei, bukankah dia pelukis yang baik? Ini—lukisan ini akan dia hadiahkan pada Ayahnya setelah kompetisi ini selesai.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Kibum? Mengapa ia tak mendengar suara pemuda stoic itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu –tepatnya sejak sarapan. Kibum memilih memakan sarapannya dalam diam, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terpancing untuk marah. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena diabaikan sejak tadi. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini Kibum sering sekali mengganggunya? Tapi mengapa tadi Kibum kembali menjadi manusia es? Ah tidak, tapi menjadi manusia batu.

"Hei Kibum-sshi!" Kyuhyun memanggil.

Kibum mendongkrakan kepalanya dari sebuah buku yang dibacanya –atau pura-pura dibacanya. Karena pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu sejak tadi hanya menatap kosong rentetan kalimat yang seharusnya dapat dia pahami dengan mudah. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh percakapannya dengan seseorang tadi.

"Ayo makan diluar" lanjut Kyuhyun ketika Kibum tak mengeluarkan suaranya –lagi. "Kau tak lupa dengan janjimu kan?" buru-buru Kyuhyun bertanya. Pemuda itu takut Kibum melupakan janjinya.

"Ba—"

Kalimat Kibum terpotong oleh suara alarm dari arloji yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu berdecak kesal setelah mematikannya. Dibukanya ranselnya lalu mengambil beberapa plastik berisi pil pahit yang ia cap menyebalkan. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, "Ganti dengan sarapan saja, bagaimana? Ada yang harus aku urus" katanya lalu berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum.

_**Bruk **_

Kibum meletakan bukunya dengan kasar begitu pintu kamar ditutup Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu merasa akan meledak. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Ucapan temannya kembali berdengung ditelinganya.

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

*TBC*

Makin ngaco! Makin ngaco!

Oya makasih banget sama yang udah review disemua fanfic saya, sejujurnya saya pengen banget bales satu-satu. Tapi apa daya, tangan saya Cuma dua, waktu saya habis dikantor juga. Pokoknya makasih banget ya?

Last—mind RnR?

Thank you *bow*


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya.**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**Musim semi, dua belas tahun lalu**

Kibum menghela nafas, memandang halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi aneka tanaman bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Ini sudah musim semi. Dan hari ini adalah hari bahagianya. Benarkah?

"Ibu" panggilnya pada sosok wanita yang baru saja berjalan terburu masuk kedalam rumah, padahal sosok itu baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Ibunya –wanita dengan sepasang mata cokelat terang itu, berhenti sebentar dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Ini hari apa?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Kibum, jangan bermain-main. Ibu sedang sibuk, okay?" setelahnya, Ibunya segera masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Sepasang manik hitamnya kembali menatap datar kedepan, memandang bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Ibunya yang dulu memang menyukai bunga, entahlah kalau yang sekarang. Dulu, Ibunya selalu punya waktu untuk sekedar menyirami bunga sambil bercengkrama dengannya. Tapi sejak ikut mengurusi perusahan bersama Ayahnya, Ibunya lebih sering bercengkrama dengan istri-istri teman Ayahnya. Bergosip. Mungkin.

"Dimana Kyuhyun, Kibum?" suara Ayahnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kibum menoleh, mendapati Ayahnya sudah memakai pakaian kantornya, bahkan sudah membawa tas kantor ditangan kirinya. Kibum menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Ayah, sekarang hari apa?" ia bertanya hal yang sama pada Ayahnya. Berharap pria paling dihormatinya itu mengingat hari yang dia maksud.

Ayahnya mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Kau bicara apa sih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hanya bertanya, Yah" jawab Kibum. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Kibum, entah senyum apa.

"Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Ibumu harus pergi bertemu Nyonya Lim" katanya. Matanya kembali mencari keberadaan putra bungsunya. "Anak itu benar-benar"

"Mungkin sedang memberi makan kelinci barunya" jawabnya acuh.

"Pelayan Shin, panggil Kyuhyun kemari" katanya pada salah satu maid yang berdiri disampingnya. Maid itu mengangguk, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tuan Kim yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ayah pergi okay? Jaga adikmu. Pelayan Jin, panggil istriku. Tuan Lim dan istrinya sudah menunggu"

Menepuk puncak kepala Kibum, Tuan Kim segera berlalu –tentunya dengan diikuti oleh beberapa maid. Kibum mendengus melihatnya. Lihatkan? Ayah dan Ibunya bahkan lupa hari ini hari apa. Jadi—apa masih pantas kalau dia menyebut hari ini hari bahagianya? Kibum rasa tidak.

"Pokoknya cari Kyuhyun! Dia belum makan, dan pastikan dia minum vitaminnya. Awas saja kalau dia tidak mengkonsumsi vitaminnya"

Ibunya keluar dengan terburu setelah mengomel pada Pelayan Shin yang tak menemukan Kyuhyun dan tentunya dengan wejangan untuk memberi Kyuhyun vitamin yang entah sejak kapan harus selalu dikonsumsi Kyuhyun. Mendapat tepukan dipuncak kepalanya –lagi, Kibum bergumam pelan. Kemudian Ibunya menghilang bersamaan dengan mobil Ayahnya yang keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Kibum hyung!"

Sosok bocah pucat dengan pipi gembul itu berlari dari arah luar rumah dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya setalah mobil orangtuanya pergi. Teriakannya membuat senyum berkembang dibibir Kibum. Namun segera mungkin Kibum memasang wajah kesal, berdiri, kemudian disimpannya kedua tangannya dipinggangnya.

"Anak nakal! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat orang rumah sakit kepala huh?!"

Dan cengiran polos itu yang diberikan adiknya itu membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Jangan ulangi, Kyuhyun. Kasihan kan Paman Shin" katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Sosok bocah pucat itu –Kyuhyun, menganggukan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Kemudian menyodorkan kotak yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada Kibum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kibum hyung!" katanya ceria.

Kibum terpaku sejenak. Kotak ditangan adiknya itu berisi kue yang dihias dengan umm tak rapi –pasti adiknya yang membuatnya. Ada perasaan hangat saat mendapati angka 8 diatas kue mini itu. Adiknya—tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya ya?

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Kibum kehilangan kata-kata. Bocah itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun, hampir membuat kue ditangan Kyuhyun terjatuh. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih" _telah mengingat hari ulangtahunku_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan ya hyung" Kibum menurut, memejamkan matanya kemudian meniup lilin berbentuk angka 8.

"Bagaimana kau membuat ini Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku belajar pada Paman Jung" sederet gigi putih Kyuhyun nampak, menambah kesan keimutan bocah gempal itu. "Hyung suka?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Pantas saja bajumu kotor. Cepat mandi sana!"

"Hyung!" katanya kesal.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun" Pelayan Shin datang dengan wajah senang. Bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, pasti menyenangkan kan? "Ayo kita sarapan, lalu minum vitamin"

"Tidak mau! Vitaminnya pahit" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tuan muda"

"Biar aku saja" potong Kibum. "Kyuhyunie, ayo makan bersama hyung"

"Hyung juga akan makan vitaminnya?"

"Kyu mau hyung melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. "Nanti ibu marah pada hyung" katanya. "Paman Shin, ayo" katanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Hyung harus mentraktirku setelah ini!" katanya sebelum menghilang menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat setelah menelan pil pahit dari salah satu plastik yang dibawanya. Pemuda itu membuka plastik lainnya, sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati jumlah pil yang berbeda. Atau—mungkin dia lupa jumlahnya?

Menelan lagi, mengernyit ketika merasakan pahit. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengabaikan obat-obatan sialan ini. Tapi ia ingat Ayahnya –Tuan Cho, dan perasaan ingin mengabaikan itu langsung hilang. Bukankah dia harus tetap hidup agar Ayahnya tidak sendirian?

"Kyuhyun" Membuka mata, Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa? Aku mengantuk"

**.**

"_Itu—obat yang kau kirim. Itu obat untuk penderita jantung. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Dan perlu kau tahu, itu sudah dosis tinggi. Seharusnya penderita yang mengkonsumsinya harus segera menjalani operasi. Tapi, siapa yang mengkonsumsinya, Kibum?"_

"_Jantung?"_

"_Bukan itu saja. Obat yang lainnya adalah untuk meredakan sakit penderita pneumothorax, yaitu penyempitan paru-paru. Sepertinya penderita sudah lama menderita penyakit ini"_

"_Kibum?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Siapa pemilik obat ini?"_

"_Ayo kita bertemu, Siwon"_

**.**

"Besok kita sarapan di kafe pelangi"

Kyuhyun melongo untuk sesaat. Apa Kibum tak punya waktu untuk membicarakan ini selain sekarang? "Tsk kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh!" katanya lalu berjalan masuk kembali kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Kibum yang lagi-lagi harus menelan segala kalimat yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Busan**

**24 Juni, Pukul 08.00 KST**

Pagi cepat sekali datang –bagi Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu menatap kesal saat melihat sosok Kibum yang baru saja menarik selimutnya, membuat kulitnya menahan dinginnya AC. Melempar selimut kewajah Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kibum sendiri nampak mendengus sebelum mengambil selimut yang baru saja dilempar Kyuhyun ke wajahnya lalu melipatnya. Ia termasuk tipe pemuda yang senang dengan kebersihan, kerapihan –tapi sepertinya ia melupakannya kemarin setelah menampar Kyuhyun. Pokoknya intinya dia tidak nyaman dengan suasana kotor dan berantakan.

Kibum melirik ketika mendengar arloji Kyuhyun yang sudah berbunyi. Pemuda stoic itu menatap tajam pada sosok Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi menuju meja, mematikan arlojinya kemudian masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Kibum.

"Kau membuat lantai kamar kotor" dengusnya lirih –tak berniat membuat Kyuhyun tahu kesalahannya kemudian berbalik padanya. Dan memang Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapannya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi. Ia rasa ia tak pesan makanan –jika memang yang datang pelayan. Kyuhyun? Apalagi bocah itu. Kibum lebih tak yakin lagi. Kyuhyun bahkan butuh waktu hampir setengah jam dibangunkan olehnya. Lalu siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Siwon kah?

Pemuda itu bergegas membukakan pintu, terpaku ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. "Ibu? Ayah?" katanya dengan suara serak. Oh Kibum benar-benar berharap matanya salah melihat sekarang. Tidak, dia belum sanggup bertemu Ayah dan Ibunya. Paling tidak, bukan disini.

"Kibumie"

_Tidak._

Sosok wanita cantik itu memeluk Kibum erat, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kesepian yang selama ini dirasakannya. Kibum menatap tak mengerti pada sosok lelaki paruhbaya yang berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang istri memeluk Kibum dengan sayang.

"Ibumu memaksa menemuimu kemari. Dia bilang ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebelum presentasimu" Ayahnya menjelaskan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"Ayahmu yang memberi ide. Kau mungkin butuh refreshing Kibumie?" Ibunya membela diri disela pelukannya pada Kibum.

Kibum tercekat. Ia memang senang, tapi disatu sisi ia merasa khawatir. Ia belum siap melihat reaksi Kyuhyun bertemu Ayah dan Ibunya, ataupun sebaliknya. Ia merasa—ia masih belum bisa berbagi Ayah dan Ibunya dengan siapapun –apalagi Kyuhyun. Entahlah. Kibum merasa dirinya yang dulu telah kembali lagi, dirinya yang merasa tak sudi berbagi dengan Kyuhyun –adiknya.

"Ibu"

"Siapa yang datang, Ki—"

Kalimat Kibum terpotong oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, mematung menatap Kibum yang tengah dipeluk Ibunya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum bibir plum itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Halo Tuan, Nyonya" sapanya sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

Kibum terdiam, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku mendadak, merasakan dadanya seperti ditusuk pisau. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Apa ia salah lihat tadi? Kyuhyun bahkan tak terlihat kaget yang berlebihan ketika melihat Ayah dan Ibunya. Apa Kyuhyun bisa bermain poker dengan baik huh?

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menatap sosok pucat itu dengan mata tak berkedip. Ada yang membuat mata mereka tak mau berhenti untuk tak menatap sosok ringkih itu. Entah apa. Aura yang ada pada sosok pucat itu sungguh membuat keduanya merasa sedih? Rindu? Entahlah.

"Ah ini temanmu itu, Kibumie?" Tuan Kim tersadar lebih dulu. Pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. "Hallo. Aku Kim Junhyung, ayahnya Kibum. Dan ini istriku, Kim Yoora. Dan untukmu, panggil kami Paman dan Bibi saja, mengerti?"

"Ah hallo, Paman, Bibi. Senang bertemu kalian. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, hoobae Kim Kibum di universitas" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya lagi.

_Kyu—hyun?_

"Kyu—hyun?"

Nyonya Kim merasakan matanya memanas ketika sosok pucat itu mengenalkan dirinya. Nama itu, nama yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak dua belas tahun lalu. Nama yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Nama putra bungsunya.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut –membuat wajahnya sebingung mungkin –setidaknya itu yang Kibum lihat, "Iya. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" katanya sambil berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya pada kedua sosok yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Dan hebatnya, kau bisa menutupinya kan Cho?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika tangan Tuan Kim berjabatan dengan tangannya. Hangat. Tangan Ayahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Lalu ia beralih pada Nyonya Kim, mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan ketika tangan Nyonya Kim bersentuhan dengan tangannya, pemuda pucat itu kembali tersenyum.

Air mata itu mengalir dari kedua mata Nyonya Kim. Air mata kerinduan akan putra bungsunya. Air mata yang mewakili sesaknya dadanya ketika mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh seseorang berwajah pucat didepannya. Seseorang yang memiliki aura yang sama seperti Kyuhyun-nya.

"Bibi, anda kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan alis bertaut –pura-pura bingung lagi.

"Ibu" Kibum menyentuh lengan Nyonya Kim. Tangan Ibunya begitu dingin dan bergetar.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa" Nyonya Kim menjawab dengan nada bergetar. "Aku hanya kelilipan saja" katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Oh kukira Bibi kenapa" Kyuhyun bergumam. Pemuda itu kemudian mendesah ketika melihat jam dinding dikamar hotel. "Paman, Bibi, Kibum-sshi, aku permisi dulu. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan" pamitnya sambil mengambil mantelnya, membuat Nyonya Kim mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang menggunakan mantel dimusim panas ini huh?

"Ah traktirannya lain kali saja, Kibum-sshi" katanya sebelum berlari, menghilang dikoridor.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ketika sampai didalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Pemuda pucat itu merasakan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, kulitnya memutih dengan tangan dan kaki bergetar. Ia melihatnya. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya didepan matanya sendiri. Sungguh. Ia merasa senang, merasa—apa ya? Mungkin miris juga.

_**Tes**_

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya yang semakin tirus. Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum miris. Apakah memang harus seperti ini? Tadi ia bisa melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya begitu bahagia bisa bertemu Kibum. Dan Kibum juga seperti itu –sepertinya. Kakaknya –kalau boleh dia panggil Kibum begitu, begitu berbeda dengan kakaknya yang dulu. Ada raut bahagia yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat dikedua mata Kibum. Apa memang sebaiknya begini? Sebaiknya dia mengabaikan perasaan rindunya saja?

Dan juga—bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Haruskah dia melukai Ayah Cho-nya? Tidak! Dia tidak boleh melukai Ayah Cho-nya lebih dari ini. Biarlah, biarlah hatinya saja yang sakit. Biarlah hatinya saja yang merasakan kesedihan ini. Bukankah dia pemain poker yang baik selama ini? Ia bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Ia yakin itu. Mungkin setelah kompetisi ini dia bisa meminta Ayah Cho-nya untuk memindahkan kuliahnya. Ya. Seperti itu.

*TBC*

Dikit banget ya? Sorry sorry *dance sorry sorry*

Maaf karena baru ngepost soalnya wifi dikantor kena masalah, ngga connect terus. Huhu -_-

Hehe mind to RnR? Thanks a lot reader-deul!


	14. Chapter 13

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

Kibum menyesap cappuccino dalam gelasnya. Pemuda itu memandang kearah pintu masuk cafe ketika lonceng berbunyi –penanda jika ada pengunjung yang masuk atau keluar, dan sosok tampan yang sejak tadi ditunggunya itu melambaikan tangan sembari mengeluarkan senyum jokernya. Kibum balas tersenyum, melambai, menyuruh pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Kibum-ah?"

"Kau sepertinya punya hobi terlambat ya?" Kibum balik bertanya. "Duduklah, dan jelaskan saja pembicaran kita ditelepon" katanya _to the point _seakan tak peduli bahwa pemuda didepannya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Kau bahkan belum membiarkanku memesan minuman" dengus sosok tampan itu. Namun ia segera melambai pada pelayan, memesan minuman kesukaannya tanpa menunggu ijin dari Kibum. Hei! Disini dia bahkan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kibum! "Dan kau melupakan suffix 'hyung' pada kalimatmu" lanjutnya kembali mendengus.

"Jadi?" Kibum tampak tak sabar, membuat sosok tampan itu mendengus, lagi.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, Kim Kibum" katanya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat pelayan mengantarkan minuman pesanannya. Cepat sekali. "Oh baiklah—baiklah, tidak usah menatapku seperti itu" katanya begitu melihat tatapan mata Kibum begitu tajam padanya.

"Jadi, kau mau tahu yang mana?" tanya sosok itu akhirnya.

"Siwon hyung" jeda Kibum. Entahlah, ia jadi merasa takut untuk menanyakannya lebih rinci. Tapi ia harus tahu. Entah untuk apa. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui semuanya.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku" putusnya.

Siwon batal meminum kopinya. Dokter muda itu menatap Kibum. Ada tatapan khawatir dan penasaran disepasang mata hitam Kibum yang biasanya tak bisa dia baca. "Obat siapa yang kau kirim padaku?" tanyanya. Ia penasaran sekali siapa pemilik obat-obat itu. "Salah satu obat yang kau kirim itu adalah obat penahan rasa sakit dosis tinggi, Kibum-ah"

Kibum masih diam, ia tahu Siwon masih akan menjelaskan lagi. Lebih banyak lagi yang ingin dia tahu.

"Aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana, Kibum" aku Siwon. "Semua obat itu, apa dikonsumsi oleh satu orang?" Kibum mengangguk, membuat Siwon ikut mengangguk. "Ini buruk" putusnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu pneumothorax kan? Penumpukan udara dalam rongga paru-paru si penderita sudah sangat parah dan menyebabkan selaputnya sedikit robek. Penderita akan mengalami kekurangan oksigen tiap melakukan hal yang melelahkan, misalnya berlari" Siwon memberi jeda, sebenarnya menunggu reaksi Kibum.

**.**

"_Tidak, Kyu tidak boleh ikut lomba lari"_

_Kyuhyun yang awalnya tersenyum itu menautkan alisnya. "Tapi kenapa, Bu? Kyu ingin ikut bersama Kibum hyung. Wooyoungie saja ikut bersama Taecyeon hyung!"_

"_Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Ibunya nampak bergeming ditempatnya, membolak-balik majalah sambil sesekali melirik dua jagoannya._

"_Kibum hyung" cicit Kyuhyun sambil melirik Kibum, berharap kakaknya itu membantunya membujuk Ibunya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa seperti apa kakaknya itu._

"_Dengarkan saja apa kata Ibu, Kyuhyun" Kibum berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang merasakan dadanya sesak. Lagi. Ia telah membuat kakaknya terluka._

"_Kibumie" suara sang Ibu menghentikan langkah malas Kibum. Bocah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa bu?'. "Jangan marah pada Kyuhyun"_

_Kibum merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Rasa-rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat mendengar pembelaan Ibunya atau Ayahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Rasanya dia mulai muak dengan semua yang Ibu dan Ayahnya lakukan untuk Kyuhyun._

"_Mengertilah. Suatu hari—kau pasti akan tahu mengapa Ibu melarang Kyuhyun untuk ikut"_

_Ya, tentu saja karena takut terluka. Kibum tahu adiknya itu sungguh lemah. Namun bocah itu tak mengucapkan apapun, dia hanya mengangguk kemudian menyunggingkan senyum, seolah ia mau mengerti._

**.**

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Pneumothorax tidak bisa disembuhkan, Kibum. Dan untuk penderita satu ini, kemungkinan kambuhnya mencapai 50%" lanjut Siwon. Dokter muda itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat raut wajah Kibum mengeruh. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kibum-ah?"

"Ya" meski ragu namun jawaban Kibum terdengar mantap ditelinga Siwon.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkan penjelasanku?" tanya Siwon ragu. Kibum mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Dan obat ini" diambilnya plastik berisi salah satu obat yang Kibum kirim padanya kemudian meletakannya diatas meja. "Ini obat untuk penderita kelainan jantung"

"Apa?!" mata Kibum menatap tajam Siwon.

"Ini obat keras, Kibum. Penahan rasa sakit dosis tinggi. Perkiraanku, pasien sudah mencapai batasnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pasien harus segera naik meja operasi"

Mata Kibum melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir Siwon. Kaget? Tentu saja. Meskipun ia seorang calon dokter, ia tidak tahu obat apa itu sementara ia mengambilnya saja dari plastik obat tanpa tulisan resep diluarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mengkonsumsi obat untuk penderita jantung kalau tidak menderita jantung? Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut. Takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

"_Ingat, jangan meletuskan balon didekat Kyuhyun"_

"_Kenapa?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada tidak suka._

"_Pokoknya jangan meletuskan balon didekat Kyuhyun, Kibum. Mengerti?" Ibunya kembali memberi wejangan tanpa penjelasan yang diinginkan Kibum._

"_Aku mau alasan yang jelas, Bu. Lagipula, ini untuk ulang tahunnya" bukankah ulangtahun selalu identik dengan balon bagi anak kecil seperti mereka? Kibum hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan bermain 'mari-meletuskan-balon' seperti yang dia lihat diacara ulangtahun teman sekelasnya._

"_Kau akan tahu nanti, Kibum. Ibu mohon"_

**.**

"Dan kabar buruknya lagi adalah" Siwon memberi jeda –lagi, membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamuannnya. "Akan sulit jika keduanya kambuh bersamaan"

Hening. Pandangan Kibum mengosong dan Siwon tak menyadarinya.

"Jadi, siapa pemilik obat-obatan ini? Bukan dirimu kan?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Bayang-bayang masa kecilnya kembali berputar seakan mentertawakannya. Mengapa ia merasa iri pada adiknya yang lemah itu? Padahal Ayah dan Ibunya hampir selalu melakukan yang terbaik juga untuknya. Ya, mungkin hanya karena Ayah dan Ibunya kadang lupa, ah tidak, tapi terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya kah? Picik sekali pikiranmu, Kim! Jadi apa sekarang kau menyesal?

"Ya! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku, Kibum. Kau tahu betapa aku tak bisa tidur ketika kau mengirimkan obat itu padaku? Cukup satu orang di Seoul ini yang kutahu mempunyai penyakit keduanya"

Kibum mendongkrak, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya. Tak biasanya Siwon sampai membentaknya seperti itu –betapapun dia bersikap dingin pada Dokter muda itu. Karena Siwon sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

"KIM KIBUM!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema diseluruh kafe, membuat semua orang menatap pemuda pucat yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah kesal itu, menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat dengan pandangan terpaku pada sosok Kibum yang menatapnya datar. Tidak. Bukan datar, tapi—entahlah. Bahkan Kibum tak tahu apa arti tatapan yang tengah ia berikan pada sosok itu.

"Apa-apaan kau—"

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Siwon menatap terkejut sosoknya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon. Kibum diam-diam memasukan plastik obat diatas meja kedalam saku celananya.

"Dokter Choi?!" Kyuhyun juga tak kalah kagetnya. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai menunjuk wajah Siwon. "Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang di Jepang?" terakhir kali mereka bertemu dirumah sakit, Siwon bilang ia akan berada di Jepang untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

Siwon meringis, "Aku menjadi juri dikompetisi ini" katanya dengan nada bangga yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecih. "Hey! Panggil aku hyung!" keluhnya ketika sadar Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'kau' bukan 'hyung' tadi.

"Siapa yang mau?" Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk dengan kasar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang menatapnya dalam diam, "Hei, Kibum-sshi, kau tidak sedang menyogok Dokter Choi kan?" tuduhnya sambil menujuk wajah Kibum dengan jarinya.

"Hei!" teriak Siwon, sedangkan Kibum hanya menatap sosok pucat didepannya dalam diam. "Kyuhyun-ah kau sungguh-sungguh—ck—" Siwon kehilangan kata-kata. Selalu seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya Dokter muda itu berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalian saling kenal?" ini kalimat pertama Kibum setelah Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Dia pa—aww" Siwon meringis merasakan sepatu Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya dibawah meja. "Kyuhyun-ah" geramnya.

"Jadi Kibum-sshi, apa maumu?" Kyuhyun bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Seperti janjiku, mentraktirmu makan siang" jawab Kibum datar.

"Dengan memaksaku? Mengancamku? Oh kau sungguh menyebalkan Kibum" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak tahukah Kibum bahwa dirinya ingin sendiri dulu? Menenangkan diri mungkin? Atau Kibum sedang mengoloknya? Ingin melihat wajahnya setelah bertemu orangtuanya setelah bertahun-tahun?

"Perjanjian ini selesai. Tidak usah mentraktirku. Aku tidak nafsu makan" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gerakan kasar.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Siwon. "Bukankah sudah hyung katakan, bagaimanapun tidak nafsunya dirimu untuk makan, kau tetap harus makan? Kau sudah berjanjikan pada hyung" ucap Siwon dengan wajah merajuk.

Kibum menatap interaksi kedua pemuda didepannya dengan perasaan—tidak suka? Tidak rela? Pokoknya dia merasa dadanya bergemuruh, kesal melihat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu aneh, Kibum-ah. Kami datang kau malah mengabaikan kami dengan pergi makan siang seorang diri"

Kim Yoora memasang wajah merajuk melihat Kibum datang. Wanita paruhbaya itu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kim Junhyung tertawa kecil sambil membaca koran. Pria paruhbaya itu duduk santai disofa kamar hotel Kibum setelah sejak pagi tadi mendapat gerutuan istrinya. Oke sekarang Kibum merasa khawatir, jangan-jangan Ayah dan Ibunya akan menginap satu kamar dengannya dan Kyuhyun?! Oh tidak!

"Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu masih disini?"

_**Pletak**_

"Ayah!" Kibum memasang wajah kaget sekaligus kesakitan yang jarang sekali ditunjukannya ketika koran ditangan Ayahnya melayang mengenai kepalanya.

Tuan Kim memasang wajah datarnya, menggelengkan kepala dengan mulut bergumam tak jelas. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Kibum punya sifat yang seperti itu, padahal ia dan istrinya tidak seperti itu. Benarkah?

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat, Kim muda" dengus Tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim tertawa melihat interaksi ayah-anak didepannya. Tawa pertama yang berasal dari hatinya sejak kepergian si bungsu.

_**Bruk**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan suara keras itu membuat keluarga Kim menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati sosok pucat datang dengan wajah merengut. Lucu. Dan tanpa sadar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar karenanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun –sosok pucat itu, menghentikan aksi berjalan sambil menunduknya. Pemuda itu menatap kaget sepasang suami istri yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Oh ingatkan Kyuhyun kalau orang tua Kibum sedang datang berkunjung. Benarkah?

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kupikir kalian sudah pulang" lanjutnya.

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu?" Kim Yoora kembali menunjukan wajah merajuk.

"Ah maaf Paman, Bibi. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kalian. Hanya kurasa—ah sudahlah. Aku kekamar mandi dulu" katanya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Namun sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, pemuda itu kembali berucap, "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kuharap kalian tidak salah paham padaku" katanya sambil menunduk.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup kamar mandi. "Temanmu itu lucu sekali, Kibum" kata keduanya, tak melihat raut wajah Kibum mengeruh.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas begitu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tadinya ia kira Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah tidak berada dikamar hotel mereka, tapi mengapa keduanya masih ada disini? Huh. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berpura-pura lagi? Selama kedua orang itu ada disini? Kyuhyun rasa dia tak akan sanggup.

Membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya, menghitung detak jatungnya. _Sial_. Dia mengumpat pelan. Dirogohnya saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim terpana ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda pucat itu baru selesai mandi dan sekarang sudah berganti pakaian. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak segar, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang masih basah.

_Eh?_

"Seharusnya kau mengeringkan rambutmu, Kyuhyun-ah" suara Tuan Kim menyadarkan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Kau mengotori lantai lagi, Kyuhyun" kini suara Kibum yang sedang duduk disamping Ayahnya terdengar. Dan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengarnya.

"Lihatlah, Paman, anakmu itu senang sekali memberi komentar pada orang lain" adunya pada Tuan Kim.

"Biarkan dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan Hair dryer saja" Nyonya Kim akhirnya buka suara. Wanita paruhbaya itu membuka tasnya, mengambil Hair dryer dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis, "Aku akan tertidur sebelum rambutku kering" katanya sambil mendorong kembali Hair dryer pada Nyonya Kim.

Tuan Kim tertawa kecil mendengarnya, sedangkan Kibum mendengus disampingnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun suka sekali tidur dan menunggu rambutnya kering pasti akan membuat pemuda pucat itu jatuh tertidur. Tapi tunggu, mengapa ekspresi Nyonya Kim tampak berbeda? Wanita paruhbaya itu menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Ibumu yang akan melakukannya kan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Namun detik berikutnya, sepasang mata cokelatnya –yang sejak tadi sibuk menatap kesal Kibum, kini menatap sepasang mata cokelat Nyonya Kim. Astaga, dia melupakan fakta yang satu itu. Bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa menggunakan Hair dryer sendiri, dan akan jatuh tertidur ketika Ibunya yang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Maksudku Ibu terlalu memanjakanku" katanya buru-buru sambil tertawa canggung.

Kibum menoleh, mendapati sesuatu yang janggal antara Ibunya dan Kyuhyun. Dan seketika tubuhnya menegang. Ia baru sadar ucapan Kyuhyun dan pertanyaan Ibunya. Apakah Ibunya mulai sadar bahwa Kyuhyun didepannya adalah si bungsu Kim?

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Kibum menoleh kearah pintu yang diketuk. Baiklah, apakah sekarang dirinya boleh merasa tertolong dengan adanya tamu di jam yang tidak bisa dibilang sore? Kibum tak peduli. Sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu, Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya. Dugaan Kibum, Kyuhyun tengah mencoba mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi Ibunya. Dan entah mengapa dia bersyukur karena itu.

"Halo Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar –sangat lebar ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar hotel, hingga Kibum mengerutkan kening karenanya. "Siwon-sshi" panggilnya riang. Sumpah, Kyuhyun tak pernah sesenang ini jika bertemu Siwon sebelum ini. Ya. Bertemu dokter, siapa sih yang senang?

"Ada apa Siwon hyung kemari?" Kibum mendekat, melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tampak tak suka dengan kehadrian Siwon disana.

"Menjemputku" Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Pemuda pucat itu kemudian beralih menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, "Untuk malam ini aku akan menginap dikamar Siwon-sshi" katanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" ini pertanyaan dari Kibum.

"Tentu saja karena ada Ayah dan Ibu—mu" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk. Pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Siwon. "Kami pergi dulu, Paman, Bibi" katanya lalu berlalu bersama Siwon yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kyuhyunie" katanya disela jalan cepatnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?"

Siwon langsung mengajukan pertanyaannya ketika keduanya masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang disewa Siwon. Pemuda tampan kelewat sempurna itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Siwon mendengus mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kyuhyun"

"Aku hanya tak mau tidur berdesakan dengan keluarga Kim" katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. "Kau tahu universitasku hanya menyewakan kamar dengan satu tempat tidur. Menyebalkan" keluhnya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang mau kudengar, Kyuhyun"

"Lalu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum—tidak—lebih tepatnya apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Kim?" Siwon tampak tak sabar. Ia bisa melihat gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika pertanyaan itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dia rekan timku. Apalagi memang?"

"Mereka bukan keluargamu?"

_**Deg**_

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak begitu pertanyaan menakutkan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel –lagi, dengan alis bertaut –pura-pura bingung. "Maksudmu?" oke—Kyuhyun mengakui ini pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku mengenalmu, Kyu. Kau bukan tipe orang yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Bahkan kau terkadang sangat menyebalkan dengan sikapmu yang seenaknya itu. Jadi, mengapa aku melihat kau begitu dekat dengan Keluarga Kim yang baru kau kenal sehari?"

"Aku tak merasa begitu. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama anaknya, hyung. Masa aku harus ada disana. Kan tidak lucu" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Siwon mendesah kesal sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku masih ingat kau mengenalkan dirimu dengan nama 'Kim Kyuhyun' saat pertama kita bertemu, Kyu" katanya dengan nada pelan.

_**Deg**_

Skak mat. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. Itu cukup masuk akal jika kalian bersaudara" Siwon menambahi ketika mendapati reaksi Kyuhyun seperti maling yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri. Padahal biasanya reaksi Kyuhyun sama tidak mudah dibaca seperti Kibum. Ah Siwon baru sadar bahwa banyak hal yang sama antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Cara mereka berbicara, cara mereka memperlakukan orang lain, tatapan mata tajam dan mengintimidasi dan juga betapa pintarnya keduanya.

_**Deg**_

"Lagipula Kibum terlihat sangat berbeda saat melihatmu siang tadi. Dan—oh Tuhan jangan-jangan dia—" Siwon menutup mulutnya. _Tidak_. Tidak mungkin obat yang Kibum kirim itu milik Kyuhyun kan? Tapi ia mengenal semua obat yang dikonsumsi Kyuhyun, dan—obat yang dikirim Kibum. Itu memang obat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu? Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

_**Deg**_

"Kyu! Astaga Kyuhyun!"

Siwon membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Oh ingatkan dia kalau Kyuhyun menderita sakit jantung dan mendesak Kyuhyun tentu membuat anak itu merasa tertekan dan mengakibatkan jantungnya bekerja lebih ekstra. "Tenanglah Kyu. Aku janji tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi" katanya setengah tak rela.

_**Tes**_

"Kyuhyun" Siwon bergumam begitu melihat air mata keluar dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. Lama mengenal Kyuhyun, ini kali pertama Siwon melihat Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata. Dan kemudian dia berpikir apa Kyuhyun begitu tertekan? Dan mengapa dia tak bersama keluarga Kim?

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan liquid bening itu turun dari matanya yang memanas. Dadanya terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Jadi biarkan dia menumpahkannya sekarang. Karena dirinya sudah lelah berusaha tersenyum didepan orang yang ingin sekali membuatnya menangis. Karena dirinya ingin melepaskan sesak didadanya. Karena dirinya sudah terlihat lemah didepan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Sakit hyung" rintihnya tertahan. "Disini. Sakit sekali"

Siwon yang tadinya hendak mengambil alat kedokterannya membatalkan niatnya. Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Bukan karena jantungnya, bukan juga karena pneumothorax-nya, tapi karena—luka dihatinya. Dokter muda itu membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian yang dilakukannya adalah menepuk punggung Kyuhyun lembut, memberikan kenyamanan pada sosok dingin yang selalu merasa kuat itu. Pada sosok yang ternyata ia mengenal keluarganya. Huh, dunia sempit kan Choi Siwon?

*TBC*

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Cukup panjang kan? Akhirnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ketemu sama Kyuhyun kan? Dan akhirnya Kibum tahu penyakit Kyuhyun! Horeee~ siapa yang udah nunggu chapter ini?

Maaf banget karena lama update, biasa kerjaan di dunia nyata sedang numpuk ditambah pameran jabar fair di bandung ^^ nggak ikut sih Cuma jadi penunggu kantor aja, nyiapin ATK buat yang mau berangkat. Karena sebenarnya punya rencana buat ikut batam expo/Bali expo kkk~

Oya, untuk update selanjutnya aku mau polling ya, reader pengen Missin' U, My Brothers, Our, Now and Forever atau fanfic baru 'What Your Mind?' sama satu oneshoot?

Silahkan tulis fanfic mana yang kalian pengen liat dipost selanjutnya ^^

Last, makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngasih komentar difanfic ini~~

Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya, annyeong ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya **

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**Suatu hari di Tiga Belas tahun lalu**

Wanita cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putra bungsunya masih bergelung didalam selimut tebal. Ia melirik jam dinding dikamar yang didominasi warna _baby blue _itu. Sudah hampir sejam dari janji putranya saat dirinya membangunkan pertama kali. Tapi nampaknya putranya yang sedikit pemalas itu masih betah dengan dunia mimpinya hingga masih enggan membuka matanya menyambut matahari yang sudah semakin tinggi saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Sosok didalam selimut itu melenguh, merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang dibuat sang wanita. Tapi sepasang mata cokelat caramelnya masih enggan dia tampilkan, membuat sang wanita merasa gemas juga. Dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas dibenaknya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini Kibum hyung saja yang Ibu ajak jalan-jalan" putusnya, hendak berdiri ketika sosok bocah dengan pipi gembul itu membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Ibu" erangnya manja. "Jangan hanya mengajak Kibum hyung!" protesnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Ibunya kembali pada posisi duduk, menarik lengan putra bungsunya untuk mendekat. "Habisnya Kyu tidak bangun-bangun, kan kasihan Kibum hyung sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

"Kita akan kemana?" sosok bocah gembul yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu bertanya dengan mata mengerjap lucu –masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Lotte World?"

"Lotte World?" mata itu terbuka lebar. "Kalau begitu Kyu mandi dulu" katanya lalu turun dari pangkuan sang Ibu, melesat lari kedalam kamar mandi. Ibunya tertawa riang melihat kelakuan si bungsu.

"Kyu belum bangun, Bu?"

Sosok kecil –lainnya, melongok dari luar kamar, tentu saja dengan dandanan yang sudah rapi. Ibunya melambai, "Kibum kemari. Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kamar—"

"Bu, airnya dingin"

Nah kan, itu yang tadi ingin Kibum beri tahu pada Ibunya. Kyuhyun mereka tak bisa mandi dengan air dingin. Berganti tujuan, Kibum berjalan kedalam kamar mandi, menemukan adiknya yang sedang berjongkok menahan dingin. Ditepuknya kepala adiknya itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali bangun lebih pagi, Kyu" katanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kibum menyalakan air hangat dan memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk mandi.

"Terimakasih Kibum hyung" kemudian yang Kibum dengar adalah kikikan dari adiknya dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ia tutup.

"Ibu tak tahu kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa mandi tanpa air hangat?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kibum membuat Ibunya terpaku.

"Ya? Ibu—"

"Ibu hanya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini kan? Bahkan jika untuk selanjutnya Ibu sibukpun aku tak peduli"

"Kibum"

Kibum benci mengakui ia lah yang pada akhirnya membuat mata indah itu mengeluarkan liquid bening. Tapi, jika tidak begini bagaimana mungkin dia menyadarkan Ibunya? Jika tidak begini, akan jadi apa dirinya dan Kyuhyun? Hidup bergelimpangan harta tapi tak pernah merasakan ciuman didahi setiap akan terlelap? Atau tidak ada satupun wali yang datang saat pengambilan rapor? Huh, Kibum benci itu semua.

"Ibu kenapa?"

Sosok Kyuhyun muncul dengan alis bertaut melihat Ibunya menangis. Bocah itu berlari kecil mendekati Ibu dan Kakaknya, kemudian meringis ketika melihat lantai menjadi basah karenanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Kibum, berharap Kibum melihatnya sebagai permintaan maaf darinya.

"Kok menangis?"

"Ibu kelilipan" Ibunya buka suara. "Cepat ganti baju dan—apa-apaan ini Kyuhyun? Kau keramas lagi?" Ibunya melotot melihat rambut bocah itu basah.

"Ibu sih jarang dirumah, jadi Kyu harus sering keramas selama Ibu dirumah" Bocah itu tertawa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Ucapan polos yang lagi-lagi menohok Ibunya. "Keringkan rambutku dulu, Bu"

Kibum berdecak, "Jangan terlalu sering keramas Kyu. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan hair dryer sendiri kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk –lagi. Dirinya memang tak akan bisa membantah Kibum. "Ayo Bu"

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. Interaksi kedua putranya begitu intim, begitu dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun lebih jarang membantah jika Kibum yang bicara padanya dibanding dirinya dan suaminya. Tapi—sejak kapan?

"E?"

"Anak ini sungguh-sungguh" Kibum berdecak kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih terbengong melihat putra bungsunya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas, lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya pagi itu. Suaminya, Tuan Kim, meminta ijin membeli makanan bersama Kibum sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan entah mengapa dirinya menolak ketika diajak keduanya. Ia merasa, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Tapi menenangkan dirinya karena apa?

Karena—tiba-tiba saja kejadian bersama Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit berharap bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra bungsunya, Kim Kyuhyun. Karena semua yang Kyuhyun tunjukan didepannya begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Bolehkah dia berharap seperti itu?

"Bibi"

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Membuyarkan lamunannya. Sosok berwajah pucat itu tengah menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Bibi Kenapa?" ulangnya.

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah" dia tersadar. "Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Sosok Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Baru saja Bi. Maaf aku langsung masuk saja, karena kupikir kau juga pergi bersama Kibum-sshi dan Paman Kim"

"Kenapa kau yang harus minta maaf?" wanita itu berdiri, mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan pose bingungnya. "Seharusnya kami. Kau merasa tak nyaman ya kami berada disini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya—tiba-tiba saja merindukan kedua orangtuaku"

"Eh?" Nyonya Kim merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia berharap Kyuhyun akan mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah Ibunya. "Maksudmu?"

"Melihat Bibi begitu menyayangi Kibum-sshi mengingatkanku pada Ibuku" aku Kyuhyun. _Aku merindukanmu, Bu_. "Kalau sekarang Ibuku masih ada, pasti dia juga akan memaksa Ayah untuk kemari"

"Eh?"

"Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Ketika aku berusia 12" jelas Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menerawang, mengingat sosok Ibu keduanya. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya –setelah Ibu kandungnya tentu saja "Tapi, kemarin Ayah sudah datang kemari" lanjutnya.

"Ayah?"

"Ayahku seorang pelukis. Jadi keluarga kami berkeliling dunia karenanya" bangga Kyuhyun. "Oh maaf, mengapa kita jadi membicarakan orangtuaku" Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau memiliki bakat seperti Ayahmu, sepertinya"

Suara Tuan Kim menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Kim kalau Tuan Kim dan Kibum sudah kembali. Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut wajah Kibum yang datar, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tuan Kim, mengucapkan terimakasih atas pujiannya.

"Matamu sembab?"

"Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti, namun ketika sadar ia buru-buru tersenyum. "Ah ini? Aku tidur terlalu malam kurasa dan bangun kesiangan" katanya sambil cengengesan.

"Bukankah kau hobi bangun siang?" oke ini sindiran dari Kibum karena selalu tak berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun kurang dari 10 menit.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar sindiran Kibum. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih belum mau memberitahukannya pada Ibu, Kibumie?"

Suara Ibunya yang bergetar itu menahan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, melihat raut wajah Ibunya mengeruh. Ada kesedihan yang ia lihat dari kedua mata cokelat terang Ibunya. Wajah itu berbeda dengan wajah beberapa saat yang lalu. "Sampai kapan, Kibumie? Sampai kapan Ibu dan Ayah harus menunggumu bicara?"

Kim Yoora tak pernah tahu mengapa dia merasa terluka ketika Cho Kyuhyun memiliki Ayah dan Ibu, hingga tanpa sadar ia meluapkan semua yang mengganjal dihatinya pada Kibum. Ia ingin menemukan putra bungsunya.

"Aku" Kibum bergumam.

"Kasihanilah Ibu, Kibum" air mata itu akhirnya benar-benar menetes. Dan Kibum benci melihatnya.

Tuan Kim menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Pria setengahbaya itu membeku ditempatnya. Akhirnya, ia memang tak bisa meminta istrinya untuk pura-pura tak tahu lagi.

"Tolong mengerilah perasaan—"

"Ibu selalu saja memikirkan perasaannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku, Bu?" Kibum memotong, menatap terluka pada sepasang mata cokelat Ibunya. "Selama ini aku selalu mencoba sabar dengan semua sikap kalian yang membedakanku dengannya. Aku lelah, Bu, Yah. Kalian yang tidak ingat ulang tahunku, kalian yang lupa datang dihari wisuda taman kanak-kanakku. Haruskah aku sebutkan semuanya agar kalian sadar dengan posisiku?"

Kibum menggeram, menahan sekuat air mata yang mencoba berlomba keluar dari kedua mata hitamnya. Sesak itu datang lagi. Rasa benci itu datang lagi. Bahkan Kibum merasa sesak dan benci itu semakin besar saja. Kibum tak pernah paham dengan jalan pikiran orangtuanya. Mengapa selalu ada perbedaan antara dirinya dan adiknya—Kyuhyun? Mengapa hanya dia yang harus mengerti?

Mata Tuan dan Nyonya Kim terbelakak mendengar penuturan Kibum. Inikah yang selama ini Kibum mereka rasakan? Air mata semakin deras saja turun dari dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu. _Maaf jika memang begitu, Kibum_. Lirih mereka dalam hati.

"Kibum"

"Jadi menurut kalian, aku harus diam? Menyimpan sesaknya seorang diri? Apa kalian pikir kalian tidak egois? Hanya ingin melindungi bocah itu? Apa kalian tidak sekalipun berpikir berada diposisiku?"

"Kibum, kau salah paham, nak" lirih Tuan Kim. Pria paruhbaya itu akhirnya buka suara. Sepertinya sekarang saatnya Kibum tahu semuanya.

"Ayah akan menjawab dua pertanyaanmu itu, Kibum. Sekarang" Tuan Kim memulai, membuat mata Kibum yang berkabut menatapnya tajam. "Tentang pertanyaan pertamamu, kami ingat Kibum. Ulang tahunmu. Bagaimana kau berpikir orangtua lupa pada ulangtahun anaknya?"

"Jadi, Ayah dan Ibu ingat ulangtahunku?" Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kalian tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku? Kenapa kalian selalu berpura-pura lupa?"

"Kau lupa Kibum. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunmu sejak kejadian itu"

Kibum membatu. Tunggu! Kejadian itu? Ingatan itu seperti kembali, berputar dikepala Kibum. Benar. Karena kejadian itulah dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi—mengapa selama ini dia mau merayakannya bersama Kyuhyun?

"Kau ingat Kibumie? Karena dihari ulang tahunmu, kita kehilangan Kakek dan Nenek. Itulah alasanmu tidak menyukai ulang tahunmu dirayakan. Bahkan, Ibu dan Ayah tak ingin melukaimu karena mengingatkanmu dengan saat itu" Tuan Kim berucap pelan. "Dan—bukankah kau hanya mau merayakan dengan Kyuhyunie?" mereka bukan tak tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum diam-diam merayakan ulangtahun Kibum tanpa mereka.

Kibum tak membantah, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ia ingat itulah saat-saat yang membuatnya membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Karena ia berpikir kecelakaan itu karena Kakek dan Neneknya ingin menghadiri ulang tahunnya. Hingga kemudian, Kyuhyun-lah yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat merayakan ulang tahunnya. Jadi Kibum, bukankah ini bukan salah Ibu dan Ayahmu? Seandainya kau berbicara pada mereka, mungkin tak akan ada salah paham seperti ini kan?

"Tidak. Aku masih belum mengerti. Mengapa kalian tak memberitahuku? Aku masih anak-anak dan pasti sangat mudah mengendalikanku" salahkan perasaan sesak dan iri yang terus menggerogoti pemikirannya, hingga meski ia tahu, ia tak mau mengakuinya. Meski ia meraas bersalah, ia mencoba membuatnya benar.

"Kibum"

"Itu hanya alasan kalian kan? Terus saja membelanya sampai—"

_**Brak**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Sakit sekali. Mengapa dia harus mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang ternyata membuat luka dihati kakaknya. Luka yang dia pastikan tak akan mengering dengan cepat, bahkan mungkin semakin menganga kini. Dan sialnya dia bahkan membenci kakaknya karena sikap kakaknya padanya.

_**Brak**_

Ucapan Kibum terpotong. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali dan sedang berada didalam kamar mandi saat Ibunya memaksanya berkata jujur. Itu berarti Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya kan?

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengarnya" Kibum berkata dingin. Diliriknya Ibu dan Ayahnya. "Kalian mau aku bicara kan? Benar. Pemuda didepan kalian ini, dia adalah Kyuhyun kalian. Anak kesayangan kalian"

Kyuhyun tak tahu sejak kapan air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Ia hanya merasakan sesak lagi dan matanya memanas lagi. Seharusnya dia tak boleh merasa sesak seperti ini kan? Dia sudah melepaskan semuanya. Jadi—dia tak boleh merasa sesak lagi. Tapi, ucapan Kibum, bukankah itu terlalu kasar?

"Kyu—"

"Ma—af"

_**Dug**_

Kyuhyun terjatuh. Ia benci mengakui ini, ia benci ia begitu lemah seperti ini –apalagi didepan orang-orang yang tak mau ia buat kasihan padanya. Diremasnya dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri –bukan lagi sesak. Kyuhyun melihat sendiri bagaimana kuku tangannya memutih. _Tidak, jangan sekarang. Kumohon_. Doanya dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul, karena setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Yang terakhir dia dengar adalah jeritan Nyonya Kim menyebut namanya.

**.**

**.**

**Busan Hospital**

Kibum tak berhenti menatap pintu bertuliskan 'ICU' diatasnya. Disampingnya, Ayah dan Ibunya –Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, berpelukan –saling menguatkan mungkin. Kibum juga mendengar Ibunya sesenggukan. Sejak tadi mereka tak saling bicara. Entah karena kesal satu sama lain atau karena memang tak ada pembicaraan yang harus dibicarakan.

Pintu ruang ICU tak juga dibuka. Dan itu membuat ketiganya tampak tak tenang.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah gusar. Ia baru saja diberitahu oleh manager hotel kalau seseorang yang dicarinya baru saja dilarikan kerumah sakit.

"Kibum, jawab aku!"

"Aku tidak tahu" Kibum menatap Siwon dingin. Ia tak suka melihat Siwon bahkan lebih khawatir dibanding dirinya. Atau—Siwon bisa menunjukan kekhawatirannya dibanding dirinya? Entahlah. Ia hanya tak suka melihat Siwon seperti itu.

"Dokter Choi!"

Pandangan Kibum beralih pada sosok pria setengahbaya yang tengah berlari kearah mereka. Tidak. Bahkan bukan hanya Kibum yang mengalihkan pandangannnya, tapi juga Siwon dan Tuan serta Nyonya Kim.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" oke, Kibum bahkan sekarang mulai tak menyukai pria setengahbaya itu.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Tuan Cho" katanya menyesal.

Tuan Cho –pria paruhbaya itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan salahmu. Dan—terimakasih sudah memberitahuku" ditepuknya pundak Siwon sembari berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Bagaimana anda ada disini, Tuan Cho?" ini pertanyaan dari Kibum. Matanya menatap tak suka Tuan Cho. "Bukankah anda berpamitan padaku akan kembali ke Seoul"

"Dan meninggalkan putraku bersamamu?" potong Tuan Cho. Sepasang matanya yang awalnya ramah kini menatap tajam pada Kibum. "Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku merasa khawatir kan?"

Siwon merasa ia terjebak diantara dua pasang mata yang saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia ingin memutuskan kontak mata keduanya, menyadarkan Tuan Cho kalau disana ada orangtua kandung Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Sepasang mata hitam Kibum seolah lebih menarik bagi Tuan Cho hingga mengabaikan kode yang ia berikan.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim saling pandang. Benarkah didepan mereka adalah ayah angkat Kyuhyun? Dari pembicaraan Kibum dengan pria itu, sudah dipastikan 90% pria itu adalah ayah angkat Kyuhyun. Dan mendadak, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tak mau kembali pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau pria didepan mereka itu tak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk mereka? Mereka bisa melihat kasih sayang hanya dari ucapan pria itu.

"Keluarga pasien?" pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Saya" Tuan Cho dan Tuan Kim berucap bersamaan, kemudian saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. "Saya ayahnya" Tuan Cho memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Tuan Kim. Astaga, ia bahkan baru sadar sejak tadi bukan hanya ada Kibum dan Siwon disampingnya, tapi juga sepasang suami istri yang bisa ia simpulkan sebagai Ayah dan Ibu kandung Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ikut saya"

Tuan Cho berjalan mengekor Dokter ber-name tag Jung Jihoon. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sepasang suami istri itu dan juga Kibum. Biarlah, kali ini ia egois. Kyuhyun putranya. Selamanya akan seperti itu. Karena hanya Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Hanya demi Kyuhyun-nya.

"Bagaimana putra saya Dokter?"

"Kita harus melakukan transpalasi jantung secepatnya" telak. "Kita hampir kehilangannya. Saat diantar tadi, jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak"

Tuan Cho merasa kakinya lemas seketika. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar hal semacam ini, tapi entah mengapa ia tetap saja merasa belum siap. Entah apa lagi yang Dokter Jung bicarakan, Tuan Cho tak memperhatikannya. Fokusnya hanya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun kecilnya yang mempesona.

**.**

**.**

**Musim Semi Sepuluh Tahun Lalu**

"Suamiku!"

Nyonya Cho membuka ruang kerja suaminya dengan cukup keras, membuat suaminya yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan lukisannya menoleh dengan wajah kaget. Untung saja Tuan Cho belum menjulurkan kuas ditangannya untuk mulai kembali melukis. Kalau sudah, bisa dipastikan kalau pria itu harus memulai melukis dari awal lagi.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya berusaha mengendalikan kekesalannya.

"Kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan cepat masuk kedalam ruang kerja suaminya. Pandangan matanya mencari sosok mungil yang mungkin bersembunyi disalah satu tempat diruang kerja itu.

"Apa maksudmu, yeobo?" Tuan Cho meletakan kuasnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada istrinya yang masih sibuk mengitari ruangan kerjanya. "Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. Aku bahkan belum melihatnya sejak pagi tadi"

"Tapi—tapi dia tidak ada dikamarnya" Nyonya Cho hampir saja menangis. "Kita harus mencarinya. Ayo yeobo" ditariknya tangan Tuan Cho dengan gerakan kasar.

"Kau sudah mencarinya didalam kamar mandi? Mungkin dia bersembunyi disana seperti kemarin?"

"Kau tahu dia tak mungkin bersembunyi ditempat yang sama dua kali, yeobo" Nyonya Cho menjawab dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Kyuhyun—"

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu seperti itu?" Nyonya Cho berkata dengan tidak suka. Wanita itu segera berjalan menuju pintu depan, diikuti Tuan Cho dibelakangnya. Mungkin itu Kyuhyun kan?

"Nyonya Chul? Ada—"

"Kyuhyun" potong wanita yang dipanggil Nyonya Chul dengan nada gusar. Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu menarik lengan Nyonya Cho untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh –karena memang rumah Keluarga Chul ada diblok yang berbeda dengan mereka. Dan disinilah mereka, disalah satu kamar dirumah keluarga Chul. Nyonya Cho sesenggukan begitu melihat sosok pucat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan tube yang menutupi mulutnya. Ada apa dengan putranya? Tadi sepanjang perjalana Nyonya Chul bercerita kalau Kyuhyun dia temukan sedang memegangi dadanya disekitar taman disamping rumahnya. Karena jarak rumah Tuan Cho yang lumayan jauh, jadi ia berinisiatif membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya dan sekalian saja memanggilkan Dokter keluarganya.

"Mereka adalah orangtua Kyuhyun, Dokter" Nyonya Chul memperkenalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho pada Dokter keluarganya yang baru saja memeriksa dan memasangkan tube pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan putraku, Dokter?"

"Sebenarnyaputra kalian—" Dokter itu memberi jeda, melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring diranjang dengan damai. "Menderita kelainan jantung"

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

"Itu—Tuan Cho, ayah Kyuhyun"

Siwon membuka pembicaraan pertama kali. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa Paman dan Bibi harus tahu" katanya lagi. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya sulit. Huh, mengapa dia seakan menjadi tersangka disini. Meski mereka tak mengatakan apapun, tapi pandangan mereka seolah menyalahkannya. Tapi dia tak menyesal mengatakan itu. Entah mengapa.

"Kibum"

"Hn"

"Ayah akan menjawab pertanyaan keduamu—" jeda Tuan Kim. Pria itu melirik istrinya –seolah meminta ijin, "Kau bertanya mengapa kami tidak datang dihari wisudamu kan? Jawabannya adalah karena saat itu—Kyuhyun dinyatakan dalam keadaan kritis. Detak jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik"

Mata Kibum membulat sempurna, "APA?!" kagetnya. Bahkan Siwon juga ikut berteriak kaget tadi.

"Kyuhyun memiliki kelainan jantung sejak lahir, dan—pneumothorax. Itulah alasan Ibumu membatasi kegiatannya, Kibum. Tak ada alasan lain selain karena kami mencintai kalian berdua. Kami tak ingin kau terluka, kami juga tak ingin Kyuhyun terluka"

"Ke—kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku?" Kibum kehilangan suaranya. Semua kalimat yang hendak keluar mendadak kembali masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Kenyataan itu memang sudah ia dengar dari Siwon, tapi—mendengar langsung dari kedua orangtuanya sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat menyesal, sangat bersalah dan sangat marah. Mengapa orangtuanya menutupi hal ini darinya?

"Maaf, Ibu tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik sebaik kau menjaganya, Kibum" Nyonya Kim kembali terisak.

"Ibu"

"Ibu baru sadar ternyata kau lebih mengenalnya dibanding Ibu" potong Nyonya Kim. "Jangan menyuruhku memilih antara kau dan Kyuhyun lagi. Kalian berdua sama berharganya"

Kibum bergerak memeluk Nyonya Kim. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, merasakan pelukan hangat Ibunya. Dan kemudian ia merasa Tuan Kim juga memeluknya. Rasanya semakin hangat saja. _Kau juga harus merasakannya, Kyuhyun—nie_.

Siwon perlahan berjalan menjauhi ketiganya. Kibum sudah menemukan kebenarannya dan kebahagiaannya. Kibum telah menemukan kembali keluarganya yang hilang. Dan tadi tiba-tiba saja Siwon berpikir tentang Tuan Cho, karena Kyuhyun satu-satunya keluarganya, mungkin sekarang pria paruhbaya itu membutuhkannya untuk berbagi beban seperti Keluarga Kim tadi. Ya. Siapa tahu kan?

"Tuan Cho" Siwon bergumam pelan, menemukan Tuan Cho tengah menangis seorang diri. Dugaannya benar. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah Tuan Cho. "Tuan Cho"

"Dokter Choi—bagaimana ini?" potong Tuan Cho dengan pandangan mengabur karena air mata.

*TBC*

Hallooo aku balik lagi dengan fanfic Missin' U, berhubung banyak yang lebih pilih aku fanfic ini untuk di update lebih dulu ^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aku rasa feel-nya lumayan ya?

Akhirnya Kibum tahu dan sepertinya mulai merasa bersalah sama Kyu. Terus gimana ya sama Tuan Cho?

Ohya, makasih banget untuk yang dengan senang hati ngisi kolom komentar dibawah sini. Aku hargai banget ^_^ dan silahkan tinggal jejak kalian di fanfic ini juga ya

Ah satu lagi, fanfic apa yang ingin kalian liat di minggu depan? Tell me, juseyo~


	16. Chapter 15

**Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Proudly**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**Tiga Februari Dua Belas Tahun Lalu**

"Hyuungie~ kenapa lama sekali?!" sosok pucat yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu merengek manja ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga. Dilipatnya tangannya didepan dada. Kakaknya tidak pernah telat sebelumnya, dan mengapa sekarang kakaknya itu harus telat? Dihari specialnya pula.

"Maaf Kyu. Seonsaengnim memberiku tugas tambah tadi"

Sosok Kyuhyun kecil terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menunjukan wajah semenyesal itu padanya. Jadi dia segera mengubah mood-nya, tersenyum super lebar pada kakaknya.

"Jadi—mana hadiahnya?" Kyuhyun kecil menengadahkan tangannya pada sang kakak. "Kibum hyung tidak lupa kan?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kibum. Dan setelahnya bocah yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Aku bukan anak perempuan, hyungie" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada hadiah dari Kibum. Sungguh ia kesal sekali melihat benda ditangan Kibum itu.

"Kau juga memberiku kalung saat ulangtahun kemarin. Jadi ini hadiahku. Cincin ini bagus Kyuhyun" Kibum berdecak.

Kyuhyun mempout-kan mulutnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian bocah itu sudah kembali pada mood senyum lebarnya. Maka ditariknya hadiah pemberian Kibum untuknya. Bahkan dia memaksa Kibum membuka kalung hadiahnya diulangtahun Kibum tahun lalu. Dengan telaten dimasukannya cincin bertuliskan "Kyu" itu kedalam kalung.

"Begini bagus kan?" tanyanya pada Kibum. "Hyung yang memakainya" katanya kemudian memasangkan kalung itu pada leher Kibum. "Ini sebagai hadiah ualngtahun dariku untuk Kibum hyung tahun ini" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Itu tidak adil Kyuhyun" Kibum memasang wajah merajuk. "Belikan aku yang lain"

"Uang jajan Kyu tidak cukup hyung" keluh Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dia hanya bocah yang mendapat uang dari Ibunya. Dan otomatis uang jajannya lebih kecil dari Kibum kan?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Satu loyang brownish?" tawar Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Dia akan meminta Bibi Jung membantunya membuat brownish nanti. Saat ulang tahun Kibum.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Berjalan-jalan. Ini hari specialmu kan?"

"Tapi Kyu belum bilang pada Ibu. Tadi saja Ibu marah saat Kyu bilang mau bermain dengan Changmin"

"Tapi kali ini Kyu bermain dengan Kibum hyung"

Dan kemudian Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ketempat yang lumayan jauh, yang tak mungkin membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul. Itulah terakhir kalinya Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, memeluk bocah gembul itu ketika kedinginan. Itulah terakhir kalinya, keluarga Kim punya putra bungsu.

**.**

**.**

**Busan Hospital**

Pemuda itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruang rawat dengan nomor 1004. Tak ada siapapun didalam sana kecuali si pasien yang masih betah menutup matanya dengan damai. Tak peduli semua orang merasa khawatir karenanya. Atau—mungkin si pasien sedang membalas dendam pada mereka semua? Terlebih pada dirinya? Tak ada yang tahu. Dan Kibum tak mau menebak begitu.

Kim Kibum. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi disamping ranjang sang pasien ber tag Cho Kyuhyun.

_Cho Kyuhyun?_

Kibum menghela nafas pelan. Namun karena suasana yang sepi dan hanya suara mesin dari alat pemompa jantung yang terdengar, maka suara helaan nafasnya pun terdengar. Ia menoleh kearah pintu. Tadi Ibu dan Ayahnya juga akan masuk, namun bertemu dengan Tuan Cho dan mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara enam pasang mata. Padahal Kibum ingin juga ikut berbicara dengan mereka. Ia juga sudah dewasa. Dan yang terpenting, dia ingin membantu Ibu dan Ayahnya mendapatkan kembali si bungsu Kim.

Terdengar egois memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah satu-satunya cara dirinya membalas semua waktu yang dia hilangkan karena kepergian si bungsu Kim. Adiknya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama adiknya. Saling meledek, saling menyuapi, bertanding game kemudian tidur bersama. Dan mungkin sekarang mereka bisa saling bercerita tentang gadis-gadis yang bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta, meski pada kenyataannya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpikir untuk berpacaran saat ini.

Menghela nafas lagi, Kibum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Kotak yang dilapisi kain beludru. Tidak. Dia tidak sedang berniat melamar adiknya. Dia hanya—ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada adiknya itu. Sesuatu yang menjadi kado terakhir Kyuhyun padanya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati kalung berliontin cincin dengan goresan "Kyu" didalamnya. Dia sengaja memesankan cincin itu untuk Kyuhyun diulang tahun keenam adiknya.

"Aku akan memintamu memasangkan kalung ini. Jadi—cepatlah bangun" katanya membuka percakapan yang pada dasarnya akan dia lakukan sendiri.

"Siwon hyung bilang kau tetap saja nakal saat menjadi pasiennya. Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya. Saat aku menyelesaikan study-ku dan mendapatkan gelar dokterku, kau adalah pasien pertamaku, meski aku berharap kau sudah sembuh saat itu tiba" katanya ketika mengingat percakapannya bersama Siwon beberapa saat yang lalu. Sunbae-nya itu menceritakan sedikit tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau marah padaku kan Kyu jadi kau tak mau membuka matamu? Maaf. Aku—" Kibum kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, menahan cairan bening yang suah bersiap turun dari sudut matanya. Ia tak boleh menangis. Kyuhyun bilang dia suka wajahnya yang tersenyum kan? Maka dia akan tersenyum.

"Mari hidup bersama lagi Kyu. Aku akan menebus 12 tahun yang kau lewati tanpa kami. Hyung-mu ini berjanji"

**.**

**.**

"APA?!"

Jungsoo berdiri dengan gerakan terburu. Dia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan atas informasi yang baru saja didapatkannya. Dan ketika Yunho mengangguk setelah meneguk sekaleng cola, pemuda cantik itu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar, mengambil mantel dan membuat Heechul yang sedang membaca majalah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Jungsoo?"

"Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit"

Kalimat pendek itu sukses membuat Heechul juga berdiri. "Tunggu. Kau dapat informasi dari siapa?"

"Yunho"

"Aku ikut denganmu. Yunho juga. Dia akan menyetir"

Dan Yunho yang baru saja melangkah mendekati keduanya terpaksa mengeluh. Inilah sulitnya bekerja dengan Heechul. Pria cantik sekaligus tampan itu hobi sekali memerintah orang. Yunho dan yang lainnya sering bercanda bahwa Heechul punya sifat bossy. Well, sepertinya itu bukan hanya bahan candaan lagi sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Yun?" Heechul membuka percakapan ketika Yunho mengarahkan mobilnya menuju Busan Hospital. Pria bermata musang itu melirik Heechul lewat kaca spion. Oke dia sekarang merasa seperti supir. "Aku menemani teman kencanku menjenguk temannya. Well, disana aku melihat Tuan Cho, Kibum, Siwon—" jeda Yunho, pria itu melirik Heechul dan Jungsoo yang masih memperhatikannya, menunggunya melanjutkan informasi yang mereka perlukan. "—ada juga Tuan dan Nyonya Kim"

"APA?!" Heechul dan Jungsoo berteriak bersamaan, membuat Yunho sedikit mengumpat karena ia hampir saja mengerem mendadak karena kaget.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya hyung" Yunho berucap dengan tidak yakin setelah berhasil menghela nafas menahan marah. Apalagi ia bisa melihat tatapan tak suka Tuan Cho pada Nyonya dan Tuan Kim tadi. Sebenarnya itu wajar saja. Pasti Tuan Cho merasa khawatir orangtua kandung Kyuhyun akan membawa Kyuhyun darinya.

"Bisa kau lebih cepat membawa mobilnya, Yun?" Jungsoo berkata tak sabar.

"Dan membuat kita kena tilang? Atau paling parah mati mengenaskan? Oh—terimakasih hyung. Aku masih ada janji kencan besok hari" jawabnya disambut tepukan dikepalanya oleh Heechul. "Berhenti kencan dengan orang-orang yang baru kau kenal" katanya menasehati.

Yunho berdecih. Ia bahkan lebih baik dari Heechul yang bisa gonta-ganti wanita setiap hari. Entahlah. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Heechul lebih terlihat cantik dibanding tampan. Bahkan suatu hari ketika dirinya menemani Heechul membeli cincin untuk kekasihnya, pelayan toko malah mengira Heechul kekasihnya dan memilihkan cincin pertunangan untuk mereka. Huh. Mengingatnya saja membuat Yunho kesal. Karena kenyataannya Heechul bahkan lebih banyak memiliki mantan dibanding dirinya.

"Heenim" panggil Jungsoo. Heechul menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "Menurutmu, Paman dan Bibi sudah tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin tidak" jawab Heechul. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggunya. "Kau memilih kemungkinan yang mana?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Apapun pilihanku, kupikir itu pasti berbeda dengan pilihanmu" jawab Jungsoo. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut ketika Heechul meliriknya. "Astaga, apa kau selalu membawa mobil sepelan ini Yun?"

"Jungsoo hyung!" Yunho mendelik kesal. Hey! Dua orang ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal juga. Meledeknya habis-habisan. Sedangkan Jungsoo dan Heechul mengulum senyum, berusaha membuat mood mereka baik.

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kafetaria Busan Hospital itu cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa bangku saja yang terisi keluarga pasien yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Lagipula masa iya mereka harus tertawa sementara sanak keluarga mereka sedang sakit? Sepertinya tidak lucu kan?

Tuan Cho menyeruput cappuchino-nya, menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkan Tuan Kim yang duduk didepannya –berdampingan dengan Nyonya Kim. Keduanya tampak duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Begitu sulitkah memulai percakapan Tuan-Nyonya?

"Mengenai Kyuhyun—" jeda Tuan Kim. Pria itu menelan salivanya sulit. Tatapan Tuan Cho begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Bisakah—kami memintanya darimu?" lanjut Nyonya Kim. Ia tak sabar dengan suaminya.

Tuan Cho tertawa –meremehkan. "Kyuhyun bukan barang yang bisa anda buang dan ambil sesuka anda" katanya tajam, sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Ya memang bukan kalian yang membuangnya" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Anda tidak mengerti Tuan Cho"

"Ya. Jadi segeralah buat aku mengerti, Tuan Kim" pandangan mata Tuan Cho menajam begitu dikatakan tak mengerti apapun.

"Kami kehilangannya. Itu hanya kecemburuan anak-anak. Tidak. Itu bukan 'hanya', tapi—Kibum—"

"Itu—" potong Tuan Cho. "Karena kalian sudah memiliki Kibum, jadi—biarkan Kyuhyun bersamaku" egois memang, tapi Tuan Cho hanya ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku orang yang tidak punya saudara. Hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya yang kupunya"

"Tapi anda harus melihat dari sisiku, Tuan" Nyonya Kim meneteskan air matanya dan Tuan Cho berdecak karenanya. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat seorang wanita menangis, apalagi itu karena dirinya. Ya, semua laki-laki seperti itu kan? Air mata wanita adalah kelemahan mereka.

"Aku kehilangannya. 12 tahun aku mencarinya. Dan sekarang—dia ada didepan mataku dan menurut anda, apa aku akan melepaskannya lagi?" Nyonya Kim kembali berucap. "Aku ibunya. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Aku yang—"

"Ya. Anda menang soal itu, Nyonya" potong Tuan Cho. Pria itu menatap sepasang suami istri itu kemudian ada rasa kasihan dalam dirinya. Pasti menyedihkan menjadi Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Mereka harus kehilangan putra bungsunya karena kecemburuan putranya yang lain. Pasti sulit bagi pasangan Kim itu untuk berpura-pura tersenyum pada putra mereka selama 12 tahun ini. Tapi—bagaimana dengan dirinya? Kyuhyun baginya sudah seperti separuh nyawanya. Kyuhyun sudah seperti pengganti Kim Hana baginya. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun adalah alasannya tetap hidup sampai saat ini. Mungkin, jika tak ada Kyuhyun dirinya sudah memilih untuk bunuh diri saja. Tapi—apa Kyuhyun berpikir seperti dirinya? Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Cho merasa ragu mengenai perasaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika dia yang menginginkannya. Jika tidak, maka biarkan dia bersamaku" putusnya. Pria itu segera berdiri, membungkuk sedikit –sebagai sopan santun, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Tujuannya sudah pasti ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim saling pandang, saling menggenggam tangan. Ini akan lebih sulit.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menatap intens dua pria yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya ditaman rumah sakit. Ia tak mau ambil resiko Ayah dan Ibunya bertemu dua orang itu sebelum dua orang itu menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Ah ralat. Satu orang diantara mereka. Tadi dua, tidak, tiga orang tiba-tiba masuk kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dan dia yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni yang membuka matanya langsung menyeret mereka bertiga ke taman meski seorang lagi memilih berbelok kearah salah satu kamar rawat dengan alasan bertemu teman lama. Ia kaget tentu saja. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada wajah stoic yang ia miliki, hingga bahkan perasaan kaget itu tak tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Berhenti menatap kami seperti itu Kibum" salah satu dari mereka berucap setelah lama mereka hanya saling pandang dalam diam. Hanya tatapan tajam Kibum yang sejak tadi menelisik dirinya dan seseorang disampingnya. "Seharusnya kau memeluk Jungsoo kan?" tanyanya sambil melirik pada pria disampingnya.

"Kau tahu dia kembali, Heechul hyung?" Kibum menatap tak suka kearah pria yang memulai percakapan, mengabaikan pertanyaan sarkatis yang Heechul ajukan.

"Dia yang mana Kibum?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" Kibum meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Heechul pura-pura memasang wajah ketakutan yang jelas terlihat sangat gagal. "Jawaban dari dua-duanya adalah—iya" jawab Heechul. "Tapi soal Jungsoo ini, aku hanya menuruti permintaannya saja" bela Heechul lagi.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungsoo –pria lain selain Heechul. jungsoo tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Pria itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya. Masih memiliki aura yang membuatnya merasa nyaman meski hanya menatapnya sekalipun. Dan Kibum buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf Kibum"

Cairan bening itu perlahan turun dari sudut mata Kibum ketika Jungsoo berucap untuk pertama kalinya. Ucapan minta maaf yang selalu tulus dari hati pria itu. Kenapa Jungsoo terus yang meminta maaf padanya? Padahal disini dia lah yang salah. Dia yang meminta Jungsoo untuk tutup mulut dan berakhir dengan perginya pria itu dari kehidupannya yang semakin datar.

"Jangan menangis" itu suara Heechul, dan pria cantik itu sudah memeluk Kibum sambil menepuk punggung Kibum.

"Maaf hyungdeul" lirih Kibum. "Aku—egois"

"Ya. Ada saat dimana manusia menjadi egois Kibum. Kau sudah menjalani masa itu, saatnya kau kembali pada dirimu yang rela berbagi semuanya dengan Kyuhyun" Jungsoo gantian memeluk Kibum setelah Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. Pria tersenyum lebar diantara air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

"Ayo kita lihat Kyuhyunie. Dia pasti senang melihatmu kembali, Jungsoo hyung. Kyuhyun juga pasti senang melihatmu datang Heechul hyung"

Heechul meringis mendengar ucapan Kibum yang lebih seperti sindiran untuknya. Dia tak pernah begitu menunjukan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun dan ia pernah mendapat protesan dari bungsu Kim itu. Padahal bagi Heechul, ia tak pernah membedakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama sepupu yang disayanginya –karena nyatanya dia adalah putra tunggal. Tapi terkadang Heechul kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tak pernah bersikap hormat padanya. Dan berakhir dengan hubungan canggung dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah aku tahu hobimu tidur, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama" Tuan Cho memainkan tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infusan. Tangan mungil itu sudah sebesar ini. Ia bahkan masih ingat saat tangan mungil ini selalu memintanya menggandeng setiap kemanapun mereka pergi, membuat istrinya merajuk karena merasa diabaikan.

"Meski kau selalu bilang rindu Ibumu. Kumohon jangan menemuinya untuk waktu yang lama" katanya. "Kalau sudah melihat wajahnya, menerima ciuman dipipimu, lekaslah bangun. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita selesaikan disini" lanjutnya.

"Mereka ingin kau kembali padanya, Kyuhyun. Kau senang kan? Karena itu cepatlah bangun. Aku bahkan rela jika nanti kau—"

"Dad" panggilan lemah itu membuat Tuan Cho terperangah. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada jemari Kyuhyun dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris cokelat yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Kyu?! Tunggu sebentar! Daddy panggilkan dokter dulu"

"Jangan" cegah Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Tangannya yang dipegang Tuan Cho mencengkram lengan ayahnya lemah, namun pergerakan Tuan Cho tetap terhenti. "Aku tidak apa-apa" katanya dengan suara pelan teredam masker oksigen.

"Kau baru saja siuman Kyuhyun. Kau butuh dokter"

"Dad" lagi, Kyuhyun menghalangi Tuan Cho yang hendak berlalu memanggil dokter. "Jika—mereka tahu—mereka—akan mem—isahkanku—darimu" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan terbata. Ada setetes air mata yang menetes disudut matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berembun.

Tuan Cho terperangah. Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun-nya mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Perasaannya?

"Kau—mau daddy melakukan apa?" tanya Tuan Cho kembali duduk, semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Suaranya sedikit tercekat karena matanya pun mulai berembun. Ia hanya berharap bisa menahan air mata sialan itu agar tak turun didepan Kyuhyun.

"Tetaplah disini"

"Jangan memikirkan apapun, sayang" dielusnya rambut eboni Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa selalu lebih lembut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau seperti Ibu" katanya. "Ucapanmu yang tadi" lanjutnya dengan suara yang masih lirih dan nafas yang tak beraturan ketika Tuan Cho mengernyitkan dahi tak paham. Tuan Cho mengangguk, meminta Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara dulu.

"Tuan Cho waktunya—KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho meringis melihat Siwon berteriak kemudian berlari menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dokter muda itu lupa bahwa Kyuhyun seorang pasien penderita sakit jantung dan syukurlah bahwa Kyuhyun tak terlalu kaget. "Syukurlah kau sudah siuman" katanya lega. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter"

"Tunggu"

"Tidak bisakah kau yang melakukannya, Dokter Choi?" Tuan Cho menjelaskan maksud Kyuhyun menghentikan Siwon keluar ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Tuan Cho. Ini bukan tempatku praktek" katanya sambil menggeleng. "Dan kau Kyuhyun—jangan khawatirkan apapun. Percayalah pada Daddy-mu" katanya lalu berlalu.

"Apa dia seaneh itu sejak dulu?" dengus Kyuhyun disambut tawa kecil dari Tuan Cho.

**.**

**.**

Jungsoo, Kibum dan Heechul yang berjalan menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun menatap waspada ketika melihat Siwon keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kearah mereka. Astaga, semoga tidak ada apa-ada dengan Kyuhyun mereka! Doa mereka dalam hati.

"Siwon hyung—"

"Kyuhyun—" nafas Siwon berantakan. Pria itu meminta waktu untuk mengambil nafas setelah memotong pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Kibum.

"A-ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Kibum menatap khawatir pada Siwon.

"Dia siuman. Aku akan memanggilkan Dokter Jung" katanya lalu berlalu berlawanan arah dengan arah lari Kibum, Heechul dan Jungsoo.

"Paman? Bibi?!" Heechul berseru kaget begitu melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Heechul? Jungsoo?!"

"Nanti saja kami jelaskan. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Kyuhyun sudah siuman"

Heechul menjawab kebingungan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim melihat dirinya dan Jungsoo ada di Busan. Pria itu segera berlari menyusul Kibum dan Jungsoo yang bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Huh, menyebalkan.

_**Brak**_

Kibum mengatur nafasnya begitu berhasil membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan cukup kasar. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Disampingnya, Jungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kehadiran tiga orang lainnya yang ia yakini adalah Heechul, Ayah dan Ibunya.

Untuk sejenak ada pertarungan batin yang dilakukan Kibum. Haruskah dia melihat sepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun? Sekarang? Lalu—jika Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, ia harus bagaimana? Meminta maaf. Tapi—jika Kyuhyun tak mau memaafkannya bagaimana? Apa lebih baik dia berbalik saja, kemudian menghilang dan baru menemui Kyuhyun saat semuanya sudah beres? Huh. Rasanya dia seperti pengecut jika seperti itu. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia harus jadi contoh yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Maka setelahnya Kibum mendongkrak, menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sayu. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Kibum terenyuh. Tatapan polos yang selalu membuat amarahnya memudar entah kemana. Ah—ternyata itu tatapan orang yang sakit ya? Dan bodohnya Kibum baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ibunya yang pertama menghambur mendekati ranjang rawat Kyuhyun, namun wanita itu tak bisa melakukan lebih –seperti memeluk atau mencium Kyuhyun. Ada tatapan yang membuat Ibunya menghentikan langkahnya disamping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun. Bukan. Bukan tatapan Tuan Cho –karena nyatanya pria itu tersenyum pada mereka semua, bahagia putranya telah kembali. Tapi yang menatap Nyonya Kim adalah—Itu tatapan Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang entah menyiratkan apa. Karena Kibum sendiri tak dapat membaca tatapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Bisa kalian keluar? Saya harus memeriksa pasien"

Dan tepat setelah Kyuhyun kembali menatap sepasang mata hitamnya, suara Dokter Jung menginterupsi itu, mengambil atensi Kyuhyun darinya. Dan jujur saja, ia membencinya. Huh, mengapa kau jadi membenci semua orang Kibum Kim?

Heechul lah yang pertama sadar dengan kalimat Dokter Jung. Pria cantik sekaligus tampan itu menarik Jungsoo keluar ruangan. Setelahnya Siwon juga menyusul keluar ruangan. Tuan Cho adalah yang selanjutnya keluar ruangan, kemudian Tuan dan Nyonya Kim dan yang terakhir keluar adalah Kibum. Pemuda itu tampak mendengus ketika perawat menutup pintu. Ia sepertinya lupa kalau begitulah tata tertib kedokteran.

"Tuan Cho" panggil Tuan Kim. "Terimakasih" lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Membuatnya sadar"

Tuan Cho tersenyum. Lembut. Kibum seperti deja vu. Senyum Tuan Cho memang selalu lembut kecuali kemarin. "Kurasa dia harus bertemu banyak orang setelah ini" katanya sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ia merasa asing. "Aku akan ke kafetaria untuk beberapa saat" katanya lalu berlalu diikuti Siwon. Dokter muda itu selalu yakin Tuan Cho butuh orang yang bisa menghiburnya.

"Kurasa selama ini Kyuhyun sudah berada ditempat yang benar. Dia punya Ayah yang baik" lirih Tuan Kim. Entah mengapa ada perasaan bersalah telah meminta Kyuhyun dari pria ramah itu –Tuan Cho.

**.**

**.**

"Ada kalanya kita harus mengalah, Siwon" itu kalimat pertama Tuan Cho setelah pria itu memesan satu porsi makanan, membuat Siwon mengernyit, tak paham maksud pria didepannya.

"Menurutmu baik yang mana, tetap membuatnya disampingku atau melepaskannya menggapai harapannya?"

_Tidak_.

Siwon sudah hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Tuan Cho kembali berucap, "Aku ingin egois ketika ingat bagaimana aku menemukan Kyuhyun distasiun dulu. Tapi—setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu kan? Kyuhyun—bagaimanapun harus kembali pada keluarganya"

"Tuan Cho"

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku Dokter Choi, tapi—bisakah kau biarkan aku sendirian?"

Dengan berat hati Siwon mengangguk. Dokter muda itu berpamitan untuk kembali ke hotel setelahnya. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun kejadian ini diluar perkiraannya. Bagaimana ia tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah adik kandung Kibum yang notaben-nya adalah temannya? Huh, dunia begitu sempit ya?

"Kyuhyun—aku akan melepaskanmu" lirih Tuan Cho sebelum menyantap makanan yang dipesannya, menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang meliriknya.

*TBC*

Bagaimana dengan reaksi Kyuhyun sama mereka? Aku bingung mau bikin gimana? Sejujurnya aku mulai ragu dengan arti 'Missin' U' disini, apa itu 'kehilangan' atau 'merindukan'. Karena aku ambil judul ini dari lagunya SJ dialbum Don't Don.

Menurut kalian gimana? Mau 'kehilangan' atau 'merindukan'?

Ah menanggapi komentar yang bilang kalo fanfic ini membosankan dan aneh, aku minta maaf karena itu kekuranganku buat fanfic yang ngga sebagus harapan kalian. Kedepannya aku bakal bikin yang lebih baik. Terimakasih buat review-nya.

Silahkan kasih masukan dan pendapat kalian ya? Makasih~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya ****Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Mempersembahkan**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika sosok-sosok yang tak diinginkannya datang malah yang pertama masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya setelah Dokter Jung berpamitan. Ia bukan tidak merindukan Ayah-Ibu Kim-nya, bukan juga karena dia anak durhaka. Ia rindu sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan ingin memeluk Ibunya dan melompat mendekap Ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya—dia merasa belum siap bertemu orang-orang itu. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah mengalihkan pandangannya pada selimut yang ujungnya mulai ia pilin untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Kemana sih Ayahnya? Mengapa dia ditinggalkan bersama mereka? Apa ayahnya—

_Oh tidak, Dad!_

Disisi lain, Kibum berjalan masuk dibelakang Ayah Ibunya. Mata hitamnya menatap sayu pada sosok Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih menatap selimut rumah sakit dibanding mereka semua yang datang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Mengapa jadi serumit ini? Ini memang salahnya sih, tapi—ia tak tahu kalau akibatnya akan seperti ini. Ia hanya—tadinya berusaha meluapkan emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya seorang diri. Ya. Dia egois karena ingin Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kyuhyunie" Nyonya Kim memanggil dengan lirih. "Ini—Ibu" lanjutnya dan mulai terisak. Tuan Kim merangkul bahu istrinya. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai terbaring lemah dan malah mengabaikan kita.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun akhirnya berani menatap kearah pintu, menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang berpelukan dalam tangis. Ia juga melihat Kibum mematung disamping Ayahnya –menatapnya datar. Huh. Kyuhyun benci tatapan itu. Dan lebih benci lagi, dirinya lah yang membuat tatapan itu ada diwajah Kibum. Menggelikan kan?

"Jungsoo—hyung?" mata Kyuhyun membola, melihat sisi lain ruangan dan menemukan kakak malaikatnya tengah menatapnya dengan sayu. Sejenak, Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya berdesir hebat. Ia rindu Jungsoo. Dan—ah ada Heechul juga?

Kyuhyun melambai pada Jungsoo. "Kemari" katanya dengan suara lemah. "Peluk aku Jungsoo hyung" katanya manja. Sumpah, selain pada Ibu dan Ayah Cho-nya Kyuhyun tak pernah berkata semanja ini sejak dua belas tahun silam.

Jungsoo bimbang. Ia merasa—Kyuhyun menggunakannya untuk mengabaikan Paman dan Bibinya. Tapi disisi lain, dirinya memang begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Hey! Mereka tidak bertemu sekitar 13 tahun kan? Dan—Jungsoo merasa bersalah karena tidak berada disisi Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikan pertumbuhan sepupunya itu. Maka setelah mendapat anggukan Paman Kim, pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju ranjang rawat Kyuhyun. Ingin memeluk sebenarnya, tapi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, Jungsoo akhirnya hanya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya.

"Rindu hyung huh?" Jungsoo menggoda.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyum lemah pada Jungsoo. Ia lalu beralih pada Heechul yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Heechul hyung—" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia merasa—ia tak pantas memanggil Heechul. Entahlah. Ia merasa Heechul adalah milik Kibum hanya karena Heechul akan selalu khawatir mengenai Kibum, apapun itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu diabaikan. Dan itu sudah seperti terset dari sana sejak dulu, bahwa Heechul ada untuk Kibum dan Jungsoo ada untuknya. Sedangkan Hangeng—sepupu China-nya itu lebih netral.

"Kau juga merindukanku?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun tersentak, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia sampai tak sadar kalau Heechul sudah mendekat padanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Malu. Rasa-rasanya dadanya sesak, ingin meledak. Bukan sakit, tapi bahagia. Heechul tak pernah menanyakan hal manis seperti itu padanya. Setiap bertemu, Heechul pasti akan menggerutu betapa nakalnya dia, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun meniru Kibum. Ya, dimata Heechul, Kibum adalah yang terbaik dan Kyuhyun hanyalah bayang-bayang Kibum.

"Hei Ayah dan Ibumu menunggu dipanggil juga" Jungsoo berucap pelan setelah mencium kening Kyuhyun –kebiasaan yang disukai Kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, dan itu tertangkap oleh pengelihatan Jungsoo dan Heechul. "Jangan memikirkan apapun, Kyuhyun. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, jika kau mengabaikan yang lalu, tentu saja" Heechul menepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku—aku—"

"Hyung tahu, perkataan yang menyakitkan itu seperti paku yang menempel pada kayu, meski sudah dicabut pakunya, akan ada bekas yang tidak pernah hilang" Jungsoo memotong. "Aku telah belajar bahwa permintaan maaf mendekatkan apa yang seharusnya dekat, Kyu" kata Jungsoo sambil melirik Heechul yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jungsoo hyung—aku—aku takut melukainya lagi" cicit Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyuhyun. Kau tidak melukaiku"

Itu suara Kibum. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kibum yang berjalan mendekat padanya. "Akulah yang menyakiti diriku sendiri" lanjutnya begitu sampai disamping Heechul. "Maaf" katanya. Heechul disampingnya memeluk Kibum dengan posesif.

"E?"

"Maaf"

"Aku—"

"Kibum sudah mengatakan maaf puluhan kali sejak kemarin malam, Kyuhyunie" Heechul memotong, mengelus rambutnya lembut. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya kembali berdesir lembut. Heechul memanggilnya 'Kyuhyunie'? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia mendengar Heechul memanggilnya 'Kyuhyunie'.

"Kau masih tidak mau memaafkannya? Apa hyung harus minta Kibum mengatakannya lagi? Kau mau berapa kali?" cerocos Heechul.

"Tidak. Aku—aku yang harusnya minta maaf" jawab Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya meredup. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutinya. "Kau pasti melewati masa sulitmu seorang diri" lanjutnya tanpa berani menatap Kibum, Jungsoo dan Heechul.

"Kau juga"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf. Maaf telah membuatmu terluka terlalu banyak—"

"Panggil aku hyung"

"—Kibum hyung"

Dada Kibum berdesir begitu Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan memanggilnya 'Kibum hyung' lagi. Ia bahagia. Benar kata Jungsoo dan Heechul, berbagi itu lebih menyenangkan. Hidupnya penuh warna ketika ada Kyuhyun. Meski kadang ia kesal bahkan benci, tapi pada akhirnya ketika melihat senyum polos Kyuhyun, semua itu akan hilang, berganti dengan kegemasan pada sosok adiknya itu. Huh, harusnya sejak dulu ia memikirkan hal ini. Bahwa—apapun bisa diselesaikan kalau ia mau berbicara jujur, bukan menyimpannya seorang diri dan membuatnya sesak bahkan salah paham bertahun-tahun. Ya. Kibum akan belajar berbicara jujur mengenai masalahnya mulai saat ini.

"Ya. Kita sama-sama terluka dan saling melukai, Kyuhyun" aku Kibum akhirnya. Ada seulas senyum dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. "Ibu, Ayah, kemari" panggilnya sambil melambai.

Nyonya Kim bergerak cepat kearah Kyuhyun, menangis setelah menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin. "Huh—ibu menangis" keluh Kyuhyun. "Jangan menangis apalagi karena diriku"

"Makanya jangan nakal. Jangan tidur terlalu lama dan membuat kami khawatir" Tuan Kim ikut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lainnya. Dadanya berdesir. Tangan ini sudah sebesar ini, dan dia melewatkan perkembangannya.

"Ibu?"

"Hn"

"Jangan menangis" katanya. "Ibu bilang kalau kita bahagia, kita tersenyum kan? Jadi ibu tidak bahagia bertemu denganku?" Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bahagia bertemu si bungsu?

"Ibu—kelilipan" Nyonya Kim menjawab setelah terdiam.

"Ayah—bantu tiup mata Ibu" Kyuhyun mengadu, memberi kode pada Ayahnya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ah" Tuan Kim memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas. Ia yakin sebentar lagi liquid bening berasa asin itu akan menetes dari kedua sudut matanya jika ia tak segera menutup matanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seolah dia hanya tidur sebentar? Seolah dirinya tak menjalani hidup yang sulit? Seolah—tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini? Jujur saja, Tuan Kim lebih suka jika Kyuhyun mengeluh betapa ia merasa kesal saja dibanding Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah polosnya itu. Itu rasanya—rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Mengapa semua orang senang sekali meminta maaf padaku?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian. Selanjutnya ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus. "Aku rindu kalian"

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau menerima tamu, Dokter Jung"

Kibum tersentak ketika mendengar suara datar itu. Ketika dia menatap kedepan, Kyuhyun tengah menatap mereka semua tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada tatapan penuh rindu seperti tadi. Tadi? Huh. Ternyata tadi Kibum hanya berhalusinasi.

"Kyu—"

"Maaf Paman, Bibi, aku lelah" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Nyonya Kim. Kibum bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya begitu terluka ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut mereka 'Paman dan Bibi' setelah mengetahui semuanya.

"Dokter Jung, aku hanya mau ditemani Daddy" ucap Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh luka.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya, sepertinya kalian harus menunggu diluar. Kondisi pasien masih belum membaik, jadi tidak boleh terlalu tertekan" Dokter Jung angkat bicara. Dokter itu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat seorang pasien sekeras kepala Kyuhyun. "Mari keluar"

**.**

**.**

"Jungsoo hyung—Heechul hyung—"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sepasang matanya menangkap sosok kedua kakak sepupunya itu tadi. Sungguh, andai tak ada orangtuanya dan Kibum, ia pastikan dirinya sudah memaksa lari memeluk tubuh kedua kakak sepupunya itu –meski dirinya tak yakin Heechul akan membalas pelukannya. Haah, Heechul pasti akan memukul kepalanya kemudian menyuruhnya bertingkah dewasa.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia melihat kedua orangtuanya melihatnya dengan wajah sembab. Mereka pasti menangis. Dan Kibum—huh, pasti semua sudah tahu mengenai kondisinya. Dan dirinya tak pernah suka jika dia terlihat lemah didepan orang banyak.

Biarlah. Dirinya hanya belum siap bertemu dengan mereka semua setelah mengetahui semua ini. Dia merasa—dia merasa sangat malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia membenci Kibum? Padahal Kibum telah terluka karena perilaku orangtuanya pada dirinya. Dan bodohnya, dia tak tahu ini semua dan malah menyalahkan Kibum yang membencinya. Huh, menjengkelkan kan Cho?

**.**

**.**

Tuan Cho menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok Tuan dan Nyonya Kim saling berpelukan. Disamping mereka, Tuan Cho bisa melihat Kibum dan dua pemuda yang tak dikenalnya menunduk dalam. Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun dan menyelesaikan masalah ini?

"Mengapa kalian berada diluar?" tanyanya begitu sampai didepan mereka semua.

Tuan Kim merangkul istrinya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa pada Tuan Cho. "Dia tidak mau menemui kami"

"Ya?"

"Dia mengusir kami" Nyonya Kim yang menjawab sambil merangkul Tuan Kim, kemudian menangis keras didada suaminya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu" Tuan Cho mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. "Dia hanya tak mau terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Dulu, saat aku dan istriku menemukannya hampir kehilangan nyawanya, dia tak mau menemui kami selama 3 hari. Istriku histeris selama 3 hari. Dan dihari keempat, dia pulang kerumah dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa" jelas Tuan Cho. Ingatannya melayang dihari pertama dia dan istrinya mengetahui penyakit Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hanya perlu menenangkan dirinya, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana—kalau kali ini berbeda? Kalau kali ini dia tak mau lagi bertemu dengan kami?" Tuan Cho mendengar ada nada keputusasaan dari pertanyaan Tuan Kim padanya. Dan dia merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Kyuhyun bukan anak yang seperti itu. Dia anak baik dan mudah melupakan hal buruk. Tenang saja" hiburnya meski dirinya tak yakin. Kyuhyun tumbuh dewasa hanya dengannya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya" itu suara serak Nyonya Kim yang langsung mendapat atensi semua orang diruang tunggu."Aku serius, suamiku. Jika bersama Tuan Cho adalah kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, maka aku akan melepaskannya. Asal dia bahagia, aku rela"

"Ibu!" Kibum merasakan dadanya sesak. Mendengar Ibunya akan melepaskan adiknya yang dicari sejak 13 tahun lalu, membuat matanya memanas. Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh terluka lagi. Tidak Ayah-Ibunya, tidak juga Kyuhyun. Kibum sudah terlalu banyak melihat kesedihan diwajah Ayah-Ibunya. Ia tak mau melihat itu untuk sisa hidup Ayah-Ibunya.

"Bibi!" Heechul dan Jungsoo merasakan kakinya mendadak lemas. Apa otak bibi mereka cidera karena penolakan Kyuhyun tadi?

Tuan Cho lagi-lagi melihat luka dimata Nyonya Kim, luka yang sering dia lihat disepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun. Luka yang selalu ditutupi dengan senyum polos. Kini dia juga melihatnya, bedanya kini dia melihatnya disepasang mata Nyonya Kim, Ibu kandung Kyuhyun.

"Aku rela jika—"

"Dia harus secepatnya naik meja operasi" Tuan Cho memotong, membuat Nyonya Kim menghentikan ucapannya. "Benar. Dia harus segera naik meja operasi" ulang Tuan Cho. Matanya memanas dengan sendirinya. Pria itu menundukan kepalanya. "Jantungnya sudah sangat rusak. Tidak ada harapan selain mencari pendonor jantung"

Kibum seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Pemuda stoic itu menatap tajam Tuan Cho yang kini memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak turun. Apa yang dia dengar itu benar? Bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sangat parah? Bahwa penyakit jantung yang baru diketahuinya itu sudah menggerogoti Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu?

"Karena kalian punya koneksi yang luas, karena kalian orang berpengaruh, dan karena—kalian orang tua kandungnya—aku akan melepaskannya"

Hening.

Bukankah orangtua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya? Dan Tuan Cho salah satunya. Pria itu tak keberatan jika Kyuhyun jauh darinya tapi anak itu masih bisa hidup dengan baik. Asal ia masih bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, asal masih bisa melihat senyum polos Kyuhyun, ia yakin tak akan ada masalah. Ya. Semoga.

"Sebaiknya aku menemuinya" Tuan Cho memecah keheningan setelah lama terdiam, berdiri kemudian tanpa menunggu tanggapan yang lain, pria paruhbaya itu masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sepasang matanya mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap bosan keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Dad!" Kyuhyun nyaris bangun dari posisi tidurnya jika dia tidak sadar bahwa banyak peralatan yang menempel ditubuhnya. Ia mendengus, dan Tuan Cho tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia seperti dejavu. Sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang tak suka banyaknya alat kedokteran yang menempel ditubuhnya jika dirinya ada pada fase paling kritis. Dan biasanya, istrinyalah yang akan menghibur Kyuhyun, mengatakan hal-hal lucu yang membuat senyum muncul diwajah Kyuhyun. Tapi—sekarang Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, sepertinya hal-hal seperti menceritakan hal lucu tidak akan mempan lagi.

"Sepertinya aku lupa. Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama"

Tuan Cho mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang Kyuhyun, mengacak pelan surai madu rambut Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa selalu terasa begitu lembut. "Tapi bagaimanapun kau harus tidur. Tubuhmu ini harus cepat sehat"

"Tentu saja" Kyuhyun menyahut. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku minta kau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut. Ia tahu Ayahnya itu sedang mati-matian menahan perasaannya. Melihatnya lagi-lagi terbaring lemah seperti ini pasti membuat Ayahnya merasa tertekan. Jadi, dia mengurungkan niatnya bertanya mengenai Ayah dan Ibunya yang mungkin masih menunggu diluar ruangan. Meski ia berharap, kedua orangtua kandungnya beserta Kibum, Jungsoo dan Heechul pulang saja.

Tuan Cho tertawa, "Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Ibumu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Ia kangen suara Ibunya yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur saat dia hendak terlelap. Meski ia menolak, Ibunya akan tetap menyanyikan lagu-lagu itu sambil mengusap rambutnya lembut. Ah—ia benar-benar kangen Ibunya.

"Baiklah. Tutup matamu dan jangan tertawa"

Kemudian Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Tuan Cho membelai anak rambutnya. Ia juga mendengar Ayahnya menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Ibunya sebagai pengantar tidur. Suara Ayahnya bagus. Ia menyesal selalu menolak Ayahnya menyanyikan lagu ini bersama Ibunya dulu. Perlahan ia mulai merasa mengantuk. Dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

_Aku ingin tetap bersamamu, Dad_.

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim memeluk Tuan Kim. Menyaksikan putramu bahagia bersama orang lain pasti benar-benar menyesakkan kan? Itu juga yang dirasakan pasangan suami-istri itu. Meski mereka mengatakan rela melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tetap saja ada bagian dari hati kecil mereka yang tak rela.

"Kyuhyunie kita, suamiku"

Tuan Kim menepuk punggung Nyonya Kim, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang" lalu sepasang mata hitamnya –mata yang diturunkan pada Kibum, menatap Kibum yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun ia yakin, bahwa pandangan Kibum bukan pandangan yang dulu, bukan pandangan benci. "Kibumie, pulanglah. Kalian juga Jungsoo, Heechul"

"Dan tak ada bantahan. Kalian butuh istirahat" potong Tuan Kim ketika melihat mulut Kibum hendak membuka, membantah perintahnya.

Heechul mengangguk, menarik Kibum bersamanya. Kibum tak menolak, ia seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Dipeluknya Kibum oleh Heechul, meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih berada disana, memperhatikan Paman dan Bibinya saling berpelukan dengan tangis Bibinya yang menyesakan dadanya. Seolah dejavu.

"Maaf" katanya pelan. Pamannya mengangguk kecil, paham dengan permintaan maaf Jungsoo.

"Aku—akan menghubungi Hangeng. Siapa tahu di China ada donor untuk Kyuhyun" Jungsoo berucap. "Aku—hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu, Paman" Jungsoo berlalu setelah Tuan Kim menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka sudah pulang?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menoleh, mendapati Tuan Cho memunculkan kepalanya didaun pintu. Pria yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu membuka pintu kamar dengan lebar ketika sudah tak mendapati Kibum, Jungsoo dan Heechul.

"Mau masuk? Melihatnya mungkin?" tawarnya. Dan ia ingin mentertawai dirinya sendiri. Apa itu kalimat yang pantas diucapkan untuk Ayah dan Ibu kandung Kyuhyun?

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Tidak akan terbangun meski kalian berteriak disampingnya" Tuan Cho tersenyum. Pria itu berjalan masuk mendahului pasangan Kim yang masih saling pandang.

"Anda tidak keberatan menceritakan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tumbuh dengan baik?" Nyonya Kim bertanya. Dia sudah berdiri disamping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun, tapi tak berani menyentuhnya, bahkan dia berbicara dengan suara lirih.

"Tentu saja" senyum diwajah Tuan Cho mengembang.

*TBC*

**Hallo~ akhirnya aku bisa kembali membawa fanfic ini ^^**

**Jujur bulan ini lagi sibuk banget, belum lagi aku yang akhirnya drop dan harus dirawat, dan semua alasan yang aku pake buat pegang laptop ditolak Mama-ku gara-gara perawat ngasih saran supaya aku harus beristirahat total, nggak boleh mikir yang berat-berat. Huuuh **

**Makasih banget sama reader yang sering banget ngingetin aku lewat PM buat ngelanjutin fanfic-fanfic-ku. Sejujurnya aku ngga pede ngepost fanfic ini. Rasanya ada yang kurang, dan ngga ada gregetnya, trus makin flat. Tapi yaa mau gimana lagi, otakku cuma mampu berimajinasi sampe kaya gini setelah baca chapter sebelumnya.**

**Maaf banget kalo ngga sesuai harapan kalian ya.**

**Last—review juseyo *aegyo***

**Annyeong *bow***


	18. Chapter 17

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

"Aku mau pulang" Tuan Cho yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu baru saja kembali dari kafetaria. "Aku mau pulang, Dad" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, Marc"

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia merengek untuk pulang dan jawaban Ayahnya tetap sama, 'tunggu beberapa hari lagi, Marc'. Kyuhyun tahu tubuhnya belum begitu baik, tapi dengan tetap disini malah membuatnya tak tenang. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau ucapkan jika nanti Ayah dan Ibu Kim-nya serta Kibum juga Jungsoo dan Heechul datang kedalam ruang rawatnya. Ia tahu Ayahnya pasti akan membiarkan mereka masuk. Bagaimanapun Ayahnya masih punya sopan santun.

"Aku ingin pulang, Dad" kali ini Kyuhyun tak merengek, ia mengatakannya dengan datar dan tanpa melihat pada Tuan Cho. "Aku takut" akunya.

Tuan Cho menghela nafas, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian duduk diranjang Kyuhyun. "Ada Daddy disini. Jangan takut, hn?" dielusnya pundak Kyuhyun dengan sayang, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan kau-akan-baik-baik-saja pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pulang" dan Kyuhyun tetaplah bocah keras kepala.

Dan Tuan Cho terpaksa mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Kibum berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong Busan Hospital. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Semalam ia berniat menyelinap keluar hotel dimana kedua sepupunya itu menginap –ia baru tahu keduanya ternyata mengikuti mereka, untuk kembali kerumah sakit, tapi kedua sepupunya itu memergokinya dan memaksanya kembali tidur. Dan pagi tadi, setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan keduanya, dia bergegas kemari –Busan Hospital. Dirinya memang tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, tapi paling tidak, Kibum ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia peduli, bahwa dia ingin menebus 12 tahun yang terlewati Kyuhyun tanpa mereka, bahwa ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

_**Tap**_

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya didepan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu bercat putih itu. Semoga saja Kyuhyun mau berbicara padanya atau paling tidak menatap lekat pada sepasang mata hitamnya.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu terbuka, Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya. Dia sudah bersiap menunjukan senyum bodoh jika Kyuhyun menoleh nanti, tak peduli jika itu keluar dari karakternya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan membuang muka setelahnya atau malah menatapnya bingung, tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Ia akan berusaha mengambil hati Kyuhyun. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu bisa melakukannya?

Mata Kibum membulat, jangankan melihat Kyuhyun yang menoleh dengan wajah datarnya, bahkan dia tak menemukan sosok pucat itu diatas ranjang. Dan bahkan ranjang itu terlihat sangat rapi –tidak seperti telah dipakai untuk tidur. Kemana Kyuhyun?

_**Deg**_

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut itu muncul. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun pergi menghindari mereka. Dan segala macam kalimat dengan kata 'jangan-jangan' berputar diotak jeniusnya. Dengan langkah lebar Kibum menyisir tiap ruang disalah satu ruang VIP itu. Bibirnya terus menggumam nama Kyuhyun dan kalimat 'jangan pergi' berlaki-kali seperti sebuah mantra yang akan membuat Kyuhyun muncul dengan cengiran lebar seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Sepertinya Kibum lupa kalau waktu telah merubah beberapa hal. Mungkin.

"Permisi, anda mencari pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya menjelajahi ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Seorang perawat muncul diambang pintu yang terbuka dengan alis bertaut. "Pasien baru saja mengajukan untuk pulang lebih awal"

_**Duk**_

Tubuh Kibum lemas seketika. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Dirinya bahkan tak mengindahkan perawat yang terpekik kaget dan mendekatinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Satu kesimpulan yang dia dapat. Kyuhyun menghindari mereka!

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela taxi yang mereka tumpangi. Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Tadi pagi, Tuan Cho –ayahnya, berhasil menuruti keinginannya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia lega, setidaknya beberapa hari ini dia tak akan bertemu Kibum ataupun Ayah Ibunya –Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Tapi, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedih. Bagaimanapun 12 tahun ini dia ingin sekali berkumpul bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Kibum. Itulah alasannya kembali ke Korea. Tapi—ia belum bisa. Ia belum bisa memaafkan Kibum yang tega melakukan ini padanya. Juga—ia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya yang membuat Kibum melakukan ini padanya.

Tuan Cho disampingnya beberapa kali menoleh pada Kyuhyun, melihat putra sematawayangnya itu menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang membuatnya merasa bersalah juga merasa takut. Ia belum bisa melepas Kyuhyun seperti yang diucapkannya tempo hari. Ia sayang Kyuhyun, dan karena Kyuhyun adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya, sulit baginya untuk melepaskan putranya itu.

"Dad—" panggil Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menoleh pada Tuan Cho. "Aku—ingin pindah kuliah"

Alis Tuan Cho bertaut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia masih ingat ketika Kyuhyun menolak dipindahkan. Kyuhyun menatap kedepan. "Bukan untuk menghindari mereka kan?"

Kyuhyun diam saja, dan itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban 'ya' untuk Tuan Cho.

"Dengar Marc" jeda, digenggamnya lengan Kyuhyun yang dingin. "Bagaimanapun mereka orangtuamu. Aku tahu kau merindukan mereka. Aku benar kan? Jadi—"

"Aku merasa malu, Dad" potong Kyuhyun membuat alis Tuan Cho kembali bertaut, "Sejak Kibum hyung mengabaikanku, aku jadi membencinya" jeda, "Aku berpikir dia begitu jahat. Padahal—akulah yang jahat disini. Aku merebut perhatian Ayah dan Ibu dari Kibum hyung"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Marc"

"Kibum hyung mengatakannya sendiri. Dan—aku baru menyadarinya" katanya dengan suara memelan. "Aku merindukan mereka, tapi aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Setidaknya—biarkan aku menenangkan diriku, Dad"

**.**

**.**

"Dia pergi" lirih Kibum ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sampai didepannya dengan nafas terengah. Pagi tadi, saat mereka baru saja sampai ke hotel, pihak rumah sakit menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa Kibum mendadak lemas. "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mengosong. Pemuda itu duduk diranjang rawat Kyuhyun sejak pagi, menolak dokter memeriksanya.

"Kyuhyunie kembali ke Seoul"

"Apa?"

Kibum menatap pada Ayah dan Ibunya, meminta penjelasan lebih. Sejenak ia berpikir, kedua orangtuanya tak terlihat begitu frustasi seperti dirinya. Padahal mereka begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ayahnya sepertinya menjelaskan sesuatu yang masih belum bisa ia tangkap dengan baik.

"Ayah—Ibu—"

"Biarkan dia, Kibum" ambigu dan setelahnya Ibunya membalikan badan, melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Ibunya. Apa—maksud ibunya? Apa Ibunya sedang mencoba melepaskan sesuatu—tidak, seseorang yang begitu ingin disandingnya?

Kibum tergagap setelah sadar. Pemuda itu bergegas turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun, melangkah keluar kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan berlari memeluk tubuh Ibunya. Tidak. Ibunya tak boleh menyerah. Kalau Ibunya menyerah, bagaimana dia berusaha menarik Kyuhyun kembali pada mereka? Ibunya dan Ayahnya harus tetap berusaha menarik Kyuhyun kepada mereka. Ia sudah bersumpah tak ada yang boleh terluka lagi disini. Tidak dia, Ibunya, Ayahnya terlebih Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kumohon—jangan menyerah, Bu" katanya dengan suara serak. Ia bahkan tak sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipinya sejak tadi.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas panjang. Ia yakin kini. Kibum-nya sudah kembali seperti Kibum-nya yang dulu. Sayangnya mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

_**Musim Dingin 12 tahun lalu**__._

_Bocah berkulit putih pucat itu menatap bingung sosok kakaknya. Ia celingukan didalam kereta bawah tanah yang membawa keduanya entah kemana. Ia memang masih kecil namun otaknya sudah mencatat jalanan mana saja yang harus dilaluinya untuk sampai kerumah. Dan itu, tak harus dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah seperti sekarang._

"_Bum hyung—kita akan kemana?"_

_Kakaknya –Kibum, yang sejak tadi menatap kosong kedepan menoleh. "Berlibur?"_

"_Eh?" adiknya mengerjap bingung. Berlibur dimusim dingin? Apa kakaknya sudah gila? Bahkan dimusim gugurpun ibunya melarang dia pergi dari rumah selain untuk sekolah._

"_Kita akan menemui Jungsoo hyung" itu alasan masuk akal. Dan bocah itu mengangguk karenanya. "Kyu—mengantuk?"_

_Bocah kecil itu -Kyu, Kyuhyun, mengangguk kemudian menguap lebar. "Apakah masih lama?" Kibum mengangguk. "Apa—tak apa tak memberitahu Ibu?"_

_Kibum kembali mengangguk, tapi ia tak menatap sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat adiknya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kyuhyun terbangun ketika seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya –untuk membangunkannya. Bocah itu membuka matanya perlahan dengan gerakan imut, membuat seseorang yang mengguncangnya tersenyum lebar. Ketika sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat itu terbuka sempurna, bocah itu segera mengernyit._

"_Dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelatnya memerangkap mata seseorang itu. "Paman—dimana aku?"_

_Seseorang itu, yang dipanggil paman, segera mendudukan dirinya disamping bocah pucat itu. Ia membuka topinya, menunjukan wajahnya yang tampan dengan rambut cokelat seperti milik si bocah pucat. Seseorang itu meletakan tas yang sejak tadi dijinjingnya disamping kakinya yang jenjang._

"_Nowon?"_

"_Eh?" bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Seingatnya tadi kakaknya mengatakan akan mengunjungi Jungsoo. Dan kenapa sekarang dia terdampar di Nowon? Dan—dimana kakaknya?_

"_Bum hyung?!" pekiknya membuat seseorang itu sedikit menjauh. "Bum hyung" rintihnya sambil celingukan mencari sosok kakaknya._

_Seseorang itu menghela nafas. Pasti anak hilang, pikirnya. "Tenanglah" katanya sambil merangkul bocah itu. "Kau kemari dengan siapa tadi?"_

"_Bum hyung. Kyu—kesini sama Bum hyung" katanya sambil terisak, mata sewarna lelehan cokelat itu sudah berembun._

"_Bum hyung? Kakakmu?" bocah itu mengangguk cepat. "Tapi—sejak tadi aku melihatmu tertidur disini seorang diri. Karena itu, paman membangunkanmu" pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

"_Tadi Kyu ketiduran dikereta. Bum hyung bilang kami akan mengunjungi Jungsoo hyung"_

_Pria itu menggaruk lagi tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Begini saja—" ia kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau ingat alamat rumahmu?" tanyanya._

_Kyuhyun memang cerdas, ingatannya juga bagus. Tapi ayolah, dia tetaplah bocah 5 tahun. Ia mana bisa berpikir saat dirinya seperti orang linglung begini. Ia kehilangan kakaknya ditempat yang bahkan ia tak tahu dimana. Dengan mata semakin mengembun, bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk, membuat pria itu terenyuh._

"_Kau ikut paman saja bagaimana?"_

"_Tenang saja, paman orang baik" pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat sepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. Sangat aneh karena itu dilakukan oleh bocah 5 tahun. "Kita akan meninggalkan alamat rumah paman pada satpam disana. Mungkin saja kakakmu kehilanganmu dan kembali mencarimu. Saat dia bertanya pada satpam itu, pak satpam itu akan menunjukan alamat rumahku padanya"_

_Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar._

"_Tentu saja" ditepuknya puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kajja. Kita berikan alamat rumahku pada pak satpam dan segera kerumah paman. Udara semakin dingin kan?"_

_Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan pria itu, menggenggamnya erat membuat mata pria itu berembun. Ini yang selama ini dia inginkan, genggaman tangan seorang putra yang seolah menyerahkan hidupnya padanya. Dieratkannya pegangan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk bocah 5 tahun itu. Pria itu tersenyum begitu Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan bocah itu sambil bernyanyi._

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa dia?"_

_Wanita cantik itu berbisik pada suaminya sambil memberi kode bocah lucu yang sedang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Keduanya duduk berdampingan –berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang dikursinya sambil makan. Sebuah senyum tulus lolos dari bibir wanita itu begitu bocah didepannya bersungut tentang sayuran dipiringnya._

"_Bukankah dia lucu, yeobo?"_

_Wanita itu menoleh, "Kau mengambil anak dari panti asuhan?" tanyanya. Ada nada tak suka yang terdengar._

"_Tidak. Kau tahu aku baru saja kembali dari Seoul" pria itu menggeleng, tapi tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada sosok lucu didepannya. "Kita akan bicara setelah Kyuhyun tidur" katanya sambil mendorong kursi, meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyentuh apapun. Rasa-rasanya pria itu sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat bocah lucu itu. Bagaimana bisa?_

_Pria itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi tak jauh dari meja makan. Atensinya masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meneguk susu cokelat yang disodorkan istrinya. Diam-diam tersenyum lebar memperhatikan interaksi istrinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungguh tak canggung sekalipun mereka baru bertemu, seolah mereka sudah sangat lama kenal._

"_Aku akan menidurkan Kyuhyun dulu. Dia bilang baru bisa tidur setelah dinyanyikan lullaby"_

_Pria itu mengangguk, membiarkan istrinya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Ia juga melihatnya, melihat dari tatapan istrinya, kebahagiaan yang pernah hilang dari mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu saat istrinya keguguran dan divonis menderita kanker rahim._

**.**

**.**

"_Lagu apa yang sering dinyanyikan Ibumu?"_

_Kyuhyun sudah berbaring dan wanita itu –Kim Hanna, ikut berbaring disamping bocah gembul itu. Kyuhyun nampak berpikir membuat Kim Hanna tertawa. Bocah didepannya benar-benar imut._

"_Kyu lupa. Ibu sudah lama tak menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur untuk Kyu" katanya menyerah setelah lama tak mengingat satupun lagu yang dinyanyikan Ibunya untuknya._

"_Kau berbohong padaku?" Kim Hanna mendelik, berniat menakuti Kyuhyun namun yang didapatnya adalah bocah gembul itu tertawa sambil meraih pipinya kemudian menariknya untuk mendekat. Dan hal selanjutnya yang membuatnya tertegun adalah—bocah itu mencium kedua pipinya. "Kau lucu sekali, Bibi" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Kim Hanna kehilangan suaranya untuk beberapa saat saat bibir mungil itu mencium pipinya, memerangkapnya dalam sepasang manik cokelat cantik itu. Kelakuan bocah gembul itu sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Mengapa dadanya berdesir? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar? Mengapa—dirinya ingin selalu tersenyum? Dan—_

"_Bibi—mengapa menangis?"_

—_mengapa dia menangis?_

"_Aku kelilipan" katanya mengelak. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Cepatlah tidur. Atau perlu kuatur ulang pemanasnya?"_

"_Tidak. Ini cukup" Kyuhyun menjawab. Tangan mungilnya melingkari leher Kim Hanna, membuat wanita itu lagi-lagi tertegun. "Bibi temani aku tidur saja" katanya disambut anggukan kaku dari Kim Hanna._

**.**

**.**

"_Dia sudah tertidur?"_

_Kim Hanna mendudukan dirinya disamping suaminya. "Siapa dia?" balik bertanya dengan tatapan menuntut._

"_Bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya padamu, Hanna-ya?" pria itu –Cho Songhoon, menatap gusar wanita didepannya. "Entahlah apa kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak" lanjutnya disambut kerutan dikening wanita paling dicintainya itu._

"_Katakan saja dan akan kupikirkan mau mempercayainya atau tidak"_

_Cho Songhoon mendengus, "Aku menemukannya distasiun"_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Pelankan suaramu, Hanna-ya!"_

_Kim Hanna makin menatap intens suaminya, "Apa maksudmu, yeobo? Menemukannya distasiun? Bocah itu?" anggukan suaminya main membuat Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Dia memang makan dengan banyak, tapi dia bukan dari kalangan orang tidak punya. Aku yakin itu"_

_Songhoon mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Dia memakai pakaian bermerk dan semua yang dipakai anak itu benar-benar barang bermerk, bahkan dia anak yang pintar"_

_Ingatan Songhoon melayang pada bocah 7 tahun yang dilihatnya bersembunyi dibalik salah satu dinding distasiun. Perlukah dia menceritakan itu pada Hanna?_

"_Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_

"_Hanna-ya—mungkinkah bocah itu—dibuang?" tanyanya dengan suara memelan. Kim Hanna membelakak matanya. "Jangan bercanda, yeobo!" katanya sambil memukul pelan lengan suaminya. Namun dia tak menemukan tawa Songhoon, yang ada adalah sepasang mata Songhoon yang menatapnya dalam seolah memberitahu bahwa pria itu tak berbohong._

"_Si—siapa yang—aku benar-benar sakit kepala. Bagimana ada orangtua yang membuang anak selucu dan sepintar itu?" tanya dengan amarah yang entah mengapa muncul._

"_Aku hanya menebak, yeobo" katanya sambil merangkul bahu istrinya. "Sebelum ada yang datang dan benar-benar bahwa itu adalah saudaranya, aku ingin kita merawatnya. Kau tak keberatankan yeobo?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!" keduanya berbagi senyum._

**.**

**.**

**Seoul University**

"Shim Changmin!"

Pagi itu Changmin yang baru saja memasuki area kampus sudah disambut teriakan sunbae-nya. Kim Kibum berlari kearahnya, membuat pemuda tinggi itu mengernyit. Hey bukankah seharusnya Kibum berada di Busan untuk kompetisinya? Dan sejak kapan Kibum terlihat akrab dengannya?

"Mengapa kau ada di Seoul?"

"Katakan dimana alamat rumah Kyuhyun!" setengah tak sabar Kibum bertanya, bahkan tanpa sadar dia mengguncang tubuh Changmin dengan keras.

"Ada—apa dengannya?"

"Katakan padaku, Shim!"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Changmin berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau menyakitinya lagi, Kibum sunbae?" giliran Changmin yang bertanya tak sabar. Pemuda itu mendorong Kibum sampai membentur tembok. Dan anehnya, Kibum tak mencoba melawan.

"Ya" lirih Kibum.

"Changmin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Berterimakasihlah kepada Jaejoong yang datang dan segera menarik Changmin menjauhi Kibum yang langsung melorot. Pemuda cantik itu memperingati Changmin yang bersikeras kembali mendekati Kibum.

"Bukan begini caranya menyelesaikan masalah Changmin-ah. Kau bukan bocah labil yang menggunakan otot untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau pintar Changmin, dan hyung tahu kau bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin" Jaejoong balik menatap Kibum yang terduduk dilantai. Pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu tampak menatap kosong lantai marmer universitas. "Kibum-ah, pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat"

"Kau pikir aku bisa beristirahat dalam kondisi seperti ini, Jaejoong hyung?" Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang manik Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong melihat luka disana.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, Kibum-ah" katanya. "Kau bahkan sudah mendatangi TU dan tak mendapat alamatnya kan? Percayalah padaku, Changmin tak memiliki alamat Kyuhyun. Jika dia memilikinya, akulah orang pertama yang akan memberitahumu" katanya disambut tatapan tak percaya Changmin.

"Hyung!"

"Ayo pulang saja Changmin-ah"

Keduanya berjalan bersama, meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap sendu kearah keduanya.

"Kau tak punya alamatnya kan, Changmin-ie?"

*TBC*

Bagaimana dengan flashback-nya? Aku bener-bener lupa dengan part flashback yang mau saya buat dan akhirnya begini saja.

Aku bener-bener terima kritik deh buat yang ngga puas sama flashback-nya. Tapi inilah yang berhasil aku rangkai setelah baca chapter-chapter terdahulu. Haha~

Ngga lupa buat yang selalu nyempetin waktu buat review. Kalian penyemangatku ^^ Maaf karena selalu ngga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi aku baca kok, dan seneng banget sama respon kalian.

Oya, Happy Kihyun Day ^^ udah telat sebenernya ya? Tapi ngga apa-apa deh, couple magnae SJ ini adalah favoritku meski ngga banyak moment mereka yang tertangkap kamera. Hihihi berterimakasih sama para author yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta banget sama couple ini.

Last—mind RnR?


	19. Chapter 18

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar dengan alat-alat lukisnya menuju beranda rumah. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat bersemangat, tak ada sisa kesedihan yang terlihat diwajah yang mulai tirus. Ya, berterimakasihlah pada bunga tulip dan mawar serta beberapa bunga lainnya yang Kyuhyun tak tahu namanya yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun untuk sementara. Sehingga pemuda itu sudah sibuk meski hari masih pagi. Bunga-bunga yang dirawat Ayahnya itu sudah bermekaran –entah mengapa karena ini masih diujung musim panas, membuat halaman rumah sederhana itu terlihat sangat menarik. Dan ide membuat lukisan langsung mendatanginya ketika pagi tadi dia membuka jendela kamarnya. Lagipula rasanya ia sudah lama tak menyentuh 'belahan jiwanya' itu selain PSP.

Tuan Cho tersenyum lebar melihat putranya itu duduk serius didepan kanvas dan kuas. Rasa-rasanya waktu cepat sekali berganti. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia bertemu bocah gembul nan menggemaskan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya dan mencuri hati istrinya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, bocah gembul nan menggemaskan itu sudah berubah menjadi pemuda tampan dan pintar.

"Hanna-ya, Kyuhyun kita sudah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan" lirihnya pada angin yang berhembus membelai rambutnya. Pria setengah abad yang masih mengenakan apron bermotif pikachu itu tersenyum lebar, seolah hembusan angin yang mempermainkan anak rambutnya adalah belaian sang istri.

"Hana-ya, kumohon jangan bawa dia dulu. Aku—belum bisa jika tanpa Kyuhyun"

"Dad lihat!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Tuan Cho. Pria itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lebar ketika berhasil melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukan sang anak padanya. Sebuah lukisan menakjubkan tersaji didepannya.

"Bakatku benar-benar mengalir padamu, Marc" sebuah elusan diterima Kyuhyun dikepalanya. "Mau dipamerkan juga?"

Selain memaksa kembali ke Seoul, Kyuhyun juga memaksa Tuan Cho mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya dengan alasan sakit. Kyuhyun sendiri bilang ia sendiri yang akan menghubungi Profesor Han mengenai pengunduran dirinya nanti saat ia siap kembali ke kampus. Dan Tuan Cho menyetujuinya.

"Huh?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

Tuan Cho selalu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencubit pipi Kyuhyun atau mengacak rambut caramel pemuda itu jika Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan wajah kebingungan seperti itu. Kyuhyun akan benar-benar seperti boneka hidup, apalagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang.

"Hwuaaah~ apa-apaan ini Dad! Sakit!" cubitan itu terlepas begitu tangan Kyuhyun melepaskannya dengan hentakan kesal.

"Kau lupa huh? Daddy akan mengikuti acara pameran yang diadakan di Gangnam. Tuan Oh memintanya langsung pada Daddy"

"Woooaaah, sungguh Dad?" mengangguk dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Ayahnya itu. "Kau benar-benar akan sukses, Dad!" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Ayahnya, memberi selamat.

"Jadi kau berminat memamerkan karya-karyamu juga? Kasihan sekali mereka disimpan digudang rumah kita yang kecil ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu, kalau Daddy memaksa" jawaban khas Kyuhyun membuat Tuan Cho tertawa keras.

"Makanlah dulu, Marc. Lalu minum obatmu. Daddy harus menemui Tuan Oh untuk membicarakan pameran ini. Tak apa kan kalau Daddy tinggal?"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Dad!"

"Baiklah bayiku yang manis. Daddy berangkat sekarang" katanya sambil melepas apron bermotif pikachu –yang dibelikan Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah ulangtahun, dan menggantungnya. "Hubungi Daddy jika ada apapun, Marc" katanya kemudian berlalu setelah mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Kim**

_**Cklek**_

Kibum membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Suasana gelap langsung ditangkap indra penglihatan Kibum. Pemuda itu menutup pintu, meraba dinding kamar untuk mencari saklar.

_**Tak**_

Lampu menyala.

Kibum terpaku sejenak. Nuansa khas itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Dinding dengan cat berwarna _baby blue_, _bedcover _dengan warna senada, juga—hiasan berbentuk burung yang tergantung diatas ranjang yang akan menyala jika si pemilik kamar menginginkannya. Wangi ini juga masih sama, masih seperti 11 tahun yang lalu. Wangi bayi, khas adiknya—Kyuhyun-nya.

**.**

**.**

**Musim semi, 12 tahun lalu**

"Bum hyung!"

Bocah dengan buku tebal ditangannya itu menoleh, mendapati bocah gembul itu berlari kearahnya. Dibelakangnya, ia bisa melihat beberapa maid berlari sambil berteriak menyuruh adiknya berhenti berlari. Itu menjadi salah satu larangan untuk adiknya yang harus diingatkan oleh semua maid dirumah mereka jika Kyuhyun melakukan ha itu. Dan Kibum—mulai muak. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyuhyun berlari?

"_Jangan berlari didalam rumah, Kibum. Itu bisa membuat adikmu ikut berlari. Mengerti?"_

Suara khas Ibunya yang mengucapkan itu dengan nada memerintah itu kembali menghadirkan senyum sinis dibibirnya. Namun sebentar, karena setelahnya—

"Bum hyung!"

—dia tersenyum lebar pada adiknya yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan nafas memburu. Selalu seperti itu. Dan selanjutnya ia melihat salah satu maid berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan datang dengan membawa beberapa butir 'vitamin' untuk ditelan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengerjai mereka lagi?" akhirnya Kibum bertanya. Ia menarik adiknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak" elaknya dengan mata membulat lucu, anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya, "Pahit" keluhnya.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau berlarian didalam rumah? Kau mau mendengar Ibu memarahi semua bibi-bibi-mu huh?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dan Kibum tak kuasa untuk tak mencubit pipi yang menggembung karenanya. Namun ia menahannya, atau Kyuhyun akan semakin merajuk.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan kamarku padamu"

Alis Kibum bertaut, "Ada apa dengan kamarmu? Kau tak mencorat-coret dindingnya lagi kan?!"

Kibum ingat kejadian itu lagi, saat Kyuhyun bilang akan menunjukan kamarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan saat dia masuk kamar adiknya itu, dia terpekik melihat dinding kamar adiknya itu penuh coretan. Ketika dia menatap adiknya meminta penjelasan, adiknya itu bilang kalau dia ingin kamarnya digambari seperti didrama yang ditonton adiknya itu bersama salah satu maid dirumahnya. Setelah memarahi maid itu, Kibum juga mendapat jatah ceramah dari Ibunya yang shock melihat kamar Kyuhyun seperti kanvas yang dilukis oleh seorang pelukis pemula. Berantakan dan membuat pusing.

"Tentu saja tidak" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ayo kutunjukan"

Kibum menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menggandengnya masuk kedalam kamar adiknya itu. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya ketika melihat kamar adiknya sudah berganti menjadi benar-benar kamar. Tak ada coretan-coretan aneh yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Kamar itu sudah dicat ulang dengan warna kesukaan adiknya, _baby blue_.

"Lihat—aku membeli ini kemarin bersama Bibi Han. Baguskan? Kata penjualnya, ini bisa menyala kalau aku menekan remotnya"

Kibum menerima lampu berbentuk burung yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya, lalu menatap Bibi Han yang berdiri dibelakang mereka sejak tadi. Wanita itu mengangguk segan. Dia takut Kibum marah seperti saat Kyuhyun diajak nonton drama dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang mencorat-coret dinding kamarnya.

"Kita minta Paman Han saja yang memasangnya ya? Ini berbahaya untuk kita, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Kibum keluar kamar setelah Kibum meminta bantuan Bibi Han untuk memberitahu suaminya untuk memasang lampu-lampu berbentuk burung bangau itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata bakatmu sudah terlihat sejak dulu, Kyu" lirihnya.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dikasur king size adiknya. Meski tak pernah digunakan lagi semenjak Kyuhyun tak ada, namun kamar itu selalu bersih, rapi. Ia tahu, diam-diam Ibunya sering meminta maid membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun, karena diam-diam Ibunya itu sering tidur dikamar ini. Katakanlah dia selama ini menutup mata hatinya, pura-pura tak tahu kerinduan orangtuanya. Ia selama ini telah berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja selama orangtuanya memperlihatkan keadaan itu padanya. Ia tak memikirkan bahwa orangtuanya bersusah payah menutupi kerinduan yang menyesakkan itu.

"Kibum-ah, kau disini?"

Kibum mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipinya, kemudian menoleh, mendapati Jungsoo melongok didaun pintu. Sepupunya itu tersenyum padanya sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian masuk dan menutupnya.

"Membolos huh?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas hyung"

"Maafkan aku, Kibumie" Kibum menoleh, mendapati Jungsoo menundukan kepalanya. "Kalau saja aku tak membedakan perhatianku pada kalian, kalau saja aku lebih bisa bersikap adil pada kalian, semua ini tak akan terjadi" lanjutnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak membedakan antara kau dan Kyuhyunie. Kalian berdua adik sepupuku yang sangat kusukai. Kau yang dewasa dan menyayangi Kyuhyunie, dan Kyuhyunie yang sangat lucu. Sejujurnya aku iri dengan interaksi kalian karena aku anak tunggal" Jungsoo menoleh pada Kibum, "Aku tahu kau tak membenci Kyuhyunie. Tak pernah. Meski perlakuan Paman dan Bibi lebih cenderung pada Kyuhyun karena penyakitnya. Karena aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku berani bertaruh, jika kau tahu ini, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti orangtuamu"

Hening.

"Heechul selalu berkata kalau semua terjadi karena salahku juga" Jungsoo memulai ketika yakin Kibum tak akan menyelanya. "Dia selalu membahas ini tiap punya kesempatan menelponku. Dan aku selalu tak bisa tidur karenanya" aku Jungsoo.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menutupinya?"

Jungsoo menoleh mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum, "Karena aku percaya padamu"

"Kau bertaruh, Jungsoo hyung"

"Meski lebih lama dari yang kukira. Aku lega akhirnya kau tahu semuanya"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Pertanyaanmu ambigu, kau tahu?" Jungsoo terkekeh samar. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Tapi karena kau bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya. Semua pertanyaanmu, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang"

"Penyakit Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Kibum menoleh, memerangkap mata Jungsoo pada sepasang manik hitamnya.

"Karena aku hidup bersama kalian sejak kecil, kau pikir aku akan tahu kapan? Meski Paman dan Bibi menutupinya, menyimpan kenyataan ini hanya untuk berdua saja, aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu saat mereka menangisi mengapa penyakit sialan ini berdiam pada diri Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa—tak memberitahuku?" pandangan Kibum mengosong.

"Karena kau begitu menyayanginya. Sama seperti alasan orangtuamu, aku juga khawatir, kau akan selalu cemas. Kau masih muda Kibumie, dan itu tak baik untukmu. Masa anak-anak kalian harus sama, jika Kyuhyun tak tahu maka kaupun tak perlu tahu"

"Tapi aku jadi seperti ini!" nada bicara Kibum naik, "Aku membencinya karena hal ini. Aku iri padanya karena hal ini. Aku—"

"Itu karena kau masih kecil, Kibumie. Saat itu. Kau hanya peduli dengan 'banyak' dan 'sedikit' yang kau terima. Kau belum paham"

Hening. Kibum mencoba meresapi setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Jungsoo. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan semua yang Jungsoo katakan. Namun tetap saja, ada suara disudut hatinya yang tak membenarkan semua yang dia lakukan.

"Kau memperkirakan aku yang membawanya pergi?" tanyanya kemudian setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak. Aku percaya kau membawanya pergi. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, jadi aku berniat mencarimu. Tapi—melihat orangtuamu, aku sadar satu hal. Mereka juga tahu semuanya"

Dada Kibum berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak paham mengapa dirinya yang masih muda itu melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukankah kelakuannya benar-benar diluar nalar anak-anak seusianya? Apa karena dirinya begitu merasa cemburu? Merasa terabaikan?

"Kibumie, alasan mereka membiarkan ini tak lain karena mereka percaya padamu. Jadi mulai sekarang, perbaiki semuanya. Meskipun ini sulit buatmu, hyung benar-benar berharap kau mau menempatkan semuanya pada tempatnya"

"Tapi—dia sudah pergi"

"Masih ada Changmin. Selama pria itu masih berada disini, disekitar kita, lambat laun kita bisa menemukan Kyuhyunie"

Kibum menoleh, melebarkan senyum ketika Jungsoo tersenyum padanya. Ah kakaknya ini memang benar-benar malaikat. Bahkan senyum Jungsoo seolah memberikan kekuatan bahwa dia bisa menempatkan semuanya pada tempatnya semula.

"Terimakasih, Jungsoo hyung"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas begitu melihat Changmin berjalan mondar-mandiri diruang keluarga sambil sesekali melirik smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Adiknya itu baru saja kembali dari kampus beberapa saat lalu dengan wajah ditekuk. Sebenarnya tak aneh, itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Changmin beberapa hari ini. Tapi kali ini adiknya itu menambah dengan berjalan mondar-mandir, dan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian dulu, Changmin-ah?" tanyanya berusaha membuat Changmin masuk kamar dan menghentikan acara mari-berjalan-mondar-mandir-nya.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku!" Changmin tanpa sadar membentak Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong mendelik padanya, pemuda itu baru menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf hyung"

"'Dia' siapa?" namun Jaejoong mengabaikan permintaan maaf Changmin. Pemuda cantik itu lebih tertarik dengan 'dia' yang disebutkan Changmin.

"Si—siapa?" Changmin merutuki kegugupannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Padahal bisa saja dia bilang 'dia' yang dia maksud adalah Minho atau temannya yang lain. Namun sialnya, otak cerdasnya malah tak berfungsi sekarang.

"'Dia' yang tidak menjawab teleponmu. Siapa? Kyuhyun?" Changmin menunduk, memutus kontak matanya dengan Jaejoong. Begitu Jaejoong berhasil menebak 'dia' yang Changmin maksud. "Kau punya nomor ponselnya?"

"Jaejoongie hyung, tolong aku. Jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Aku takut sekali Kyuhyun akan memutuskan kontak kami lagi" Changmin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, mendudukan dirinya disamping kakaknya itu sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong, memaksa kakaknya itu berjanji.

Jaejoong menggeleng tegas, "Changmin-ah, kau tahu kau egois?"

"Huh?" alis Changmin bertaut.

"Disana, dikediaman Keluarga Kim, mereka semua sedang kebingungan karena kembali kehilangan kontak dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih menghindar. Kita bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana Kibum seperti orang lain kemarin" Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan sebisanya, berharap Changmin mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Itu balasan untuk mereka" dan Changmin tetaplah anak keras kepala.

"Siapa kau sampai berani mengatakan itu, hm? Kita hanya orang asing, Changmin, kalau kau lupa"

"Aku sahabatnya, hyung!" Changmin berseru tak suka.

"Dan mereka keluarganya" Jaejoong mengeraskan wajahnya. Adiknya sudah keterlaluan menurutnya. Ia tahu bagaimana Changmin juga sama terpuruknya ketika Kyuhyun dinyatakan hilang, tapi ia jauh lebih yakin bagaimana terpuruknya keluarga Kim karena kehilangan si bungsu. "Benar, kau sahabatnya, kau sangat kehilangannya. Tapi mereka. Mereka yang bahkan tak bisa menunjukan betapa mereka kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun. Changmin-ah, kau tahu aku menyayangimu kan? Meski aku bukan hyung kandungmu, tapi kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu kan? Jadi—tidak ada alasan untuk Kibum tak menyayangi Kyuhyun. Changmin-ah, biarkan mereka saling terbuka, saling menerima kembali. Biarkan semuanya kembali ketempatnya semula. Kau—bisa membantu kan?"

Changmin meresapi ucapan Jaejoong. Benar. Tak ada seorang kakak pun yang tak menyayangi adiknya. Meski sering bertengkar, sering mengejek, tapi jauh didalam hati keduanya, ada perasaan saling menyayangi yang kadang tak mampu diungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Changmin menatap Jaejoong, melihat ketulusan dimata sang kakak, ketulusan yang tak pernah hilang, ketulusan yang sama seperti yang didapatnya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ketulusan yang menginginkannya untuk melihat dari dua sisi berbeda mengenai masalah ini. Dan lamunan Changmin buyar ketika ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk dan nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya membuat kedua matanya membola—

"Kyuhyun?!"

**.**

**.**

Heechul menggeram kesal ketika Yunho masih saja menariknya keluar apartemen pria cantik itu, padahal ia tengah menonton reality show favoritnya. Mata Heechul menyipit begitu mengenali seseorang yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia hafal betul perawakan itu.

"Hangeng-ah!" teriaknya. Pria itu menghentakan tangan Yunho kemudian berlalu mendekati pria China yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Hangeng ada disana dengan senyum khasnya.

"Cih, aku diabaikan"

Yunho mendekati kedua sepupu itu dengan malas. Heechul tampak sangat senang bertemu Hangeng. Begitupun si pria China. Yunho harus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika Hangeng berbicara. Pasalnya pria China itu menggunakan logat mandarin sehingga pengucapannya sangat lucu ditelinga Yunho.

"Kita harus menemui Jungsoo. Kau merindukan sepupu kita itu kan?"

Hangeng mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku juga merindukan sepupu kita yang lain. Aku membawa berita bagus untuk Kyuhyunie" Hangeng melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hangeng-ah" Heechul menghela nafas, menatap sepasang manik Hangeng "Jungsoo tak memberitahumu? Kyuhyun menghilang. Lebih tepatnya, menghindari kita semua"

_**Deg **_

**.**

**.**

Changmin kembali melihat kertas ditangannya, melongok sedikit pada pagar sederhana yang menutupi pandangannya. Ada banyak sekali tanaman bunga dihalaman rumah sederhana itu. Padahal ini diujung musim panas.

"Aku tak salah alamat" lirihnya.

"Kau tak masuk?" suara khas itu membuat Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya diantara bunga mawar. Tawanya pecah begitu sosok itu menunjukan penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

"Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Penampilanmu seperti ahjumma-ahjumma, Kyu" katanya kemudian kembali tertawa terbahak, membuat sosok itu –Kyuhyun, menggeram kesal. Tangannya yang tengah memegang selang segera diarahkan kewajah Changmin, membuat sahabatnya itu gelagapan.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN!"

*TBC*

Akhirnyaaaaa meski ngga pede aku terpaksa ngepost fanfic ini juga. Maaf buat semua yang udah nunggu dan ngga puas sama chapter ini. Aku bener-bener udah ngga dapet feel ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Terimakasih sama semua yang mau nyempetin review fanfic aneh ini, dan seperti biasa, aku ngga bisa bales satu persatu komentar kalian. Aku Cuma baca sambil mikirin gimana biar bisa cepet update. Dan sayangnya kerjaan didunia nyata ngga pernah bisa ditunda, jadi harap maklum. Dan makasih buat yang udah nunggu fanfic ini. Sampai jumpat di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

oyaa Selamat Ulang Tahun buat 1st bias-ku, Kyuhyun oppa ;) Hope you'll keep healthy oppa ^^


	20. Chapter 19

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

Kyuhyun berdecak tak sabar ketika Changmin masih berkutat dengan tanaman didepannya, padahal dirinya saja sudah pindah beberapa tanaman. Tadi, setelah berhasil menyumpal mulut Changmin yang terus menerus tertawa melihat penampilannya dengan sedikit ancaman, Changmin memaksanya ikut membantu kegiatannya menggantikan ayahnya merawat bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"Kau benar-benar tak becus, Chwang!" komentarnya sembari mendorong Changmin menjauh. Kyuhyun dengan telaten memotong dahan daun yang menguning membuat Changmin yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sangat menyukai hal seperti ini, Kyu?" tanyanya sambil mencoba melakukan seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku lihat dari Mom dan Daddy. Mereka sangat menyukai hal-hal semacam ini, katanya menghilangkan stress. Kurasa itu benar" Kyuhyun menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat telaten"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian berdiri, meregangkan ototnya. Tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat hasil dari kegiatannya. "Mau minum?"

"Aku menunggu kau menawarkan itu sejak tadi" Changmin menunjukan deretan giginya pada Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda pucat itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menjajaki halaman rumah sahabatnya itu sambil sesekali berdecak. Meski tidak besar dan terkesan sederhana, namun rumah ini begitu sejuk. Ada banyak tanaman yang ditanam keluarga Cho dan semuanya nampak dirawat dengan baik.

Dan begitu pintu rumah terbuka, pemandangan yang ditangkap indera pengelihatannya membuat Changmin tersenyum miris. Ya. Miris. Bukan berarti keadaan rumah itu tak layak huni, rumah ini bahkan sangat nyaman dibanding apartemennya yang selalu sepi dan berantakan, hanya saja melihat keadaan keluarga Cho sungguh jauh berbeda dengan keadaan keluarga Kim. Sangat jauh malah.

Hanya ada satu set sofa berukuran sedang, satu lemari besar dan televisi berukuran besar. Ada dua kamar yang Changmin yakini ukurannya tak lebih besar dari kamar tamu diapartemennya.

Pemuda tinggi itu kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai masuk kedalam ruangan lain –dapur. Meski kecil, harus Changmin akui, dapur keluarga Cho lebih rapi dan bersih dari dapur diapartemennya. Dia dan Jaejoong sama-sama tipe yang suka kebersihan namun malas bersih-bersih. Yunho-lah yang sering mengomel pada mereka sambil membersihkan dan merapikan dapur mereka.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu, Chwang. Aku ambil minuman"

Kyuhyun sibuk membuka lemari es ukuran kecil disana yang bahkan sempat luput dari pandangan Changmin. Pemuda pucat itu mengambil dua softdrink dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin.

"Kemana Ayahmu?"

"Ke galeri" Kyuhyun meneguk softdrink-nya. "Kami akan menggelar pameran sebentar lagi. Kau harus datang. Karyaku juga akan dipamerkan disana" kata Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Benarkah?" mata Changmin membola, ikut merasa senang dengan kemajuan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Hey! Bukankah dia yang selalu mendorong Kyuhyun untuk memamerkan karya-karyanya?

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Changmin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Rasanya lelah sekali.

"Tuan Oh yang waktu itu memesan lukisan pada Daddy mengajak Daddy untuk memamerkan lukisannya" jelas Kyuhyun. "Kau harus datang" katanya. Bukan permintaan tapi sebuah keharusan dan Changmin tertawa karenanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan penggemar nomor satumu" katanya disambut tawa kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun yang dijawab gumaman oleh Changmin. "Aku menghubungimu kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal" akunya setelah lama terdiam. "Aku ingin kau orang pertama yang tahu ini" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" meski Changmin menujukan wajah malas ketika menanyakannya, namun jantung pemuda itu nyatanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa khawatir.

"Aku akan pindah kuliah"

_**Deg**_

"Secepatnya"

_**Deg**_

"A—apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendapati reaksi Changmin, "Daddy sudah setuju. Kami mungkin akan kembali ke New York setelah pameran dan menyicil menyelesaikan beberapa berkas kepindahan"

"Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Jangan bercanda!" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Changmin dari sekian banyak umpatan yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia sungguh ingin mengumpati Kyuhyun dengan segala macam kalimat dalam kamus umpatannya. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia selalu tak bisa jika itu Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Changmin-ah. Jadi kau pasti tahu aku sedang tak bercanda"

Jawaban tenang Kyuhyun membuat dada Changmin bergemuruh. Rasa kesal memenuhinya. "Kau pengecut" katanya dingin.

"Kupikir tak masalah menjadi pengecut. Aku akan membuka lembaran baru di New York dan hidup dengan baik disana" pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, seolah membayangkan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tetap sahabatmu" katanya sambil menoleh pada Changmin.

"Sejujurnya bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan" alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Aku sungguh khawatir mengenai kalian, Kyu. Kau—dan Kibum sunbae"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya" Kyuhyun melengos.

"Aku dimarahi Jaejoong hyung semalam karena merahasiakan keberadaanmu. Sampai tadi malam aku masih berpikir kau yang seperti ini, yang menghindar memang lebih baik. Lukamu pasti banyak Kyu, karenanya aku berpikir seperti itu" jeda. "Tapi—sejujurnya aku tak pernah melihat dari sudut pandang Kibum. Mungkin dia telah merasa bersalah dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Selama itu aku menutup mata, beranggapan bahwa dia pantas menerima perlakuanmu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Sepasang iris cokelatnya bertatapan dengan mata bambi Changmin. Tak ada keraguan yang dilihatnya dari sepasang mata Changmin. Tatapan temannya itu begitu jujur, seperti biasa. Seolah tengah memberi satu sugesti padanya.

"Aku ingin semuanya kembali ke tempatnya, Kyu, jadi—tolong maafkan aku"

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

_**Deg**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin yang duduk diujung sofa meski tak yakin sahabatnya itu merasakan tatapannya karena ia bisa melihat pemuda yang memiliki usia sama dengannya itu tengah menatap datar kedepan. Ini sudah 15 menit sejak kedatangan orangtua kandungnya dan Kibum ke kediaman Cho.

Kyuhyun tak perlu bertanya darimana ketiganya mengetahui alamat rumahnya karena ucapan Changmin tadi sudah menjawab semuanya, bahwa sahabatnya itulah yang memberitahu mereka dengan alibi ingin semua kembali pada tempatnya. Tapi apa Changmin tak berpikir bahwa semuanya begitu sulit buatnya? Bahwa dia ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Sedangkan Kibum menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sudah 15 menit dan Kyuhyun, maupun dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya, juga Changmin tak juga membuka percakapan. Ia sesungguhnya bukan orang yang suka berisik, tapi diam seperti ini bukanlah pilihan.

Kibum merasakan dadanya begitu sesak ketika memilih mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat kediaman keluarga Cho. Changmin bilang, apartemen Keluarga Cho berada dikawasan Gangnam, jadi saat menuju kemari ia merasa tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun selain apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu kembali pada mereka. Tapi setelah mobil berhenti disebuah gang dijalan utama Gangnam, dia sedikit mengernyit. Dan kekhawatiran yang seharusnya ia rasakan sejak pembicaraan di Rumah Sakit Busan benar-benar terjadi, tempat tinggal keluarga Cho ini bahkan tak lebih dari setengah luas rumah megahnya. Dan Kyuhyun-nya, adiknya, tinggal disini. Diam-diam rasa bersalah itu kembali menggerogoti pikirannya. Adiknya yang manja itu telah tumbuh dilingkungan yang sulit.

Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedari tadi hanya saling meremas tangan satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kekuatan dari pasangannya. Keadaan kediaman Cho membuat dada mereka begitu sesak. Tak ada ruang keluarga dengan stik PS yang siap dimainkan kapan saja seperti di kediaman mereka, tak ada sofa empuk besar tempat mereka berkumpul. Namun rasa sesak itu semakin terasa tatkala mereka melihat begitu banyak foto berpigura yang dipajang berisikan potret sosok Kyuhyun kecil bersama keluarga Cho. Anak mereka itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Dan mereka bisa melihat, disudut lain ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga itu, lemari berukuran sedang menampilkan deretan piala dan piagam atas nama Cho Kyuhyun. Ya. Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan Kim Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar" Changmin membuka suara setelah merasa jengah dengan suasana canggung disana. Pemuda itu bangkit, melirik pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya lebih tajam dari biasanya. Dia terkikik kecil sebelum melambai dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan kelurga Kim untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

_Aku harap ini bisa sedikit membantu Kibum sunbae. Dan Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku. Tapi inilah yang aku pikir benar, memperbaiki hubungan kalian dan menempatkan semuanya seperti semula. Meski aku tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesal membiarkan kalian terlarut dalam kesalahpahaman_. Menguatkan tindakannya, Changmin melenggang pergi dari kediaman Cho.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika Changmin benar-benar meninggalkannya bersama—orangtuanya dan Kibum.

"Mau minum?" Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat canggung begini. Ia sudah pernah bertemu mereka dan bahkan memanggil akrab mereka dengan panggilam 'paman' dan 'bibi' bahkan setelah tahu mereka orangtua kandungnya.

"_Eoh_" Nyonya Kim-lah yang menyahut dengan mata berkabut.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruangan lain –dapur, membuka kulkas mini disana dan mengambil beberapa botol softdrink. "Maaf, kami hanya punya ini" katanya sambil meletakan softdrink diatas meja. Ingatkan kalau Kyuhyun dilarang mendekati dapur apalagi menyalakan kompor?

"Kyuhyun-ie" Kyuhyun tersentak begitu Nyonya Kim berpindah duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya yang mendingin karena gugup dan cemas. Tatapan mata penuh kerinduan dan kecemasan itu memerangkan sepasang manik caramel Kyuhyun. "Kau kurus sekali" lirih Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Harus Kyuhyun akui, pelukan ini, ia begitu merindukannya.

"Ibu merindukanmu, Kyuhyun-ie"

_**Deg**_

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah hingga menemukan sepasang manik hitam yang begitu dikenalinya. Kibum. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama sebelum Kyuhyun memutus kontak mata itu dengan melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Kim.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Ibu mohon" Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan permintaan yang satu ini.

"Marc?! Kenapa pintu di—"

Tuan Cho menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat keluarga Kim disana. Sepasang manik sewarna sama dengan milik Kyuhyun itu menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana. Hingga ia menatap lebih lama pada sepasang manik yang sama dengannya dengan sebuah senyum khas yang menenangkan. Sebuah senyum khas itu tunjukan semakin lebar ketika beralih menatap pria seusia dengannya. Pria itu melangkah lagi lebih dekat dengan peralatan lukis ditangannya.

"Kebetulan kalian kemari. Ayo makan bersama!"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di single bed miliknya. Keluarga Kim sudah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu setelah banyak berbicara bersama Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun tak ikut dalam pembicaraan itu, Kibum juga. Mereka hanya duduk disana, mengamati mereka dalam diam, sambil sesekali saling curi pandang. Dan setengah jam lalu mereka pamit dengan pandangan tak rela meninggalkan kediaman Cho.

"Hey, boleh daddy masuk?"

Tuan Cho melongok didaun pintu. Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Ayahnya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Marc?" Tuan Cho bertanya setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang bersandar di headbed. "Kau terlihat sangat khawatir"

"Menurut Daddy aku tak perlu khawatir begitu?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah merajuk. "Mereka datang Dad!" lanjutnya dengan mata mengabut. Perasaannya menjadi gelisah, apalagi Ayah Cho-nya begitu terbuka pada keluarga Kim, seolah mereka sahabat yang tak lama berjumpa kemudian tiba-tiba bertemu. Mereka bahkan terlihat semakin akrab setelah tahu bahwa mereka satu alumni di _junior high school_ dulu.

Tuan Cho tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak surai lembut Kyuhyun. "Cepat atau lambat mereka memang akan datang, Marc" katanya disambut tatapan memelas Kyuhyun. Manik caramel yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama itu berkabut.

"Lalu—bagaimana?" ambigu, dan Kyuhyun merasakan suaranya tercekat ditenggorakan ketika menanyakannya. Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya ketika dirasa cairan bernama air mata bersiap meluncur dari sudut matanya. "Bagaimana kalau proses pindah universitas kita percepat, Dad? Atau kita bisa melakukannya saat kita sudah di New York? Miss Moon pasti—"

"Marc" potong Tuan Cho ketika Kyuhyun mulai berbicara cepat. Putranya itu memang hobi berbicara cepat kalau sudah mencemaskan sesuatu, mirip sekali dengan mendiang istrinya. Pria itu menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun, membawa putranya itu menatapnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tertekan sekarang, pria itu bisa melihatnya. "Bisakah kita tidak melarikan diri?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Bagaimanapun Dokter menyarankannya untuk tak membuat Kyuhyun tertekan.

Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa, tapi ucapan Ayahnya membuatnya merasa sedih, membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menangis keras, meluapkan kekhawatirannya lewat air mata.

**.**

**.**

**Musim dingin 12 tahun lalu**

Bocah tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya yang terburu. Samar-samar ia mendengar tawa cerah adiknya, suara manja adiknya memanggil namanya, bercerita hal-hal yang biasa tetapi menjadi hal luar biasa baginya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini sudah keputusannya. Tapi kenapa kakinya berat sekali untuk melangkah, bahkan setiap beberapa langkah cepatnya, kakinya memaksanya berhenti, tubuhnya memaksanya menolehkan kepala ke belakang, ke tempat dia meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lebar dengan cerita biasanya.

_._

"_Hyung-ie, chukkae. Appa bilang hyung dapat nilai bagus ya?"_

_._

"_Lihat Bum hyung! Aku mendapatkannya! Ini untukmu"_

_._

"_Tapi Kyu ingin bermain bersama hyung!"_

_._

"_Hyung boleh menggunakan kamar, Kyu. Kyu bisa pindah dikamar hyung"_

_._

Dengan terburu bocah itu membalikan badan, melangkah kearah berlawanan dengan yang ingin ia tuju. Bayang-bayang adiknya-lah yang membuat perasaannya sebagai seorang hyung kembali. Mana tega ia meninggalkan adik pucatnya dimusim dingin ini sendirian? Bagaimana kalau adiknya itu menangis dan merepotkan banyak orang?

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Disana, dikursi dimana dia menidurkan Kyuhyun, seseorang tengah berbicara dengan adiknya. Secara reflek, bocah itu menyembunyikan dirinya ketika sepasang manik cokelat pria yang tengah bersama Kyuhyun mengarah padanya. Dan Kibum membatu disana ketika pria itu menggandeng Kyuhyun menjauhinya, seolah membawa setengah dari jiwanya.

"Maaf" lirihnya entah pada siapa sambil memegangi kalung yang terpasang dilehernya.

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah itu Hankyung-ah?"

Hangeng mengangguk mantap pada Jungsoo. Heechul yang duduk disampingnya menatap malas pada Jungsoo. Pasalnya pertanyaan ini sudah ketiga kalinya yang ditanyakan oleh Jungsoo pada Hankyung. Beruntunglah Hankyung bukan Heechul yang tidak sabaran, kalau Hankyung punya sifat seperti Heechul sudah dipastikan Jungsoo mendapat setidaknya lemparan majalah dimukanya.

"Tugas kita hanya menemukan Kyuhyun, dan membawanya ke Beijing"

"Kau melupakan fakta bahwa kita harus meminta ijin pada 'ayahnya', Jungsoo" Heechul membuka suaranya, menatap malas pada kedua sepupunya yang ber'ooh' ria mendengar ucapannya. Nampaknya karena terlalu bahagia, mereka melupakan hal penting itu, bahwa Kyuhyun juga punya Ayah lain yang harus mereka mintai ijin.

"Kurasa Tuan Cho tak akan keberatan melihat betapa sayangnya dia pada Kyuhyun" Jungsoo berucap dengan wajah cerah. Ia sedikit bernafas lega melihat betapa pedulinya Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia tahu, Kyuhyun dibesarkan dengan baik oleh pria itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau melupakan fakta kalau Kyuhyun anak yang keras kepala" Heechul menatap kesal pada Jungsoo. "Meskipun kita bisa meyakinkan 'ayahnya', meyakinkan Kyuhyun kurasa lebih sulit. Bocah itu benar-benar keras kepala. Jika dia bilang tidak maka jawabannya tetap tidak" lanjutnya ketika mendapat tatapan kesal dari Jungsoo.

Hankyung berdehem, mencoba memutus kontak mata saling bunuh antara Jungsoo dan Heechul. "Jadi—tadi kau bilang satu-satunya yang kalian yakini tahu alamat Kyuhyun hanya satu orang? Siapa namanya?"

"Adiknya Jaejoong. Shim Changmin" Jungsoo menyahut, melengos dari tatapan membunuh Heechul. "Dia sahabat Kyuhyun sejak kecil" lanjutnya.

"Tapi Changmin sama keras kepalanya dengan Kyuhyun. Kurasa kita tak akan dengan mudah mendapatkan alamat Kyuhyun dari anak itu" Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kecuali—Yunho? Jaejoong?" Heechul menyeringai, membuat Hankyung dan Jungsoo saling pandang.

_**Pip**_

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam smartphone Jungsoo. Pria itu menatap Hankyung dan Heechul bergantian sebelum berucap, "Sepertinya kau tidak perlu melancarkan idemu, Heechul. Changmin sudah ada dipihak kita" katanya sambil menunjukan pesan singkat yang didapatnya.

***TBC***

Hyaaa~ ahirnya selesai juga. Ini kayanya 1-2-3 chapter lagi bakal tamat deh. Semoga reader-deul masih mau nunggu sampe chapter akhir yaa

Oya, aku mau sedikit ngelurusin beberapa hal.

Pertama soal naskah asli yang ilang. Itu beneran, kalo ada yang ngerasa aku mungkin ngejadiin itu alasan buat telat update atau cerita yang ngga bagus, mohon dihilangin yaa. Beneran deh, naskah aslinya ilang bersama flashdisk kesayanganku. Disana juga banyak banget foto-foto jaman SMP, SMA, juga fanfic-fanfic yang aku buat sejak 2012. Termasuk fanfic Missin' U, What Your Mind?, I Am (ini lagi aku ketik lagi), Dream, Our, dll. Makanya aku selalu sebel tiap kali udah waktunya update tapi hasil imajinasiku ngga sebagus yang aslinya.

Kedua, soal fanfic What Your Mind. Kayanya fanfic itu tiap chapter bakal fokus nyeritain Kyu sama member SJ. Misalnya chapter ke-2 besok nyeritain Kyu sama Leeteuk, jadi bakal fokus ke mereka, meski disini bagian Kibum ada banyak juga (karena dia 2nd lead role, hahaha).


	21. Chapter 20

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari minimarket ketika mendapati 3 orang tengah berbincang akrab dengan Ayahnya. Dan sepasang manik caramelnya membulat ketika mengenali dua orang diantara ketiganya. Leeteuk dan Heechul. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu alamatnya? Dan terlebih, bagaimana bisa Ayahnya bersikap akrab dengan ketiganya?

"Kalian berbincanglah, Daddy akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian" Tuan Cho langsung menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan menarik dua kantung plastik dari tangan Kyuhyun dan berlalu masuk kedalam dapur.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _annyeong_?" Leeteuk tersenyum sumringah melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun ketika melihat mereka. Reaksi yang sudah diprediksinya, reaksi yang sama seperti dulu, saat dia, Heechul dan Hangeng mengunjungi Cho bersaudara di acara berkemahnya. Reaksi yang selalu membuatnya geli. Bagaimana ada anak yang bisa selucu itu ketika kaget?

"Jangan bilang kau lupa pada sepupu tampanmu ini, Kyuhyun-ah?!" sosok asing yang duduk didekat Heechul berucap ketika yakin Kyuhyun akan tetap diam dengan manik menatap mereka bergantian. Sangat lucu sekaligus mengesalkan.

"Aku, Han gege-mu" Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah, mencoba mengingat sosok asing disebelah Heechul.

"Ya Tuhan, dia melupakanmu, Hangeng!" Heechul berseru pura-pura heboh. Ia sudah bisa menebak, Kyuhyun tak akan mengenali Hangeng. Pasalnya Hangeng pindah ke China saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih anak-anak.

Kyuhyun mengernyit pada reaksi 'heboh' Heechul, kemudian mendengus keras. Anak itu menyamankan duduknya –mencoba mengabaikan detak jantunya yang berdebar cepat karena terlalu kaget dengan reaksi 'heboh' Heechul, "Lama tak bertemu Jungsoo hyung, Heechul hyung dan—Hangeng hyung" katanya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Namun Jungsoo, Heechul dan Hangeng malah saling pandang dengan alis bertaut. Bingung dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlalu tenang, bahkan terkesan datar meski bocah itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Jungsoo. Memangnya dia kenapa? "Dengan senyum aneh itu, kau—seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang ku kenal"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu ketika mengerti maksud Jungsoo, "Memangnya aku yang seperti apa yang kalian kenal?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar jenaka. Namun sorot mata anak itu begitu dingin, seolah pertanyaan yang diajukannya adalah ejekan untuk ketiganya. "Kalian berkunjung? Tsk, si tiang itu benar-benar memilih berada dipihak kalian" dengusnya dengan nada tak suka, meski bibir pucat itu tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Kyu?!" Hangeng bergerak gelisah. Kyuhyun didepannya bukanlah Kyuhyun kecilnya dulu. Anak didepannya ini, entah mengapa membuatnya takut. Ah, sepertinya Hangeng lupa kalau waktu dan keadaan bisa merubah seorang anak polos menjadi seseorang yang tak akan dikenalinya.

"Bukankah kalian tahu alamatku dari Changmin?" mata Kyuhyun mengerjap polos.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Apapun itu, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Hangeng dan Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, bahkan Jungsoo yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri menoleh pada Heechul. Nada yang digunakan Heechul begitu terdengar tulus dan berusaha meyakinkan. Sesuatu yang—bukan Heechul sekali.

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan, Heechul hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah lama mereka terdiam, terkejut dengan ucapan Heechul.

Heechul menggeram tak terima dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun setelah menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja dan jika dia meledak sekarang, dia akan menghancurkan tujuan utama mereka kemari. "Bahkan—sejak sekolah dasar saja anak-anak sudah diajari untuk memaafkan orang-orang yang meminta maaf kepada mereka. Apa kau tertidur dikelas sehingga melewatkan pelajaran itu huh?" tanyanya. Jungsoo menahan tawa ketika Heechul selesai berucap apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang mendelik tak suka pada Heechul, reaksi yang dulu selalu ditunjukkan Kyuhyun jika dia kesal. "Jangan egois Kyuhyun-ah, bukan hanya kau yang terluka, Kibum juga" lanjutnya dengan pandangan melunak.

"Karena itu hyung, karena itu—bisakah membiarkanku sendiri dulu? Aku—perlu meyakinkan diriku, aku perlu mengintropeksi diriku dulu, banyak yang ingin aku kembalikan kepercayaannya setelah kejadian ini. Jadi, bisakah membiarkanku sendiri dulu?" pandangan Kyuhyun juga melunak, tatapan anak itu mengisyaratkan permohonan.

"Kyuhyun-ah—"

"Aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Sungguh. Aku hanya butuh waktu" potongnya dengan pandangan berganti pada Hangeng, Heechul kemudian pada Jungsoo. Lagipula kalau dia melarikan diri, dia mau kemana? Daddy-nya saja disini dan dia tak punya saudara lain selain Daddy-nya. "Sampai saat itu, biarkan aku sendiri"

"Tapi—"

"Aku butuh waktu membangun semuanya lagi, hyung-ie" Kyuhyun memotong lagi. "Kepercayaanku, rasa bersalahku, semuanya, aku ingin mulai memperbaikinya dari awal lagi. Jadi aku benar-benar memohon pada kalian, jangan mengunjungiku" katanya dengan tatapan yang begitu tegas tak mau dibantah.

**.**

**.**

"Heechul hyung? Hangeng hyung? Jungsoo hyung?"

Kibum yang hari itu sudah pulang kuliah menatap ketiga sepupunya dengan tatapan memicing. Terada aneh dengan kedatangan dua sepupunya itu, apalagi ada Hangeng diantara dua sepupunya yang lain. Namun tanpa bertanya anak itu hanya mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk, membiarkan Heechul mengomel karena melihat ruang keluarga mendadak berantakan.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dan malas masuk kamar" kilah Kibum.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi anak yang pemalas, Kibum?" Heechul menyindir. Ia mengenal Kibum. Adik sepupunya itu lebih suka mengerjakan tugasnya didalam kamar atau di perpustakaan keluarga dengan alasan dua ruangan itulah yang paling tenang.

"Entahlah" Kibum asal menyahut. Anak itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Heechul sambil memangku laptopnya yang menyala. "Kapan Hangeng hyung datang?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin" Hangeng menyahut, matanya masih sibuk mengamati ruang keluarga di mansion Cho. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan setelah belasan tahun. "Dan aku langsung menemui adikmu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung menemui Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan hanya Hangeng, tapi kami juga" Heechul menjawab dengan bangga. "Coba tebak Kibum-ie, apa yang Hangeng bawa dari China?!"

Kibum melirik Hangeng, seolah bertanya apa yang dibawa Hangeng dari China. Kenapa itu bisa membuat Heechul sebahagia itu. Semoga itu bukan hal konyol seperti cat kuku misalnya, atau Kibum aku mendengus dengan suara keras nanti.

"Aku mendapatkannya" alis Kibum naik sebelah. "Donor jantung untuk uri Kyuhyun-ie"

"Ya?"

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar, seolah memberi keyakinan ketika sepasang manik hitam Kibum menatap maniknya. Bahwa, Hangeng datang membawa harapan untuk mereka. "Kami juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Tuan Cho" katanya menambahkan.

"La—lalu?" Kibum tergagap. Perasaan bahagia melingkupinya.

"Kau pikir Tuan Cho akan menolak? Paman itu begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, asal kau tahu" Heechul menyahut. "Dia berjanji membujuk Kyuhyun. Kali ini serahkan saja padanya" lanjutnya disambut anggukan Hangeng dan Jungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana, Kibum?" gerakan tergesa Kibum terhenti dengan pertanyaan dari Jungsoo. "Jangan menemuinya sekarang. Itu permintaannya" katanya ketika Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tapi Dokter bilang kita harus segera melakukan operasi, Jungsoo hyung!"

"Benar. Dan Dokter juga bilang untuk tidak membuatnya tertekan" Jungsoo menarik lengan Kibum, menyuruh anak itu untuk duduk kembali. Pemuda itu sedikit meringis ketika merasa lengan Kibum begitu dingin. "Kibum-ah, dia butuh sendiri. Kyuhyun, sama sepertimu, kalian butuh intropeksi diri, aku juga, dengan begitu kita semua akan tahu dimana kesalahan kita dan menemukan jalan keluarnya"

"Jungsoo benar, Kibum-ie. Berikan dia dan dirimu sendiri waktu untuk merenungi kejadian ini" Hangeng menepuk pundak Kibum. "Meski aku bukan dokter, aku yakin dia akan bertahan lebih lama, sampai kita berhasil menariknya naik meja operasi. Jadi jangan khawatir"

"Benarkah?" pandangan Kibum mengosong.

"Tentu saja!" Heechul menyahut.

**.**

**.**

"_Good choice_, Changmin-ie" Jaejoong menepuk puncak kepala Changmin. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan seloyang cheese cake ke pangkuan adiknya. "Makanlah" katanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Changmin.

"Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar, hyung?"

"Tentu saja!" Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati Changmin menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Jaejoong tahu, Changmin pasti telah sulit ketika memutuskan. Dan dia bangga, Changmin tak melakukan hal egois dengan menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dari keluarganya. "Dia mungkin akan marah padamu. Sedikit mendendangmu kalau kalian bertemu. Tapi Changmin-ah, dia pasti akan berterimakasih padamu. Hyung yakin itu" katanya sambil merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Benarkah?" Changmin menoleh, mendapati Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. "Mungkin aku juga akan mendapat pukulan dari kuas miliknya jika berkunjung besok" katanya sambil mendengus.

Alis Jaejoong bertaut. "Kau akan berkunjung?" tanyanya. Ketika Changmin mengangguk, Jaejoong buru-buru tersenyum hambar. "Changmin-ah, dia memohon pada Jungsoo, Heechul dan Hangeng untuk tak menemuinya. Dia bilang ingin menenangkan diri, intropeksi diri" lanjutnya.

"Karena itu, kurasa dia butuh aku" Changmin mulai memotong cheese cake dan memakannya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**Kibum tersenyum ketika mendapati Ibunya tengah sibuk menata makanan diatas meja makan sedangkan Ayahnya sibuk membaca koran sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi. Anak itu menarik kursi disebelah kiri Ayahnya, "_Good morning_" sapanya dengan ceria. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Selamat pagi sayang. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Ibunya menjawab sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan Tuan Kim, meski alis Nyonya Kim bertaut melihat betapa cerianya wajah sang putra.

Kibum mengangguk terlalu antusias, hingga membuahkan tawa kecil dari bibir Tuan Kim. "Ayah dan Ibu juga tidur nyenyak kan?" tanyanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Rasanya lama sekali mereka tak mendengar Kibum bertanya dengan nada hangat seperti hari ini. "Tentu saja, sayang"

"Hangeng hyung sudah mengatakannya kan?" Kibum memulai lagi pembicaraan. Anak itu mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai nanas. "Aku jadi bisa tidur cukup nyenyak karena mendengar kabar itu" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ayah dan Ibumu juga" Tuan Kim tersenyum lebar. "Semoga Kyuhyun-ie segera menemukan apa yang dia cari, seperti dirimu" katanya, membuat Kibum mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang Kyuhyun cari yang sudah dia temukan? "Kepercayaan. Semoga dia bisa menemukan kepercayaan yang sempat hilang pada kita" lanjut Tuan Kim sambil terkikik geli melihat raut Kibum yang kebingungan. Reaksi yang pernah dia sangka tak akan pernah muncul di wajah datar Kibum.

"Terimakasih" senyum Kibum mengembang dengan tulus.

**.**

**.**

Changmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah Keluarga Cho. Mata bambinya celingukan mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara tanaman bunga disana, siapa tahu Kyuhyun tengah berkebun seperti saat dia berkunjung pertama kali. Namun mata bambi itu tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah, Chwang!"

Suara dengan nada datar itu membuat Changmin tersentak. Anak kelebihan kalsium itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, namun kali ini kearah lainnya, dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"_Annyeong_?" Changmin tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi begitu canggung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, meletakan kuasnya, membalikan badan dan menemukan Changmin berdiri lima meter darinya dengan wajah bingung. "_Annyeong_?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau bilang '_Mianhae_' kan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar yang mengingatkan Changmin pada Kibum.

_Tsk sialan_. Anak itu mengumpat, perasaan bersalahnya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kupikir yang kulakukan sudah benar. Aku mencoba memposisikan diriku sebagai Kibum sunbae dan dirimu, dan kurasa kalian hanya perlu berbicara baik-baik" Changmin kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datar meski sepasang manik cokelat sahabatnya itu tetap menatapnya dan sepertinya tak bermaksud menghentikannya. "Seperti yang kuucapkan waktu itu, aku—cuma ingin kau mendapatkan kembali kepercayaanmu padanya, Kyu" lanjutnya.

"Jaejoong hyung bilang, karena dia kakak kandungmu, pasti—dia tak sungguh-sungguh membencimu, tak sungguh-sungguh ingin melukaimu. Saat itu aku marah ketika Jaejoong bilang begitu. Karena kau bahkan ditinggalkannya. Tapi Kyu—tidak kah kau mau tahu ceritanya dari sudut pandang Kibum sunbae? Mungkin—ada sesuatu yang hanya dia saja yang tahu?!" mata Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya, dan Changmin hanya mampu menunduk.

"Aku—bukannya tidak berada dipihakmu, Kyu. Aku hanya melakukan yang kuanggap benar dan perlu kulakukan. Kuharap kau tak salah paham dengan maksudku"

"Terimakasih, Chwang!"

_Eh?_

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang ia yakin begitu tulus karena Changmin bahkan merasa bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sampai matanya.

"Terimakasih—untuk semuanya" lanjut Kyuhyun. "Kupikir tadinya kau begitu menyebalkan. Tapi setelah berpikir lagi, aku menemukan kebenarannya, kau—hanya mau yang terbaik untukku. Karena itu terimakasih"

Changmin tak kuasa menahan senyum lebarnya. Anak itu bergumam nama Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung sahabat yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Anak itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya.

_**Tak**_

"Aw!" pelukan itu terlepas seketika, bahkan Changmin mundur beberapa langkah. Itu tidak sakit, sungguh, hanya saja Changmin terlalu kaget. Bagaimanapun mereka baru saja berpelukan dengan bersahabat dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memukulnya dengan kuasnya. Sepasang mata bambinya menatap sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun yang berbinar karena berhasil memukulnya dengan kuas. _Aish, tebakanku benar_. Anak itu bermonolog lagi sambil nyengir pada Kyuhyun yang kini berkacak pinggang.

"Itu balasan untukmu" desis Kyuhyun. "Berani-beraninya kau memberikan alamat rumahku pada Heechul hyung?!" katanya sambil bersiap menendang Changmin. Dan Changmin kembali meringis ketika tendangan kaki Kyuhyun mengenai tulang keringnya.

"YA! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau anarkis sekali!" protesnya sambil berlari mencoba menghalau Kyuhyun yang kembali berniat memukulnya, menimbulkan tawa dari seseorang yang memperhatikan kedua anak seumuran itu dari dalam rumah sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Marc—berbahagialah"

***TBC***

**Hayoo siapa yang nunggu fanfic ini? *pede***

**Akhirnya setelah janji bakal update akhir april, aku malah update bulan mei. Sorry banget soalnya mei ternyata jadwalnya lebih padet dari yang aku bayangkan, dan bahkan aku sampe tumbang karena kelelahan. Hahaha *curhat***

**Aku ngga bisa janji lagi bakal update cepet *seperti biasanya* soalnya mulai akhir Mei aku udah PKL sampe agustus, semoga dikantor ngga banyak tugas dan PKL pun lancar juga jadi aku bisa nyisihin waktu buat nulis fanfic-fanfic yang aku abaikan.**

**Last—gimana sama fanfic ini? Cukup puas kan? Kira-kira mau happy ending atau sad ending? Vote ya? Soalnya galau nih gara-gara adekku bilang bagusnya kalo sad ending, tapi tapi aku kasihan kalo sampe sad ending. Jadi readerdeul gimana? Pokoknya vote vote vote yaaa?!**

**Jangan lupa RnR nya ya?**

**Annyeong ^^**


	22. Chapter 21

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21**

Tuan Cho menyodorkan segelas susu cokelat ke hadapan Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut dengan senyum mengembang dari anak itu. Pria paruhbaya itu sungguh bersyukur karena Kyuhyun sudah kembali ceria terutama anak itu tak kembali mendapat serangan setelah terakhir kali sejak kedatangan ketiga sepupu Kyuhyun. Beruntungnya Tuan Cho begitu peka, jadi ketika ketiga sepupu Kyuhyun pamitan, ia segera membawa Kyuhyun mengunjungi Dokter Choi Siwon. Dan pria itu kembali bersyukur karena ternyata Kyuhyun hanya terkena serangan ringan hingga langsung bisa dibawa pulang.

Ah, ingatkan Tuan Cho untuk berterima kasih pada Changmin juga. Kedatangan anak itu membuat mood Kyuhyun membaik. Mereka bahkan membuatnya tertawa sepanjang hari dengan percakapan dan tingkah konyol mereka. Ia merasa, Kyuhyun kecilnya telah kembali seperti dulu, begitu bersinar dan terlihat baik-baik saja, meski nyatanya ia tak yakin apa putranya itu benar-benar baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia hanya—mau percaya pada Kyuhyun saja.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau Daddy antar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya. "Daddy sedang sibuk kan? Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan tak perlu khawatir, aku sehat sekali hari ini" Kyuhyun tak mau memberi harapan bahwa keadaannya setiap hari akan sama. Tapi dia yakin hari ini dia sehat sekali.

"Karena kau sudah membahas kesehatan, bagaimana kalau Daddy bertanya padamu mengenai masalah ini?" Tuan Cho menatap lurus ke manik cokelat Kyuhyun. "Saat ketiga sepupumu datang dua hari lalu, Hangeng membawa kabar baik untuk kita, untukmu" alis Kyuhyun bertaut, namun anak itu tak mengatakan apapun. "Ada seorang yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu"

"Siapa?" tatapan Kyuhyun jadi datar. Dan Tuan Cho menyadarinya, namun ia tak punya pilihan selain melanjutkan membahas masalah ini. Karena ini masalah jantung, organ penting bagi manusia.

"Seseorang yang divonis hanya mampu hidup sebulan lagi, dan anak itu bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu"

"Dad, dokter tak bisa membuat keputusan seseorang mati atau hidup dengan seenaknya. Jadi—"

"Dokter menggunakan ilmunya, Marc" potong Tuan Cho. "Aku tak mencoba mengajarkanmu berlaku egois. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya, menemuinya kalau perlu. Jika kau pikir tak bisa menerimanya, katakan padanya. Aku tak akan mencegahmu, tapi paling tidak pikirkan dulu karena dia bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya agar bisa menolong orang lain. Dia tulus dan tak dipaksa siapapun. Dan aku—ingin kau sehat, Marc" penjelasan panjang lebar Tuan Cho mengakhiri sarapan pagi itu dengan kepergian Kyuhyun ke kampusnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk dikursi paling belakang didekat jendela di bus yang akan membawanya ke halte dekat kampus. Suasana pagi itu cukup ramai, banyak orang naik bus dan beruntungnya Kyuhyun yang dapat tempat duduk ditempat favoritnya.

Anak itu menyumpalkan earphone ke kedua lubang telinganya, menghalau suara-suara ramai dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menghalau matanya menatap banyak orang dan kemudian dia akan merasa deja vu dengan kejadian saat kecil dulu.

Pikirannya melayang dengan percakapannya bersama Tuan Cho tadi. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tak senang dengan berita itu, namun bagaimana dia mengambil kehidupan orang lain? Baiklah. Meskipun anak itu bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya, namun itu karena vonis dokter yang mengatakan hidup anak itu tinggal sebulan lagi. Dan Kyuhyun mengutuk dokter yang mengatakan kalimat keramat itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" lirihnya entah pada siapa. Lagu _A Million Pieces_ mengalun, membawa kesan musim gugur yang datang lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Dan Kyuhyun merutuk ketika sepasang manik hitam itu menatap tepat pada sepasang manik cokelatnya, membuat detak jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat. Disana, tepat disebelah busnya yang tengah berhenti karena lampu merah, disebuah mobil yang kacanya diturunkan, dia menemukan Kibum menatapnya dalam diam. Dan sialnya, meskipun otaknya memerintah untuk mengalihkan pandangan, namun kepalanya tak kunjung menoleh kearah manapun selain tetap menatap manik hitam itu. Seolah, manik itu memanterainya.

_Mianhae._

Kyuhyun melihat bibir itu bergumam mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan dia menemukan ketulusan disepasang manik hitam itu. Ketulusan yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"_Nado, mianhae_" Kyuhyun balik bergumam, berharap gumamannya mampu terbaca oleh Kibum yang masih menatapnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengumpat ketika bus yang dikendarainya kembali berjalan sebelum dia melihat reaksi Kibum atas gumamannya. Maka dengan sedikit terbata, anak itu menengok, dan Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan ketika tak dapat melihat mobil sport berwarna merah milik Kibum dibelakang busnya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum masih berdiam diri didalam mobilnya meski dia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya 15 menit yang lalu. Anak itu masih mencoba mencerna yang terjadi tadi, saat dia tanpa sengaja menemukan Kyuhyun didalam bus yang penuh sesak, memenjarakan manik cokelat Kyuhyun pada manik hitamnya sampai ia bergumam minta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Dan tadi itu—

"_Nado, mianhae" _

Kibum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, 'aku juga minta maaf' padanya. Bolehkah Kibum berasumsi bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah ada kemajuan?

"YAK! KIM KIBUM!"

Kibum tersentak, menjatuhkan ponsel yang sejak tadi dia putar-putar diatas stir ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dan ketika menoleh dia mendapati Donghae melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum lima jarinya. Kibum mengangguk ketika Donghae memberi kode untuk keluar.

"Kau melamun?" todong Donghae begitu Kibum menutup pintu mobilnya, tak membiarkan Kibum memprotes lebih dahulu dengan perilaku Donghae yang hampir memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Kau melamun!" Donghae mengambil kesimpulan. Sebenarnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sebelum Kibum membuka mulutnya.

"Ada ada, hyung?"

"Itu yang harusnya aku tanyakan padamu" Donghae mendengus, mengikuti langkah Kibum yang berjalan lebih dahulu setelah bertanya. Mereka kembali jadi pusat perhatian. Ya, si kekanakan Donghae dan si dingin Kibum. Dua orang yang di cap _most wanted _di kampus mereka. Pagi yang menyenangkan bisa melihat mereka berjalan bersama kan?

"Kudengar kau mengundurkan diri? Kyuhyun-sshi juga?" Kibum melirik begitu nama Kyuhyun disebut. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya—ingin mengundurkan diri" alasan konyol. Kibum mendengus, ia jadi ingat bahwa sebenarnya yang mengikuti lomba ini bukan dia dan Kyuhyun tapi orang lain. Jadi intinya 'mengikuti lomba' hanya alasan agar dia dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama. Ia kesal ketika tahu itu saat Profesor Han dengan wajah santainya mengatakan hal itu, namun disatu sisi ia bersyukur karena keadaan menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Jadi—apa dia perlu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Profesor Han?

"Bukan alasan yang pantas keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum" komentar Donghae berhasil membuat Kibum menoleh. "Profesor Han ingin menemuimu" lanjutnya membuat alis Kibum bertaut. "Minta maaflah padanya" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kibum dan berlalu. Dan Kibum rasa dia harus tertawa dengan pemikiran Donghae.

Dan disinilah Kibum sekarang, didalam ruang Profesor Han bersama dengan—Kyuhyun! Duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun dan berhadapan dengan Profesor Han yang menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Prof" itu suara pertama Kyuhyun sejak memasuki ruangan Profesor Han dan mendapati Kibum disana. "Anda—benar-benar menyebalkan" lanjutnya dengan desisan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu alasannya, dan Kibum yang sudah menduga hal ini hanya menatap datar pria paruhbaya didepannya.

"Maaf. Soalnya aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, jadi aku menyiapkan cadangannya" Profesor Han menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Hei, dia ditatap dingin dan datar oleh kedua anak didepannya ini. "Bagaimanapun aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kibum, Kyuhyun" katanya lagi. "Aku tak berniat membodohi kalian, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membantu, rasanya aneh sekali ketika mendapati seorang kakak-adik berlaku seperti orang asing"

_**Deg**_

"Bagaimana anda—tahu?" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun tak terlalu terkejut.

Profesor Han tersenyum, "Kalian mungkin lupa, aku paman Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin. Orang yang sering membawakan red velvet cake untuk kalian" akunya. Akhirnya dia mengakui identitasnya juga.

"Untuk Changmin maksud anda" Kyuhyun menyahut setelah lama terdiam. Tentu saja dia ingat, paman gendut yang sering membawakan red velvet cake untuk mereka dan malah berakhir Changmin yang memakan semuanya.

Kibum mengulum senyum samar dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingat sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini dia tak menyadarinya. Ah, ingatkan Kibum kalau selama ini dia begitu introvert, terlalu nyaman dengan dunianya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek**_

"Bisakah—kita bicara?" Kyuhyun yang sudah akan melangkah menjauhi ruang Profesor Han nampak menimbang.

Changmin mendekat, "Aku akan menunggumu di kantin" katanya, seolah tahu kedua saudara itu perlu berbicara serius. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin segera berlalu dari sana dengan langkah lebar.

Kyuhyun sedikit merutuk Changmin, namun anak itu akhirnya membalikan badan, mengikuti langkah Kibum yang berjalan didepannya.

_**Tap**_

Langkah Kibum berhenti dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kini keduanya berhadapan, dibelakang fakultas seni seperti waktu itu. Bedanya kini Kibum tak menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"_Mianhae_" kata itu sukses keluar dari mulut Kibum, tanpa ragu. Dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam sepasang manik hitam Kibum, menyelaminya, mencari kebohongan disana.

"Aku—tak menemukan kebohongan dimatamu" balas Kyuhyun. Alis Kibum bertaut. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, dan kurasa hyung melihatnya. _Nado—mianhae_, Kibum hyung"

Kibum tersenyum lebar, melupakan image yang selama ini dia bangun. Mata hitam itu mulai berembun dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ada kebahagiaan yang membuat sesuatu beban yang entah apa seolah hilang dari pundaknya. Dan itu tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah tertidur didalam kelas" Kyuhyun memulai lagi, kali ini ucapannya membuat Kibum mengernyit tak paham. "Heechul hyung benar-benar sembarangan" keluhnya dengan mata hampir berembun. "Aku—mendengarkan ketika Bu Guru mengatakan untuk memaafkan siapapun yang meminta maaf. Aku hanya butuh waktu memaafkan diriku sendiri sehingga aku bisa memberi maaf pada orang lain. Tapi Heechul hyung bilang aku tertidur dikelas sehingga melewatkan pelajaran itu" lanjutnya dengan pandangan mata yang begitu polos.

Kibum hampir tergelak begitu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tak berada didalam zona 'mari mentertawakan kepolosan orang lain'. Bagaimana ada anak sepolos Kyuhyun-nya? Jadi dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan secara otomatis tangan kanannya mengusak puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat sosok Kyuhyun membeku.

"Aku—akan memberimu waktu, Kyuhyun-ie" begitu hangat, panggilan ini, Kyuhyun merindukannya. "Carilah apa yang kau cari. Dan kuharap itu secepatnya" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. "Aku juga akan memikirkannya" katanya pelan. "Donor jantung" lanjutnya sebelum berlalu setelah membungkuk kecil pada Kibum.

Dan senyum Kibum menghilang. "Memikirkannya?" seketika perasaan Kibum menjadi tidak enak.

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Choi!"

Choi Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya untuk makan siang menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan padanya. Anak itu berlari untuk mendekati Dokter Choi yang tersenyum sumringah padanya. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Tumben sekali kau datang lebih cepat dari janji kita, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan pertanyaan Dokter Choi. "Traktir aku makan siang" katanya tidak sopan.

"Huh?" alis Dokter Choi bertaut.

"Aku datang lebih cepat untuk meminta anda mentraktirku makan, Dokter Choi" rajuknya dengan dengusan.

Dokter Choi tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. "_Kajja_" ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi ruangannya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, restoran dekat Rumah Sakit. Dengan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung menentukan _dessert_-nya sedangkan Dokter Choi tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya menyebutkan dua kata keramat untuk makanan cuci mulutnya. Es krim.

"Jadi?" Dokter Choi bertanya setelah pelayan menjauhi mereka setelah menyebutkan kembali pesanan keduanya.

"Jadi?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut dengan pertanyaan Dokter Choi, mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang diajukan Dokter Choi.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bukan anak yang suka minta ditraktir" sambil menjelaskan, Dokter Choi mengamati raut wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Dokter itu mendesah ketika wajah Kyuhyun tetap menunjukan kebingungan. "Berhenti memakai topeng bingung seperti itu. Jelaskan saja tujuanmu yang sebenarnya"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Dokter Choi tetap saja orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik, dan dia hampir lupa itu. Jadi semua sikapnya, Dokter Choi pasti mengetahuinya. Setelah mengehela nafas, pandangan Kyuhyun memaku sepasang manik Dokter Choi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?"

Dokter Choi, Choi Siwon, dia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Kyuhyun, anak itu akan memanggilnya hyung ketika membutuhkannya, ketika dia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar lagi, ketika anak itu tertekan, ketika Kyuhyun membutuhkan pendapatnya.

"Ada donor jantung untukku" Siwon tak bisa menahan senyum sumringahnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan kebahagiaanya, Kyuhyun kembali berucap. "Dan aku—bingung"

"Apa yang kau bingungkan, Kyu-ah?"

"Itu seperti—aku mengambil hidupnya hyung" Siwon paham sekarang. "Meski dia memberikannya dengan rela dan tanpa paksaan siapapun, tapi kupikir dia memberikannya karena—keadaan memaksanya?" Kyuhyun tampak tak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dokter memvonisnya hidup sebulan lagi, hyung. Harusnya Dokter tak bicara seperti itu, karena itu—"

"Bagi seorang dokter, pasien adalah orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi, Kyu" alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Dokter ingin pasien segera pergi dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dan berdoa untuk tak bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang sama atau lebih parah"

"Dokter—adalah orang yang juga paling merasa terpukul ketika memvonis pasiennya" Siwon menjelaskan. "Pasien itu, dia pasti berpikir matang-matang ketika menerima menjadi donor jantungmu, Kyu. Setidaknya, ada satu orang yang terselamatkan"

"Itu—egois" suara Kyuhyun mengecil. "Keluargaku, aku, kalian semua yang mengenalku seolah mendoakan agar dia meninggal supaya aku terselamatkan"

"Asal kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah, Dokter seperti kami, kita sering berada dalam pilihan yang orang memandangnya egois. Seorang Dokter kandungan ketika menghadapi sebuah kelahiran yang mengharuskannya menyelamatkan satu dari ibu dan bayinya, kemudian mereka menyelamatkan bayinya daripada Ibunya sesuai dengan permintaan Ibunya, namun orang-orang menganggap dokter itu egois. Padahal dokter juga berusaha menyelamatkan keduanya" Siwon tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mendengarkannya. "Orang-orang hanya menilai dari yang mereka lihat saja, Kyu. Dan kau juga seperti itu. Coba kau tempatkan dirimu diposisi anak yang ingin mendonorkan jantungnya padamu"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang pintu apartemen itu sambil menghela nafas. Ia kembali memandang kertas ditangannya. 106. Siwon yang memberikannya setelah ia menyelesaikan check up. Sambil memasukan kertas itu kedalam saku mantelnya, anak itu memencet bel apartemen didepannya.

"Siapa?" suara yang dikenalinya, dan Kyuhyun tak menyahut, hanya kembali memencet bel.

_**Cklek**_

"YAK! KA—KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah, mengelus dada dimana jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dari seharusnya. Haah, dia yakin kalau dia tinggal dengan pria didepannya ini setiap hari dia akan kena serangan jantung. Sambil celingukan Kyuhyun mendesah lega, setidaknya tak ada tetangga yang akan protes dengan teriakan pria didepannya. Ah! sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa, ini apartemen mahal yang kedap suara.

"_Annyeong_?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya canggung. "Aku—bisakah aku bertemu, Hangeng hyung?" tanyanya disambut kerutan dikening pria cantik didepannya.

***TBC***

**Alohaa ada yang kangen sama aku? *abaikan***

**Aku balik lagi nih sama chapter 21 dari fanfic Missin' U. Ada yang kangen? Atau udah lupa ceritanya? Kalo lupa baca lagi ya?**

**Sebelumnya aku ucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yaa bagi yang menjalankan, bersyukur banget kita masih dikasih umur buat ramadhan tahun ini. Maaf kalo ada kata-kataku yang nyakitin kalian, maklum kadang suka asal ketik aja ^-^**

**Kembali bahas fanfic ini? Gimana sama chapter yang aku bawa ini? Lumayan kan? Aku ngetik ditengah kerjaan yang super numpuk (sebenernya nulis fanfic itu refreshing-ku), jadi maaf kalo ada typo karena ngga sempet baca lagi. tapi serius deh, chapter ini agak membosankan ya? Mau gimana lagi, alur ceritanya tiba-tiba mentok gara-gara masih bingung sama ending. Doain aja sebelum lebaran bisa update 1 chapter lagi biar ngga banyak utang fanfic sama reader-deul ^-^**

**oya, kan aku juga mau masukin fanfic ini di akun wattpad-ku, ada yang bersedia bikinin cover? aku lumayan ngga berbakat kalo masalah bikin cover. yang bersedia silahkan komen ya? Trus kirim cover-nya lewat email : princekyunie , bakal aku sertain creditnya ntar di wattpad ^^**

**Last but not least, review-nya juseyo.**

**Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya atau fanfic selanjutnya ya?**

**Annyeong *bow***


	23. Chapter 22

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22**

"Aku," memberi jeda, "berhasil bicara dengannya"

Hangeng yang tengah menonton TV, Heechul yang tengah membaca majalah dan Jungsoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kibum, menautkan alis pada Kibum. Ini sudah setengah hari sejak anak itu tiba-tiba datang berkunjung sambil membawa beberapa cemilan, bahkan membawakan makanan untuk Heebum –sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kyuhyun. Aku bicara padanya"

Kini atensi 3 sepupunya tertuju pada Kibum, benar-benar tertuju pada anak itu. Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ketahuan sudah perilaku anehnya sejak siang tadi. Namun ia tak bisa diam saja, tak membagi perasaan bahagianya. Karena Kibum bukan tipe anak yang terbuka, hal seperti tentu saja sulit.

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta maaf dan dia juga meminta maaf"

"Lalu?"

Heechul bergegas mendekat, mengabaikan majalah fashionnya. "Jelaskan dengan rinci, Kibum-_ie_" perintahnya mutlak –seperti biasa.

Namun kali ini Kibum mengangguk, menceritakan adegan tatap-menatap didalam bus dengan Kyuhyun kemudian dipanggil Profesor Han, reaksi lucu Kyuhyun, identitas asli Profesor Han –yang langsung disambut tawa Jungsoo dan Heechul, sampai dia memberanikan diri meminta berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia benar-benar lucu saat menceritakanmu, Heechul hyung" akhirnya Kibum benar-benar tertawa, tawa lepas yang dirindukan banyak orang. Jungsoo dan Hangeng juga tertawa sedangkan Heechul merengut. Berani-beraninya anak pucat itu mengadu pada Kibum. "Terimakasih"

"Huh?"

"Karena ucapan hyung, dia mau memikirkannya" Kibum tersenyum tulus, bahkan menggenggam tangan Heechul. "Aku berharap dia cepat menemukan apa yang ingin dia temukan" harapnya.

"Dia pasti akan menemukannya, Kibum-_ie_. Secepatnya" Heechul balas menggenggam tangan Kibum. "Sama seperti dirimu"

"Tapi" raut wajah Kibum berubah cemas. "Aku merasa dia akan menolak donor jantungnya" katanya membuat ketiga sepupunya saling pandang. "Aku—kuharap itu hanya perasaanku" lanjutnya sambil mencoba mengembangkan senyum.

Bunyi bel terdengar, Kibum hendak beranjak ketika Heechul beranjak lebih dulu sambil mendumel kesal. Tamu kali ini benar-benar tidak tepat waktu. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin dia bahas bersama ketiga sepupunya itu. Awas saja kalau orang itu bukan orang penting. Akan langsung Heechul usir nanti.

"Siapa?" kosong. Heechul mengernyit ketika tak mendapati siapapun ketika mengintip dari intercom. Namun baru saja ia hendak berlalu, bel kembali dipencet kali ini dua kali. Dengan kesal pemuda itu lekas membuka pintu.

_**Klek**_

"YAK! KA—KYUHYUN!"

Heechul berteriak histeris –seperti biasa, dan membuat seseorang didepannya yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah, mengelus dada dimana jantungnya mungkin berdetak terlalu cepat dari seharusnya. Heechul mengerjap ketika melihat Kyuhyun celingukan kemudian mendesah lega.

"_Annyeong_?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung. Benar-benar canggung, seolah mereka orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan Heechul tak menyukainya. "Aku—bisakah aku bertemu, Hangeng hyung?" tanyanya disambut kerutan dikening Heechul. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" akunya.

Heechul mengangguk, membiarkan anak pucat itu memasuki apartemennya. Sedikit mendengus ketika Kyuhyun tetap berdiri dibelakangnya, menunggunya menutup pintu. Ini bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Kyuhyun yang dikenal Heechul itu bocah menyebalkan dan tak sopan yang sudah menganggap rumah sepupunya seperti rumahnya sendiri. Tapi toh Heechul tak mengatakan apapun, pria cantik itu kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekornya.

"Siapa yang datang?"

Heechul menyingkir, membuat ketiga pasang mata itu melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Dan Heechul benar-benar tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat ketiga mata itu melotot kaget.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu" protesnya sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun merengut, ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat sepertinya. Dia hanya mau bertemu Hangeng, tapi malah membawanya harus datang ke rumah Heechul dan sialnya dia harus bertemu dengan Jungsoo dan—Kibum!

"Aku datang untuk menemui Hangeng hyung" Kyuhyun berucap tanpa bergerak meski Heechul menariknya. Anak pucat itu menatap Hangeng. "Bisakah kita bicara berdua?" tanyanya.

Jungsoo-lah yang paling tahu situasinya. Pria itu langsung berdiri, menarik Kibum –yang menatapnya sengit, kemudian menarik Heechul –yang langsung mendelik padanya. Namun keduanya tak melakukan protes apapun lagi ketika Jungsoo membawanya kedalam kamar Heechul.

"Duduklah, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melangkah mendekati Hangeng kemudian duduk disamping pria itu. "Tentang donor jantung—" Kyuhyun langsung pada pembicaraan yang ingin dia lakukan. Kyuhyun sama seperti Kibum, tak suka basa-basi, dan hal itu membuat Hangeng tanpa sadar meremas tangannya sendiri. Entah mengapa dia merasa takut sekarang. "—bawa aku ke China"

"Eh?" Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau serius Kyuhyun-_ie_?" ada nada bahagia yang Kyuhyun dengar dari pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan salah paham" senyum Hangeng meredup. Kalimat itu, lagi-lagi membuat rasa takut yang sempat hilang muncul kembali. "Aku belum memutuskan apapun" lanjut Kyuhyun. "Aku perlu memastikan sesuatu. Supaya aku percaya" lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

Hangeng berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Kapan?" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hangeng dengan tersendat.

"Secepatnya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah Hangeng begitu tegang. "Aku juga ingin hidup _hyung_" katanya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. "Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan"

"Kau selalu punya syarat, Kyuhyun-_ie_. Sekarang pun aku bisa melihatnya, harapanmu dan sebuah syarat. Karena itu aku takut"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu" Kyuhyun berdiri, pembicaraan selain yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Hangeng entah mengapa membuatnya tak nyaman. "Aku akan pulang. Terimakasih. Aku akan menghubungimu secepatnya" lanjutnya sebelum membungkuk. Bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Kyuhyun tak pernah sesopan itu padanya, Kyuhyun selalu memeluknya erat sebelum berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Hangeng meraih mantelnya sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun sebelum anak itu berlalu. "Tidakah sebaiknya kau berbicara pada yang lain?" tanyanya penuh harap. Hangeng tahu, dibalik pintu kamar Heechul itu, tiga orang sedang menunggu untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu dimana tadi Leeteuk menarik Heechul dan Kibum masuk. "Lain kali akan kulakukan. Aku sudah janji untuk makan malam dirumah saat Daddy menelpon tadi" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Heechul umpat nanti saat tahu dia langsung pulang tanpa menyapa mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu" Hangeng mengangguk paham. Tidak. Dia hanya tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menarik diri, membuat suatu garis yang sudah ia kikis sedikit tadi. Pria itu mengambil kunci mobil Heechul kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen Heechul.

**.**

**.**

Hangeng memarkirkan mobilnya –mobil Heechul tepatnya, dijalan menuju gang kecil itu. Ia ikut keluar ketika Kyuhyun keluar. Tadi didalam mobil mereka tak berbicara apapun, hanya membiarkan musik klasik –musik kesukaan Hangeng, menemani perjalanan mereka. Hangeng tak berusaha membuat percakapan ketika melihat Kyuhyun melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Entah mengapa. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun nyaman saat bersamanya. Seperti dulu.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ikut turun?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut ketika melihat Hangeng berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku bilang mau mengantarmu sampai rumah kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sikap overprotective Hangeng benar-benar berkembang pesat dan setara dengan Heechul dan Jungsoo sekarang. Entah dia harus senang atau merasa kesal. "Tidak usah. Aku tak mungkin tersesat" Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berdecak seolah alasan Hangeng mengantarnya adalah supaya ia tak tersesat.

"_Hyung _tahu. Tapi"

"Jadi cukup sampai disini Hangeng _hyung_" potong Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mengangguk tak rela. Jangan memaksa Kyuhyun. Dia membisikan itu untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun akan merasa tak nyaman padanya jika dia melakukan itu.

"Oh ya _hyung_" Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng, "Aku sudah memikirkannya" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mampir ke—rumah?" ucapnya dengan nada tak yakin. Meski begitu Hangeng tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. "Aku pergi. _Annyeong_" katanya sambil melambai, meninggalkan Hangeng yang melambaikan tangan begitu semangat, melupakan bahwa dia tengah berada disekitar orang banyak yang menatapnya aneh.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah begitu mendapati makanan kesukaannya, jjajangmyeon, diatas meja makan. Sepasang manik cokelatnya mendapati Tuan Cho tengah membuatkan segelas susu cokelat untuknya dan secangkir teh untuk Tuan Cho sendiri.

"Aku bisa setinggi Changmin kalau minum susu terus" protes anak itu, meski begitu ia tetap menerima segelas susu cokelat yang disodorkan Tuan Cho. "Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih jjajangmyeon-nya, Dad" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tuan Cho balas tersenyum. Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Tak berapa lama beliau kembali dengan membawa sesuatu. Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, senyum Tuan Cho mengembang. Disodorkannya sesuatu itu pada Kyuhyun. "Undang teman-temanmu" katanya.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun membulat. Ekspresi yang selalu membuat Tuan Cho jatuh cinta. Anak itu tampak kehabisan kata-kata sambil beralih dari sesuatu ditangannya dan Tuan Cho bergantian. "Dad, aku tak tahu acaranya sebesar ini?!"

"Kejutan!" Tuan Cho tertawa lebar akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

Mata Changmin melebar, bergantian menatap Kyuhyun dan kertas ditangannya. Ekspresinya persis seperti orang bodoh. Kyuhyun sendiri tak kuasa menahan senyum. Semalam, dia pasti menunjukan wajah bodoh seperti yang tengah ditunjukan Changmin sekarang.

"_Daebak!_" komentarnya. "Acaranya sebesar ini?" tanyanya. Anak itu masih menatap tiket ditangannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tahu Ayah Kyuhyun itu seorang pelukis, namun tak menyangka kalau acara pamerannya sampai di sponsori produk bahkan perusahaan terkenal.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, "Aku saja masih tak percaya" katanya. "Kupikir Dad pelukis yang terkenal sekarang" lanjutnya sampai meringis.

"Tentu saja. Lihat saja sponsor pameran ini" Changmin menunjuk nama produk dan perusahaan yang tercetak di tiket yang ada ditangannya. "Dan kau bahkan akan menjadi bagian dari ini, Kyu" katanya berubah terlalu antusias. "Kau harus memberiku tanda tangan besok" katanya bercanda. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan menonjok pelan bahu pemuda kelebihan kalsium ini. "Aku akan mengajak Jaejoong _hyung_ juga"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum sumringah pada Changmin. "Satu mimpiki jadi kenyataan" lirihnya disambut rangkulan oleh Changmin.

"Dia datang" bisik Changmin, dan Kyuhyun malah mengernyit. Dia siapa? Tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tenga berjalan kearah mereka berdua, Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi perasaan cemasnya.

"Hai"

Canggung. Sapaan yang dilakukan Kibum –seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun cemas, begitu terdengar canggung oleh Changmin. Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu bahkan nyaris terbahak ketika Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Kibum dengan tak kalah canggung. Seolah keduanya orang baru yang dikenalkan Changmin barusan.

Changmin berdehem mengambil atensi kakak beradik itu, "Aku akan menemui Profesor Im kalau begitu" pamitnya sambil menjauh, tak memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menahannya disana bersama Kibum.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Kibum berinisiatif bertanya. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli dengan suasan canggung yang selalu dia buat ketika dia datang menemui teman sekelasnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, Kibum tak bisa tak peduli dengan suasana canggung yang dia buat bersama sosok pucat didepannya. Dia tak pernah bisa jika itu Kyuhyun-nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, "Hm" gumamnya pelan. "_Hyung _sudah mau pulang?"

"Tidak juga" Kibum menjawab, "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawarnya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Kibum didepannya. kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika Kibum tak berbelok ke arah parkiran padahal Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat mobil sport berwarna merah yang dibiasa digunakan Kibum masih terparkir disana. Kibum malah tetap berjalan keluar gerbang universitas. Namun Kyuhyun memilih tak bicara, dia hanya mengikuti langkah Kibum sampai pada saat Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan badan dengan raut kesal yang kentara.

"Kenapa?" tergagap Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya? Berjalanlah sejajar denganku!" dengus Kibum. Apa Kyuhyun tak sadar sejak tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian dan orang-orang mulai berbisik mengenai mereka. Dan apakah dia tiba-tiba menjadi peduli?

"Kalau begitu kau induk ayamnya!" Kyuhyun menjawab tak suka. Enak saja dia disamakan dengan anak ayam. "Lagipula kenapa kau berjalan cepat begitu sih?" protesnya kesal.

Kibum balas mendengus, "Kau tak lihat sejak tadi kita jadi pusat perhatian?!" desis Kibum sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan lelet"

Kyuhyun merengut, sudah disamakan dengan anak ayam sekarang dia dipanggil lelet. Namun tetap mengikuti langkah Kibum. keduanya berhenti tepat di halte bus, masih dengan dihujani pandangan aneh mahasiswa lainnya. Seolah kebersamaan keduanya bukan hal yang wajar. Oke baiklah, Kyuhyun paham. Siapa sih yang tidak aneh melihat si _most wanted guy_ berjalan dengan adik kelas yang sempat membuat keributan dikelas si _most wanted guy_ beberapa bulan lalu.

Kesal diperhatikan akhirnya Kyuhyun mendelik juga pada sepasang mahasiswa yang menatap mereka terang-terangan, kemudian memasang earphone-nya. Lagu 7 years of love mengalun, membuat perasaannya membaik. Dia melirik Kibum ketika kakaknya itu menarik tangannya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam Kibum, seolah kerinduan yang terpendam itu tersampaikan lewat sentuhan tangan Kibum.

"Kibum _hyung_" bisiknya, Kibum menoleh dengan alis naik sebelah. Bus telah berhenti didepan mereka, beberapa mahasiswa berdesakan masuk sedangkan yang lainnya turun. "Aku merindukanmu" katanya disambut senyum merekah dibibir Kibum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum kecil meski matanya mulai mengembun. Sesederhana ini. Kyuhyun bahagia. Dan dia rasa ini sudah cukup, mendengar bahwa Kibum juga merindukannya.

***TBC***

**Gimana? Ada yang nunggu ff ini gak?**

**Penulisnya mood-nya buruk nih buat ngelanjutin ff My Brothers. Hehe jadi lanjut ff ini aja yaa**

**Semoga ini bisa ngobatin rindu kalian sama ff genre brothership yang sekarang dikit banget di ffn (curhat) -_-**

**Oya, kemaren2 ada yang nge inbox ke aku nanya gimana caranya orang yang kena disleksia bisa sekolah bareng orang normal? Aku juga gak begitu tau, tapi dari banyak artikel yang aku baca, anak yang kena disleksia itu rata-rata IQ-nya tinggi, dan banyak kok yang belajar dengan cara yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Trus 'gimana Kyu ulangan? Nulisnya gimana?' aku jawab disini, penderia disleksia bukan gak bisa nulis, mereka bisa cuma gak rapi trus susah bedain d, b, p. Jadi sebenernya mereka bisa nulis, cuma emang gak serapi anak normal, nulispun gak bisa cepet-cepet soalnya mereka masih suka kebingungan sama huruf. Makanya di ff My Brothers, Kyu aku buat jadi anak yang pinter matematika (karena matematika gak banyak nulis, selain itu dari artikel yang aku baca kebanyakan penderita disleksia pinter matematika), dia juga sering kena tegus guru karena sering pake earphone dikelas, dia juga gak pernah nulis. Emang gak realistis ya? hehe sorry maklum imajinasinya kaya gitu soal anak disleksia.**

**Gimana? Bener gak penjelasanku?**

**Last—review juseyo ^^**


	24. Chapter 23

**Title : Missin' U**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt, Tragedy, Drama**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Dulu aku mengira tak ada yang salah dengan persaudaraan kita. Sekarangpun aku masih berpikir begitu. Tapi hyung, mengapa kau berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, yang memelukku ketika musim dingin datang, yang menggandengku ketika musim semi datang. Hyung—12 tahun, apa kau tak merindukanku?**

**.**

**.**

**©PrincessKyunie©**

**Present**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kibum membuka pintu pagar rumah megah yang sangat ia rindukan. Rumah yang kini mengembalikan memori-memori masa kecilnya yang membahagiakan hanya dengan melihatnya. Tanpa sadar anak itu menghela nafas lega, membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil meski perasaan bersalah itu mendominasinya. Kibum berharap dia tak mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada memori jelek dirumah mereka ini. Terdengar egois memang.

"Siang _Ahjusshi_"

Satpam keluarga Kim yang tengah meminum kopinya tersedak begitu mendengar Kibum menyapanya. Ingat, Kibum tak pernah menyapanya, bahkan selalu menganggapnya transparan, tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

"Eh? Siang Tuan muda" sapanya sambil berdiri. "Anda membawa teman?" tanyanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun dibelakang Kibum. Cukup takjub mengetahui Kibum membawa seseorang kerumah.

Kibum menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Pria itu memang tak bekerja cukup lama untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. "Anda akan tau nanti, _ahjusshi_" jawabanya sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatap rumah mereka dengan mata yang mulai mengembun.

"Ayo masuk"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika tangan Kibum kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Kyuhyun sudah ditarik Kibum menuju pintu utama mansion Kim.

"Jangan menangis" peringat Kibum didepan pintu utama. Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan mata mendelik. "Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis, _dongsaeng_-_ah_" lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang menangis" Kyuhyun menyahut sambil menoleh ke arah lain, supaya tak bertatap muka dengan Kibum, atau dia akan menangis. Ucapan Kibum yang begitu tulus tentu menyentuh hati Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berjanji dia tak menangis jika masih menatap mata hitam Kibum yang terlihat tulus.

"_Geurae_. Kau bukan bocah lagi" Kibum tersenyum kecil, sebelah tangannya yang tadinya hendak mendorong pintu beralih keatas puncak kepala Kyuhyun, mengusak rambut cokelat adiknya yang entah mengapa selalu begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun mendengus, menepis tangan Kibum dari atas kepalanya. "Aku sudah menyisirnya!" katanya galak.

Kibum makin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tak membalas –karena Kibum tahu membalas ucapan Kyuhyun tak akan menyelesaikan perdebatan dan mungkin malah akan membuat mereka semakin berdebat hal tak penting, Kibum memilih mendorong pintu utama mansion Kim.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali terpaku. Sepasang manik matanya yang bulat itu meneliti setiap lekuk ruang tamu, melangkah masuk dengan pandangan masih mengamati ruang itu. Tak banyak yang berubah, hanya sofa saja yang berganti mode. Kyuhyun tahu, sejak dulu orang tuanya tak menyukai sesuatu yang diubah-ubah.

Dan sekarang, bahkan hanya dengan menghirup wangi ruang tamu ini –yang masih didominasi wangi bunga Lily –Ibunya selalu memesan bunga Lily asli untuk mengisi vas bunga diatas meja dan beberapa sudut ruangan setiap beberapa hari sekali, membuat kenangan masa kecilnya berputar dikepala.

"Kau pulang cepat Kibum?"

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman di ruang keluarga. Bukan, bukan karena ada perubahan di ruang keluarga yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dulu. Bahkan tempat ini masih sama dengan sofa yang sama, karpet yang sama, televisi besar yang sama dan tempat PS yang sama –bahkan rasa-rasanya stick PS sudah melambai-lambai agar Kyuhyun lekas menyentuhnya.

"Ibu senang kau datang, Kyu"

Itu yang membuat suasana menjadi mendadak canggung untuknya. Bahkan sekarang dia merasa canggung juga pada Kibum yang duduk santai disampingnya, atau memang begitulah sifat Kibum? Harus Kyuhyun akui, kehadiran Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya masih membuatnya segan, masih ada sesuatu yang membuat batas dimana dia tak bisa bersikap bahwa dia juga putra mereka.

Terkutuklah Kibum yang berbohong padanya. Dia bersedia ikut Kibum karena kakaknya itu mengatakan kalau Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada dirumah. Karena sejujurnya Kyuhyun masih belum cukup percaya diri bertemu mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Tentu saja belum, _yeobo_" Tuan Kim tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan istrinya yang terlalu antusias. "Mereka akan makan siang setelah ganti baju, begitu kan Kibum?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu acuh, membuat Tuan Kim menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. Kibum kembali seperti Kibum dulu. Bukan, bukan Kibum yang membatasi dirinya untuk didekati, tapi Kibum mereka yang dulu, yang hangat hanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalian ganti baju saja dulu. Ibu akan buat makan siang" Nyonya Kim baru akan berdiri ketika Kibum memekik dengan suara keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda itu menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau berbohong padaku!" desis Kyuhyun sambil melirik tajam pada Kibum. Sungguh, ia tak bisa lagi menahan kesalnya pada Kibum. Apalagi setelah kakaknya itu bersikap acuh menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya. "Dan kau harus sopan pada Ayah, bodoh!"

Berbeda dengan Kibum yang masih meringis memegangi perutnya yang dicubit Kyuhyun, Tuan Kim merasa ada debaran yang membuat semua kebahagiaan berkumpul diperutnya, mengaduk-aduk kemudian membuncah didadanya ketika Kyuhyun menegur Kibum agar lebih sopan padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu" Tuan Kim menengahi dengan perasaan haru. Kegiatan ini, beliau begitu merindukannya, ketika dia menengahi pertengkaran konyol si sulung dan bungsu Kim. "_Hyung_-mu kan memang begitu" dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Kibum.

"Dasar menyebalkan" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Sana ajak adikmu ganti baju" usir Tuan Kim sebelum Kibum semakin menatapnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengintip dibalik tembok, menikmati senyum mengembang Ayah dan Ibunya beserta Kibum yang kini sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Dia tadi beralasan ingin mandi dahulu ketika Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, menyuruh kakaknya itu turun lebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun hanya belum siap memperhatikan mereka dengan kepala tegak. Ia masih canggung pada mereka. Ia juga tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa agar tak menyakiti perasaan mereka karena dia masih sangat canggung. Karena beberapa tahun yang terlewati seperti dinding pembatas dia dengan mereka.

Lagipula tadi Kyuhyun senang saja berada dikamar Kibum. Nuansa khas kamar Kibum nyatanya tak berubah, dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Tadinya Kibum sempat mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya dulu, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau masuk, belum siap bernostalgia. Kamarnya pastinya menyimpan banyak kenangan manis, Kyuhyun juga kangen gantungan yang akan menyala jika dia mematikan lampu, tapi kamarnya juga menyimpan kenangan buruk. Dan Kyuhyun belum siap bernostalgia dengan kenangan buruk itu.

"Sedang apa disana?" suara dingin khas Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kiku, ketahuan tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ragu, namun kaki Kyuhyun tetap melangkah mendekati ketiganya. Dia mengerjap lucu ketika melihat Kibum menarik kursi untuknya, kursi miliknya. Begitu Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disana, dia tak kuasa menahan senyum. Padahal hanya kursi, tapi rasanya bahagia sekali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Kursinya"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal namun tak urung wajahnya memerah. Memangnya kelihatan sekali dia begitu bahagia hanya karena bisa duduk dikursi yang sejak dulu diklaim miliknya ya?

"Pertanyaan bodoh" jawabnya ketus.

Kibum terkekeh, bahagia bisa menggoda adiknya. Dulu, dia sering sekali menggoda Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu menunjukan wajah menggemaskan atau memelas dan meminta bantuan Ayah dan Ibu mereka, hingga dia mendapat tatapan sekarang-hentikan-kibum dari Ayah dan Ibunya.

Kyuhyun tak berubah, begitu pikir Kibum. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun-nya. Ia pikir waktu yang mereka lewati mengubah sifat Kyuhyun yang mudah tersenyum hanya karena hal kecil, namun ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun tetaplah adiknya yang dengan sifatnya itu membuatnya selalu iri –karena tak bisa menghargai hal-hal kecil.

Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Pun tak berniat menyela. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun masih canggung dan dengan masuknya mereka pada pembicaraan atau interaksi keduanya akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali menutup dirinya, meski sebenarnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga ingin berlaku seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun tak mengeluh ketika Nyonya Kim menyimpan lauk ke atas piringnya meski dia melihat ada potongan sayuran disana. Dan hanya menatap dengan mata membulat ketika melihat Kibum mengambil potongan sayuran dipiringnya kemudian menggantinya dengan _bulgogi_ dari piring Kibum.

"Makan yang banyak" katanya. Persis seperti dulu. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kecil.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu Kibum akan mengambil potongan sayuran dipiring Kyuhyun –seperti dulu, karena itu kebiasaan Kibum.

"Ah ya" Kyuhyun meletakan sendok dan garpu ditangannya, berjalan kearah dia menyimpan coat cokelat kesayangannya saat atang tadi kemudian kembali dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya. "_Igo_" katanya sambil meletakan 3 buah tiket pameran yang tadi juga dia berikan pada Changmin. "Dad dan aku akan mengadakan pameran" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan gugup. "Maksudnya aku hanya menyumbang beberapa lukisanku" ralatnya ketika mengartikan tatapan intens ketiga anggota keluarganya itu adalah tatapan ragu dengan kalimat 'aku akan mengadakan pameran'. "Kalau ada waktu silahkan datang"

"Tentu saja kami ada waktu" Nyonya Kim menarik 3 tiket diatas meja dengan senyum lebar. "Kami akan datang" katanya mantap. Jika pun dia ada jadwal hari itu –ngomong-ngomong beliau belum melihat tanggal pamerannya, dia akan membatalkannya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utamanya. Keluarganya adalah yang utama. "_Yeobo_?"

"Tentu saja kami akan datang" Tuan Kim mengangguk, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ganti melirik Kibum setelah mendapat reaksi memuaskan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, meminta kepastian kakaknya, lebih tepatnya. Ketika melihat Kibum mengangguk, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. Anak itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, tak menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia. Kyuhyun bahkan sesekali melempar senyum atau reaksi ketika namanya disebut oleh ketiganya. Kyuhyun rasa ini sudah cukup. Atau dia juga perlu menginap?

**.**

**.**

"Kami mau tidur, Bu" ini protesan dari mulut Kibum. Pemuda datar itu sudah meletakan buku yang sejak tadi coba dibacanya, namun sayangnya otaknya kini tengah terisi sepenuhnya oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun dirumah mereka. Bahkan dia hampir melompat-lompat saat Kyuhyun disarankan Tuan Cho menginap dirumahnya. Untungnya dia punya pertahanan yang bagus.

"Ya tinggal tidur saja, Kibum"

Jawaban Ibunya membuat Kibum mendengus keras. Ibunya ini sejak tadi –sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menginap, merecoki kamarnya –karena Kyuhyun tak mau masuk kamarnya dengan alasan sudah betah dikamar Kibum. Bahkan sempat menyuruh maid mengganti _bedcover_ favorit Kibum, yang untungnya ditolak Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum sempat menolak mentah-mentah.

Ayahnya juga sama. Bahkan keduanya malah menyamankan diri di ranjang milik Kibum ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti dengan piyamanya yang lucu –bahkan dimata Kibum.

Padahal sejak tadi Kibum ingin bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Dia punya misi meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun agar mau menerima donor jantung yang ditawarkan Hangeng. Dan kalau ada orang tuanya, Kyuhyun jadi begitu kaku –ini sedikit membuat Kibum merasa kasihan pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Dengan kalian disana?" pertanyaan retoris Kibum hampir membuat Kyuhyun tergelak, lupa kalau dia baru saja gugup karena diperhatikan tiga orang yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Kibum _hyung_-nya memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ya sudah tidur sana" Ibunya berdiri dengan tidak rela. Ayahnya juga. "Kyuhyun-_ie_" Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika Ibunya menatapnya lembut. "Kalau kau haus, air minumnya ada disana. Kalau sudah habis, Kyu bisa memanggil Ibu" Nyonya Kim ingat kalau Kyuhyun itu takut pergi ke dapur sendiri. Kyuhyun juga selalu terbangun tengah malam dan kehausan karenanya sejak dulu beliau selalu menyediakan air minum di nakas agar Kyuhyun tak perlu ke dapur jika haus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum garing. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ibunya masih mengingat semua kebiasaan dan hal yang dia takuti. Namun dia masih begitu canggung. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, namun membuka diri pada mereka juga bukan hal mudah. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Ayah dan Ibunya mau bersabar menunggu dia.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bisa mengantarnya ke dapur kalau dia tak berani sendiri. Tak harus mengganggu tidur Ayah dan Ibu" kata Kibum. Dia yakin kalau tak ada Kyuhyun, mungkin sekarang ini kepalanya sudah mendapat dua pukulan.

Akhirnya setelah memaksa Kyuhyun berbaring, dan menyalakan lampu tidur untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun, yang sempat mendapat protesan dari Kibum, Ayah dan Ibu keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"Mereka aneh sekali" ini komentar Kibum setelah pintu tertutup rapat. Yang hanya mendapat kekehan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kibum hyung" panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum bergumam sebagai jawaban dia akan mendengarkan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa warna hitam dan putih mendominasi kamarmu?"

Kibum mengernyit, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namun dia tetap menajawabnya. "Aku hanya suka sesuatu yang konstan"

"Kupikir kau akan menjawab, 'karena aku menyukai warna hitam dan putih'" kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Itu juga alasannya" Kibum menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menjawab seperti itu?"

"Karena itu jawaban paling sederhana"

"Kau tak suka hal rumit" komentar Kibum. Meski menyukai matematika, Kyuhyun tak menyukai hal-hal rumit. Adiknya selalu suka hal yang paling sederhana. "Kalau dikamarmu, bintang-bintang akan menyala sekarang" sebuah pernyataan. Kibum selalu suka jika Kyuhyun mulai merengek padanya minta ditemani tidur dikamarnya. Kibum juga suka saat gantungan berbentuk bintang di kamar Kyuhyun menyala ketika mereka mematikan lampu.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Aku tidak suka gelap" seulas senyum bisa Kibum lihat.

"Kau suka melukis?"

"Dad menyukainya. Jadi aku juga menyukainya" Kyuhyun menyamping, agar bisa melihat Kibum. "Katakan padaku bagaimana aku dimatamu?"

"Kau tak berubah" Kibum mengatakannya setelah keduanya lama saling tatap, seolah Kibum tengah menilai Kyuhyun dari tatapannya, sedang Kyuhyun tengah mencari kebohongan di mata Kibum –yang sejujurnya tak pernah bisa ia baca karena terlalu datar. "Masih sama seperti dulu"

"Masih seberuntung dulu?" Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Ia tak suka pertanyaan itu. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal sejak menginjakan kakiku kembali ke rumah ini, sejak aku kembali bisa duduk semeja dengan kalian, sejak aku bisa masuk kembali ke kamarmu, sejak aku bisa dengan nyaman memanggilmu '_hyung_'" jeda. Kyuhyun juga mengambil posisi duduk, namun dengan pandangan menerawang. "Bagaimana agar tak melukaimu, melukai kalian semua? Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku—masih tak menemukan jawabannya"

"Mungkin karena kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut, aku semakin ragu menentukan jalanku" Kyuhyun menoleh akhirnya. "Alasanku kembali ke Seoul adalah agar bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Tak ada alasan lagi, Kibum _hyung_. Tapi sambutanmu buruk sekali" ada kekehan disana.

"Aku juga tak mau kita membahas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara kita selama dua belas tahun hyung. Bukan karena aku tak peduli, tapi karena kalau kita terus membahasnya, itu tak akan habis dan itu akan membuka luka untuk kita. Aku tak mau kalian terutama kau terluka lagi, aku juga tak mau terluka lagi" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum, menggenggamnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus diwajahnya. "Belajarlah memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Karena aku juga tengah melakukannya. Kita berdua sudah cukup menderita kan? Ayo memulai hidup baru, Kibum _hyung_"

Kibum balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, meskipun rasanya ada yang aneh. "Baiklah. Mari memulai hidup baru" Tangan Kibum terangkat, menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun disana. "Aku mau jantung ini tetap berdetak agar kita bisa hidup bersama lagi, seperti dulu"

"Aku belum memutuskan apapun untuk operasi itu" ucap Kyuhyun. Anak itu hanya tak mau Kibum banyak berharap dari operasi yang bahkan dia belum begitu yakin akan melakukannya. Kyuhyun tak mau Kibum kecewa.

"Dan kita sekarang punya kehidupan masing-masing, kau sebagai putra tunggal Tuan Kim dan aku sebagai putra tunggal Tuan Cho" lanjutnya membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

"Jadi kalau kalian memintaku tinggal, aku tak bisa" Kibum hendak menyahut ketika Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah –meminta Kibum tetap diam. "Aku punya seseorang yang hanya hidup untukku, hanya mencurahkan dirinya untukku. Untuk seseorang itu, aku adalah kehidupannya dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya"

Ucapan Kyuhyun seperti palu yang memukul kepala Kibum. Untuk sementara, Kibum merasa dia hilang ingatan. Tak ada yang bisa dia pikirkan kecuali kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" suara Kibum nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ayah dan Ibu punya kau"

Ditelinga Kibum, rasanya seperti Kyuhyun baru saja memutuskan tali persaudaraan mereka.

Keduanya tak sadar, dibalik pintu yang tertutup Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

***TBC***

**Huwaaa akhirnya bisa nyelesein chapter ini. Dikit ya? Aku juga belum baca ulang, jadi kalo banyak yg typo harap maklum ya**

**Gimana?**

**Thank you yang nyempetin baca dan ninggalin review.**

**Annyeong *bow***


End file.
